


Eggplant Party

by extrastellar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, First Years, LGBTQ Themes, Liberos, M/M, Rare Pairings, Rating May Change, Underage Drinking, but mostly first years, contains characters from the manga only, inspired by various other chatfics, literally everyone is in this, next gen captains, pretty setters, someone support yamaguchi pls, sorry if I failed, will contain non-chat elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 64,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: When Yamaguchi Tadashi decided to follow his senpais' example and created a group chat with the intention of friendly texting about school and volleyball, he didn't expect things to proceed quite like that. With all the first years put together, chaos, memes and shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

_Yamacutie created **First Years Study Chat.**_

_Yamacutie added **Tsukki, Ball-is-life, excitedcrownoise, Skytree, Neko-Puppy :3c, Shiba-Inu, Kunimi, Turnip-kun, Future Ace, SakuKou, KOGANE, Owl-san** to “First Years Study Chat“._

**Tsukki** : "What."

_Tsukki has left the chat._

_Yamacutie added **Tsukki** to “First Years Study Chat“._

**Skytree** : "Hinataaa r u here????"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "Lev!!! Wuoooohhh!"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "Heyyy guyyys!"

 **Kunimi** : "I'm leaving."

_Kunimi left the chat._

_Yamacutie added **Kunimi** to “First Years Study Chat”._

**Yamacutie** : "Hey everyone! I thought we should create a chat group so we can help each other out with school stuff vor volleyball things! So please don't leave :)"

 **Future Ace** : "I WON'T DISAPPOINT YOU, YAMAGUCHI-SAN!"

 **Yamacutie** : "Uh, thanks, Goshiki :)"

 **Turnip-kun** : "Shiratorizawa is here?!"

 **Future Ace** : "HELLO KINDAICHI-SAN!"

 **Tsukki** : "I'm feeling yelled at."

 **Future Ace** : "I'M SORRY, MEGANE-SAN!"

_Tsukki has left the chat._

_Yamacutie added **Tsukki** to “First Years Study Chat”._

**Yamacutie** : "How about we introduce ourselves? I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, Karasuno, pinch server."

 **Tsukki** : "I'm not doing this."

_Tsukki is offline._

**Yamacutie** : "That was Tsukishima Kei, Karasuno, Middle Blocker. He's a bit antisocial, sorry!"

 **KOGANE** : "kogawa knji, datko, stter!! Plsd 2 mt u all!"

 **Kunimi** : "What...?"

 **SakuKou** : "He says he's Koganegawa Kanji, Datekou, Setter and that he's pleased to meet you all! He just types too fast!"

 **SakuKou** : "And I'm Sakunami Kousuke from Datekou! I'm a Libero!"

 **Kunimi** : "Such Enthusiasm. Kunimi Akira. Aoba Johsai. Wing Spiker."

 **excitedcrownoise** : "I'm Hinata Shouyou!! Karasuno!! I'm small, but I can jump! I'm a middle blocker and Karasuno's future ace!"

 **Future Ace** : "HINATA-SAN!!"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "Wuoooh Goshiki!!!"

 **Future Ace** : "I'm Goshiki Tsutomu! Shiratorizawa Academy's wing spiker and future ace! We will battle again, Hinata-san!"

 **Skytree** : "y r u not typing in caps?"

 **Future Ace** : "SORRY!!!"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "He's kinda adorable :3c"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "YUUKI <3"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "Sou-chan <3"

 **Owl-san** : "Oh no, are they a couple?"

 **Owl-san** : "Onaga Wataru from Fukurodani. I'm a Middle Blocker."

 **Turnip-kun** : "Akira and I are a couple, too!! You wanna fight, Owl-san?!"

 **Kunimi** : "What part of 'secret relationship' did you not understand, Yuutarou."

 **Turnip-kun** : "Kindaichi Yuutarou, Aoba Johsai. Middle Blocker. Can't believe these are my last words. Farewell, world."

_Kunimi is offline._

_Turnip-kun is offline._

**Ball-is-life** : "Not sure if they're gonna have angry hate-sex or if Kunimi actually kills him."

 **excitedcrownoise** : "Your nickname :'D"

 **Ball-is-life** : "As if yours is more creative, Hinata boge!"

_Tsukki changed **excitedcrownoise** 's name to **Hinata-Boge!.**_

**Hinata-Boge!** : "Damn youuu, Tsukishimaaaa!!!!"

 **Ball-is-life** : "TSUKISHIMA!!!!"

 **Yamacutie** : "Nice, Tsukki ;)"

 **Hinata-Boge!** : "why :'("

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Shiba-Inu** : "Guuuys, is anyone around here good at Modern Lit?"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "Sou and Haiba-kun suck at it"

 **Skytree** : "Shibayama-san, you're so mean :'("

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "Yuuki~ 3"

 **Tsukki** : "You should ask the King. He aces all his tests."

 **Yamacutie** : "Nice, Tsukki!;)"

 **Ball-is-life** : "Tsukishima you bastard!"

 **Kunimi** : "I like him."

 **Tsukki** : "Thank you :)"

 **Hinata-Boge!** : "Omg pls no, keep Kunimi away from the saltysaurus!!!"

 **Skytree** : "Saltysaurus?! :'D"

_Ball-is-life changed **Tsukki** 's name to **Saltysaurus.**_

_Saltysaurus changed **Ball-is-life** 's name to Hinatas-balls-are-life._

**Shiba-Inu** : "Ohmygod"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "SHOUYOU?!"

 **Skytree** : "r u a couple 2?"

 **Hinata-Boge!** : "T_T"

 **Yamacutie** : "Tsukki!!! T_T"

 **Saltysaurus** : "Thanks for approving."

 **Kunimi** : "Tsukishima, let's get married."

 **Turnip-kun** : "Akira~!! I know I was stupid but that's just mean~!"

 **Hinatas-balls-are-life** : "Kindaichi are you alive?"

 **Turnip-kun** : "Oi kageyama what's up with your nickname?!"

_**Hinatas-balls-are-life** changed his name to **Genius Setter.**_

**Genius Setter** : "Don't ask."

 **Turnip-kun** : "Anyway, I'm alive. But my balls are not."

 **Yamacutie** : "KINDAICHI!!"

 **Yamacutie** : "There are children listening!!"

 **Kunimi** : "...this group chat's title literally says we're all the same age, Yamaguchi."

 **Saltysaurus** : "I accept your proposal, Kunimi."

 **Skytree** : "Hey this is Kuroo. Why are Inuoka and Lev sitting in the gym's corner whining about modern lit?"

 **Skytree** : "Hold on"

 **Skytree** : "TSUKKI ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "Heh."

 **Shiba-Inu** : "it's my fault, Kuroo-senpai! I didn't mean it! Sou-chan and Haiba-kun won't talk to me anymore!"

 **Skytree** : "Tsukki is about to leave me, Shibayama, hold on"

 **Turnip-kun** : "Akira~!!!"

 **Skytree** : "Tsukki, I'm texting you later! ;)"

 **Genius Setter** : "Trouble in paradise, Tsukishima?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "And as expected, you're as dense as a rock, King."

 **Genius Setter** : "GO DIE!"

 **Future Ace** : "GUYS! WHAT DO I DO! TENDOU-SAN HIT HIS HEAD ON THE NET-POSTS!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "...leave him."

 **Yamacutie** : "TSUKKI! O.O"

 **SakuKou** : "It happens to Kogane all the time! Don't worry!"

 **KOGANE** : "Hw cld u btry me lik ths Skunmi~ :("

 **SakuKou** : "*How could you betray me like this Sakunami"  
**SakuKou** : "I'm sorry, Kogane! I'm just trying to help Tendou-san!"

 **KOGANE** : "I frgive u :*"

 **SakuKou** : "Thanks :)"

 **Owl-san** : "Holy shit"  
**Owl-san** : "Are you guys a couple too??!"  
**Owl-san** : "I feel like I'm the only straight person here."

 **Kunimi** : "That might even be true."

 **Owl-san** : "Oh well."  
**Owl-san** : "I'm used to pda"  
**Owl-san** : "I mean I have Bokuto on my team"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "That's really disrespectful, Onaga-san!"

 **Owl-san** : "speaking of Bokuto, I have practice, see you guys"

_Owl-san is offline._

**Kunimi** : "Seeing?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "not really"

 **Kunimi** : "Let's get married next practice match."

 **Turnip-kun** : "Akira, why~"

 **Kunimi** : "We also have practice, Yuutarou. Iwaizumi-san will be mad."

 **Turnip-kun** : "On my way!"

_Turnip-kun is offline._

_Kunimi is offline._

**Future Ace** : "Hello. This is Ushijima Wakatoshi. I would appreciate it if you refrain from distracting our player. Thank you."  
_Future Ace is offline._

 **Hinata-Boge!** : "ushiwaka just used our chat"  
**Hinata-Boge!** : "anyone else feel important?"

 **Genius Setter** : "no, dumbass! I feel Daichi-san's angry aura, though."

 **Yamacutie** : "Oh my god, you're right, Kageyama!!! O.O"

_Saltysaurus is offline._

_Genius Setter is offline._

_Yamacutie is offline._

**Hinata-Boge!** : "byeeee guyyys :D"

_Hinata-Boge! is offline._

**KOGANE** : "coch is yllin skunmi!! we shld gt goin!!"

_KOGANE is offline._

_SakuKou is offline._

**Shiba-Inu** : "wait!! What about my Modern Lit homework??"

_Skytree is offline._

_Neko-Puppy :3c is offline._

**Shiba-Inu** : "thanks guys."

_Shiba-Inu is offline._

 

 **Genius Setter** : "guys"  
**Genius Setter** : "is someone awake"

 **Kunimi** : "it's 2am kageyama"  
**Kunimi** : "if you want to start a discussion on Molten or Mikasa like at Kita-Ichi, I'll have our Mad Dog end you"

 **Genius Setter** : "i'm kind of lost"

 **Yamacutie** : "guys did any of you check the time?!"  
**Yamacutie** : "wait"  
**Yamacutie** : "kageyama?? Omg are you okay?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "your motherly side is showing, Yamaguchi"

 **Yamacutie** : "Sorry tsukki"  
**Yamacutie** : "where are you?"  
**Yamacutie** : "Kageyama??"

 **Genius Setter** : "it's okay, Hinata found me"

 **Hinata-Boge!** : "he was where we met ushiwaka in the street!"

 **Future Ace** : "ou met Usjima-sn"

 **Kunimi** : "I think he has a radar for Ushiwaka's Name"

 **Saltysaurus** : "Pretty sure he was asleep till now"  
**Saltysaurus** : "Right, Goshiki?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "I think he fell asleep again."

 **Owl-san** : "I'll come up to Miyagi and murder you all, go to sleep you fucking nerds it's 2:30am!!!"

 **Hinata-Boge!** : "s-scary!! +_+"

_Hinata-Boge! is offline._

_Genius Setter is offline._

_Yamacutie is offline._

_Owl-san is offline._

**Kunimi** : "how did Hinata know where Kageyama was?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "it happened before"  
**Saltysaurus** : "the almighty King has no sense of direction :D"

 **Kunimi** : "and Hinata knew at once where he was?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "no"  
**Saltysaurus** : "he installed a tracking app on Kageyama's phone"

 **Kunimi** : "precious"

 **Turnip-kun** : "jesus go to sleep!!!"

_Saltysaurus is offline._

_Kunimi is offline._

_Turnip-kun is offline._

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 **Skytree** : [IMAGE]  
**Skytree** : "Nekoma says g'mooorning!!! :))"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "ohmygod Lev you took the one where my eyes are closed!!"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "I think it looks cute <3"  
**Shiba-Inu** : "we even got Kozume-senpai to smile!:)"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "YUUKI <3"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "i'm still pissed, Sou."

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "Yuuki~ come on~ :("

 **Owl-san** : [IMAGE]  
**Owl-san** : "HEYHEYHEY"  
**Owl-san** : "HOW U DOIN PRECIOUS KOUHAI"

 **Hinata-Boge!** : "WUOOOH!!"  
**Hinata-Boge!** : "Bokuto-san!!"

 **Owl-san** : "HELLO SON!"

 **SakuKou** : "Bokuto Koutarou from Fukurodani? *-*"

 **Owl-san** : "unfortunately"

 **SakuKou** : "huh? O.o"

 **Hinata-Boge!** : "B-bokuto-san??!!"

 **Owl-san** : "It's me, Onaga"  
**Owl-san** : "Captain took my phone"  
**Owl-san** : "sorry for the biceps pic"  
**Owl-san** : "he loves his biceps"

 **Saltysaurus** : "it is impressive"

 **Skytree** : "dont let kuroo-san hear that tsukki-san"

 **Saltysaurus** : "He's not my boyfriend."

 **Yamacutie** : "..."

 **Kunimi** : "..."

 **Turnip-kun** : "..."

 **SakuKou** : "..."

 **KOGANE** : "......."

 **Genius Setter** : "..."

 **Hinata-Boge!** : "..."

 **Shiba-Inu** : "..."

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "..."

 **Future Ace** : ":::"

 **Skytree** : "..."

 **Saltysaurus** : "Okay maybe he is"  
**Saltysaurus** : "Goshiki your capslock was on"

 **Future Ace** : "MY APOLOGIES"

 **Saltysaurus** : "... well."

_Saltysaurus is offline._

**Yamacutie** : "We should get to practice guys"

_Yamacutie is offline._

_Hinata-Boge! is offline._

_Genius Setter is offline._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team moms worry, math problems and Lev shouldn't touch his parents' vodka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big "thank you" to everyone who bookmarked, commented and left kudos! <3

_(Chat: “Team Moms”)_

**Suga-Rush** : "What do I do if my first years spend too much time on their phones?"

 **Kickass** : "What, yours too?"

 **Suga-Rush** : "What do you mean, too?"

 **Kickass** : "Our resident skyscraper, Shibayama and Inuoka are also glued to theirs."

 **Iwa-chan~** : "Kunimi and Kindaichi do the same. It pisses me off."

 **Mommywa** : "Oh thank god! I thought I failed in raising them! You have the same problem!"

 **Guess Monster** : "Kaname-kun, you know you didn't really raise them, you know? :'D"

 **Iwa-chan~** : "stfu tendou."

 **Iwa-chan~** : "You spoilt Goshiki way too much anyway."

 **Eternal Sighing** : "Onaga-kun does so as well."

 **Eternal Sighing** : "I think Bokuto-san mentioned a Group Chat?"

 **Kickass** : "Now that you mention it!"

 **Kickass** : "I think Kuroo said something about that when he stole Lev's phone and when Lev took the selfie of the team?"

 **Suga-Rush** : "You mean they're finally interacting with other schools outside of volleyball?"

 **Mommywa** : "They grow up so fast!"

 **Guess Monster** : "..."

 **Iwa-chan~** : "they need to stop texting during practice, fucking brats"

 **Iwa-chan~** : "trashkawa doing that with his stupid Captain Group is enough ._."

 **Mommywa** : "It's a nice group chat, Iwaizumi-kun!"

_Iwa-chan~ is offline._

**Mommywa** : "T_T"

 **Guess Monster** : "Anyway~! Tsutomu-kun is texting a lot! And he still didn't figure out how to actively disable Capslock :'D"

 **Suga-Rush** : "How do you know, Tendou?"

 **Guess Monster** : "I checked his phone, duh"

 **Kickass** : "What?!"

 **Kickass** : "You have to give him some freedom! Personal space! Privacy!"

 **Mommywa** : "Tendou-kun, you're a helicopter mother!"

 **Guess Monster** : "You guys..."

 **Guess Monster** : "...are really serious about this whole Team-Mom-thing, aren't you...?"

 **Mommywa** : "yes! Naturally!"

 **Suga-Rush** : "Well, someone has to take care of them."

 **Kickass** : "Of course!!!"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "Bokuto-san would be expelled from school within a week without me."

 **Guess Monster** : "jfc"

_Guess Monster is offline._

 

_(Chat: “First Years Study Chat”)_

**KOGANE** : "dis n emrgncy!!!!!!!"

 **KOGANE** : "pls help"

 **KOGANE** : "skunmi s nt god at mths"

 **Kunimi** : "I'm pretty sure that counts as blasphemy"

 **KOGANE** : "Good"

 **KOGANE** : "i mnt good!!!!"

 **Skytree** : "Ill help u!"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "but Lev you suck at calculus"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "Like really really suck"

_Skytree has left the chat._

**KOGANE** : "nooooooooo"

 **KOGANE** : "LEVVVVVV"

 **Kunimi** : "what a shame"

 **Genius Setter** : "you're just a tsundere with too much tsun and barely any dere, Kunimi"

_Saltysaurus changed **Kunimi** 's name to **Tsunimi.**_

**Tsunimi** : "i'm getting a divorce"

 **Saltysaurus** : "chu~"

 **Owl-san** : "oi No-Autocorrect, what's ur problem? Like can you send the exercise?"

 **KOGANE** : "r u tlkng t me ?"

 **KOGANE** : [IMAGE]

 **KOGANE** : [IMAGE]

_Owl-san is offline._

**KOGANE** : " :( "

 **Turnip-kun** : "Dude"

 **Turnip-kun** : "That's advanced class right?"

 **Turnip-kun** : "how the actual fuck did you get into maths advanced class??"

 **KOGANE** : "mniwa-sn did m homewr"

 **Hinata-Boge!** : "Huhhh???"

 **KOGANE** : "jk"

 **KOGANE** : "s my bst sbjec"

 **Saltysaurus** : "well I was already certain it wasn't kanji"

 **Genius Setter** : "that's not even a subject hah!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "how would you know?"

 **Genius Setter** : "Because I got a full score on kanji on my modern lit exam! Hah!"

 **Tsunimi** : " #roasted"

 **Hinata-Boge!** : "Uooooh! Hashtags are so cool @-@"

 **Turnip-kun** : "oi, stop flirting with my cheater of a boyfriend"

_Yamacutie is online._

_Yamacutie has added **Skytree** to “First Years Study Chat”._

**Yamacutie** : [IMAGE]

 **Yamacutie** : "is that the solution?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "no, you have to do that with the integral"

 **Yamacutie** : "Eeeehh?"

 **KOGANE** : "why"

 **Saltysaurus** : "hold on"

 **Saltysaurus** : [IMAGE]

 **Hinata-Boge!** : "Wuoooh tsukishima that's reaaallyyy smart!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "Coming from you that's not particularly praise."

 **Hinata-Boge!** : "what the hell man???"

_**Hinata-Boge!** changed his name to **excitedcrownoise.**_

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "Eh Tsukishima-san, you used the wrong F(x)"

 **Saltysaurus** : "no."

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "No look, your function is 4sin(π(x-4x))+1, so you'd have to use u'(v(x))*v' to get there from the antiderivative"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : [IMAGE]

 **Saltysaurus** : "...you're right."

 **excitedcrownoise** : "!!!!!!!!!!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "Shut up. You're annoying."

_Saltysaurus is offline._

**excitedcrownoise** : "bleeehh such a sore loser"

 **KOGANE** : "thnk gys y're blssin!!!"

 **Future Ace** : "WHAT IS AN INTEGRAL"

 **Tsunimi** : "Oh no, a novice"

 **Future Ace** : "IS IT A SPIKE"

 **Turnip-kun** : "definitely Ushiwaka's kouhai."

_Tsunimi is offline._

_Turnip-kun is offline._

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "message me in private, Goshiki! I'll explain it to u :)"

 **Future Ace** : "THANKS THAT'S REALLY KIND NEKO-SAN"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "...it's Inuoka, btw xD"

 **Genius Setter** : "how did this turn into a damn study group anyway"

 **Saltysaurus** : " -points discreetly at the chat's title- "

 **Genius Setter** : "Tsukishima...!"

_Saltysaurus is offline._

**Genius Setter** : "wait"

 **Genius Setter** : "he was already off right?"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "kageyama, you do know you can pretend to be offline, right?"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "basic Skype stuff?"

 **Genius Setter** : "ofc I did"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "You didn't. I know it."

 **Genius Setter** : "...shut up"

 **Shiba-Inu** : " :D "

 **excitedcrownoise** : "kageyama~ I wanna hit some spikes, toss for me!!!"

 **Genius Setter** : " /hands emoji/ /volleyball emoji/ “

 **excitedcrownoise** : "._."

 **Yamacutie** : "Kageyama nice! :D"

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 **Skytree** : "yeeeee"

 **Skytree** : "whasssuupppp"

 **Skytree** : "dnt ingolooore mee"

 **Skytree** : "s suh njijjhght"

 **Skytree** : "ccome joiuuiin me"

_Turnip-kun is online._

**Turnip-kun** : "Haiba its 3:27am"

 **Skytree** : "hehahahhehh niiceee"

 **Skytree** : "kindaichka i like urr hairr"

 **Skytree** : "s so turnippppy"

 **Skytree** : "ur a turnip"

_Genius Setter is online._

**Turnip-kun** : "thanks for reminding me, beanpole"

 **Genius Setter** : "is he drunk?"

_**Skytree** changed his name to **beannpolllle#;_.**_

_Tsunimi is online._

_Saltysaurus is online._

**Tsunimi** : "apparently"

 **Tsunimi** : "Haiba you're underage"

 **Saltysaurus** : "he's russian"

 **Tsunimi** : "..."

 **Tsunimi** : "point taken"

 **Saltysaurus** : "he was probably fed with milk watered down with vodka"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "woooohjaaa the nerrrfvvbe"

_Yamacutie is online._

**Yamacutie** : "Lev get some water"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "yyyyyyy"

 **Yamacutie** : "You have to sober up"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "dun wannnnaaaa"

 **Yamacutie** : "You'll have a hangover. Also, underage drinking is bad!"

_Shiba-Inu is online._

**beannpolllle#;_** : "i wannnaaaa dieeeee"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "moriiiii rejdedcted me"

 **Genius Setter** : "who's mori?"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "Haiba-kun, do you mean Yaku-senpai???"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "shibbsyy gets mmme"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "yakuu is soooo beaufituuul"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "he always kiikkx me but hes s6ch a goooid snpaiiiii8"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "i8i tuld himm i lovve hi"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "he kicmmkd me"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "tolxd meto go 2 practics nd stoiippp scrwing arouuhnnnd"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "yaakkkkkuu haaatese3ss meeweee nowww2ww :&-(((((("

 **Genius Setter** : "Oh fuck he's heartbroken"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "ysesssss"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "Haiba-kun, yaku-senpai doesn't hate you!!"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "yesss he doooss"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "hhhhesss beenn iggggoring mmmm"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "iii jus want yakkusann.nn to lioooiiove me backa bitsy"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "hes graduyastung this yearr"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "hell firget bout me"

 **Yamacutie** : "oh Lev"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "ur bf isss trushima rightt"

 **Yamacutie** : "Uh yes. He approached me after the finals and kept on bugging me about teaching him my serve until I agreed and after a couple of weeks of practising together he asked me out :)"

 **Yamacutie** : "We still have one year together"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "dis isso beufituuzl"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "dyyoo loxve him??."

 **Yamacutie** : "why yes, I do, very much"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "then ull manasdge"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "turnippy and tsunni libve ech otggher too"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "and kuroooooo-san and tskkkiii too"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "nd kgoane an dd saskkunjami"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "and kagggayyamaaa and hhinnnata"

_Turnip-kun changed **Genius Setter** 's name to **kaGAYama**._

**kaGAYama** : "i hate you kindaichi"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "shibby andddd inupkaa"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "y r u allll so fkcing happy"

_Neko-Puppy :3c is online._

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "Lev where are you?"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "gyymmm"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "at night?? How'd you get past the gates?

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "climbdd ovber th waal"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "stay right there, Sou-chan and I'll pick you up"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "yuuki we're minors"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "kuroo-senpai has a moped right?"

 **Yamacutie** : "i don't think a drunk heart-broken giant should ride on a moped"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "Kai-san has a car!"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "right! Let's call Kai-senpai!"

_Shiba-Inu is offline._

_Neko-Puppy :3c is offline._

**beannpolllle#;_** : "noooooo"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "i wannt yakkiuuu"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "dun leayyve me"

 **Yamacutie** : "it's okay, Lev, we're here"

 **kaGAYama** : "osu"

 **Turnip-kun** : "yeah"

 **Tsunimi** : "yes"

 **Saltysaurus** : "me too, apparently"

 **Yamacutie** : "let's keep you busy"

 **Yamacutie** : "how's your sister?"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "alisxssa s withbh her bf"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "who loovbes hrrr lllots"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "likjjke me"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "withg yakkkuuuiu moriszkie"

 **beannpolllle#;_** : "bt yskku dosng lovr me backk"

 **Saltysaurus** : "...great change of subject, Yamaguchi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finished formatting this and forgot to save it properly on my hard drive and had to do all that again bc i can't trust my laptop... fml


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Liberos have a talk with Yaku about the Lev-Situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big hugs to everyone who read this, left kudos, bookmarked or commented on "Eggplant Party" up to now! :3

**Shiba-Inu** : "Hello, this is Kai Nobuyuki! I got Lev home safely and made sure his sister got him enough water (and a bucket). Yuuki and Sou fell asleep, but they're home too!"

**Yamacutie** : "Thank you, Kai-senpai!"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Of course :)"

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

**excitedcrownoise** : "wow uhm so I get a decent night of sleep instead of browsing through tumblr for once and lev gets his heart broken, drunk and rambles about their small libero and relationships?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "damn kageyama why didn't you wake me up?!"

**Owl-san** : "I thought pretty much the same."

**Owl-san** : "except for the kageyama part"

**Future Ace** : "LEV-SAN ARE YOU OKAY?"

**beannpollle#;_** : "too loud"

**excitedcrownoise** : "levvv!!!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "your name!!"

**kaGAYama** : "he was wasted hinata you dumbass!"

**excitedcrownoise** : ":'D"

**excitedcrownoise** : "and what is up with _your_ name yamayama-kun?!"

_kaGAYama is offline._

**beannpollle#;_** : "guys Im hungover and heartbroken how bt u stop spamming"

**Future Ace** : "SORRY LEV-SAN"

_Yamacutie changed **beannpollle#;-** 's name to **Skytree**._

**Yamacutie** : "that's better, right?"

**Skytree** : "thx yamaguchi"

**Yamacutie** : "It's nothing :)"

 

_(Chat: LIBROS)_

**SakuKou** : "Yaku-senpai, have you really rejected Haiba-san?"

**Kickass** : "how the fuck do you know about that Sakunami"

**SakuKou** : "uhm from our group chat"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Lev was really really drunk and cried his heart out on Skype"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "the beanpole did?"

**Punk Eagle** : "oooh the half-russian guy?"

**Kickass** : "and how do _you_ even know about him, Yamagata"

**Owletty** : "the guy is towering, u can even see him from Shiratorizawa"

**Party-Boiii** : "and from Johzenji. We thought it was the skytree"

**Boa Akama** : "so u rejected him"

**Boa Akama** : "his offer for studying or what"

**Party-Boiii** : "a confession u dumb snake"

**Boa Akama** : "u wanna fight"

**Party-Boiii** : "meet me in the fucking pit"

**Boa Akama** : "fucking fight me."

**Shiba-Inu** : "Senpai, we're off-topic"

**SakuKou** : "Yaku-senpai?"

**Kickass** : "is our resident skyscraper at home, Shibayama?"

**Shiba-Inu** : "yes, he's pretty miserable so his sister kept him at home"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "GO GET HIM CASANOVA /eggplant emoji/"

**Kickass** : "Shut up, I'll kick you"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "I WILL ROLL AWAY"

**Kickass** : "Nishinoya, I admire your abilities as a Libero, but you fucking piss me off"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "nah u luv me"

**Punk Eagle** : "No"

**Punk Eagle** : "he loves Lev and is too scared to start a relationship"

**Kickass** : "that's not it!!!!"

**Owletty** : "then what is it?"

**SakuKou** : "Is it because you're a 3rd year?"

**Kickass** : "yes so what"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Senpai, Lev really loves you."

**Party-Boiii** : "where r u goin to uni?"

**Kickass** : "Tokai, probably"

**Party-Boiii** : "See thats in tokyo"

**Boa Akama** : "y wouldnt it work out like this"

**Kickass** : "because I'll be busy with studying, practise and work since some people have to work part-time since their parents don't have the money to pay for all their tuition fees"

**Kickass** : "and Lev should be studying too"

**Kickass** : "plus he wants to be the ace in his third year"

**Kickass** : "so i hope he works on improving his fucking receives"

**Kickass** : "he's putting nekoma's name to shame"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "Oi asahi's graduating too and we'll be fine"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "ARE YOU A MAN OR A SCHNITZEL"

**Party-Boiii** : "did u just quote p&f"

**Boa Akama** : "hell yeah"

**Boa Akama** : "noya has some good taste"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "THANKS MAN!"

**Kickass** : "you're all brats, alright, I'll go see him"

**Punk Eagle** : "osu"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "THAT'S THE SPIRIT"

**Kickass** : "I'll kill you, Nishinoya."

_ROLLINGTHUNDER is offline._

**Kickass** : "and I just need to check on him"

**Kickass** : "in case he's about to choke on his vomit"

**Kickass** : "doing my team-mom duties nothing else"

**Shiba-Inu** : "yes sure~"

**Kickass** : "shibayama."

_Shiba-Inu is offline._

**Punk Eagle** : "we expect your report, Yaku"

**Kickass** : "what the hell?!"

**Party-Boiii** : "yeah, we want details ;)"

**Kickass** : "THERE WON'T BE ANY DETAILS HENTAI"

**Boa Akama** : "He was talking about Lev's condition!! What were you referring to? :)"

**Owletty** : "Oh? Yaku? ^^ "

_Kickass is offline._

**SakuKou** : "Running from a fight doesn't seem like Yaku-senpai at all..."

**Party-Boiii** : "yeah that's cause he's pretending to be off"

**Boa Akama** : "to see if we're trash talking behind his back"

**Kickass** : "Akama, I live close to your house."

**Boa Akama** : "right. I'm out guys, angry mama cat growling"

_Boa Akama is offline._

_Kickass is offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is short! *hides*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku returns and Goshiki struggles with world history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is someone up do date with the HQ!!-manga?? I need someone to scream with about Himekawa Aoi please~

_Kickass is online._

**Watacchi** : "How did it go?"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : " /eggplant emoji/ "  


**Kickass** : "I don't know"

**Owletty** : "what do you mean?"

**Shiba-Inu** : "What happened, Yaku-senpai?"

**Kickass** : "You see, I arrived at Lev's house"

**Kickass** : "and his freakishly tall sister opens the door and says 'oh, you're Yaku-kun'."

**Kickass** : "she says Lev's asleep and I could wait in the kitchen"

**Kickass** : "so I sit in the Haiba kitchen"

**Kickass** : "and Alisa and her boyfriend prepare some soup for Lev"

**Kickass** : "and their mom rustles around talking to Alisa in Russian while pointing at me"

**Kickass** : "i think she was thinking about killing me? She looked murderous"

**Punk Eagle** : "that's... not so cool"

**Kickass** : "yeah not really"

**Kickass** : "then Lev comes down the stairs"

**Kickass** : "and he looks like utter shit"

**Kickass** : "like he's super-pale and his eyes are bloodshot"

**Kickass** : "and he was wrapped in a really big blanket"

**Kickass** : "he doesn't notice me at first"

**Kickass** : "he just sits down, burrows in his blanket"

**Kickass** : "then his mom starts talking to him in Russian"

**Kickass** : "and the damn behemoth replies"

**Kickass** : "in fucking Russian"

**Kickass** : "which he claimed not to know"

**Kickass** : "but that's not the point"

**Kickass** : "so Lev spots me and he smiles"

**Kickass** : "and it just looks really sad"

**Kickass** : "and he apologises for ditching practice"

**Kickass** : "and what is the first thing my dumb ass says?"

**Party-Boiii** : "u didnt fart did u"

**Boa Akama** : "tsucchi hush"

**Kickass** : " 'you look like a pile of shit' "

**Kickass** : "Lev fucking laughs and winces cause he's probably still hungover"

**Kickass** : "Lev's mom is about to stab me with a vodka sword at that point and even alisa's bf looks ready to kill"

**Kickass** : "so I do what I do best"

**Shiba-Inu** : "you... kick him, senpai?"

**Kickass** : "no! I lecture him"

**Kickass** : "about underage drinking, wandering around school grounds at night"

**Punk Eagle** : "you totally mom'ed him"

**Kickass** : "and he smiles that shitty sad smile again and promises to not let it happen again and tells me to thank Kai"

**Kickass** : "he says he'll be back tomorrow and that he'll go get some more sleep now"

**Kickass** : "completely ignores alisa's soup and shuffles back upstairs"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "did u tell him that u want to give it a try bc u obviously do"

**Kickass** : "no? He was sick!"

**Watacchi** : "that's kind of a shitty reason Yaku-san"

**Boa Akama** : "where tf r u now"

**Kickass** : "waiting for my train home"

**Owletty** : "TURN AROUND"

**Kickass** : "What? Why?"

**SakuKou** : "Yaku-senpai, you are in love with Haiba-san, right?"

**Kickass** : "no"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Yaku-senpai"

**Kickass** : "okay yes"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "THEN TURN THE FUCK AROUND AND GO BACK AND CONFESS YOUR UNDYING LOVE TO YOUR LOCAL SKYSCRAPER!!!!!"

**Kickass** : "he's sick!"

**Watacchi** : "he's more heartbroken than sick"

**SakuKou** : "don't be a coward, Yaku-senpai"

**Shiba-Inu** : "that's really unlike you"

**Kickass** : "you damn brats"

**Kickass** : "you pay for my ticket"

_Kickass is offline._

 

_(Chat: First Years Study Chat)_

_Skytree changed his icon._

**excitedcrownoise** : "Wuuuuooooaaahhh!!!!"

**kaGAYama** : "Lev you look like a corpse... a very happy corpse tho"

**Future Ace** : "IS THIS THE YAKU YOU'VE BEEN RAMBLING ABOUT"

**KOGANE** : "nd r u kssng hs chek?????"

**Skytree** : "yup! He is! I am!"

**Skytree** : "Yaku-san visited me 2day and came back after he left to confess :) <3"

**Turnip-kun** : "Sounds complicated."

**Shiba-Inu** : "It is :D"

**Skytree** : "How do u know Shibayama?"

**Shiba-Inu** : "the LIBROS may or may not have shaken Yaku-senpai up"

**Skytree** : "thaaaank uuuuuuu shibayamaaaaaa <3"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "oi Lev, you're a taken man :D"

**Skytree** : "teehee, sorry, Inuoka! :P"

**Tsunimi** : "congratulations Haiba."

**Skytree** : "osu! Thanks! Call me Lev!"

**Skytree** : "Everybody, call me Lev!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "i already do!!!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "your icon is very cute!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "don't mind kageyama's comment!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "he's just a socially awkward potato!"

**kaGAYama** : "OI!!!!"

**Saltysaurus** : "i approve of this message, Hinata"

**SakuKou** : "you're not a US-presidential candidate Tsukishima-san :D"

**Saltysaurus** : "Not yet."

**SakuKou** : "O.O"

**Future Ace** : "GUYS CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING ABOUT SCHOOL"

**Yamacutie** : "Sure!:)"

**Yamacutie** : "And I'm really happy for you, Lev! :)"

**Future Ace** : [IMAGE]

**kaGAYama** : "that's world history"

**excitedcrownoise** : "i barely passed that"

**Shiba-Inu** : "me too"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "i had to take supplementary classes"

**KOGANE** : "so did I"

**SakuKou** : "woah Kogane, that was a proper sentence?"

**SakuKou** : "I'm not any good at it either, I need help myself, sorry"

**Turnip-kun** : "geh, I hate world history"

**Tsunimi** : "Because you have no memory at all"

**Tsunimi** : "somehow I can't seem to memorise any facts either when it comes to history, japanese or world. It's really frustrating, tbh"

**Yamacutie** : "I'm out, too :/"

**Saltysaurus** : "my class hasn't reached that topic yet"

**Future Ace** : "._."

**Owl-san** : "uhm, I suck at it too, but my captain never got a score lower than 90% on world history exams"

**Saltysaurus** : "Really? What's your Captain like?"

**Owl-san** : "You know him!! Bokuto Koutarou!"

**Saltysaurus** : "Oh i just assumed you had a new one. Bokuto-san seems not like a 90%+ guy."

**Future Ace** : "THAT WOULD BE SUPER NICE, ONAGA-SAN!"

**Owl-san** : "No prob. Yamaguchi, can you add him? I'd rather not leave my phone with him too long."

**Yamacutie** : "Sure. I'll remove him afterwards though."

_Yamacutie has added **HEYHEYHEY**._

**HEYHEYHEY** : "Oya oya? My darling kouhai, what is this?"

**Owl-san** : "... jeez Bokuto-san I just told you why you got added"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "ONAGA BACK ME UP FOR ONCE"

**Future Ace** : "BOKUTO-SAN CAN YOU HELP ME"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "OFC I CAN!"

 

**Saltysaurus** : "he got distracted didn't he"

**Owl-san** : "actually, he's drawing a schema for explanation"

**HEYHEYHEY** : [IMAGE]

**HEYHEYHEY** : "look, the germans capitulated on the 8th of may, right? Berlin is pretty much destroyed and Hitler blew his head off"

**Future Ace** : "GERMANY IS SEPARATED INTO FOUR OCCUPATION ZONES - FRANCE, UK, USA AND SOVIETS"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "Berlin is splitted into four sectors"

**Future Ace** : "YES LIKE A MINI-GERMANY"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "Now why did the soviets block Berlin in June 1948?"

**Future Ace** : "TO PAYBACK THE WESTERNERS"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "EXACTLY"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "And why?"

**Future Ace** : "THAT'S MY PROBLEM"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "the western zones undertook a currency reform which took western germany towards another step to sovereignty and what was the soviets' problem with that?"

**Future Ace** : "A SOVEREIGNTY ACCORDING TO WESTERN PRINCIPLES BECAUSE THE PHRASING OF DEMOCRATISATION DURING POTSDAM WAS WAY TOO VAGUE AND DIFFERENTLY DEFINED IN WEST AND EAST"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "YEAH! WHICH LED TO WHAT?"

**Future Ace** : "THE FOUNDATION OF THE GRD AND FRG 1949"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "AND THE BERLIN-CRISIS WAS ONE OF THE PEAKS OF THE COLD WAR"

**Future Ace** : "OSU! THANK YOU BOKUTO-SAN!"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "ANYTHING FOR MY KOUHAI'S BUDDY!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "so cool!!!!"

**Saltysaurus** : "that was surprisingly impressive."

**HEYHEYHEY** : "I KNOW YOU THINK I'M AWESOME TSUKKI"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "I'LL BE OFF! CAPTAINY AND ACEY THINGS TO DO!!"

_**HEYHEYHEY** has left the chat._

**Owl-san** : "glad he could help you, Goshiki"

**Future Ace** : "YOUR CAPTAIN IS GREAT"

**Owl-san** : "I had a bad feeling you'd say this"

**excitedcrownoise** : "right? Right?! Bokuto-san taught me how to feint!!!"

**Future Ace** : "THAT'S SO COOL"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "WOAH"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "Bokuto-san is still so amazing!!!"

**Saltysaurus** : "Those three admiring Bokuto-san? Why am I not surprised?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "huuuuhhh??? You wanna fight, tsukishima???"

**Saltysaurus** : "if you can reach."

**excitedcrownoise** : "!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's barely noticeable that I wrote this after taking my history exam, isn't it? xD  
> For the record, I have no idea if japanese schools teach about the Cold War or the occupation zones in Germany after WW2. I just figured _maybe_ they'd do it in World History since the USA and the SU were involved?  
> ... jesus christ, idk


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward personal questions, love advice and a peek into the managers' group Chat.

**Yamacutie** : "uhm can I ask you guys something embarrassing and personal? You don't have to answer."

**excitedcrownoise** : "sure!!"

**Yamacutie** : "are you still virgins?"

**Owl-san** : "wow that _is_ a personal and sorta embarrassing question"

**Yamacutie** : "I'm sorry!!"

**Skytree** : "well yes I mean Yaku-san and I rnt that far into our relationship?"

**Yamacutie** : "I kind of figured"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "nope"

**Shiba-Inu** : "me neither (since Sou-chan isn't it makes sense, right :D), why do you ask?"

**Yamacutie** : "Yuuji's parents are gone for the weekend and I'm coming over"

**excitedcrownoise** : "whoa you wanna do the do with terushima"

**Yamacutie** : "well yeah... we've been together for months and we really want to?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "kags and I havent gone further than kissing, sorry :/"

**kaGAYama** : "cause you're afraid, boge, as if I'd hurt you"

**excitedcrownoise** : "I know that!!!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "and you should probably do smth about your name"

_**kaGAYama** changed his name to **Kags**_.

**Future Ace** : "I'M STILL A VIRGIN"

**SakuKou** : "Kogane and me haven't gone any further than, y'know, hand-jobs?"

**SakuKou** : "this is really embarrassing"

**Yamacutie** : "I'm really sorry!! I just don't know who to ask, Tsukki's still a virgin too"

**Saltysaurus** : "thanks Yamaguchi ._."

**Yamacutie** : "sorry Tsukki!"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "so who's gonna bottom?"

**Yamacutie** : "I don't really know? Probably me, I can't imagine topping Yuuji."

**Shiba-Inu** : "well have you ever tried to prep yourself?"

**Yamacutie** : "uhm a couple of times?"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "Do you know if terushima is a virgin?"

**Yamacutie** : "he already had sex with a guy once"

**Shiba-Inu** : "then you should be fine!"

**Shiba-Inu** : "make sure you're ready and prepped enough and that you both really want it"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "lube is your best friend"

**Shiba-Inu** : "and don't forget the condoms! Be safe!"

**Yamacutie** : "thank you guys :)"

**Yamacutie** : "I'm sorry if I made any of you uncomfortable"

**excitedcrownoise** : "nah i learned smth from this too"

**Kags** : "you did?"

**Saltysaurus** : "good luck"

**Yamacutie** : "TSUKKI"

_Yamacutie is offline._

**Future Ace** : "I NEVER THOUGHT YAMAGUCHI-SAN AND TERUSHIMA-SAN WOULD BE A COUPLE"

**KOGANE** : "u gys plyed tem onc?"

**Future Ace** : "YEAH NOT ME THOUGH, IT WAS THE SEMIFINALS LAST YEAR"

**Future Ace** : "MY MIDDLE SCHOOL TEAM WATCHED THE GAME"

**Skytree** : "which middle school did u go 2?"

**Future Ace** : "SHIRATORIZAWA JUNIOR HIGH"

**Tsunimi** : "somehow I'm not surprised"

**Owl-san** : "so uh just to confirm"

**Owl-san** : "Karasuno's Hinata & Kageyama are a couple"

**Owl-san** : "Aoba Johsai's Kunimi & Kindaichi are a couple"

**Owl-san** : "Datekou's Sakunami & Koganegawa are a couple"

**Owl-san** : "Nekoma's Shibayama and Inuoka are a couple"

**Owl-san** : "Nekoma's Lev dates his senpai"

**Owl-san** : "Karasuno's Yamaguchi and Johzenji's Terushima are a couple"

**Owl-san** : "and Karasuno's Tsukishima and Nekoma's Captain are a couple"

**Owl-san** : "and Shiratorizawa's Goshiki is single"

**Owl-san** : "just like me"

**Future Ace** : "I DONT LIKE YOU LIKE THAT ONAGA-SAN, I'M SORRY"

**Owl-san** : "I didn't imply anything!"

**Shiba-Inu** : "yes I think that's correct"

**Owl-san** : "I guess I can't ask you guys anything about girls right"

**excitedcrownoise** : "Yeah you can!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "I have a little sister"

**excitedcrownoise** : "and us baby crows are good friends with Yachi!"

**Owl-san** : "cause I might have a crush on one of our managers, she's in my class"

**Turnip-kun** : "what's her name? Do you have a picture?"

**Owl-san** : "Her name is Suzumeda Kaori"

**Owl-san** : [IMAGE]

**Kags** : "she's pretty"

**KOGANE** : "r u gamin thre?"

**Owl-san** : "yeah she always beats me at Halo and Overwatch but never at Mario Kart and Call of Duty"

**Owl-san** : "we played Outlast last Halloween"

**Owl-san** : "she's amazing"

**Future Ace** : "SHE DOES SOUND GREAT"

**Saltysaurus** : "you worry about getting friendzoned"

**Owl-san** : "no I think I AM friendzoned"

**excitedcrownoise** : "Yachi is friends with Fukurodani's 1st year manager"

**excitedcrownoise** : "I could ask her to talk to her about you"

**Owl-san** : "that would be awesome, Hinata"

**excitedcrownoise** : "No problem! :D"

 

_(Chat: Where them girls at)_

**Yacchan** : "Kaori-san? Are you there?" 

**Food-is-love** : "Kaori-chan is talking to Akaashi about smth" 

**Food-is-love** : "probably Bokuto" 

**Food-is-love** : "She should be done soon :D" 

**Yacchan** : "Thank you, Shirofuku-san!" 

**Food-is-love** : "you owe me pork buns now" 

**Yacchan** : "Ehhhh???" 

**Food-is-love** : "Just kidding, relax :'D" 

**KaoHoot** : "Hello~" 

**Yacchan** : "Ah Kaori-san!" 

**KaoHoot** : "Hey Hey Hey Hitoka-san :)" 

**Yacchan** : "I think you can go confess to Onaga-kun" 

**KaoHoot** : "Huh?!" 

**KaoHoot** : "What makes you think that?" 

**Yacchan** : "Hinata told me to talk to you about Onaga-kun because he wanted to know how you feel about him because he has a crush on you" 

**Food-is-love** : "seriously kaori-chan I thought his pining was obvious" 

**KaoHoot** : "yeah well I thought I was friendzoned" 

**KaoHoot** : "Hitoka-san are you sure?" 

**Yacchan** : "uhm yes pretty much :)" 

**Kiyoshi** : "I didn't know you're a capable matchmaker, Hitoka-chan~" 

**Yacchan** : "what?" 

**Yacchan** : "I'm not?" 

**Yacchan** : "I just" 

**Kiyoshi** : "Relax, Hitoka-chan, I was joking." 

**Yacchan** : "yes, of course" 

**Party Mom** : "Terushima asked me about my yaoi today" 

**Party Mom** : "I mean I know he's a flaming pansexual, but something's up" 

**Food-is-love** : "he has a bf right" 

**Party Mom** : "yeah" 

**Kiyoshi** : "Yamaguchi Tadashi, a kouhai of mine" 

**Iron Clipboard** : "maybe Terushima's planning to do the do with him and he's nervous" 

**Party Mom** : "could be" 

**Party Mom** : "I'll call him, make sure he has lube and stuff, jfc, this child" 

_Party Mom is offline._

_KaoHoot is online._

**KaoHoot** : "girls..." 

**KuriRuna** : "you have a boyfriend??" 

**KaoHoot** : "no I screwed up" 

**KaoHoot** : "I chickened out" 

**KaoHoot** : "and threw a volleyball at him" 

**KaoHoot** : "and told him to practice serving" 

**Food-is-love** : "it was funny to watch at least" 

**KaoHoot** : "Shirofuku-san, you are the worst senpai ever." 

**Food-is-love** : " :D" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone pls ship the fukurodani first years with me


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby snake joins the gang and a meme war is declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and bookmarks :3 you guys are awesome :)

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "Yamaguchi can you add someone?"

 **Yamacutie** : "If they're a first year volleyball player, sure :)"

 **Yamacutie** : "and probably no girls with all the recent dick talk"

 **Tsunimi** : "you're the one to blame for that"

 **Yamacutie** : "...yes. I'm sorry."

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "okay! :D"

_Yamacutie has added **Hyped!!** to “First Years Study Chat”._

**Tsunimi** : "another hyperactive ball of joy."

 **Hyped!!** : "nah not really"

 **Yamacutie** : "Hi! I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi!"

 **Hyped!!** : "hey"

 **Saltysaurus** : "normally that's the part where you introduce himself but take your time"

 **Hyped!!** : "huh okay"

 **Hyped!!** : "Kuguri Naoyasu. Wing Spiker at Nohebi Academy."

 **Future Ace** : "THE SNAKE TEAM THAT HAS THEIR HEADS UP THE REFEREE'S ASS ALL THE TIME"

 **Hyped!!** : "yeah maybe"

 **Hyped!!** : "I blame daishou-san"

 **Owl-san** : "Bokuto-san played your team in his second year"

 **Owl-san** : "He doesn't like you guys"

 **Hyped!!** : "yeah I wouldn't like us either"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "what's up with your nickname? You don't seem hyped...?"

 **Hyped!!** : "Oh that"

 **Hyped!!** : "Coach wants me to get fired up so he changed my skype name"

 **Hyped!!** : "can't bother to change it back"

 **Hyped!!** : "he spams me with motivational memes all the time too"

 **KOGANE** : "he snds cool"

 **Hyped!!** : "hm yeah maybe I dunno"

 **Hyped!!** : "he's so excitable it's kinda annoying"

 **Saltysaurus** : "oh boy you might choose to leave this group chat"

 **Hyped!!** : "such a pain"

 **Tsunimi** : "I like him"

 **Saltysaurus** : "hmm me too"

 **Kags** : "oh great"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "Hold on. It's monday morning..."

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "...the question is..."

 **Skytree** : "oh! Oh! I know! Did yamaguchi sleep with terushima-san?"

 **Yamacutie** : "GUYS"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "tell us!!!"

 **Kags** : "oh it was this weekend?"

 **Tsunimi** : "yamaguchi you have to answer"

 **Turnip-kun** : "don't fight Akira, you'll lose"

 **SakuKou** : "but don't feel forced!"

 **KOGANE** : "dnt hld bac!"

 **Future Ace** : "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT"

 **Hyped!!** : "do I even wanna know"

 **Owl-san** : "admittedly I'm curious"

 **Saltysaurus** : "Yes they did it."

 **Yamacutie** : "TSUKKI!!!"

 **excitedcrownoise** : " /eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/ "

 **Skytree** : " /eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/ "

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : " /eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/ "

 **Future Ace** : " /eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/ "

 **Hyped!!** : "so that's what Saltysaurus meant"

 **Saltysaurus** : "my name's Tsukishima"

 **Hyped!!** : "yeah so what"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "how was it?"

 **Yamacutie** : "uhm nice? Kind of awkward and embarrassing but Yuuji was really considerate and yeah"

 **Yamacutie** : "i just really love him"

 **Kags** : "is his dick also pierced"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "KAGEYAMA /(+_+)\"

 **Kags** : "it's a valid question"

 **Hyped!!** : "oh the johzenji guy with the tongue piercing"

 **Hyped!!** : "we had a practice match once, our Liberos get along really well"

 **Hyped!!** : "is he your bf"

 **Yamacutie** : "yes :)"

 **Yamacutie** : "and no it's not pierced, oh my god you guys have no shame"

 **Turnip-kun** : "well you're kind of slow to realise this"

 **Yamacutie** : "I agree"

 **Yamacutie** : "Kuguri I'll explain everything"

 **Hyped!!** : "nah I know how gay sex works"

 **Yamacutie** : "...that's not what I meant"

 **Hyped!!** : "oh well"

 **Yamacutie** : "I guess you know the Nekoma players"

 **Hyped!!** : "yup"

 **Yamacutie** : "And Onaga from Fukurodani?"

 **Hyped!!** : "yup"

 **Yamacutie** : "Okay! Me, Tsukishima ( _Saltysaurus_ ), Kageyama ( _Kags_ ) and Hinata ( _excitedcrownoise_ ) are from Karasuno"

 **Hyped!!** : "the school that beat Shiratorizawa"

 **Future Ace** : "THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR"

 **Yamacutie** : "moving on!"

 **Yamacutie** : "Kunimi ( _Tsunimi_ ) and Kindaichi ( _Turnip-kun_ ) are from Aoba Johsai"

 **Hyped!!** : "the school that failed to beat Shiratorizawa"

 **Turnip-kun** : "now that was also uncalled for"

 **Yamacutie** : "Sakunami ( _SakuKou_ ) and Koganegawa ( _KOGANE_ ) are from Datekou"

 **Yamacutie** : "and Goshiki ( _Future Ace_ ) is from Shiratorizawa"

 **Hyped!!** : "thanks that's actually pretty useful i guess"

 **Yamacutie** : "no problem! Feel free to talk about anything school or volley related here!"

 **Hyped!!** : "...how exactly are dick piercings school or volley related...?"

 **Kags** : "some secrets need to stay secret"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "whoa yamayama-kun that actually sounded almost smart"

 **Kags** : "HINATA-BOGE!!!"

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

 **Hyped!!** :  
“http://s2.quickmeme.com/img/8b/8ba40e45cca2250cd82bfb8f1a1da42776807c36d8774b7b2e228cac2c66fc9c.jpg” 

**KOGANE** : "whas that?"

 **Hyped!!** : "my daily motivational meme"

 **Hyped!!** : "coach's courtesy"

 **Saltysaurus** : "you receive those daily?"

 **Hyped!!** : "yup"

 **Tsunimi** : "you poor soul"

 **Future Ace** :  
“http://s2.quickmeme.com/img/1b/1bbc1f879a84c7f1f39cfacf966679715fd10a1347485e303eda3e42f37bb084.jpg” 

**Turnip-kun** : "what the hell man"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "WUOOH"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "is this from ushiwaka??"

 **Future Ace** : "SINCE TENDOU-SAN SHOWED HIM TUMBLR, USHIJIMA-SAN SPAMS THE TEAM CHAT WITH FARMING MEMES"

 **Owl-san** : "excuse me but"

 **Owl-san** :  
“http://s2.quickmeme.com/img/33/3356b1ca5e714ae942cf822f907d6ee33e21c9b2506d6f67036f586e9561c7d5.jpg” 

**Owl-san** : "we get this _every_ morning"

 **Turnip-kun** : "everything is better than this"

 **Turnip-kun** : “http://pm1.narvii.com/6215/72841ba7df70c9c48151ed6441bbb7e1c792b5d2_hq.jpg” 

**Turnip-kun** :  
“http://orig13.deviantart.net/8e9f/f/2015/088/9/0/tumblr_nl2xe6bydw1tdwvbyo1_1280_by_captainturnip-d8nltmx.gif” 

**Kags** : "oikawa-san makes memes of himself?"

 **Turnip-kun** : "you don't sound surprised"

 **Kags** : "why, are you? ._."

 **Turnip-kun** : "no not really"

 **Tsunimi** : "and we have the meme lords"

 **Turnip-kun** : "Matsukawa-senpai and Hanamaki-senpai"

 **Turnip-kun** :  
“https://img.ifcdn.com/images/6c47e7a8463abe9e4e19c778144f681f64500250b0248e53d52d4244ca99a5d6_1.jpg” 

**Tsunimi** : "this is what we deal with every day"

 **Tsunimi** : “https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/7f/06/bb/7f06bbdd51c7c97a7374e3d9ccfd2aa4.jpg” 

**Tsunimi** : “https://img.ifcdn.com/images/40e22e9cd59ce1ac79e6614ccacecd0076caf3bca466648eaec640e1e8a5ba44_1.jpg” 

**Tsunimi** : “http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/c0.1.643.643/13256612_591579174342773_404079149_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTI1Njc2ODQxODg3MTk4ODc0MQ%3D%3D.2.c” 

**Tsunimi** : “http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/14027200_132573957189227_2086612779_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTMyMDQ1NzExMzQ4NjczNjU5Mg%3D%3D.2” 

**Owl-san** : "you wanna fight"

 **Skytree** : "nekoma joins the meme war"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : “https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/61/16/e0/6116e0677f70728cf87c0c0f123e2798.jpg” 

**Owl-san** : “http://umad.com/img/2015/6/owl-meme-7453-7788-hd-wallpapers.jpg” 

**Shiba-Inu** : “http://jokideo.com/wp-content/uploads/meme/2014/05/Taco-cat-meme.jpg” 

**Owl-san** : “http://i0.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/001/021/433/712.jpg” 

**Skytree** : “http://catplanet.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/02/Cocaine.jpg” 

**Hyped!!** :  
“http://s2.quickmeme.com/img/a1/a141fd8c939d30acb541bc79c2cbc590178083e1dd5f9c818ef582fb9a077332.jpg” 

_(cut for length)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw I don't own any of the memes/art ofc :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exams are over and the first years have a video call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the nice comments on the recent chapter :3

**Kags** : "it was an honourable fight"

**Turnip-kun** : "we did our best"

**Skytree** : "more or less*

**Future Ace** : "WE FOUGHT WITH COURAGE"

**KOGANE** : "nd did watver we culd"

**Hyped!!** : "and we still failed"

**Saltysaurus** : "I didn't"

**Saltysaurus** : "it's your own fault for meme'ing instead of studying for exams"

**excitedcrownoise** : "at least the supplementary classes are not overlapping with any vbc stuff"

**Yamacutie** : "but Daichi-san and Suga-san were very secretive the last few days?"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Kuroo-senpai wasn't, we know something's up"

**SakuKou** : "Futakuchi-senpai didn't do anything like that...?"

**SakuKou** : "but he was always good at hiding stuff from us"

**KOGANE** : "his rlationshp wih Aone-snpai"

**SakuKou** : "yeah for example"

**Owl-san** : "okay this might be a weird question"

**Tsunimi** : "we had enough of these to be able to deal with them"

**Owl-san** : "are you guys all gay?"

**Shiba-Inu** : "uuuh yes?"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "pretty much! <3"

**Yamacutie** : "uhm I'm bi, actually. I had a really bad crush on Yachi-san once. So uh yeah. Bi."

**excitedcrownoise** : "Straight like a rainbow!! xD"

**Kags** : "no, i'm demi"

**Kags** : "I mean demisexual"

**Kags** : " _»those who may experience secondary sexual attraction after a close emotional connection has already formed«_ "

**Skytree** : "I love Yaku-san! <3"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Lev that's not really a sexuality..."

**Skytree** : "it doesn't matter"

**Skytree** : "who cares about gender as long as I love them"

**Saltysaurus** : "that was somehow even deep, Lev"

**Saltysaurus** : "and I think it's called _pansexuality_ "

**Yamacutie** : "tsukki you should tell too"

**Saltysaurus** : "...plain ordinary gay."

**Tsunimi** : "I'm asexual"

**Tsunimi** : "but that doesn't make me unable to _love_ "

**Tsunimi** : "I just don't see the appeal in sex?"

**Tsunimi** : "it's complicated and weird"

**Turnip-kun** : "stop that, you're not weird, Akira"

**Turnip-kun** : "I hate you saying that"

**Turnip-kun** : "I love you, okay?"

**Tsunimi** : "thanks, Yuu :)"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "I think Kenma-san is asexual too!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "no, you got it wrong, Inuoka"

**excitedcrownoise** : "he said he's got nothing against sex but he's never had a crush or stuff and can't imagine doing romantic dates and whispered sweet nothings"

**excitedcrownoise** : "Kenma meant it was called being aromantic, he was just never in love"

**Saltysaurus** : "congratulations 21%, I'm impressed"

**excitedcrownoise** : "what did you say? you wanna fight???"

**Yamacutie** : "there's nothing weird about asexuality, Kunimi :)"

**Turnip-kun** : "you see?"

**Tsunimi** : "thanks everyone..."

**Future Ace** : "uhm"

**Future Ace** : "I think I might be like Kozume-san?"

**Future Ace** : "like"

**Future Ace** : "y'know these butterflies"

**Future Ace** : "I never had them"

**Future Ace** : "and I can't imagine ever having them"

**Future Ace** : "I mean is that okay?"

**Future Ace** : "to not be like other normal teenagers"

**Yamacutie** : "hold on"

**Yamacutie** : "can you all video call rn?"

**Turnip-kun** : yeah I'm at Akira's with my laptop"

**Saltysaurus** : "I guess"

**excitedcrownoise** : "Natsu is shuffling around but that's not a problem right?"

**Shiba-Inu** : "yup"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "I'm with yuuki so yeah :)"

**Skytree** : "sure :)"

**KOGANE** : "yes"

**SakuKou** : "I'm with kogane :)"

**Owl-san** : "yeah sure go on"

**Hyped!!** : "I guess"

_1st years study chat is now calling..._

 

"Hey everyone!" Yamaguchi waved at the Webcam with a bright grin. "Is everyone here?"

"Hinata's still missing but he's hopeless with technology anyway", Kageyama replied dryly.

The last free frame flickered and a mop of bright orange hair appeared. "Sorry guys! Natsu played with my laptop again!"

"Lev, you should adjust your webcam? We can only see your chest, y'know", Shibayama said with a snicker.

Onaga shifted in his frame. "Where's Goshiki?"

"He escaped. I should've done that too", Tsukishima mumbled and adjusted his glasses.

"Wow, you're even more negative than me."

Inuoka's and Shibayama's faces lit up. "Kuguri!"

The apathetic looking boy with a wild hairstyle gave a half-hearted wave. "Osu."

Kindaichi shuffled closer to Kunimi and squinted. "Woah, that's a pretty cool hairstyle, Kuguri!"

"It's just bedhair, actually."

“Tsutomu, it's too late to be video-chatting!”, another voice called from Goshiki's frame.

“I won't take long, Semi-san!”, Goshiki called and his arm showed in the frame. “But could you and Kawanishi-san leave for, I don't know, half an hour?”

“Hah?!”

“Please, Semi-san!”

A sigh. “ If you don't want to be disturbed, lock the door, okay? Taichi is still in the gym. I'll text him.”

“Thank you, Semi-san! Thank you very much!”

They could hear a door being shut and then Goshiki sat in front of the laptop, adjusting his webcam so that they could see more than just his stomach. 

Yamaguchi leant forwards with worried, wide eyes. "Are you okay, Goshiki?"

Goshiki attempted to shrug, but it was weak and his bottom lip was quivering. "I've been better."

“If you don't want to talk about it... that's fine. But I think it would help you”, Shibayama said with a quiet, gentle voice.

“No, no, I think talking would be... good? I think, yeah, I should”, Goshiki mumbled and ruffled his black bowl cut. “If that's okay with you guys.”

“Would we be hunched over our laptops otherwise?”, Tsukishima said dryly.

“Tsukki!”, Yamaguchi snapped. “Read the situation! Goshiki's obviously not feeling fine!”

Kuguri cocked his head to the side and frowned. "Cause you think you're aromantic?"

Goshiki hiccupped and scrambled for a box of tissues. "I-I mean that's not normal right? People have crushes, people have relationships and give each other presents on Valentine's and White Day. Right?"

"Normal is a difficult word, Goshiki-san", Sakunami said quietly. "There's no person that's completely 'normal'."

"I never got Kageyama a present on Valentine's Day and he never got me one on White Day!", Hinata exclaimed. “Mhh, but we never spent a Valentine's Day or a White Day together yet...”

"But you love each other and tell that."

"Not so sure about the 'telling'-part", Kageyama mumbled and rubbed the back of his head.

Goshiki hiccupped again and looked straight into the webcam with wet, red eyes. "You guys remember Kawanishi-san, right."

"Number 12, a Middle Blocker", Yamaguchi said and nodded. "He seemed pretty cool."

Goshiki's face lit up despite the wet streaks of tears on his cheeks. "Y-yeah! He's awesome!"

Kogane rested his chin upon Sakunami's shoulder. "So your problem is...?"

"Wait, Kogane, you speak normally??", Hinata gasped.

"Of course, dumbass!", Kageyama snarled.

"Jeez, calm down."

"Hinata dumbass!!!"

“Guys!”, Yamaguchi called and rubbed his face. “Will you shut up and let Goshiki talk? This is about him.”

"The problem is", Goshiki said with a quiet voice and he lowered his gaze to where his fingers were fiddling with a pen on his desk, "that I like Kawanishi-san."

Lev, whose face was finally on screen after minutes of adjusting, frowned. "But that's nice, Goshiki!"

"It's not!!"

Everyone jumped in surprise at Goshiki's yell and the Shiratorizawa player hurriedly scrambled out of his chair and bowed. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell! Please forgive me!"

Onaga coughed. "It's okay, stop bowing. You just caught us really off-guard."

"So, Kawanishi", Inuoka said and took a sip out of his mug with whiskers. "You like him and it's not easy. Why?"

"Because... he's not..." Goshiki took a shaky inhale. "You see, he and Semi-san are my roommates. A first, second and third year always share a room. And Semi is often in the common room with Tendou-san and Yamagata-san so it's usually just me and Kawanishi-san."

"Are you friends?", Kunimi asked and rested his chin on his hand. 

Goshiki nodded. "Yeah. Like, of the really close kind. We take baths together and we stay up for hours talking and always oversleep when that happens because Semi-san never gets us to wake up. We take lunch together and do our extra practice together."

Kuguri hummed. "Sounds really good... I guess."

"But Kawanishi-san kissed me after we lost against Karasuno and things have been weird ever since."

Tsukishima frowned. "Hold on. He kissed you out of nowhere?"

"I cried. I think he was trying to comfort me."

"Huh..."

"But where's the problem, Goshiki?", Hinata asked and wheeled backwards when shrill laughter sounded from the hallway. "Natsu!! I'm busy! You're noisy!"

"Eeehhh?? But you're _always_ noisy, Nii-san!", a little girl's voice called back.

"I'll let you play games on my laptop!"

"Deal!"

Hinata turned back, beet-red. Kageyama grinned and Tsukishima snickered.   
"Oh, shut up you two."

All three of them shut up when they saw Yamaguchi's glare.

"Kawanishi-san is not aromantic", Goshiki said quietly. "And he'll have expectations. Like dates. I don't... I mean, what if he wants to take me out to, I don't know, dinner? Like, the fancy kind? I can't do that. I don't want to fake romantic feelings cause Kawanishi-san is too good for that."

"Have you... ever talked to him about that?", Yamaguchi asked. "I think you should tell him exactly what you said right now."

"What makes you think he's not aromantic?", Onaga said and scratched his cheek. "Not that I'm an expert for that."

"Did the Kawanishi guy have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?", Kuguri drawled and ruffled the light brown mess that was his hair. 

"No...?", Goshiki mumbled. "He said he didn't have the time with volleyball and school. He also said that being in love is totally overrated and that really close friendships and non-coupley pairs should be more appreciated..."

"You should probably do what Yamaguchi-san told you to!", Sakunami said with an encouraging smile. 

"Yeah!", Hinata called and beamed at the webcam. "There's nothing weird about being aromantic or asexual or homosexual-"

"I have the feeling that it's weird to be heterosexual in this group chat", Onaga mumbled.

"-or heterosexual! Thanks, Onaga!"

Goshiki shifted. "O-okay. I... I guess I could give it a shot."

"If you need moral support, I can come to your aid! I don't live too far from Shiratorizawa!", Hinata called.

Goshiki smiled. "Thanks, Hinata!"

"No problem!"

"Sou-chan! Yuuki-chan! I hope you're not doing anything nasty up there because dinner is ready!", a woman's voice called from Shibayama's frame.

Inuoka laughed. "Looks like we'll be off!"

Shibayama waved. "Take care, guys!"

Goshiki tugged at a strand of black hair and averted his eyes. "Uhm, thanks guys. For all that."

"That's what we're here for!", Yamaguchi said with a bright smile. "See you guys!"

_Call ended. Duration: 20:54 minutes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)  
> I'll have my first Abitur exams (that's like the A-Levels) next week, English and French, so wish me luck :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some OnaSuzu and a wild cat captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, guys, I had my communications exams and I have 15 points in both English and French! That's the highest grade in the german grading system! Do you have any idea how excited I am??!!  
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy :3

**Owl-san** : "guys I confessed to Kaori"

 **SakuKou** : "aaaand???"

 **Owl-san** : "well I'm a taken man :) <3"

 **excitedcrownoise** : " /eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/ "

 **Future Ace** : "/eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/"

 **KOGANE** : "/eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/"

 **Skytree** : "/eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "/eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/"

 **Yamacutie** : "congratulations! :)"

 **Yamacutie** : "how'd it go?"

 **Owl-san** : "well she groaned at first so I was pretty anxious about getting rejected but then she said that she tried to confess earlier but she ended up telling me to practice my serves and threw a volleyball at me and then we both laughed"

 **Owl-san** : "and kissed"

 **Owl-san** : "I might even use emojis today I'm in such a good mood"

 **Owl-san** : " :) "

 **Shiba-Inu** : "gasp"

 **Saltysaurus** : "oya~ my bro's baby fledged?"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "Kuroo-san?!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "heyy inuoka :3c"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "that's tsukishima-san's phone..?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "tsukki's still asleep"

 **Saltysaurus** : "cradling his plush dinosaur"

 **Saltysaurus** : "too precious for the world"

 **Saltysaurus** : "just look at him"

 **Saltysaurus** : [IMAGE]

 **Kags** : "tsukishima's gonna murder you"

 **Saltysaurus** : "nah~"

 **Saltysaurus** : "he loves me, deep down"

 **Hyped!!** : "I guess he sure knows how to take it deep down"

 **Saltysaurus** : "woah kuguri too much sass in the morning"

 **Hyped!!** : "how did u know it was me"

**Saltysaurus** : "a true magician never spills his secrets ;)" 

**Skytree** : "but kuroo-san u rnt a magician" 

**Saltysaurus** : "no respect for ur elders" 

**Saltysaurus** : "I'll disinherit u" 

**Skytree** : "kuroo-san u have nothing to pass on" 

**Saltysaurus** : "woah the nerve" 

**Future Ace** : "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MIYAGI" 

**Saltysaurus** : "oya oya are u related to my brother from another mother" 

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "he means Bokuto-san!" 

**Future Ace** : "NO WHY" 

**Owl-san** : "because of the caps lock" 

**Owl-san** : "Bokuto-san exists in caps lock" 

**Future Ace** : "WELL" 

**Saltysaurus** : "brb tsukki woke up" 

_Saltysaurus is offline._

**Yamacutie** : "I'm not so sure about the brb-part" 

**Kags** : "more like rip" 

_(Los Head Honchos)_

**Dadchi** : "I mean a Winter Camp would be great, but if we want to include Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa, Datekou, Nohebi and Johzenji, who's gonna host?" 

**HEYHEYHEY** : "WE R A BIG SCHOOL" 

**Mr Purrfect** : "yeah bro but can u host 8 vb teams" 

**Mr Purrfect** : "120 guys at least" 

**HEYHEYHEY** : "u win this bro" 

**Dadchi** : "karasuno is way too small" 

**okuDRAKE** : "so is Johzenji" 

**Spacekawa ☆** : "wtf Seiji-chan, you've retired already" 

**okuDRAKE** : "Johzenji's still too small" 

**Mommywa** : "it would be a really, really tight fit at Datekou" 

**Sneaky Snake** : "nohebi has only two small gyms" 

**Spacekawa** : "seijoh has enough gyms but no space for anyone to sleep" 

**Ushiwaka** : "Shiratorizawa could host." 

**Spacekawa** : "OH HELL NO" 

**Spacekawa** : "YOU WON'T LET ME LEAVE" 

**Spacekawa** : "I REFUSE" 

**HEYHEYHEY** : "OIKAWA MY DUDE U HAVE FINALLY DISCOVERED THE APPEAL IN CAPS LOCK" 

**Dadchi** : "oikawa, calm down." 

**Spacekawa** : "you don't understand daicchan" 

**Spacekawa** : "it's a trick to capture me" 

**okuDRAKE** : "believe it or not, the world doesn't revolve around you, oikawa" 

**Spacekawa** : "so mean seiji-chan~ :(" 

**Ushiwaka** : "We have four gyms available, three of them for volleyball. The fourth one could be used for free practice." 

**Ushiwaka** : "the common rooms can be easily used as provisory dormitories" 

**Ushiwaka** : "Shiratorizawa could host up to 150 people. We already did during my father's time." 

**Mommywa** : "Your school is really big isn't it" 

**Ushiwaka** : "Yes." 

**Mr Purrfect** : "ushijima my dude" 

**Mr Purrfect** : "I don't regret a single day since adding you to this group chat" 

**Mr Purrfect** : "the farming memes themselves have enriched me" 

**Spacekawa** : "speak for yourself ಠ_ಠ" 

**Dadchi** : "shut up, Oikawa" 

**Spacekawa** : "rude, daicchan ♒‘(T∩T)’♒" 

**Ushiwaka** : "I'm sure the headmaster will agree. I shall talk to Washijo-kantoku and the headmaster as soon as possible" 

**HEYHEYHEY** : "THANKS USHIWAKA MAN" 

**HEYHEYHEY** : "U R AWESOME HOOT-DOOT" 

**Ushiwaka** : "thank you, Bokuto, my hoot-doot." 

**Spacekawa** : "that's it" 

_Spacekawa is offline._

**Sneaky Snake** : "what a drama queen" 

**Mr Purrfect** : "like u r any better daishou" 

**Sneaky Snake** : "oh~?" 

**Sneaky Snake** : [IMAGE] 

**Mr Purrfect** : " _where did u find this_ " 

**Sneaky Snake** : "my mother still has pictures from your fourth birthday" 

**Sneaky Snake** : "it's good blackmail material" 

**Mr Purrfect** : [IMAGE] 

**Mr Purrfect** : "look at daishou suguru in elementary school play as Alice" 

**Sneaky Snake** : "I have a whole album" 

**Mr Purrfect** : "dude u wanna go" 

**Sneaky Snake** : "fight me" 

_(a week later)_

**Skytree** : "have u heard the news???" 

**excitedcrownoise** ;: "yaaaaas" 

**Hyped!!** : "news...?" 

**Future Ace** : "NEKOMA, FUKURODANI, KARASUNO AND AOBA JOHSAI ARE GONNA HAVE A WINTER TRAINING CAMP AT SHIRATORIZAWA" 

**Yamacutie** : "and because of the good relationships between the schools (courtesy of Skype), Johzenji, Datekou and Nohebi have been added to the line-up" 

**Future Ace** : "WE HAVE ENOUGH SPACE FOR EVERYONE" 

**excitedcrownoise** : "yeah!! Cause they have horses! _Horses!_ " 

**Saltysaurus** : "I don't think that's the reason" 

**Owl-san** : "what happened to Kuroo?" 

**Saltysaurus** : "I don't know what you mean." 

**Shiba-Inu** : "Kuroo-senpai said that you didn't let him shower with him" 

**Saltysaurus** : "we never did shower together to begin with" 

**Saltysaurus** : "such a manchild" 

**Hyped!!** : "nohebi's allowed to come, too...?" 

**Kags** : "Daichi-san told us that Asahi-san and the other team's aces insisted on inviting you guys." 

**Kags** : "I guess there's an Ace Group Chat somewhere" 

**SakuKou** : "the Liberos wanted Nohebi to come too" 

**Turnip-kun** : "so you and Shibayama already knew about the camp?" 

**Shiba-Inu** : "yeah but we had to vow secrecy" 

**SakuKou** : "He's not even exaggerating there" 

**Turnip-kun** : "so that's why Oikawa was so sour the past few days" 

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "I thought ushiwaka and him got along now?" 

**Future Ace** : "THEY DON'T BICKER ON ANY OCCASION IF THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT" 

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "good enough :'D" 

**Hyped!!** : "Daishou didn't tell us anything yet ._." 

**Shiba-Inu** : "he's probably busy texting his boyfriend" 

**Hyped!!** : "boyfriend?" 

**Shiba-Inu** : "nekoma's ace" 

**Skytree** : "but I'm dating Yaku-san???" 

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "not you behemoth, Taketora-san is our ace!" 

**Skytree** : "y r u so mean" 

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "srsly Lev we already had that discussion a billion times" 

**Tsunimi** : "please stay realistic" 

**Shiba-Inu** : "oh but he is" 

**Yamacutie** : "it'll start on the first day of winter break and last 7 days :)" 

********KOGANE** : "astll so longh :("** ** **

**Future Ace** : "YES IT'S STILL TWO MONTHS TO GO" 

**Hyped!!** : "u gonna do a countdown" 

**Future Ace** : "WHY NOT" 

**Hyped!!** : "hello~ my name is Daishou Suguru, Captain of Nohebi Academy. Our team would really appreciate it if you didn't cause any more distraction to this apathetic bedhead more than he already suffers from. Thank you~" 

_Hyped!! is offline._

**excitedcrownoise** : "he's polite?" 

**Kags** : "and you're a dumbass" 

**Saltysaurus** : "and that, gentlemen, is how the weirdo duo confesses their love" 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KageHina problems and wisdoms from Iwaizumi and Kinoshita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this is a bit late. Had to study for a maths exam and I probably didn't flunk it, so yeah xD

**Yamacutie** : "guys we have a problem."

**Tsunimi** : "we have a lot, please pick one from the three volumes I've filled."

**Yamacutie** : "kageyama and hinata broke up."

**Future Ace** : "WHAT"

**SakuKou** : "what?!"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "why? O.O"

**Saltysaurus** : "they got into a bad fight at practice."

**Owl-san** : "details, tsukishima."

**Yamacutie** : "none of us really noticed why they even started fighting?"

**Yamacutie** : "they were practicing serves, kageyama tried to teach hinata"

**Yamacutie** : "next thing I know is that they're yelling at each other"

**Saltysaurus** : "that's not unusual, but the King was crying when Hinata stormed out at the end"

**Saltysaurus** : "Sawamura-san himself had to intervene and pull Hinata away from Kageyama"

**Yamacutie** : "I think they fought about selfishness or 'not good enough' something like that?"

**Shiba-Inu** : "kageyama was crying??"

**Saltysaurus** : "Kinoshita-san was near them when they started yelling"

_Yamacutie has added Kinno._

**Kinno** : "uhm hi?"

**Yamacutie** : "don't worry, you don't have to stay, Kinoshita-san. But do you know why Kageyama and Hinata fought?"

**Kinno** : "oh that. I kinda figured some would ask me about that sooner or later... I can only tell you what I heard, though"

**Kinno** : "kageyama met up with his former Kita-Ichi teammates. Kindaichi, Kunimi. Like, really often. He cancelled a few plans with hinata for them"

**Kinno** : "I mean Hinata's very impulsive and emotional anyways and he worried about not being good enough for kageyama and that maybe kageyama's only pretending, I don't really get Hinata's train of thought though"

**Kinno** : "I think it's partially thanks to this group chat here that kageyama and his kita-ichi teammates try getting along and that's really, really important for him since he changed a lot these past months"

**Kinno** : "and Hinata knows that but he still feels left out y'know? Kageyama's not good with people and he's not very good at reading people's insecurities"

**Kinno** : "ofc hinata feels sad and angry and frustrated bc his boyfriend pushed him away"

**Kinno** : "but bc kags isn't good with people he can't understand why hinata reacts like that when he's only trying to bond with his old teammates"

**Kinno** : "he feels like he's not good enough for hinata, that hinata can't deal with his lack of displaying affection and that's why he was crying"

**Kinno** : "hinata yelled because he felt like he wasn't good enough and made kageyama feel like he wasn't good enough"

**Shiba-Inu** : "kinoshita-senpai, if Sou-chan and I ever get into an argument, I'll come to you"

**Kinno** : "narita and me are the neutral ones so everyone comes to us when they have problems with a fellow teammate, we've got quite the experience by now :)"

**Kinno** : "I just hope that kageyama and hinata get back together"

**Kinno** : "they really really love each other but their communication sucks."

**Yamacutie** : "thanks Kinoshita-san :)"

**Knino** : "anytime, yamaguchi :)"

_Kinno has left the chat._

_Future Ace is offline._

**Hyped!!** : "where'd goshiki go"

**Owl-san** : "no idea"

 

_Future Ace is online._

**Future Ace** : "SORRY GUYS I'VE BEEN AT HINATA'S"

**KOGANE** : "hwd u kno were he livsd"

**Future Ace** : "HE MESSAGED ME HIS ADDRESS ONCE IF I EVER NEED HIM"

**Future Ace** : "I THOUGHT HE COULD NEED A SHOULDER TO CRY ON"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "how is he?"

**Future Ace** : "I TOLD HIM WHAT KINOSHITA-SAN TOLD US"

**Future Ace** : "HE CURLED UP AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING SO I JUST SAT THERE? WHAT DO I DO WHEN PEOPLE DO THAT? DO I PAT THEIR BUTT? DO I HUG THEM? SLAP THEM ACROSS THE FACE?"

**Turnip-kun** : "I asked Iwaizumi-san to check on kageyama"

**Turnip-kun** : "guessed it wouldn't be good if me or Akira showed up"

**Turnip-kun** : "he did have a soft spot for kageyama in kita-ichi"

**Skytree** : "really? Iwaizumi-san seems scary T_T"

**Tsunimi** : [IMAGE]

**Saltysaurus** : "look at the pure innocent King."

_Yamacutie has added Iwa-chan~._

**Iwa-chan~** : "lemme guess brats"

**Skytree** : "s-scary +_+"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "Lev chill u r 194cm"

**Iwa-chan~** : "you wanna hear how kageyama's doing"

**SakuKou** : "we're worried, Iwaizumi-senpai"

**Iwa-chan~** : "you should damn be cause he's miserable"

**Iwa-chan~** : "bloodshot eyes"

**Iwa-chan~** : "he looks like shit"

**Iwa-chan~** : "he's starting to put himself down again bc of his sexuality"

**Saltysaurus** : "the King has issues with his sexuality?"

**Iwa-chan~** : "jfc yes"

**Iwa-chan~** : "and don't call him that, I'll kick you"

**Iwa-chan~** : "you see kageyama's kind of vulnerable when it comes to some things and then he immediately blames himself and puts himself down"

**Iwa-chan~** : "I called his brother and we'll see how he fairs"

**Yamacutie** : "kageyama never told us he had a brother"

**Iwa-chan~** : "he's a twin. His brother's name's Akio. Their parents are divorced and Kageyama lives with his dad here and Akio with their mom in Hokkaido"

**Iwa-chan~** : "we played akio's middle school in a practice match"

**Iwa-chan~** : "they're still extremely close"

**Iwa-chan~** : "well I hope things get better soon"

_Iwa-chan~ has left the chat._

**KOGANE** : "I fel like a horble frend"

**Hyped!!** : "are we friends?"

**Skytree** : "yes we are"

**Yamacutie** : "look at how we took care of Lev as good as possible when he was drunk wandering around"

**SakuKou** : "or our video call with Goshiki"

**Turnip-kun** : "I'd say we're kinda friends..."

**Owl-san** : "let's support the weirdo duo to get back together"

_Yamacutie has added Mikasa's bae._

**Owl-san** : "who's that?"

**Yamacutie** : "kageyama's brother"

**Hyped!!** : "what's up with his name?"

**Mikasa's bae** : "first of all, I love _Attack on Titan_ and I'm a volleyball player, do u get it :D"

**Saltysaurus** : "yes..."

**Mikasa's bae** : "Hi! I'm Kageyama Akio, Tobio's twin, but I'm seven minutes older (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ I attend Komadai Fujimaki High School in Hokkaido and play Setter ╚(•⌂•)╝"

**Tsunimi** : "you two are very different, aren't you"

**Mikasa's bae** : "yup"

**Mikasa's bae** : "so I guess this is about Tobio's break-up"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "yeah"

**Mikasa's bae** : "do u guys have a plan?"

**Skytree** : "not really"

**Mikasa's bae** : "did they fight before? Tobio's not really talkative y'know"

**Yamacutie** : "yes, they didn't talk to each other for days..."

**Mikasa's bae** : "gimme a sec I need to skim through what happened"

**Mikasa's bae** : "so that was why tobio sounded so weird when he called me"

**SakuKou** : "you know him best, Kageyama-san"

**Mikasa's bae** : "dude call me akio"

**Mikasa's bae** : "nah I wouldn't say that but I think Tobio needs reassurance that it's not his fault? Well yeah it actually is but someone needs to tell him that it's not bc he's demi or not good enough"

**Mikasa's bae** : "total bullshit, he probs thinks that his sunny lil bf just dates him out of pity or stuff"

**Shiba-Inu** : "I'm sorry, but when did your parents get divorced?"

**Mikasa's bae** : "first year of middle school"

**Mikasa's bae** : "kaa-san and me moved to Tokyo and then later to Hokkaido"

**Hyped!!** : "iwaizumi mentioned a match?"

**Mikasa's bae** : "oh yeah I played for Teiko Junior High there. We lost to that stoic leftie and his screeching redheaded buddy during nationals“

**Turnip-kun** : "...Shiratorizawa?"

**Mikasa's bae** : "anyway I don't see my lil bro all that often? During the holidays only, actually"

**Mikasa's bae** : "but I can tell u for sure that tobio's never gonna agree to a planned talk-it-out"

**Owl-san** : "we could lock them in a closet"

**Mikasa's bae** : "classic :D"

**Yamacutie** : "they avoid each other as much as possible, at least that's what it was like during practice today"

**Mikasa's bae** : "uh yeah scratch the closet"

**Saltysaurus** : "Sawamura-san and Sugawara-san could force them to deal with each other"

**Saltysaurus** : "the way they did when we entered Karasuno"

**Future Ace** : "ARE YOUR CAPTAIN AND VICE THAT AMAZING PARENTS"

**Shiba-Inu** : "yeah at least that's what Yaku-senpai's swooning about"

**Mikasa's bae** : "okay you should try that! If it's ftw tobio won't say no :D"

**Mikasa's bae** : "if the mission is successfully completed, inform me! :)"

_Mikasa's bae is offline._

**Yamacutie** : "tsukki we have our team parents to bribe"

**Saltysaurus** : "leave it to me."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuno group chat and more KageHina.

**Saltysaurus** : "sugawara-san, sawamura-san, the 1st years need your help regarding the KageHina-matter."

 **Suga-Rush** : "this is the Karasuno Group Chat, they can read everything here."

 **Yamacutie** : "none of them have been online since their fight"

 **Dadchi** : "kagehina?"

 **Gentle Giant** : "it's their names morphed!"

 **Dadchi** : "oh!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "sugawara-san, sawamura-san, do you remember the beginning of the year?"

 **Suga-Rush** : "what exactly?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "when you forced them to work together or they couldn't join the club"

 **Weed ** : "they did???"

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "you didn't coach us yet back then, Ukai-san"

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "daichi-san locked them out of the gym!!!"

 **Weed ** : "sawamura I'm proud"

 **Dadchi** : "Thanks, Coach. So, what's your plan?"

 **Yamacutie** : "if Kageyama and Hinata have a shared training regimen just for the two of them they'll have to talk to each other sooner or later“

 **Ukai's husbando** : "Are you sure that's the right way?"

 **Weed ** : "SENSEI"

 **Weed ** : "YOUR NICKNAME"

 **Ukai's husbando** : "Oh yes, my brother changed it and refuses to tell me how to undo it."

 **Ukai's husbando** : "I'm very sorry, Ukai-kun."

 **Weed ** : "i was just surprised"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "we all know you and take-chan are secretly married, coach"

 **Weed ** : "oi tanaka you do extra drills tomorrow"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "well fuck"

 **Yamacutie** : " _KageHina!!!_ "

 **Ukai's husbando** : "Right! Focus, everyone!"

 **Suga-Rush** : "I think we can arrange that, ne, daichi?"

 **Dadchi** : "Sure."

 **Dadchi** : "anything to get these two dumb kids back together."

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "OOOH ITS LE TEAM PARENTS WRATH"

 **Ukai's husbando** : "Your grammar is atrocious, Nishinoya-kun."

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "FUCK THE POLICE"

_ROLLINGTHUNDER is offline._

**Kinno** : "I didn't get that"

 **ennoshita** : "Coach, Takeda-sensei, I think your help in this would be very much appreciated"

 **Weed ** : "count us in"

 **Saltysaurus** : "Coach, how are you two not married yet."

 **Weed ** : "extra drills, tsukishima"

 **Saltysaurus** : "._."

 **Suga-Rush** : "let's let them practice serves & receives"

 **Weed ** : "yeah hinata still sucks at both"

 **Dadchi** : "also, if Kageyama improved his serves even further, it would be awesome."

 **Gentle Giant** : "I just don't want any more serves to the back of my head"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "but asahi-san your hair-bun is like a pillow isn't it"

 **Gentle Giant** : "hinata's aim always hits right beside it... it's acutally pretty impressive if you think about it...."

 **Nari** : "that... sucks."

 **ennoshita** : "what about blocking practice? Kageyama has to improve some more there as well"

 **Ukai's husbando** : "Wouldn't they need a setter for that?"

 **Kinno** : "I can do that"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "let's pair them up for stretching"

 **Dadchi** : "very good idea, Tanaka"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "FATHER PRAISED ME I CAN DIE IN PEACE NOW"

 **Dadchi** : "Tanaka."

 **Yamacutie** : "thanks everyone!! :)"

 **Ukai's husbando** : "Well, we all want them to reconcile :)"

 **Suga-Rush** : "let's start tomorrow, daichi!"

 **Dadchi** : "KARASUNO FIGHT!"

 

_(two weeks later)_

**excitedcrownoise** : "hey guys :)"

 **Kags** : "hello :)"

 **Future Ace** : "OHMYGOD"

 **KOGANE** : "r u tgethr agan????"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "we talked things out so, yeah, we are :D"

 **Yamacutie** : "I'll elaborate"

 **Yamacutie** : "So Hinata and Kageyama had a shared training regimen, courtesy of Suga-san, Daichi-san, Coach and Takeda-sensei"

 **Yamacutie** : "they gave each other the silent treatment for the whole first week"

 **Yamacutie** : "and then Hinata had a break down and screamed at Kageyama and apologised for not being good enough for him and for making him pretend to love him and stuff"

 **Yamacutie** : "and Kageyama yelled back that it's not Hinata's fault that it's him who's not good enough and that he never pretended to love him"

 **Yamacutie** : "and Hinata was almost crying and asked kageyama why he neglected him like that why he preferred Kunimi and Kindaichi"

 **Yamacutie** : "kageyama called him a dumbass and apologised for being a social awkward thing and says that hinata needs to talk to him or he'll never know if he did something wrong"

 **Yamacutie** : "Hinata starts crying and Kageyama starts crying and they hug and kiss and it was just really emotional"

 **Saltysaurus** : “like a bad shoujou anime”

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "I'm glad ur back together <3"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "so am I :)"

 **SakuKou** : "I'm so relieved :D"

 **Hyped!!** : "mh nice"

 **Owl-san** : "it was way too quiet without you guys here"

 **Tsunimi** : "I'm happy you've talked it out"

 **Kags** : "we would've told y'all earlier but we needed some more time I guess?"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "oh? /eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "TOBIO"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "WHY DO I GET TO KNOW THAT YOU AND SUNSHINE ARE BACK TOGETHER VIA SKYPE IN A GROUP CHAT WHERE I'M ONLY A TEMPORARY MEMBER???"

 **Kags** : "you added my brother????"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "when I was your age I did the dishes and not my boyfriend"

 **Kags** : "that's what you did 7 min ago right"

 **Kags** : "that joke is so damn old dumbass brother"

 **Kags** : "and we didn't fuck jfc"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "so vulgar ._."

 **Mikasa's bae** : " /eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/ "

 **Turnip-kun** : " /eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/ "

 **KOGANE** : " /eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/ "

 **Skytree** : " /eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/ "

 **Owl-san** : " /eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/ "

_Hyped!! changed **1st Years Study Chat** to **Eggplant Party**_

**Yamacutie** : "nooo kuguri"

 **Yamacutie** : "now the original purpose of this chat is completely destroyed T_T"

 **Hyped!!** : "tbh I think dick talk was this chat's purpose"

 **Yamacutie** : "leave."

 **Hyped!!** : "yes mamaguchi"

_Hyped!! is offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is kicking my ass right now, I'll probably need some time to upload the next chapter, sorry :(  
> Also, personal headcanon that the Small Giant is Takeda's little brother ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi is so gonna regret touching that alcohol.

**Tsunimi** : "ayyyyyy"

**Tsunimi** : "gaaaayyyyz"

**Tsunimi** : "ahahahahaha damn"

**Tsunimi** : "guuuuuyyyzz"

**Tsunimi** : "but alspo gayyz???"

**Tsunimi** : "wtfffff"

**Saltysaurus** : "kunimi, are you drunk??"

**Tsunimi** : "noooo"

**Tsunimi** : "jst aaaa tiinnnnnnyy biitsy"

**Tsunimi** : "did i evfer teedldll u urr mmmy broo"

**Saltysaurus** : "no...?"

**SakuKou** : "Someone call Kindaichi!"

**Tsunimi** : "yyyjuu is asllep"

**Tsunimi** : "sch a lifzhtweiht"

**Tsunimi** : "is oikwa;sannns birtdayyyyyyyy parrertyyyy"

**Yamacutie** : "who's gonna get you two home??? And wasn't Oikawa's birthday in July?"

**Tsunimi** : "ahhhahahhahaha s isss hs 2bnd partrtyxy for s amiggooes frommm tokkkysxo tooooo"

**Tsunimi** : "fffffuuuuckkk"

**Tsunimi** : "pj praty attt cptinnn senpaaiiis huse"

**Tsunimi** : "wit booooze"

**Kags** : "i'm so screenshotting this"

**Kags** : "this is blackmail material for years"

**Tsunimi** : "ahahhhahhhahhhhhaaha"

**Tsunimi** : "kkkkagyama u swagsster"

**Tsunimi** : "swageyaaamaaa"

**excitedcrownoise** : "even when he's drunk he can mock you xD"

_excitedcrownoise changed **Kags** 's name to **swageyama**._

**swageyama** : "hinataaaa!!!!!!!"

**Tsunimi** : "hinataa u sooo smoooll?????"

**Tsunimi** : "whyyy"

**Shiba-Inu** : "that's kinda rude?"

**Tsunimi** : "ooooohhh myyy gooooododod"

**Tsunimi** : "hhahhhahha goodododod"

**Yamacutie** : "Kunimi, please go to sleep"

**Tsunimi** : "SLEEP IS FOR TE WEEAAAKKKKKKKK"

**Yamacutie** : "oh my god"

**Tsunimi** : "noooo yamss"

**Tsunimi** : "s gooododod"

**Tsunimi** : "hshhsshajahahahaha"

**Skytree** : "kuroo-san is drunk-snapchatting ._."

**Tsunimi** : "capts r here toooooooo"

**Tsunimi** : "sayyyy hiii capts"

**Tsunimi** : "hahahahahahaha sooooryyyy they too drunkkkk"

**Tsunimi** : "ushiii is tryna cudddl oiwaaa-san"

**Tsunimi** : "fucing hillllarryious"

**Tsunimi** : "got it????!?"

**Tsunimi** : "hillarryious"

**Tsunimi** : "like hilryy clinton"

**Owl-san** : "are you a Trump-supporter?"

**Tsunimi** : "naahhh wtf truimp sux"

**Tsunimi** : "tsukki ftw"

**Tsunimi** : "but alllso hillarry??"

**Tsunimi** : "cos she's sof fffucin hilllaryiooous"

_Hyped!! changed **Tsunimi** 's name to **Hillaryious**._

**Hillaryious** : "ahahahahaha kuuuuguriiii my dude"

**Hillaryious** : "my brooooo"

**Hillaryious** : "my maaaannnnn"

**Hyped!!** : "i'm flattered"

**Hillaryious** : "dun be suh a tsuntsun honey"

**Future Ace** : "KINDAICHI-SAN WILL NOT BE AMUSED"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "my whole camera roll consists of screenshots by now xD"

**Saltysaurus** : "kunimi, how about you take some photos of the captains drunk off their asses?"

**Hillaryious** : "ahahahahahaha ooooh my goododod"

**Hillaryious** : [IMAGE]

**Hillaryious** : "ahhh fffduuck is blurryy"

**Hillaryious** : [IMAGE]

**excitedcrownoise** : "is that daichi-san hanging out of the window???"

**Hillaryious** : "hahahaha yeaahhh he pukin"

**Yamacutie** : "Oh my god"

**Hyped!!** : "Mamaguchi mode on"

**Yamacutie** : "don't even think about changing my nickname, kuguri naoyasu."

**Saltysaurus** : "oh full name. be careful"

**KOGANE** : "whhers monwa-sepai????"

**Hillaryious** : "oooohhhh he makin outt wih micchhimmiyyya"

**swageyama** : "michimiya yui?"

**Hillaryious** : "hahahahaha yeahhh he like the oly straght gay?"

**Hillaryious** : "hahahahajahahahaaha jfc"

**Hillaryious** : "straiht guuuyyy"

**Hillaryious** : "aprt from oldsd praty teaan cpt"

**Future Ace** : "HE MEANS OKUDAKE SEIJI, USHIJIMA-SAN AND HIM GOT ALONG VERY WELL"

**Hillaryious** : "ye"

**Shiba-Inu** : "that's- kuroo-senpai stripping on the table, right..."

**Hillaryious** : "yeaaahhh such a sxy beaassstt"

**Hillaryious** : "owl cpt is commpring hs bicepp wih iwa-chaaaannn"

**Hillaryious** : "the othhr gurl cpt is judgge"

**Skytree** : "lol they r both gay nd sheehh s lesbbbbo"

**Hillaryious** : "ooohh snek cpt s talkn to oikwas carpett"

**Hillaryious** : "hahahahaha fuuuucllllkk they sawww mee"

_Hillaryious is offline._

**swageyama** : "he's gonna kill us tomorrow right"

**Saltysaurus** : "yeah."

 

**Turnip-kun** : "why are there pictures of nekoma's captain stripping in this chat?"

**Owl-san** : "good morning to you too, kindaichi"

**Hyped!!** : "so you're not hungover"

**Turnip-kun** : "oh no, I never have a hangover"

**Turnip-kun** : "I can't handle more than two beer though"

**Yamacutie** : "guys~"

**Yamacutie** : "underage drinking is _bad_ "

**Yamacutie** : "and yet we had two drunk ramblings in this chat"

**Saltysaurus** : "Lev doesn't count"

**Skytree** : "eh y?"

**Hyped!!** : "you're russian"

**Skytree** : " _half_ -russian omg"

**KOGANE** : "hows knimi?"

**Turnip-kun** : "burrowed under a pile of blankets"

**Turnip-kun** : "he puked twice last night and he has one hell of a hangover"

**Turnip-kun** : "seriously grumpy Akira is the worst"

**swageyama** : "how are the captains?"

**Turnip-kun** : "Oikawa-senpai is snuggled up to Iwaizumi-senpai and still asleep"

**Turnip-kun** : "he's drooling btw"

**Turnip-kun** : "iwaizumi-senpai scrolls through his phone, he can really hold his liquor and is not hungover the next morning"

**Turnip-kun** : "he doesn't seem to mind oikawa-senpai drooling on him??"

**Turnip-kun** : "love is weird"

**Turnip-kun** : "nekoma's captain is naked omg why"

**Turnip-kun** : "looks like he fell asleep pouring himself some aspirin"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Kuroo-senpai~ why??~"

**Turnip-kun** : "the owl captain is uh making breakfast? In oikawa-san's shiratorizawa apron?"

**Future Ace** : "HE OWNS A STZ APRON?"

**Turnip-kun** : "ushiwaka's gift"

**Turnip-kun** : "Sawamura-san just looks miserable, he's as pale as a sheet"

**Turnip-kun** : "the small datekou captain is cuddling oikawa-senpai's alien body pillow with the karasuno girl captain spooning him"

**Turnip-kun** : "looks kinda cute actually but isn't karasuno's girl captain dating that guy from tokonami?"

**Turnip-kun** : "the other girl captain from that Queen Team Niiyama Joshi is in the bathroom"

**Saltysaurus** : "is she puking? Is she showering? We will never know"

**Turnip-kun** : "the snake guy from Tokyo is trying to get rid of oikawa-senpai's cat"

**Turnip-kun** : "he's sneezing? I think he might be allergic"

**Hyped!!** : "his sneeze is fucking hilarious tho"

**Turnip-kun** : "true"

**Turnip-kun** : "and didn't you mean"

**Turnip-kun** : "Hillaryious"

**Hyped!!** : "ayyyyyyy"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "ayyyyyy"

**SakuKou** : "he just roasted his own boyfriend"

**excitedcrownoise** : "what about the other seijoh guys???"

**Turnip-kun** : "yahaba-san and kyoutani-san went home already, kyoutani-san lost a drinking competition to iwaizumi-senpai and puked the whole night"

**Turnip-kun** : "watari-san is laying the table"

**Turnip-kun** : "the local memelords MatsuHana are upstairs in oikawa-san's room and lemme tell y'all"

**Turnip-kun** : "the walls are pretty thin without blasting music to cover everything up"

**Future Ace** : "I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL KINDAICHI-SAN"

**Future Ace** : "TENDOU-SAN AND SEMI-SAN ARE VERY LOUD WHEN THEY'RE INTOXICATED"

**Future Ace** : "EVEN MUSIC CAN'T COVER IT UP"

**Turnip-kun** : "my condolences buddy"

**swageyama** : "hold on"

**Yamacutie** : "are we really..."

**Saltysaurus** : "...witnessing this?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "aoba johsai and shiratorizawa friendship????"

**Turnip-kun** : "wtf hell no"

**Future Ace** : " :'( "

**Turnip-kun** : "it's not personal goshiki"

**swageyama** : "I'm gonna screenshot this and send it to the setter group chat"

**Hyped!!** : "the »better pretty setter«?"

**swageyama** : "oikawa-san chose the title and declared it holy and sacrosanct!!!!"

**Owl-san** : "it's still hilarious, even Akaashi says so"

**Turnip-kun** : "didn't you mean"

**Owl-san** : "hillaryious"

**Owl-san** : "sorry, damn autocorrect"

**Turnip-kun** : "oh shit oikawa-senpai woke up and is checking his phone"

**Turnip-kun** : "scratch that he's kissing iwaizumi-senpai first"

**Turnip-kun** : "ugh pda"

**swageyama** : "he's read my message in the setter chat"

**swageyama** : "I hope iwaizumi-san is a supporter of yours"

**Turnip-kun** :   
_» **spacekawa** : "kindaichi you better have a good reason for striking up a friendship with our fated nemesis!!! I can't believe it! My son betraying me like that!"«_

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "if u r his son, does that make iwaizumi ur other dad?"

**Yamacutie** : "he's the iwaoi lovechild"

**KOGANE** : "all hail iwaoi"

_Owl-san changed **Turnip-kun** 's name to **IwaOi's child**._

**IwaOi's child** : "what does that make you, onaga??? A bokuaka child??"

**Owl-san** : "nah you got our team dynamics wrong"

**Owl-san** : "bokuto-san thinks he's the dad and akaashi the mom and we're the kids"

**Owl-san** : "but we're actually _all_ moms and bokuto-san is our moody problem child"

**SakuKou** : "well moniwa-senpai was a single mom with three problem kids, Kamasaki-senpai, Aone-senpai and Futakuchi-senpai, and a developing troublemaker"

**KOGANE** : "wth devlioping trblmaker u mean me dnt u"

**SakuKou** : "there's absolutely nothing wrong with being a bit of a troublemaker ☺ look at aone-senpai and futakuchi-senpai :) "

**IwaOi's child** : "talking about couples, my s/o needs me"

**IwaOi's child** : "laterz"

_IwaOi's child is offline._

**swageyama** : "the best thing is how flustered oikawa-san and iwaizumi-senpai will be when he texts in the seijoh chat"

**excitedcrownoise** : "yamayama-kun ur face is rlly scary right now"

**swageyama** : "I was born with that face dumbass!!"

**Saltysaurus** : "I have to ask your brother for pics of grumpy baby king"

**Mikasa's bae** : "count on me, tsukki"

**swageyama** : "AND WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE AKIO"

**Mikasa's bae** : "whoopsy daisy"

_Mikasa's bae is offline._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant no political offence with the Hillary and Trump stuff! I'm just attempting to write Comedy....


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAWAGOSHI ヽ(^o^)ノ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw this is not an April fools joke xD

**SakuKou** : "good mooorning!"

**Future Ace** : "who r u"

**SakuKou** : "uhm Sakunami Kousuke??"

**SakuKou** : "datekou's libero?"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "more like who are _u??_ "

**Future Ace** : "kawanishi taichi, goshiki's roommate"

**excitedcrownoise** : "OOOH MY GOOOOD"

**Owl-san** : "so are you guys together now?"

**Future Ace** : "uhm no?"

**Future Ace** : "goshiki's showering and left his phone so I took a load of ugly selfies and spammed his chats"

**Saltysaurus** : "this seems oddly familiar"

**Saltysaurus** : "my camera roll is filled with selfies and cat pics whenever Tetsurou gets his hands on my phone"

**Skytree** : "dun worry kuroo-san's doin that to every abandoned phone"

**Shiba-Inu** : "true."

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "agreed"

**IwaOi's child** : "oikawa-senpai's spamming all our chats with his model-like selfies"

**swageyama** : "sorry but have you ever had tanaka-san fill your phone with shirtless-shark-selfies"

**IwaOi's child** : "what the fuck man of course not"

**IwaOi's child** : "keep your bald shark senpai away from seijoh we're busy with Mad Dog Senpai."

**Hillaryious** : "Wow, Yuutarou, that was almost sassy."

**IwaOi's child** : "really?"

**Hillaryious** : "no."

**Future Ace** : "oh u r the first years"

**excitedcrownoise** : "WOOOAAAHHHYYY ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ"

**Hyped!!** : "ugh so much energy"

**Future Ace** : "Hyped!!-kun I like u"

**Hyped!!** : "thx"

**Future Ace** : "Tokyo or miyagi?"

**Hyped!!** : "nohebi, Tokyo"

**Hyped!!** : "I'm taken tho sorry man"

**SakuKou** : "you are??"

**Future Ace** : "is okay"

**Future Ace** : "am busy ogling goshiki's booty anyways"

**Yamacutie** : "（Ω_Ω）"

**Owl-san** : "I think u broke him"

**Saltysaurus** : "he literally had sex with terushima-san why would he be broken"

**Yamacutie** : "oh my god tsukki!!!"

**swageyama** : "more like why are you ogling your kouhai's ass"

**excitedcrownoise** : "geez kageyama ur so vulgar, say butt"

**swageyama** : " _ASS_ "

**Future Ace** : "cos it's a nice booty?"

**Future Ace** : "and I like him?"

**Future Ace** : "don't judge"

**IwaOi's child** : "omg"

**Future Ace** : "what"

**swageyama** : "ASK GOSHIKI TF OUT"

**Future Ace** : "wth man just cos I was ogling his booty?? I'm aro jfc goshiki's such a romantic ytf should I disappoint the crush he has on me???"

**Skytree** : "OMG"

**Hyped!!** : "yep do it, ask him out"

**Future Ace** : "goshi's back ofhksskehjkkll"

**Future Ace** : "I'M SO SORRY GUYS"

**Future Ace** : "I FORGOT TO LOCK MY PHONE"

**Skytree** : "Goshiki"

**Skytree** : "u go ask that guy out"

**Future Ace** : "WHAT WHY"

**Hillaryious** : "scroll back up."

**Future Ace** : "WHAT DOES ARO MEAN"

**Saltysaurus** : "ask mother google"

**Shiba-Inu** : "it means aromantic!!!"

**Future Ace** : "WHY WOULD HE TELL YOU THAT"

**Owl-san** : "how are we supposed to know"

**Owl-san** : "just fucking do it"

**Future Ace** : "BUT WHAT IF HE WAS LYING"

**Yamacutie** : "goshiki, you can't keep on pining forever, it's now or never"

**excitedcrownoise** : "DO YOU NEED ME TO COME OVER AND MOTIVATE YOU?????"

**Future Ace** : "I GUESS I CAN TRY???"

**KOGANE** : "go gt im tigr"

 

_two hours later._

 

**Future Ace** : "CAN I CALL YOU"

**Future Ace** : "I'M GONNA CALL YOU"

_Eggplant Party is now calling..._

_Call failed._

**Future Ace** : "SHIT MY INTERNET IS TOO SLOW"

**Hyped!!** : "pics and texts dude"

**Future Ace** : [IMAGE]

**Shiba-Inu** : "is that a hickey??????!!!! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞"

**Skytree** : "u have hickeys all the time shibayama u should know what they look like?"

**Shiba-Inu** : "yeah but that's sou-chan's fault!!"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "meh sorry"

**excitedcrownoise** : "OMG GOSHIKI U TELL US EVERYTHING RN I'M EXPLODING JFC OMG"

**Hyped!!** : "coach would love u"

**Yamacutie** : "shut up everyone!"

**Yamacutie** : "I want to hear Goshiki's detailed report!"

**Saltysaurus** : "details huh"

**Hillaryious** : " /eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/ "

**Hyped!!** : " /eggplant emoji/ /party emoji/ "

**Yamacutie** : "tsukki, I'm not sure if Kuroo is a good influence on you."

**Saltysaurus** : "yeah, me neither."

**Future Ace** : "OKAY"

**Future Ace** : "SO I COME OUT OF THE SHOWER AND I SEE KAWANISHI-SAN WITH MY PHONE"

**Future Ace** : "AND THE BELLS START RINGING IN MY HEAD"

**Hillaryious** : "wedding bells?"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "nah I don't think so. none of them is into romantic stuff like that"

**Future Ace** : "COS WHAT IF HE FINDS MY SECRET FOLDER OF MESSAGES SAVED IN MY DRAFTS THAT WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO HIM OR THE SNEAKY PICS I TOOK DURING PRACTICE AND WHEN HE'S DROOLING ON HIS PILLOW AGAIN"

**Owl-san** : "that seems kinda stalkerish."

**Future Ace** : "I'M SORRYYY ONAGA-SAN"

**Future Ace** : "SO I READ THIS AND TURN TO KAWANISHI-SAN AND ASK HIM IF IT'S TURE THAT HE'S AROMANTIC"

**KOGANE** : "yure nt rlly one fr smal tak hu?"

**SakuKou** : "kogane, shhhh"

**KOGANE** : "sry"

**Future Ace** : "AND HE'S SHIFTING AND LOOKS REALLY UNCOMFORTABLE AND MUMBLES SMTH LIKE 'YEAH SO SORRY BECAUSE OF THAT KISS AFTER THE FINALS BUT I'M NOT INTO A RELATIONSHIP LIKE _THAT_ WITH DATES AND STUFF' AND I BLURT OUT"

**Future Ace** : "THAT I'M AROMANTIC TOO AND THAT I THOUGHT THAT HE WASN'T"

**Future Ace** : "KAWANISHI-SAN BLINKS AND ASKS IF I'M REALLY SURE ABOUT THAT"

**Future Ace** : "AND I KINDA YELLED 'YES!!!'????? IT SOUNDS REALLY AWKWARD IF I THINK ABOUT IT"

**Future Ace** : "HE GRINS AND ASKS ME IF HE CAN KISS ME"

**Future Ace** : "I WAS KINDA CONFUSED COS KISSING IS LIKE A COUPLEY THING TO DO AND I WASN'T SURE IF I WAS YKNOW ALLOWED TO DO THAT"

**Future Ace** : "BUT KAWANISHI-SAN LIKE YANKED ME DOWN AND KISSES ME?"

**Future Ace** : "LIKE A PROPER KISS NOT LIKE THE ONE AFTER FINALS"

**Future Ace** : "UHM IT WAS REALLY NICE? AND KINDA ESCALATED? BUT IT WAS STILL REALLY NICE?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "wuuuuoooohhhhhh!!! ヽ(^o^)ノ”

**swageyama** : "told you so :D"

**Hyped!!** : "good job!"

**Owl-san** : "congrats goshiki :)"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "gasp"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "onaga just used an emoji!!!"

**Owl-san** : "shut up inuoka."

**SakuKou** : "this is amazing! I'm so happy for you!!(ﾉ^_^)ﾉ"

**Saltysaurus** : "yeah, congrats :)"

**Yamacutie** : "YES! You see? It's all great ↖(^▽^)↗"

**Skytree** : "osuuuu!!! So what u 2 up to now??"

**Future Ace** : "WE BOUGHT DORITOS AND ARE ABOUT TO WATCH DEADPOOL ON SEMI-SAN'S LAPTOP"

**swageyama** : "I assume semi doesn't know about that."

**Future Ace** : "NOPE"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peek into the Next Gen Captains group chat, the first years discuss their new captains and the LIBROS give bedroom advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of underage sex

_Eternal Sighing created **Next Gen Captains**._

_Eternal Sighing added **ennoshita, creampuff, shiraswan, YAMAMOTORS, Snake Prince, not ur senpai, banana spike** to “Next Gen Captains”._

**banana spike** : "hoooo boiiii"

**banana spike** : "a new cap group chat ヾ(*◎○◎)ﾉ"

**banana spike** : "me gusta~"

**ennoshita** : "Oh, you know Spanish?"

**Shiraswan** : "ennoshita, everyone knows 'me gusta'."

**creampuff** : "oh hell no"

**creampuff** : "akaashi, what is shirabu doing here???"

**Shiraswan** : "I'd like to know that about you too yahoeba"

**creampuff** : "what did you just call me??"

**Shiraswan** : " _YAHOEBA_ "

**creampuff** : "fight me, _shirahoe_ "

**Shiraswan** : "more like _shirabae_."

**YAMAMOTORS** : "don't get upsetti have some spaghetti!"

**Eternal Sighing** : "is it too late to regret this?"

**not ur senpai** : "yes."

 

_(Chat: Eggplant Party)_

**swageyama** : "oi hinata"

**swageyama** : "u gonna be late for practice"

**Saltysaurus** : "daichi-san is getting mad."

**Yamacutie** : "hinataaa???"

**excitedcrownoise** : "eeek sorry!!! I was at tsutomu's!!"

**Hillaryious** : "You were at Shiratorizawa?"

**Future Ace** : "NO I CAUGHT A COLD AND SHOUYOU VISITED ME AT HOME"

**Skytree** : "since when r u on 1st name basis?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "couple of days! Tsutomu's so cooool! (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞"

**Future Ace** : "THANK YOU YOU'RE SUPER-COOL TOO (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞"

**Future Ace** : "IT'S GONNA BE AWESOME ONCE WE'RE THE ACES OF OUR TEAMS!"

**Skytree** : "I'm already nekoma's ace!!"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "shut up lev you can't be the ace until another year when taketora-san graduates"

**Skytree** : "oh yamamoto-san will be out next Captain right?"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Lev u voted too? Just today?"

**Skytree** : "yeah but for fukunaga-san"

**Skytree** : "yamamoto-san is bullying me ಥ_ಥ"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "but that's cos ur a brat"

**Skytree** : "u r 2!!!"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "true XD"

**Yamacutie** : "oh, our next Captain will be ennoshita-san!"

**Hillaryiou** *: "who's that?"

**swageyama** : "our #6. He's on the bench."

**KOGANE** : "he plyd aginst wkan right?"

**Yamacutie** : "...sorry, Kogane, what is wkan supposed to mean?"

**SakuKou** : "He means Wakutani South "

**Yamacutie** : "don't they have a first year too?"

**IwaOi's child** : "yeah but he's super pissed at any team that ever beat them"

**Owl-san** : "that's not so good"

**Saltysaurus** : "yeah you guess..."

**Hyped!!** : "we're all top of the prefecture teams after all"

**Yamacutie** : "oh crap suga-san  is smirking this creepy smirk when he's annoyed (ø_ø)"

_Yamacutie is offline._

**excitedcrownoise** : "eeek!!! I'm still on my way!!"

**swageyama** : "well how about you stop texting on your bike??!!!"

**swageyama** : "DUMBASS!"

 

_(Chat: LIBROS)_

**SakuKou** : "hey, are you there?"

**Owletty** : "oi sakunami what's our formal greeting"

**SakuKou** : "…"

**SakuKou** : "...ayyy, what's up, LIBROS"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "AYY"

**Shiba-Inu** : "ayyy!"

**Punk Eagle** : "Ayyyyy!"

**Party-Boiii** : "AYYY!"

**Boa Akama** : "AYYYY!"

**Watacchi** : "ayyy!"

**Kickass** : "shut up! All of you! It's hella annoying!"

**Shiba-Inu** : "eek! Sorry, yaku-senpai!"

**SakuKou** : "uhm so"

**SakuKou** : "you guys are experienced with uh gay sex stuff right...?"

**Owletty** : "oh~? Sakunami-chan?~"

**Party-Boiii** : "i'm a virgin by mind and body"

**Boa Akama** : "I can change that "

**Kickass** : "shut up akama and stop using that creepy ass moon emoji"

**SakuKou** : "what do I do if my boyfriend is bad at sex?"

**Punk Eagle** : "does he...suck?'

**Watacchi** : "inappropriate, Yamagata."

**Shiba-Inu** : "what do you mean, bad at it?"

**SakuKou** : "like it hurts a lot"

**SakuKou** : "and it doesn't feel good"

**SakuKou** : "kogane finishes pretty quick and I have to do it myself because he's fallen asleep..."

**Owletty** : "woah that doesn't sound enjoyable"

**Owletty** : "I've never bottomed so I'm not sure of how much help I can be?"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "he does prep u right?"

**SakuKou** : "no I do that, he's a bit clumsy"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "ugh"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "I mean it took a while until asahi and I got the hang of it but it was mostly just awkward and we both came so I guess it's not comparable"

**Boa Akama** : "tmi dude tmi"

**Party-Boiii** : "there's no tmi here man"

**Boa Akama** : "how r u still a virgin anyways"

**Boa Akama** : "rnt u dating that flirty fucker bobata?"

**Kickass** : "AKAMA SOU!"

**Boa Akama** : "oh crap sorry mom"

**SakuKou** : "I don't know how to tell him?? He'll be really down and feel bad for weeks and that will affect his game and his grades and ugh"

**Shiba-Inu** : "uhm well you could always top?"

**SakuKou** : "I don't really want to"

**Punk Eagle** : "bottom by heart"

**Watacchi** : "he sure loves him from the bottom of his heart"

**Punk Eagle** : "ayy watari camp's gonna be awesome"

**Kickass** : "well if you don't want to top, there's not much more you can do... you should really try talking to him though"

**SakuKou** : "I guess..."

**Owletty** : "you could always take control"

**SakuKou** : "uhm what do you mean by that, komi-senpai?"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "riding."

**SakuKou** : "oh."

**Kickass** : "that way you can control your pace and direct his hands and stuff until he gets it and can do it without you helping"

**SakuKou** : "and what do I do about kogane's stamina?"

**Punk Eagle** : "try to delay his orgasm?"

**Boa Akama** : "kinky."

**SakuKou** : "but wouldn't that be painful??"

**Watacchi** : "yes but he hurt you too"

**SakuKou** : "not on purpose! I don't want revenge!"

**Owletty** : "just pull off when he's close"  
 **Owletty** : "saru does it all the time, it's damn frustrating and the biggest literal dickmove, but it doesn't hurt like the grab-the-d-and-choke-it-off denial"

**SakuKou** : "okay"

**SakuKou** : "thank you so much!"

**SakuKou** : "I'm sorry for making you tell all these intimate and embarrassing things!"

**Party-Boiii** : "chill Akama literally sent a pic of a bite mark on his butt in here"

**Boa Akama** : "it was a _dog_ bite mark for fuck's sake"

**Purple Eagle** : "u sure it wasn't a snake bite?^^"

**Boa Akama** : "guys c'mon I'm literally the only straight person here"

**Kickass** : "objection!"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "didn't u have a friends with benefits thing with nekoma's pudding head?"

**Boa Akama** : "yeah but only for a month or two"

**Boa Akama** : "I was frustrated, he was bored, we kinda got along smh"

**Watacchi** : "you did it with Itachiyama's setter after a match right?"

**Boa Akama** : "hey, I'm not a slut! We had a relationship! We didn't fuck in the locker room?? We kissed there, once! And that's what gossip makes of it? Jfc"

**Kickass** : "did you use protection the other times??"

**Boa Akama** : "geez yeah"

**Boa Akama** : "what about u yaku"

**Kickass** : "I've only been in a relationship for two months?"

**Kickass** : "sex is not even an option yet"

**Owletty** : "oh~ my~ god~"

**Owletty** : "yakkun is a virgin!"

**Kickass** : "SHUT THE FUCK UP KOMI WHAT'S WRONG WITH WAITING TO GRAB EACH OTHER'S JUNK IN A YOUNG RELATIONSHIP?!"

**Owletty** : "chill I wasn't attacking u or stuff"

**Owletty** : "I mean I met saru in middle school and we dated ever since 3rd year there"

**Shiba-Inu** : "is that y'know like slutty... to lose the v-card in first year?"

**Kickass** : "no ofc not!"

**Kickass** : "shibayama you and inuoka know each other for a year and a half, sakunami you know kogane for almost a year, so it's really up to whether you're ready or not"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "oi shinji, hayato, how about u?"

**Watacchi** : "what about it? I had a girlfriend for five months in first year of middle school, but that was tame"

**Punk Eagle** : "you know niiyama joshi? Dated their cap for two years"

**Party-Boiii** : "eh?! The Queens?"

**Boa Akama** : "dayum~"

**Punk Eagle** : "hehe"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "OOOH RIGHT YUI-SENPAI TOLD US ABOUT UR BREAK-UP"

**Punk Eagle** : "it was kind of bitter"

**Punk Eagle** : "i'm pan too but coming out as lesbian after 2 years of relationship? That was harsh"

**Punk Eagle** : "she dates one of the karasuno girl players now"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "YUI-SENPAI???"

**SakuKou** : "no apparently michimiya-san started going out with tokonami's ikejiri-san"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "THEN AYA-SENPAI??"

**Punk Eagle** : "maybe? Jeez man I dunno everything about my ex, sorry."

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "I HAVE TO PROTECT YUI-SENPAI AND AYA-SENPAI AND KIYOKO-SAN AND YACHI-SAN!!!"

**Shiba-Inu** : "...yes, do that, nishinoya-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had posted this chapter already? I was so confused when I saw that apparently I haven't.... anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.   
> Btw, I have my written Abitur exams from 25th of April until 5th of May. I probably won't be updating for that period of time. I hope you understand :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our sweet first years exchange Goodbye-Party customs for their senpai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to everyone who bookmarked, left kudos and commented for this fic! :3  
> It means so much to me :)

**Skytree** : "y'know I realised smth"

 **Saltysaurus** : "about damn time you dense skyscraper"

 **Skytree** : "koganegawa and sakunami didn't have their names properly changed!"

 **SakuKou** : "well uhm there's no need for that"

 **Future Ace** : "YEAH THERE IS"

_Future Ace changed **KOGANE** 's name to **Angry-Bird**._

**Angry-Bird** : "y"

 **swageyama** : "because of that brown strand of hair you have"

 **Angry-Bird** : "rhwas wong wit it?"

 **Hillaryious** : "it looks like an Angry-Bird"

 **Angry-Bird** : "???????"

 **Angry-Bird** : "kouuuu u nvr told m that!!!"

 **SakuKou** : "i think it's pretty cute, actually ❤"

 **Angry-Bird** : "kouuuuu ❤❤❤"

 _Saltysaurus changed **SakuKou** 's name to **Bear Cub**._ Bear Cub: "eeehh tsukishima-san, only moniwa-senpai used that nickname for me! In private! Never during matches! How could you know??"

 **Saltysaurus** : "kuroo-san isn't very careful with locking his phone and the captain's chat is always lit"

 **swageyama** : "I don't get that."

 **Owl-san** : "of course you don't."

 **Yamacutie** : "karasuno are crows, nekoma are cats, fukurodani are owls, shiratorizawa are eagles, nohebi are snakes, aoba johsai is sometimes referred to as wolves and datekou are bears!"

 **IwaOi's child** : "we're nicknamed wolves??"

 **Hillaryious** : "nobody really uses that anymore. Maybe that will change once Kyoutani-san becomes the ace."

 **excitedcrownoise** : "oh! Right! Graduation is just around the corner!"

 **Hyped!!** : "there'll be lots of people gone..."

 **Shiba-Inu** : "they don't die, kuguri-san..."

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "oh kuguri what was that with 'I'm already taken' when shiratorizawa's kawanishi used this chat? ^^ "

 **Hyped!!** : "that was a lie."

 **Hillaryious** : "really?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "takeda-sensei told us something different."

 **excitedcrownoise** : "he did???"

 **Bear Cub** : "Takeda-sensei, Oomizu-kantoku and Oiwake-kantoku are some sort of gossiping squad. Your coach probably nattered."

 **Hyped!!** : "but I'm not in a relationship"

 **Hyped!!** : "oomizu's wrong"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "really?"

 **Hyped!!** : "yup"

 **Hyped!!** : "but I do have a crush on our ace I guess"

 **Future Ace** : "KUGURI-SAN YOU CAN'T SAY THAT OUT OF NOWHERE"

 **Hyped!!** : "huh sorry"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "ohh the guy whose place you took cos he sprained his thumb or stuff?"

 **Hyped!!** : "it was dislocated but yeah that guy"

 **Yamacutie** : "is he a third year?"

 **Hyped!!** : "yeah"

 **Hillaryious** : "so that's why you were so nostalgic"

 **Hyped!!** : "I wasn't."

 **Owl-san** : "you were."

 **Hyped!!** : "tch"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "nekoma's gonna throw a goodbye party for kai-senpai, kuroo-senpai and yaku-senpai!"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "WUOOOH"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "that's so coooool!!"

 **Skytree** : "right?? Right???"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "I think kuroo-san would like it if you came 2 tsukki-san!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "the tickets are expensive. When is it?"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "a month after training camp"

 **Saltysaurus** : "can't."

 **Shiba-Inu** : "aw that's really bad :("

 **Saltysaurus** : "he'll manage."

 **IwaOi's child** : "MatsuHana will throw a party in their own honour"

 **Yamacutie** : "shouldn't the underclassmen organise a goodbye party?"

 **Hillaryious** : "yes. But take a look at our first and second years. You wouldn't want them throwing your party if you were MatsuHana."

 **Angry-Bird** : "hos matshna?"

 **IwaOi's child** : "Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro"

 **IwaOi's child** : "wing spiker & middle blocker, the meme lords"

 **Hillaryious** : "kyoutani-san wouldn't care about a party, watari-san is a terrible procrastinator and yahaba-san would have a burn-out and we'd have to celebrate at the hospital"

 **Bear Cub** : "...and you and kindaichi-san?"

 **Hillaryious** : "would you want us to organise a party for you"

 **Bear Cub** : "well..."

 **Bear Cub** : "no, actually."

 **swageyama** : "yamaguchi, tsukishima, hinata, we should do something like that too"

 **Yamacutie** : "about that, ennoshita-san texted me a few days ago, I kinda forgot about it?! ukai-kantoku and takeda-sensei plan to have a farewell celebration after the camp and asked us underclassmen to help!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "yamaguchi. How could you forget that."

 **Yamacutie** : "sorry tsukki!"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "wuoooooohhhh I'm in!!!!↖(^▽^)↗"

 **swageyama** : "well yeah me too"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "ne onaga how's fukurodani gonna deal with the third years graduating??"

 **Owl-san** : "it's just gonna be me and Akaashi from the original team... Bokuto, Komi, Sarukui, Konoha and Washio are all third years"

 **Owl-san** : "kaori and shirofuku organise a party for them but akaashi's probably gonna have to distract Bokuto so that they can actually do that"

 **Hyped!!** : "distract huh"

 **Owl-san** : "please don't think something nasty"

 **Hyped!!** : "heh ^^"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "what's shiratorizawa gonna do tsutomu?"

 **Future Ace** : "I DON'T THINK SHIRATORIZAWA HAS EVER DONE SMTH LIKE THAT"

 **Hillaryious** : "wow your school really _does_ suck"

 **Future Ace** : "I'M NOT SURE IF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND BUT WE'VE ONLY RECENTLY STARTED BECOMING A REAL TEAM? I THINK I'LL TALK TO TAICHI AND SHIRABU-SAN ABOUT IT!"

 **Future Ace** : "HOW'RE DATEKOU AND NOHEBI BIDDING THEIR SENPAI GOODBYE?"

 **Bear Cub** : "we have a practice match against each other with some other alumni and go out for ramen, underclassmen are treating! :)"

 **Yamacutie** : "that sounds very simple yet incredibly nice?"

 **Bear Cub** : "we're not really an outgoing team like Aoba Johsai or Nekoma...:D"

 **Hyped!!** : "the captain's hosting at his house and it's usually really stupid and everyone gets drunk and yeah..."

 **Yamacutie** : "underage drinking is still _bad_ "

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "look at Lev he drinks vodka straight from the bottle and is all great!"

 **Skytree** : "it's a small bottle tho ;) "

 **Yamacutie** : "omg."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this was short... sorry guys.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semi starts asking the important questions and the training camp is about to begin :)

_(Chat: Better Pretty Setter)_

**Semisemi** : "okay."

**Semisemi** : "this is serious business."

**Semisemi** : "how the fuck do you guys deal with all of your teammates being gay???"

**Spacekawa** : "well duh Semi-chan we are all not really straight here are we?"

**Spacekawa** : "except for moni-chan ❤"

**Suga-Rush** : "gay is a bit generalising... in my team are only tsukishima, hinata, kinoshita and narita  and Yachi homosexual"

**Eternal Sighing** : "...only five."

**Mommywa** : "anyway! What's your problem, Semi-kun? Do you need help?"

**Shiraswan** : "medical help, yes."

**Semisemi** : "shut your mouth damn brat!"

**Snakejima** : "boiii that escalated quickly"

**Kenma** : "stop with the memes please sakijima-san"

**Semisemi** : "anyway! So since Goshiki and Kawanishi got together, I'm always forced go leave! Tbh I don't really wanna be there when they're making out"

**swageyama** : "understandable"

**Semisemi** : "and usually I go over to satori's room but _of fucking course_ he has been exiled by wakatoshi and shirabu because they want to 'discuss club stuff'!!"

**Semisemi** : "I'm basically homeless!! I'm fucking sick of getting sexiled by my gay and pining teammates!"

**Takehoe** : "...semi-san, r u a homophobe"

**Semisemi** : "no wtf i'm about as straight as a damn rainbow"

**Semisemi** : "how do you deal with that???"

**Suga-Rush** : "uhm we don't attend a boarding school?"

**Spacekawa** : "and attend an actually decent school like Aoba Johsai ❤"

**Mommywa** : "oh please! Not again!"

**Shiraswan** : "well we made it to nationals and our ace is a top three national spiker who plays for the U19 Japanese team!"

**Angry-Bird** : "this an ngry & prtctive bf"

**Spacekawa** : " _are you insulting iwa-chan???!!!_ ޏ₍ ὸ.ό₎"

**Shiraswan** : "ushijima-san is a way better ace spiker than iwaizumi, face it, that's the truth oikawa"

**Spacekawa** : "okay uhm wow the nerve!!!"

**Spacekawa** : "setter on setter shiraboo I'll beat the crap out of your sorry little spoilt ass ♒‘(T∩T)’♒"

**Shiraswan** : "training camp. I'm on."

**Eternal Sighing** : "ugh there they go again..."

**Suga-Rush** : "I feel you, Akaashi-kun. How do Iwaizumi and Tendou deal with this?"

**Mommywa** : "lots of caffeine?"

**Semisemi** : "and I swear to god if I return to our room with doritos all over my bed and my laptop open with some illegal movie website again I'm gonna request new roommates"

**Suga-Rush** : "they eat doritos on your bed?:D"

**Shiraswan** : "taichi is obsessed with doritos"

**Semisemi** : "and Goshiki recently developed an obsession for the stuff too"

**Semisemi** : "wait why the fuck are the doritos your concern??!!"

**Spacekawa** : "cause nobody cares about you, Semi-chan~ ❤"

**Mommywa** : "oikawa!"

**Angry-Bird** : "mniwa-snpai droped rhe kun-hnorifv uhoh"

**Spacekawa** : "well, he's not my mom ^-^"

**swageyama** : "oikawa-san you are really rude today."

**Spacekawa** : "shut up tobio-chan, the adults are talking"

**Snakejima** : "not so sure bout that"

**Spacekawa** : "GASP"

**Spacekawa** : "oh my god sakijima-chan _how_ could you take tobio-chan's side!!"

**Eternal Sighing** : "please calm down, oikawa-san."

**Spacekawa** : "don't tell me what to do, Beauty-chan! ಠ_ಠ"

**Eternal Sighing** : "again with that nickname?"

**Spacekawa** : "you're all so mean!!!"

_Spacekawa is offline._

**Semisemi** : "fuckin finally"

**Suga-Rush** : "moniwa, we need to have a word with tendou about how he raised semi and shirabu"

**Semisemi** : "I'm his freaking boyfriend, not his kid!!!"

**Shiraswan** : "And I'm sure as hell not their child! I leave that to Goshiki!"

**Semisemi** : "aren't you supposed to be super smart, damn brat???!!"

**Takehoe** : "oh jesus christ"

**swageyama** : "azumane-san is not here though."

**Spacekawa** : "wow tobio-chan that was like almost smooth?"

**creampuff** : "you're supposedly offline, oikawa-san."

**Spacekawa** : "and you're supposedly the quiet guy in the group chat who reads everything and judges in silence"

**creampuff** : "we both broke our vows, though."

**Spacekawa** : "...point taken."

**Eternal Sighing** : "yahaba is very active in the Next Generation Captains Chat."

**Eternal Sighing** : "mainly because him and shirabu are bickering."

**Shiraswan** : "it's not my fault yahoeba is a stupid bitch."

**Mommywa** : "oh no"

**creampuff** : "excuse me shirahoe"

**creampuff** : "fight me"

**Spacekawa** : "that's my kouhai!! ❤(ง'̀-'́)ง"

**Semisemi** : "don't disappoint shiratorizawa, shirabu. Fight!"

 

_(Chat: Mighty Crows)_

**Weed ** : "so tomorrow we'll take off for training camp at shiratorizawa!"

**Weed ** : "sensei and your managers put a packing list together so pay attention to that!"

**eh-no-shit** : "when will we meet?"

**Suga-Rush** : "ennoshita, did the 2nd Gen Captain groupchat change your name back? :D"

**eh-no-shit** : "yes. I've given up. I'm clearly outnumbered."

**Dadchi** : "thank you!"

**Ukai's husbando** : "we'll leave at 7am from Karasuno, taking the bus. It may not be far to Shiratorizawa's school grounds, but you have a whole day of practice ahead so we didn't want you to get exhausted!"

**Dragon Samurai** : "OSU! Thanks take-chan!"

**Kiyoshi** : "is Hinata-kun awake?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "I couldn't sleep ಥ_ಥ"

**swageyama** : "HINATA BOGE!"

**Weed ** : "SHUT UP! GO PACK!"

_swageyama is offline._

_excitedcrownoise is offline._

 

_(chat: Avengers ACEemble)_

**Iwa-chan~** : "I swear to god if trashkawa whines one more time about seven days at stz i'm gonna rip out his precious locks and feed them to kyoutani"

**Ushiwaka** : "dogs don't eat hair, though"

**Iwa-chan~** : "...yeah I know that ushiwaka ._."

**Kazum8** : "nohebi's sharing a bus with nekoma cause theirs broke and it's a fucking nightmare"

**Kazum8** : "suguru and kuroo are bickering since we left nohebi"

**Iwa-chan~** : "you haven't met oikawa"

**Kazum8** : "and you haven't met suguru and kuroo"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "HE DID"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "AT OIKAWA'S BIRTHDAY PARTY"

**Kazum8** : "oh fuck right"

**banana spike** : "oi numai~"

**banana spike** : "how r things with ur baby snake kouhai??? ^^"

**Kazum8** : "wth terushima i'm not crushing on him"

**not ur senpai** : "why the fuck u lying~"

**banana spike** : "r u always lying~"

**Gentle Giant** : "guys please calm down"

**Gentle Giant** : "let's uh change the subject! Yamamoto, are you looking forward to seven days with your boyfriend?"

**Kazum8** : "Yamamoto's asleep on suguru's shoulder"

**Kazum8** : "looks sorta adorable"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "CUUUUTEEE"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "U KNOW WHO ELSE IS CUTE"

**Ushiwaka** : "your setter?"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "OYA USHIWAKA U KNOW ME WELL MY HOOT-DOOT"

**Ushiwaka** : "thank you, bokuto."

**HEYHEYHEY** : [IMAGE]

**banana spike** : "ayyy is akaashi asleep?"

**Iwa-chan~** : "pretty sure his eyes are closed in frustration."

**Iwa-chan~** : "oikawa has finally stopped whining now he's chaperoning yahaba"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "creampuff?"

**Iwa-chan~** : "yeah that's his Skype name"

**Gentle Giant** : "did you sleep well, yamamoto?"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "daishou sneezed and woke me up"

**Kazum8** : "his sneeze is hilarious"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "yeah but have u heard him laugh"

**Kazum8** : "yeah omg that soundless wheezing where he cries in the end"

**Kazum8** : "priceless"

**not ur senpai** : "ushiwaka, did koganegawa show up at stz?"

**Ushiwaka** : "the giant setter? No, why?"

**not ur senpai** : "he insisted on running to camp cause he served a volleyball to sakunami's head"

**banana spike** : "wait isn't that ur libero?? How low does he serve??? XD"

**not ur senpai** : "thought the same thing, teru."

**not ur senpai** : "anyway I think he might have gotten lost"

**Ushiwaka** : "have you called him?"

**not ur senpai** : "he left his bag in the bus"

**Ushiwaka** : "alright I'll send Sagae and Shibata out for him"

**not ur senpai** : "thanks ushiwaka ur the man"

**Ushiwaka** : "I'm the man."

 

_(chat: Los Head Honchos)_

**Ushiwaka** : "when will the Tokyo teams arrive?"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "STUCK IN TRAFFIC"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "HEYYYY KUROO DUDE I CAN SEE UR BUS!!!"

**Sneaky Snake** : "big fucking surprise that is since we're taking the same route owlhead"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "THANKS!"

**Mr Purrfect** : "oi bro I'm sure that wasn't a compliment"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "dude I was trying to be sassy here"

**Spacekawa** : "leave that to Beauty-chan :D "

**HEYHEYHEY** : "Anywayyyy ushiwaka my hoot-doot coach said it's gonna be about 1/2 hour"

**Ushiwaka** : "one to two hours?"

**Mr Purrfect** : "nah dude he means half an hour"

**Ushiwaka** : "oh."

**Spacekawa** : "hahahahaha ushiwaka-chan XD"

**Spacekawa** : "u still lack all common sense ヽ(^o^)ノ"

**Mommywa** : "oikawa-kun, act your age."

**okuDRAKE** : "moniwa we should know that this is a lost fight by now"

**Dadchi** : "Ushijima, we've arrived at your gates :)"

**Ushiwaka** : "we'll come greet you at once."

**Spacekawa** : " _how is karasuno already there???_ “

**Dadchi** : "ah well, Hinata was too excited so he bugged Takeda-sensei into driving faster"

**Spacekawa** : "damn chibi-chan!! ヽ(•‿•)ノ"

**Ushiwaka** : "don't worry, oikawa. We will come greet Aoba Johsai too once you arrive."

**Spacekawa** : "THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM USHIWAKA-CHAN!!!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First morning of the training camp ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the training camp won't be in chat style. I hope none of you is bothered by that...

Ukai yawned and wriggled out of the warm arms embracing him. His alarm was still blaring and he uttered a muffled curse as he shut it off.

"Oi, sensei."

Takeda shifted with a sleepy groan and nuzzled closer to Ukai's side, arms tightening around his waist.

Saitou opened the door to the coachs's rooms with a sleepy smile, hair still a bit tousled. "Good morning, Ukai-san. Did you rest well?"

Ukai rubbed his eyes and tried to pry Takeda's arms away from himself while heat was rising to his cheeks. Takeda was always cold when he slept and he tended to cling to the next source of heat nearby. During the summer camp at Shinzen it had been Nekoma's younger coach, now it was Ukai, not surprising, really. But that didn't change the level of awkwardness.

"Uh, yes, thank you", he grumbled and shook Takeda gently. "Sensei, wake up!"

Takeda groaned and his eyes fluttered open and _holy shit, this man was beautiful in the mornings_ scrambled backwards. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Ukai-kun! My sincerest apologies! Please, forgive me!"

Ukai coughed. "It's okay, sensei, stop apologising..."

"You are the last ones of the coaches to get up", Saitou said. "Ukai-san, will you accompany me with waking the boys?"

Ukai huffed and reached for his black hoodie and socks. "Sure. Let's go. Sensei, don't fall back asleep."

A tiredly yawned "osu" followed and Ukai crawled out of the comforting warmth of the futon into the cold winter air despite the heater.

"Let's wake the third years first", Saitou said and strode down the hallways until they reached the next building where the third year Shiratorizawa classrooms were. The common room was vast and most students went home over the holidays, so it was mostly unoccupied. 

Ukai scratched his stomach and swallowed a yawn when Saitou suddenly asked: "Ukai-san, I'm sorry for asking, but are you and Takeda-sensei in a relationship?"

Ukai choked on his own spit, face heating up considerably. "Wh-what?! No-! No, no, no, we're not. God."

"Yet", Saitou lilted and before Ukai could retort, the fellow coach pushed the door to the common room transformed to a dorm open. 

It was dark in there, but Ukai could easily outline Daichi and Suga snuggled up to each other and Oikawa drooling onto Iwaizumi's chest. Matsukawa and Hanamaki were squeezing onto one futon and Bokuto was sprawled across Kuroo and Konoha. Konoha was spooning with Washio, next to them were Komi and Sarukui snoring slightly with their legs entangled. Kuroo was also sprawled across the futon next to him which belonged to Yaku who was shuffling around collecting his stuff. Kai slept normally on his own futon as well as Asahi. The Nohebi guys had all with the exception of Hiroo kicked off their blankets and Numai's snoring was drowning everyone else's. The other Seijoh guys were burrowed under their blankets until they couldn't be seen.

It was adorable, really.

"Good morning!", Saitou yelled and flicked the switch that opened the curtains. "It's currently 7:30am and breakfast will be ready at 8:00. You have half an hour to get ready both for breakfast and morning practice which will start at 8:40! Hurry up!"

Collective groaning and Ukai was sure he heard Oikawa mumble a "that was definitely Ushiwaka's idea, make sure to spike some into his face later, Iwa-chan". 

Like zombies, except for Yaku, the third years wriggled out of the cocoons of warmth to reach for their bags. 

"Good morning, Saitou-sensei, Ukai-san."

Ukai jolted and cursed when Ushijima sneaked up behind him.

"Mother of- Ushiwaka, announce yourself, damnit!!"

Ushijima blinked. He was already wearing the white and purple sweatshirt and black shorts Shiratorizawa used for practice and seemed ready to start his day unlike his fellow camp-mates in the common room. "My apologies, Ukai-san."

"Ushiwaka-chan, come here so I can personally strangle youuuu!!", Oikawa yelled from the room, voice still rough with sleep.

"Shut the fuck up, Trashkawa, it's too early for you to be yelling", was Iwaizumi's immediate reply.

"Rude, Iwa-chan!"

Daichi called "Shut up! Get ready everyone!" followed by a collective, groaned "osu".

"Ohlololo? Why are they so grumpy in the morning?", Tendou asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet with a wide smirk plastered across his face.

"Just cause you've fucked up your biological clock to be so awake at half past seven doesn't mean everyone else has", Semi snarled and shook Yamagata, who was half asleep himself. Oohira hadn't shown up yet.

"Only me? Look at Wakatoshi-kun!"

"Yeah, but that's Wakatoshi, he actually _likes_ this pissy morning practice."

"Eita-kun~ your mouth is so potty in the morning."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Ukai snickered at their banter and then followed Saitou into the second year's building. Saitou opened the door and checked the situation. 

Ukai could spot Yamamoto, Tanaka and Nishinoya sprawled across each other while Ennoshita was also snuggled up to Tanaka's side, having Nishinoya's arm in his face. Kinoshita and Narita slept closer than friends normally would - Ukai _knew_ there was something going on - and Kenma was half-buried underneath his comforter pushing buttons on his psp. Fukunaga was cutely curled up like a cat while Akaashi was dead asleep, only his hair visible from under the blankets. Poor boy was probably exhausted from dealing with Bokuto for three and a half hours on the bus yesterday and then practicing with him all day long. Futakuchi had his head on top of Aone's chest while Obara and Onagawa both cuddled up to them, probably to steal Aone's body heat. Datekou's prodigal Read Blocker had been the only one training in a muscle shirt during the evening run the day before. 

Ukai was not surprised at all to find Johzenji sleeping all over the place. Terushima had only his feet left on his futon. Tsuchiyu had sometime rolled onto Akama, snoring softly and nearly smothering his fellow libero judging by the latter's flat breathing. Kyoutani had wrapped himself completely around Yahaba and Watari was sleeping peacefully and properly tucked under his blankets.

Saitou proceeded just like with the third years, opening the curtains, holding his little speech. Nishinoya was up in no time, yelling and bouncing around with way too much energy that early in the morning.  
"Ryuu! Tora! Sun is up! Breakfast! Food! Kiyoko-san!"

At the last words the two wanna-be badasses shot up straight with wide eyes. Ennoshita groaned at being slapped in the face and glared at Tanaka before shuffling out of his futon to get into the bathroom before everyone else flooded it. Terushima wriggled out of the blankets, got tangled up in the sheets and fell face first into the dog pile his teammates had created, causing them all to groan in complaint.

"Guys~!", the Johzenji captain yelled. "It's time to get hyped and kick everyone's asses! C'mon, let's have fun!"

"Oh, I will have fun when I kill you with my very own hands in a fit of sleepy rage, Teru", Bobata snarled from the bottom of the pile and Terushima ran off with a very unmanly shriek.

"Someone wake Akaashi-kun!", Saitou called before proceeding to walk into the next building.

Ukai opened the door and inhaled deeply to wake his ever dense students but the common room was empty.

"What?", Saitou mumbled and pushed his glasses back up his nose. "But- when? It's only 7:30? And all of them are gone?"

"I hope they didn't go for a run and got lost", Ukai said with an exasperated sigh. "Let's check the bathroom, Saitou-san."

It turned out to be abandoned as well.

"They can't be in the gyms, Washijou-san and I are the only ones here with a key", Saitou said and rubbed his temple. "I'll ask Ushijima to get some teammates and search for them."

Ukai sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Yamagata got lost billions of times during his first year. Washijou-san forced him to carry a GPS with him whenever he left the classrooms up till his second year because he was also always losing his phone so nobody could call him about his whereabouts."

Ushijima, Tendou, Semi, Yamagata and a very sleepy Oohira were on their way to breakfast when Saitou ran up to them. "Ushijima, we've lost the first years."

Ushijima blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"...lost them?"

Tendou roared to life.  
"Wa~ka~to~shi~!!!“, he screeched while shaking his best friend by the shoulders. "We've got to search for them right away!!"

"Seriously, it's way too early for all that chaos", Reon muttered and Semi glared at him.

"Reon!"

"Just sayin'..."

"Ukai-san and me will search the gyms and outdoor courts, please check the buildings", Saitou said and Ushijima nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"WUOOOOH! IT'S USHIWAKA AND THE OTHERS!!"

Ukai felt a vein pop up on his forehead when he recognised the high-pitched, excited voice.  
"Oh, they've got to be fucking kidding me", he growled, whirled around and grabbed Hinata who was bouncing towards them, followed by the other first years, by the collar of his shirt.

_"And where do you lot come from, heh??!!"_

Hinata shrieked, Tsukishima and Kunimi snickered and Ukai glared at them.

"Haiba found a mother cat and her kittens near the gates! They were really cold!", Kindaichi called and Kunimi grumbled something akin to "I don't think that's what he wanted to hear, Yuutarou".

Ukai closed his eyes and counted to ten.

Then to twenty.

Then he gave up.

"CATS?! YOU RAN OFF WITHOUT INFORMING ANYONE BECAUSE OF BLOODY CATS?!"

Yamaguchi opened his travelling bag to reveal five kittens and their mother shifting around. "Coach, look, they're really small and they were freezing in the snow..."

Tendou started to cackle and Ukai wished he'd never left his futon in the first place.

These were gonna be ten interesting days.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a training camp without Spin-The-Bottle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive feedback for the last chapter! I'm glad you like the training camp :3

Kunimi eyed the empty bottle with an arched eyebrow.

"Spin the bottle? Excuse me, I'm afraid that I messed up the grounds of Shiratorizawa High and Middle School."

"Don't be such a party pooper, Kunimi!!", Hinata called and bounced up and down, elbowing Kageyama in the ribs in the process. 

Karasuno's setter grunted, grabbed Hinata's face and squished his cheeks almost painfully. "Pay attention to your surroundings, dumbass!!"

"Eh, Yamayama-kun, you'll bruise my face!"

_"Dumbass!!"_

Yamaguchi waved at Kunimi with a wide smile. "Come on! We'll even let you start! And we'll play innocently, if that's what you're worried about!"

Kunimi sighed and settled next to Kindaichi on the floor to reach for the bottle. It would be more of a pain to argue with his fellow first years than just participating in a round of childish entertainment. He spun it and it came to a stop pointing at Tsukishima who grimaced when everyone looked at him with wide grins.

"Truth or dare, Tsukishima?"

The tall blond Middle Blocker sighed. "Dare."

Kunimi smiled devilishly. He could dare him to do so many things, but they played _innocently_ as Yamaguchi had said, so he'd just settle for this. "Call Fukurodani's captain the best ace of all times."

Onaga groaned and fell forward. "Oi, Kunimi, show some compassion with my team. Think of Akaashi! Don't you have some sense of empathy for our suffering?!"

Tsukishima only huffed, grumbled something incomprehensible under his breath and rose to shuffle towards the captains bickering and lounging on the couches.

"Bokuto-san."

Bokuto whipped around with a wide grin plastered across his face and raised his arms with an inhuman excited shriek. "Hey~ Tsukki! What's u-"

"You're the best ace of all times."

Bokuto blinked.

Daichi groaned a "Tsukishima, why would you do that?!"

Kuroo cackled.

Oikawa started wheezing.

Daishou smirked like a devil.

Ushijima shot Tsukishima a cold glare.

"HEYHEYHEY! I REALLY AM THE BEST!"

Akaashi's sigh could be heard even over Bokuto's thundering voice. Fukurodani's captain tackled Ushijima and accidentally slapped Kuroo in the process, hooting in triumph while calling Akaashi's name to inquire whether he had heard what Tsukishima had said.

Tsukishima returned to the first years' circle where the vast majority was crying with laughter over how Bokuto was jumping around yelling how he was the very best because Tsundereshima said so and thus it must be true.

Tsukishima sat back down and rolled his eyes. "This is ridiculous."

Onaga threw him a weary look. "For you, perhaps. You don't have to play on the same team as him."

Tsukishima only shrugged, leant forwards and spun the bottle. It stopped pointing at Shiratorizawa's first year regular whose face lit up like the sun upon realising that it was his turn.

"Goshiki, truth or dare."

Goshiki jumped to his feet and pumped his fist with a determined expression. "Dare! A true ace has to face dangers head on!"

"SO COOL", Lev, Hinata and Koganegawa called nearly in unison with sparkly eyes. Tsukishima half-expected them to build a shrine in Goshiki's honour and fall to their knees to pray to him. He was seriously tempted to disappoint their admiration for the black haired Eagle and what a surprise! He was just in the right position to do so right now.

He bit his cheek to stop himself from grinning and said: "Do a back flip."

"Tsukki!", Yamaguchi yelped in horror. "He could hurt himself!"

"Yeah", Kageyama said with a frown. "The coaches won't like it if something happens."

Tsukishima shrugged. "A dare's a dare."

Kunimi shot him a flat glare. "What are you, five?"

Goshiki's confident grin, however, only widened. "Nah, it's fine! Yamagata-san taught me! He likes parcour!"

Tsukishima's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he clicked his tongue. He had hoped for the hyperactive Baby Eagle to fall flat on his face. It would've been entertaining.

The Shiatorizawa Wing Spiker took a couple of steps back, checked his surroundings, rolled his shoulders and did an almost perfect back flip. He was only staggering a bit once he landed, but he stayed sound on his feet.

Hinata's eyes looked as if they'd fall out of their sockets any moment before he erupted in cheers.

Goshiki sat back down and let Inuoka ruffle through his hair in praise. Tsukishima only waited for him to start wagging his tail like an excited puppy.

Once Goshiki's self-declared fanclub had retreated a bit, he spun the bottle and grinned at the person it was pointed on. "Shibayama-san! Truth or dare?"

Nekoma's small Libero gulped nervously. "Uhm, truth."

"Did you ever learn how to best kick Lev from Yaku-san?"

Lev whined and rubbed his knees. "Please no!"

"Goshiki, that's boring", Onaga said with a click of his tongue. "You've wasted your chance to get your hands on Nekoma's Team Secrets."

Shibayama snickered at Onaga's comment before turning to Goshiki to reply. "Yes, twice. I'm pretty good, I practiced with Sou-chan. Not that he consented."

Inuoka whimpered. "Yuuki kicks really hard! You're in for something, Lev."

Lev offered a shaky grin to his fellow teammate. "You're not still mad about me stealing your lunch, right?"

Shibayama smiled innocently. "If you buy me ramen for two weeks, I might forget about it."

Yamaguchi paled and leant towards Sakunami. 

"You know what?", he whispered. "I think Shibayama's actually pretty dark inside."

Sakunami hummed in agreement.

Nekoma's younger Libero spun the bottle and grinned. "Oh! Kuguri-san!"

Nohebi's only first year blinked lazily. "Uh... dare, I guess."

"Kiss Numai-senpai on the lips."

Kuguri choked and started coughing. Koganegawa heartily slapped his back and the normally stoic faced baby snake took a sharp inhale. "What?!"

"Kiss Numai-senpai on the lips!"

Kuguri shifted and averted his eyes. "Can I get another dare? I thought we were playing innocently?"

Kageyama shrugged. "That means you gotta do a truth, too."

"And a kiss is still pretty innocent", Sakunami piped in.

"Another dare's fine by me", Kuguri mumbled and sat up.

Shibayama pouted. "Okay. Then... kiss Numai-senpai on the cheek."

Kuguri groaned. "You're really adamant about me kissing him, aren't you... ugh... fine..."

His cheeks were already flushing when he shuffled towards Numai and Iwaizumi where the two of them were arm-wrestling. To be honest, it seemed like the table would be the one who gave in first.

He bowed down and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his upperclassman's cheek.

Numai jolted and his hand hit the desk with a _thud_ when Iwaizumi caught him off guard.

"Stay focused, lovestruck idiot", Aoba Johsai's Ace said and chuckled.

Numai only touched the kissed cheek like in trance and stared at Kuguri, who was already back with his fellow first years that were hooting and wolf-whistling.

"And truth", Shibayama said innocently once they had calmed down. "When did you realise you had a crush on him?"

Kuguri's face was beet red by now. He lowered his eyes and mumbled: "First practice."

"Love at first sight, isn't that cute", Onaga said and stretched his arms. "About time you did something, then. He'll graduate in March."

Kuguri bit his lip and for a split second, sadness showed on his usually expressionless face. "Yeah... I guess..."

He shook his head as if to chase the thought away and spun the bottle without any further comments. "Yamaguchi, truth or dare?"

Yamaguchi sighed. "Truth."

"Does Terushima's piercing improve his blowjobs?"

Karasuno's pinch server yelped and flushed scarlet red. How could a guy that was blushing by kissing his crush on the cheek be that blunt about something like _that?!_

"Kuguri!! Oh my god!! Innocent truths and dares!", he screeched and hid behind his hands.

"Well?"

"We're curious, Yamaguchi", Kindaichi said with a chuckle.

Yamaguchi groaned and said, muffled by his palms: "...yeah. It does..."

Inuoka cat-called and the others burst into laughter while ruffling poor red-faced Yamaguchi's hair and congratulating him. 

 

Yaku frowned at the first years sitting in their spin-the-bottle-circle and hugging a very flushed Yamaguchi Tadashi. "This is very suspicious."

Suga chuckled and glanced up from his phone. "Do you want to play too? With adult Dares and adult Truths? Oh no. Wait. You're dating a minor. I forgot. Sorry~"

A vein popped up on Yaku's forehead. "Sugawara...!"

He only received another chuckle in response.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future captains have a heart-to-heart talk with Shirabu in the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, guys, I'm so happy that y'all seem to like the camp! I love you! <3

Shiratorizawa did not only have big gyms, horses, direction signs and big common rooms, but also spacious bathrooms. There weren't only shower stalls, oh no, in each gym they also had a big common bathtub that was so big Hinata could drown if he didn't pay attention. It was almost as good as a hot spring. There was nothing better than climbing into the hot water after a long day of torturous practice and having the heat relieve the pain from the tensed up, aching muscles and sore limbs. 

"I have died", Yahaba announced when they floated in the hot water of the common bathat the end of the second day of camp. "I have died and ascended to heaven."

"Impossible", Shirabu muttered and cracked one eye open from where he sat at the other end of the tub. "Someone as vile and terrible as you would go straight to hell."

"Not so sure about the _straight_ part and if anyone deserves to go to hell, it's your team, Shirahoe", Yahaba shot back, but even he didn't pack the usual spite.

Shirabu half-heartedly chucked a piece of soap at his fellow setter, but it dropped into the water about halfway before it reached its intended destination. "Don't bring Ushijima-san into this. He's the best man I know and half the prefecture admires him. It's _your_ captain who is a devil in disguise, Yahoeba."

"Representatives of half the prefecture sit in this tub right now, Shirabu, and I can assure you, I don't admire Ushiwaka the way you do", Futakuchi butted in and Terushima shot finger pistols at him in approval. 

Shirabu sat up straight, pink dusting his cheeks that could not be blamed on the heat of the bath. "What the hell do you mean with that, huh?!"

"Oh, nothing~", Futakuchi lilted and his lazy smirk widened even further when Shirabu's angry glare intensified. 

"Futakuchi-!"

"Guys", Akaashi said with a deep sigh. His black curls were sticking everywhere because of the humidity in the bath and together with his Done-With-Your-Shit-expression and the dark rings under his eyes he looked like a single mum in dire need of vacation. "Could you stop the banter at least while we're bathing?"

Shirabu shot Futakuchi and Yahaba another angry look before settling back into the water. 

"Say, Shirabu", Ennoshita said after a few minutes of comfortable silence with his eyes closed in bliss because of the hot water. "Do you have a crush on Ushiwaka?"

Kawanishi, who had observed the bickering quietly up to now, chuckled. "Kenjirou's so gay for Ushijima."

Shirabu flushed red and dunked a completely unprepared Kawanishi underwater. "How about you go to bed already, Taichi?! I'm sure Goshiki is waiting for you!"

Kawanishi was coughing when he came back up and could only glare at his best friend before getting all the water out of his lungs. "Chill, Kenjirou."

" _Die_ , Taichi."

Kawanishi huffed and stepped out of the bath, grabbed his towel and made his way back to the adjacent locker room. On the doorstep he turned around and called: "You're just jealous because I'm getting some, Kenjirou!"

Shirabu had to be restrained by Akaashi and Seguro so that he didn't run after his friend to probably kill him.

"So~", Futakuchi lilted, eyes closed and a dreamy smile on his lips. "Are you crushing on your captain or not?"

Shirabu crossed his arms. "None of your business."

Terushima cackled. His hair was damp from the bath's humidity and fell into his face, making him look younger and more innocent. Everyone knew that the latter wasn't the case, though. 

"Shirabu, man, I thought you trusted us guys", he said. "You know I'm in a perfect and wonderful relationship with Tadashi, Futa has finally come to terms with having the worst crush _ever_ on his childhood friend Irone-"

"Jesus Christ, his name is _Aone_ , you stupid yellow fruit", Futakuchi sighed and cracked one eye open to glare at his friend.

"- Ennoshita hasn't quite worked up the balls to confess to their sharky spiker..."

Ennoshita blushed. "I did! I'm trying, but he just doesn't get it!"

"- Yahaba and the Mad Dog are a grossly cute couple..."

Yahaba pursed his lips and nodded contently. "Yeah, I agree."

"Yamamoto here is banging the snake captain..."

Yamamoto shot him a thumbs up.

"Seguro's still a happy single pringle and Akaashi is in a relationship with the Big Horned Owl. Leaves only you being silent about your love life, Shirabooboo!", Terushima summarised and grinned smugly.

Shirabu's glare intensified, but he averted his eyes when a flush started creeping up his cheeks. "So what if I have a crush?!"

Yamamoto hooted and Futakuchi pumped his fist.

The other second years of Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Date Tech, Johzenji and Nohebi had taken the bath earlier or chosen to take a shower. Only the future captains were left.

"It's not important anyway", Shirabu mumbled. "The third years will graduate in less than three months. I'll probably never see him again."

Yamamoto snorted. "Bullshit. I'm dating a third year too and I won't let that prickly reptile get away."

Seguro chuckled. "Did you just describe Daishou-san as a prickly reptile?"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah..."

"How would you know!", Shirabu snapped and frowned. "Ushijima-san is likely to be recruited, who knows from which uni. Maybe even abroad. Or they'll want him to go pro at once. I can't follow him everywhere."

"He has a sports scholarship for Chuo, right?", Akaashi said. 

Shirabu nodded. "He was at risk of losing it after failing to go to Nationals but he kept it."

"Chuo is one of the best universities in Japan and their team won the All Japan Intercollegiate Volleyball Championships multiple times", Ennoshita said. "Why would Ushiwaka refuse it?"

"Listen", Shirabu snarled. "He'll graduate. He'll be successful. He'll forget about his high school team. That doesn't only apply to Ushijima-san, but to all third years. Face it."

"That's some depressing attitude you have", Futakuchi mumbled. "Teru, aren't we all buddy-buddy with the third year capts?"

Terushima smirked. "Hell yeah we are."

"We could make Kuroo do it."

"Kuroo's a terrible matchmaker."

"The match is already made."

"Futa, you're a fucking genius. I would kiss you, but no homo."

Futakuchi gave him a fist bump. "No homo."

Ennoshita leant towards Akaashi. "They _do_ realize they're both in a same sex relationship?"

Akaashi sighed. "We don't have to understand, Ennoshita."

"If you make the overgrown cat dork do _anything_ regarding Ushijima-san, I will _end_ you", Shirabu said with a deep scowl and climbed out of the bath. "Good work today. You're all terrible. Goodnight."

"Nighty tighty!", Yamamoto yelled.

"Goodnight!", Terushima called.

"Sleep tight!", Futakuchi joined in.

"I hope you get bitten by billions of bedbugs!!", Yahaba shouted and yelped when Ennoshita pulled his ear.

Akaashi could only sigh.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, Shirabu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has only one week of school to go until graduation? Yup it's me~ :D

The whole gym went silent when the ball bounced off the gym's floor with a loud noise, bouncing off the court.

Everyone's eyes went wide. 

Fukurodani had just won a set from Shiratorizawa. It was the hosting school's first loss during the camp.

"HEYHEYHEY!!!", Bokuto broke the silence with a shout and pumped his fist. "I REALLY AM THE BEST!!"

His call woke the rest of his team out of their trance and they started screaming.

Konoha, Washio, Komi, Sarukui and Onaga leapt at their captain, burying him underneath them all the while shouting and celebrating.

"Alright, give him some room to breathe!", Shirofuku yelled over her team's cheers with a laugh and pulled Washio, Komi and Konoha away while Suzumeda handled Onaga and Sarukui. "You'll smother the ace!"

As soon as Bokuto was free and back on his feet, Akaashi launched himself at him, still screaming in triumph like the rest of them.

"AKAASHI!! WASN'T MY LAST KILL AWESOME JUST NOW?!"

Akaashi ruffled Bokuto's spiked hair with the widest grin any of the present people had ever seen on his face. "Yes, Bokuto-san. It was really, really awesome."

Bokuto's face lit even more up and he ducked down to press a kiss to Akaashi's lips. The setter didn't hesitate for even a second and pulled him further down to deepen the kiss, resulting in cat-calls and wolf-whistles from everywhere.

"Bro!!", Kuroo shouted. "No making out in the gym!!"

"You don't seem very prone to that rule, Kuroo", Kenma mumbled and jerked his head in Tsukishima's general direction.

"Okay, wow. Rude."

Akaashi pulled away, slightly flushed and coughed. "Let's go, Bokuto-san. We'll be playing Johzenji next."

"What are you waiting for, you idiots?!", Washijo screeched from the sidelines and Shiratorizawa's team jolted. "Do your penalty twice for taking so long!"

The hosting school's players scrambled to get off court and chorused: "Yes, sir!"

All the Shiratorizawa players, even the bench members, got on their hands and knees, but lifted themselves up, so that their knees weren't touching the ground. Their whole weight was resting on their hands and toes now.

"What are they doing?", Lev asked with furrowed brows while stretching for the next game against Aoba Johsai.

"They call it the _turtle_ ", Kai replied. "They'll have to walk two laps around the gym like that. It's an incredibly exhausting penalty. Rugby players do this while placing the ball on their backs. If it falls, they have to do another round."

"Is Shiratorizawa's coach the devil?", Inuoka yelped in horror.

"They _do_ call him Demon Coach", Yaku said with a shrug and clapped his hands once. "Let's get going! We're up to receive Oikawa Tooru's serves and I'll kick anyone who chickens out on them! Yes, especially you, Kenma!"

Kenma shrunk. "He's gonna rip off my arms though..."

"No, he won't! Don't be ridiculous! Aren't you supposed to be smart?"

"But I am... that's why I decided to avoid his serves- ouch!"

Kenma rubbed the back of his head where Yaku had punched him.

 

Meanwhile, the Datekou players lined up for their match against Shiratorizawa.

Shirabu was panting by the time they finished their doubled penalty and dragged himself to the court. Their starting rotation would have Goshiki serving first and Shirabu at the net. 

It was okay, it was only one loss. They could handle Datekou. They didn't even make it to the semifinals of the prefectural qualifiers.

And yet...

Shirabu shivered when he saw that Datekou didn't have Futakuchi, their strongest server, up to serve, but rather him, Aone and their giant baby setter Koganegawa up front.

Shirabu would have to face the Iron Wall of Datekou head on from the beginning.

Goshiki's jump serve was flawless, but Sakunami picked it up, sending it straight to Koganegawa.

'That was a nice pass', shot through Shirabu's head while getting ready for the block with Taichi.

Koganegawa send a high toss Futakuchi's way, who yelled "LOWER DAMMIT!" but managed to sloppily spike it over the net and past the blockers.

Yamagata received it cleanly and Shirabu spotted Tendou and Ushijima both running up for the spike.

To break through the Iron Wall of Datekou, only one option was right.

Datekou needed a blow to shut the commoners up.

"Ushijima-san!"

The toss went flying towards Ushijima whose arm swung with incredible power.

Shirabu's heart sunk and his eyes widened when he saw that Date's #1, Aone Takanobu, was directly lined up to Ushijima's path.

'There's no way for him to get through, their Libero's waiting for a feint, his straight won't get through, neither will his cross nor his cut shot, _we're cornered !_ '

Ushijima's spike hit Aone's arms and slammed on the gym's floor, Shirabu's and Yamagata's hands only millimetres away from touching the ball before it fell.

The ref whistled.

Datekou's point. 

A blockout in the first play.

_Datekougyou blocked out Shiratorizawa's Ushijima Wakatoshi in the first play._

"D-don't mind!", Goshiki called and Shirabu could feels everyone staring at their team.

"Shirabu", Ushijima said and the setter jumped.

"Yes?"

"Toss them all to me. I will break through for sure."

Shirabu gulped at the olive green eyes staring at him and bowed quickly. "Yes. Of course."

Obara was up to serve and Reon passed it to Shirabu.

"Gimme!", Tendou screeched and Reon was running up too, but Shirabu didn't even consider tossing to them.

_SLAM._

The ball smacked down on Shiratorizawa's side of the net.

Datekou's point.

Shirabu could feel panic and anger welling up inside of him.

'Another block out?! What the fuck?!'

"Aone got your panties in a twist, Shirabooboo?", Futakuchi teased and grinned at the opponent setter. 

"Piss off, Futakuchi", Shirabu snarled and turned around.

This rotation put Futakuchi up to serve.

"Bring it!", Yamagata shouted and Futakuchi tossed the ball up and hit it with a power that gave Shirabu the creeps.

'When the fuck did his jump serves get that intense?!'

Reon dove for it and picked it up yelling "Sorry! Shirabu, cover!"

"Yes!", he called back and ran across the court. 'Aone is still on Ushijima-san. Goshiki's free. Their Libero is still ready to follow up the block of Aone.'

"Goshiki!"

The first year was obviously surprised but jumped for the toss and got a sharp straight in that just barely passed Koganegawa's and Onagawa's block.

Shirabu sighed internally and high fived his kouhai.

'Thank goodness that went in. Coach would've murdered me if-'

The referee blew his whistle and Shirabu whirled around. 

His eyes went wide and his heart sunk again.

'No, no, no, no. This is not happening.'

Semi stood at the sideline, holding up the #10 sign.

"#10, change", the referee called when Shirabu didn't move.

Slowly, the setter started moving and grabbed the sign from his senpai's hand. 'Coach subbed me out.'

"Kenjirou."

'And now he's gonna kill me.'

Shirabu stalked over to the coach. "Yes, sir-"

_Slap._

Shirabu jerked when the coach's palm met his cheek. He could feel dull pain starting to throb when Washijo slapped him on the other cheek as well.

"You won't be playing until lunch", he drawled. "Go outside. Run twenty laps around the gym."

Shirabu's face was pulsating. "Yes, sir", he said quietly, bowed and then hurried to get out of the gym.

Twenty laps later, Shirabu couldn't even touch his face without wincing. Coach had already been angry at their loss against Fukurodani and Shirabu's failed tosses and disobedience towards the ace must've made him snap. 

"Hey, Shirabu."

Shirabu looked up and blinked. "Ennoshita."

Karasuno's future captain held a cold compress out to Shirabu with a sympathetic wince. "Your face looks bad."

"Thanks", he huffed and pressed the compress to his bruised cheek. He could've cried at the relief it brought.

"You know, I don't think the blockouts were your fault just now", Ennoshita said. "Your tosses were accurate, both Suga-san and Kageyama said so... even Yahaba agreed."

Shirabu kept quiet.

"Ushiwaka's only human too, Shirabu, he wasn't quite spiking as usual and Aone is a hella scary and good blocker. I don't think you're to blame."

Shirabu cursed inwardly at the heat behind his eyes, tears burning and threatening to overflow. "...thank you."

Ennoshita rubbed his fellow future captain's back. "No problem, Shirabu. That's what friends do."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Akakura, Shiratorizawa's first year Libero!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely comments <3

The coaches had organised a special Libero practice in the fourth gym. They chose the strongest and/or trickiest servers of all the teams present (Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Ushijima, Semi, Yunohama, Azumane, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Kinoshita, Futakuchi, Bokuto, Yamamoto, Kuroo, Terushima, Daishou and Numai) and let them hit serve after serve, which would prove to be both a good practice for the Liberos and the servers.

"Each one receives two serves cleanly! The others run laps! Yaku!", Nekomata called. "You go first!"

Nekoma's third year Libero answered with a "Yes, sir!" and got onto the court.

Oikawa shot him an angelic smile. "Don't be scared, Yakkun! Despite what many have said, my serves don't _actually_ rip off arms!"

Yaku felt a vein pulsating on his forehead and grinned darkly. "Bring it, Oikawa!"

Aoba Johsai's setter tossed the ball up, ran up and jumped to hit the ball at a perfect angle, sending it racing towards the left sideline.

"Goddamnit!", Yaku grunted and leapt for the ball, getting it up but missing the ball cart. 

"One more!"

Oikawa's smile widened and he jumped up for the serve a second time and Yaku launched himself forward when the ball caught in the net, delivering the ball into the cart.

"Ooh, Yakkun, you can pass a net-in like that to the setter?", Oikawa asked and whistled. "That's actually kind of impressive."

"Nishinoya!", Ukai bellowed and the spiky-haired Libero jumped onto the court Yaku just left.

"Bring it, Futakuchi!!"

The squeaking of gym shoes and the smacks of the ball accompanied by the occasional shout from a player resonates from the walls of the gym for hours until Nekomata declared the exclusive Libero and Serving Practice over.

Both the servers and the Liberos were panting like dogs and sweating up a river.

"One lap of flying receives, everyone!", Irihata, Seijoh's Coach, called and was responded with collective groaning and a tired "osu".

"Say, Yamagata-senpai", Akakura, Shiratorizawa's first year Libero, panted afterwards. "How come you and the other Libero's are so friendly with each other? It seems like you are friends."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I s'pose you could say that", Yamagata replied while wiping the sweat of his face with his towel. His legs were shaking in exhaustion. "We have a Skype Group Chat. It's ridiculous, but it kinda made us bond over Libero stuff and annoying captains and relationships and stupid aces."

Akakura blinked. "Yamagata-senpai... you just insulted Ushijima-senpai, a top three national ace. Twice, since he's both captain and ace."

"C'mon, I've known that volleyball obsessed, dense weirdo since Middle School", Yamagata scoffed. "Do you have Skype, Akakura?"

The younger Libero blinked. "Yes, but I don't use it a lot?"

"What's your name?"

"Uhm, Akakura Kai? I thought you knew that, Yamagata-senpai."

Yamagata started laughing. "Your Skype name, newbie."

"Oh!" Akakura flushed. " _ScarletSwan_ "

"I'll ask Yaku to add you", Yamagata said and shot his teammate a thumbs up, then he frowned. "Are you homophobic?"

Akakura jolted. "N-no, I'm not. I- I like boys myself, b-but why do you ask, senpai?"

Yamagata breathed in relief. "Just saying that we have not one straight guy in that chat."

"All the present Liberos are gay?!", Akakura screeched and quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. "I'm sorry, Yamagata-senpai!"

"Nah, it's okay, the coaches knew anyway", Yamagata said with a shrug. "Yaku's dating this ridiculously tall first year kouhai of his, Haiba Lev."

"The russian guy?"

"Half-russian, yep. Shibayama from Nekoma, is with his teammate Inuoka. They're so cute, they're giving me cavities. Sakunami is in a relationship with that giant baby setter they have, Kogasawa or something like that. Fukurodani's Komi's with Sarukui from his team and Karasuno's Nishinoya dates their ace, the guy with the facial hair. Akama's single right now, like Tsuchiyu, but boy, these two obviously have the hots for each other. Did I forget anyone?"

"Yourself and Watari-san, actually."

"Oh right", Yamagata chuckled. "I can assure you, both of us aren't straight. But I'm currently texting _a lot_ with a girl from my class. And Watari's a happy single pringle right now."

He threw his towel over his shoulder and changed into his school provided shoes. "So, Akakura, you're pining after anyone?"

Akakura flushed bright red. "No!"

Yamagata arched an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes!"

"... well. Is it Shibata or Sagae?"

Akakura flinched and grimaced. "Ew, hell no. They're cool, but no. Ew."

"Someone from our team?"

Akakura looked around and lowered his voice. "You must not tell anyone, Yamagata-senpai."

Yamagata perked up. "Oh? You're actually gonna tell me?"

" _Promise._ "

The older Libero held up his hands. "Okay, chill, Akakura."

"...it's Oohira-senpai."

Yamagata's heart sunk. Reon had been dating one of Niiyama Joshi's players for a couple of weeks now and even if he wasn't... Reon was their heterosexual quota here, literally the only straight regular.

"Fuck, Akakura..."

"I know!", Akakura said sharply and clenched his fists. "I know that Oohira-san is straight and has a girlfriend. It's okay, I'm not the type to cry over heartbreak, senpai."

Yamagata blinked. "Uhm, okay. I just thought you'd be more... fragile or stuff."

Akakura shot him a sour glance. "Because I'm short?"

"Dude, do I look tall to you?!"

"...point taken, senpai."

"Let's go back, it's time for lunch soon", Yamagata said and stepped out of the gym, followed by his underclassman.

 

_(Chat: LIBROS)_

_Kickass added **ScarletSwan** to "LIBROS"._

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "WATCH OUT NEW MEAT COMING THROUGH!"

**Watacchi** : "pls let that meme die, noya-san"

**ScarletSwan** : "hello! I'm Akakura Hisato, first year Libero at Shiratorizawa. Yamagata-senpai told me about this group chat and said it would be okay if I was added!"

**Owletty** : "well hi buddy but shouldnt u be having lunch instead of texting?"

**ScarletSwan** : "yes!"

_ScarletSwan is offline._

**Party-Boiii** : "naww isn't he adorable??"

**Boa Akama** : "hell yeah he is"

**Punk Eagle** : "stop creeping on my kouhai wtf"

**Bear Cub** : "akakura-kun is very nice! Shibayama-kun and I have talked to him sometimes!"

**Shiba-Inu** : "you really don't have to use a honorific with me, sakunami :)"

**Bear Cub** : "i'm sorry, I can't help it! :)"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "Y R ALL THE 1ST Y LIBROS SO CUTE ND PRECIOUUUUS"

**Kickass** : "why are you so loud??!!! Eat and don't get on my nerves!!"

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "...yes, yaku-san."


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It snowed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say thank you for over 300 (!!!) kudos and to everyone who left a comment and/or bookmarked "Eggplant Party", you mean the world to me! Thank you for your support! :)

Kageyama had rarely been so comfortable in a futon.  
The blankets offered perfect warmth and his pillow budged beneath his face in just the right way.

"KAGEYAMAAAA!!!"

Every ounce of air was pressed out of his lungs when a bouncing orange ball of energy with the name Hinata Shouyou jumped on top of him.

"Hinata, dumbass!", he croaked, voice rough with sleep, and wrestled his overly excited boyfriend off his torso. "What the hell do you think you're doing, hah?!"

Hinata's eyes were literally sparkling and he pointed to the windows where Kogane, Lev and Inuoka had pulled the curtains open and pressed their foreheads against the cold glass.

"It snowed!!!"

Kageyama groaned and pulled the blanket back over his head. 

"What's the matter, Tiredyama-kun?", Hinata teased and tried to pull Kageyama's blanket off, resulting in the genius setter snarling and glaring at him. "Woah, you're even creepy in the mornings!"

"You've seen me in the mornings often enough, dumbass", Kageyama grumbled and sat up. There was no way Hinata would let him go back to sleep. 

"Guys!!", Inuoka shouted and turned away from the window, eyes sparkling with the same excitement Hinata's held. "Wake up everyone! It snowed!!"

"There's barely any snow here in Japan", Lev called out, pressing his nose flat to the glass. "Where my Mama's parents live they have snow 10 months a year!"

"Lev, you can't compare Sibiria to Miyagi", Shibayama mumbled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"YUUKI!!"

Inuoka leaped at his boyfriend who could only yelp before he was tackled to the futon.

"Let's go have a snowball fight!!"

"You sure have snowballs for brains", Tsukishima spat and glared at everyone who was already up and bouncing. Without his glasses he didn't look half as intimidating and snarky as usual, though.

"Tsukki, it's too early for your salt", Yamaguchi said with a yawn and stretched. "Morning everyone."

"It's never too early for snark and salt", Kunimi retorted, looking even grumpier than usual. 

Kindaichi on the futon next to him was still asleep, unaware of all the ruckus happening.

"I agree", Kuguri said with a hearty yawn, his hair exactly the same as it usually was.

"Kogane, you'll get a cold not wearing a shirt that close to the window", Sakunami mumbled and threw a shirt at his boyfriend who indeed had goosebumps all over his bare upper body.

"What is it?", Fukiage slurred, rising from his futon with a completely groggy expression plastered across his face.

The door to their provisory dorm slammed open.

"SNOW!", Goshiki yelled. 

Shiratorizawa's only first year starter was still wearing his pyjamas, a worn-out Harry Potter T-Shirt and a pair of black sweatpants with tiny volleyball print. His hair was a mess, but his eyes were as alive as they were on the court.

His fellow first years, Sagae, Shibata and Akakura looked a lot sleepier than Goshiki and seemed to have trouble keeping their eyes open. Undoubtedly, Goshiki had dragged them out of bed in excitement.

"TSUTOMU", Hinata yelled and scrambled for a pair of shoes and his coat. "LET'S GO OUTSIDE!"

Goshiki's face lit up even more and he held up a finger. "I need to go fetch a coat!"

"You can take Kageyama's! He's not gonna come out of his bed anyway!"

Kageyama glared at Hinata, but made a Go-On gesture towards Goshiki.

"I'm coming with you!", Lev called and struggled to get his coat and shoes on.

"Count me in!", Inuoka jumped in and wrapped additionally a scarf around his neck.

"I love snow!!", Kogane shouted and nearly fell trying to get on shoes and coat at the same time.

In the blink of an eye the five hyperexcitable first years were out of the door.

"Wait!!", Yamaguchi yelled. "You'll get sick! Come back!"

"Mamaguchi mode on", Kuguri mumbled and got a pillow to the face by aforementioned 'Mamaguchi'. 

"They're gonna get sick! Someone say something!"

Shibayama and Sakunami both sighed.

"You should get used to that", Shibayama said and shrugged.

"We're their boyfriends, not their moms", Sakunami agreed.

"COME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Yamaguchi ran to the window. "Who was that?"

"That was Yaku-senpai", Shibayama said with a chuckle.

"HINATA!"

"And that's Suga-san", Tsukishima said way too cheerful for his own. 

"NO! AONE-SENPAI, PUT ME DOWN! I LOVE SNOW!"

Yamaguchi snickered. "Aone-san is carrying off Koganegawa. Does that happen a lot?"

Fukiage nodded. "Yes, pretty much every practice."

"GOSHIKI TSUTOMU!"  
"TSU~TO~MU!"

Sagae rushed towards the window. "Oh my god. Both Semi-senpai and Tendou-senpai? Goshiki's screwed."

"You have two Team Moms?", Kunimi asked blinking lazily.

"Well, actually it's only Tendou-senpai", Shibata said with a shrug while walking up to Sagae and Akakura both pressed against the glass. "But Semi-senpai got paired with Goshiki while Shirabu-senpai was practicing with Ushijima-senpai. He really, really cares about Goshiki and well, thus he and Tendou-senpai became Goshiki's team parents."

"Your team dynamics are more complex than I thought", Kageyama mumbled. 

Ushijima stuck his head through the door. "Ah, Shibata, Sagae, Akakura. Have you seen Goshiki, Semi or Tendou?"

Akakura paled, Shibata started laughing and Sagae pointed out of the window.

"They're outside getting their asses beaten by their moms", Tsukishima snickered.

Ushijima blinked. "Their moms?"

Kuguri pointed out of the window and Ushijima frowned. "Semi, Tendou, Yaku, Aone and Sugawara are mothers?"

"Geez Ushiwaka", Kunimi mumbled. "They're the Team Moms. Like the captains are the Dads. Do you even team dynamics?"

"You lacked a verb in this sentence."

Tsukishima snickered.

"Ushijima-senpai, I think Shirabu-senpai needs to introduce you to tumblr", Shibata said with a deep sigh.

"Shirabu?", Ushijima asked and tilted his head lightly.

"I mean, aren't you friends?"

"Friends...", the ace mumbled and Yamaguchi swore he could see his face falling for a split second. "Yes, you're right. Thank you, Shibata. You all should get ready for morning practice now."

"Ushiwaka, don't tell my kouhai what to do!!", Oikawa yelled from down the hallway.

"Shut up, Shitkawa!"

"Rude, Iwa-chan!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch out, KuroTsuki and UshiShira coming through!

"You will be running for an hour to warm up", Washijo growled. "Get your coats."

"But it's freezing cold outside!", Konoha complained loudly.

"The first years didn't have a problem with that! Go run!"

Hinata, Goshiki, Lev, Inuoka and Kogane suddenly had the feeling that every other student in the gym wanted to murder them.

A few minutes later, they had changed into long pants, outside trainers and their training sweaters, ready to depart for their anticipated run.

As to be expected, Shiratorizawa started.

"We will run the usual Sendai Tour", Ushijima told his team while pushing his earbuds in. "Make sure that the others follow you."

With that, he and Shiratorizawa took off.

"Ushiwaka, you bastard!", Oikawa shrieked from behind and started running too, followed by Iwaizumi shouting insults at his boyfriend and the rest of Aoba Johsai.

"Karasuno! Fight!", Daichi yelled and - of course - while screaming at the top of their lungs, Hinata and Kageyama raced away.

"These two", Suga sighed and fell into a light run next to his boyfriend. "But seriously, an hour running out in the snow? Washijo sure is a Demon Coach."

"Yeah", Daichi agreed and shivered. "I'm starting to miss Ukai-sensei."

 

"Hey, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima gestured at Yamaguchi to go catch up with Terushima and turned to see who called for him.

"Tetsurou", he said and frowned. "I thought you were racing with Bokuto-san?"

"The dumb owl got distracted by Akaashi so I thought why not spend some quality time with my hubby?", Kuroo said with a wide smirk.

Tsukishima felt his eyebrow twitch. "I'm not your _hubby_ , Tetsurou."

"C'mon, Kei, don't be like that! We see each other almost never! Lighten up!"

"I am the bright one of the two of us."

"Okay, wow. Rude."

Tsukishima chuckled and looked at his offended boyfriend running next to him.

"Hey, Kei..." Kuroo's voice was strangely soft, making Tsukishima frown.

"What is it?"

Kuroo sighed. "It's stupid, really."

"I'm used to that."

"Yeah, I guess", Kuroo chuckled and huffed. "We're not gonna break up, right?"

Tsukishima almost slipped in the snowy ground. "What?"

"I'm just saying that... ugh, this is so damn hard, how did Bokuto do this", the black-haired third year said with and exasperated groan. "I don't want to break up because I'm going to college."

Tsukishima tilted his head. "Well, neither do I. What's the problem?"

"Oikawa meant it would be important to discuss that."

"Since when do you listen to Oikawa's advice?", Tsukishima asked incredulously. "There won't be much of a change, right? Except that we won't see each other at games and camps."

Kuroo groaned. "Tsukki, do you realise how much of our shared time the games and camps make up? Tickets are expensive, I will be busy with college and practice, you will be busy with volleyball and school, too, how are we gonna find the time?!"

Tsukishima frowned. "You make it sound like you actually want to break up."

"No! For fuck's sake, I _don't_ want to break up!", Kuroo called and ran a hand through his slightly snowy hair. "I'm giving you a chance to choose."

Karasuno's Middle Blocker stopped and pulled on Kuroo's arm, making the captain look at him.

"Hey, Tetsurou. I don't plan on breaking up with you. There's always Skype if money is tight", Tsukishima said softly with a sigh. "I can't believe _you're_ the one freaking out about this."

Kuroo shrugged and rested his forehead on Tsukishima's shoulder. "What can I say? I love you."

Tsukishima felt his face heat up and hid it in the crook of Kuroo's neck.

"I love you too, you insufferable dork", he mumbled into the fabric of Kuroo's jersey.

" **OI!** ", someone shouted from the runners up front. "Kuroo, you bastard! Stop cuddling! Start running!"

Kuroo huffed. "Damn it, Daishou, I swear I'm gonna snap his snake spine one day."

Tsukishima snickered and patted his boyfriend's back before starting to run again.

 

Running on snow had been a bad idea. 

Ushijima clutched his ankle with a pained hiss and and slowly slid down the next house's wall.

As usual, he had been running faster as anyone else and thus, he had decided to take a longer route, since he had more time available.

He regretted it the second he slipped on ice hidden beneath the snow and felt pain flaring up his leg.

Ushijima plucked the earbuds out of his ears and pressed onto the hurt ankle with his fingers. It hurt, a lot, but there were no broken bones as far as he could tell and he didn't hear any ligaments snap.

'It's probably just sprained', he thought and tried to hoist himself up only to collapse on the ground again when his foot protested.

"Damn", he muttered and fished his phone out of his pocket, dialling Reon's number.

The call went straight to voice mail. " _This is Oohira Reon! Leave a message, I promise I'll call you back!_ "

Ushijima scowled. Reon probably turned his phone off and left it at school before the run. Who could he call? Tendou would get lost searching him and Yamagata had lost his phone _again_ for the fifth time this month. 

Ushijima scrolled to Semi's contact and hit the green button. 

_"Wakatoshi?"_

"Semi", he breathed, relief evident in his voice. "Where are you right now?"

_"Back at school, Reon, Hayato, Satori and me just passed the gates. Shirabu and Kawanishi are still running with the second years and first years. More importantly, where are you?! Did you get lost again?!"_

"I slipped and sprained my ankle. Can you send someone to pick me up? I might need support walking."

_"Oh shit. Fuck. Uhm... I'll call Shirabu, okay? Where are you?"_

Ushijima told him the street sign he could spot and thanked Semi before hanging up. It was icecold and Ushijima tried to stand up on the slippery floor two more times before giving up and deciding to wait for Shirabu. 

"Ushijima-san?"

Ushijima looked up to see Shirabu standing in front of him. The setter's cheeks and nose were flushed from the cold and there was some snow caught in his bangs.

Shirabu knelt down. "Which ankle is it?"

"The right one."

The younger boy placed his hands on each side of the ankle. "You can move it, right? Press against each of my hands, please."

Ushijima did just that, multiple times. It hurt a bit, but it was manageable.

Shirabu pressed down onto the inner and outer ligaments, then on the subtalar joint's ligament.  
"I can't feel any rips in the ligaments nor broken bones, so it's really probably sprained. Do you need help getting up?"

Ushijima nodded and tried to ignore the fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"Thank you, Shirabu", he said when his kouhai placed Ushijima's arm over his shoulders and hoisted him to his feet.

"There's a bus stop hundred metres away, I think we should take a bus back to school", the setter said and supported his captain, whose limp was barely noticeable but still painful judging by the look of discomfort in Ushijima's face.

"Have you decided which uni you will attend, Ushijima-san?", Shirabu asked once they sat in the bus.

"I kept my Chuo scholarship and I plan to go there", Ushijima replied and sighed. "Although Oikawa made a fuss about us attending the same university and thus playing on the same team. Bokuto was a lot more enthusiastic about it."

"Oikawa is going to Chuo, too?", Shirabu blurted out and quickly bit his lip.

"Apparently. He also has a scholarship."

Shirabu felt sick and glanced out of the window. Three more stops.

Ushijima and Oikawa would go to the same university. They would play on the same team.

"Shirabu?"

'He finally gets what he wants, Oikawa on his team', Shirabu thought and clenched his jaw. 'Of course. Don't be stupid, Kenjirou. The others are dumb for thinking Ushijima could actually like me back.'

The bus stopped and Shirabu quickly got to his feet.

"I- I will run from here. Since I wasn't able to complete my run. Will you manage?"

Ushijima blinked in confusion. "I think so, but-"

"Excuse me", Shirabu said hastily and fled through the open doors.

He immediately started running, the rushing if his blood thundered in his ears and his hot tears left wet traces on his icy cold cheeks.

Shirabu furiously wiped at his eyes, unknowing that Ushijima was watching him from inside the bus, stomach churning with guilt and concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will probably be next Tuesday, definitely not earlier, because I have my very last exam for my High School Career coming up ooomgggg _it's gonna be over!!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More UshiShira~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm finally done with High School!!!_

Washijo had thrown a screaming fit once Ushijima returned from the infirmary with the nurse's order to refrain from playing today.

"This is the first time I've seen Tanji-kun yell at Wakatoshi-kun", Tendou said during individual practice. "It's creepy."

Semi nodded. "True... at least he doesn't blame Shirabu this time."

"Speaking of Shirabu, he's a bit off today, isn't he?", Reon asked while tossing the ball over his head.

"He found out that Oikawa has a Chuo scholarship", Kawanishi said. "He's practicing some serves on his own outside."

"Outside?", Tendou yelped. "Does he want to freeze?!"

"Probably", Kawanishi muttered.

\-----

"Oikawa."

Oikawa wiped his sweaty forehead and turned, the ball he was about to serve under his arm. "Geh. Ushiwaka-chan."

"I need your advice."

Oikawa's jaw hit the floor and he dropped the ball. "... Come again?"

Shiratorizawa's ace shifted and he averted his eyes. "I may have said something to severely upset Shirabu."

"Yeah, you're pretty good at that", Daishou lilted while tossing up a ball for one of his jump serves.

Ushijima sighed. "Please. I don't know what I did wrong. He seems off since I told him you would be attending Chuo, too, Oikawa."

Oikawa huffed. "Oh my, Ushiwaka-chan. How could that pretty setter fall for a dumbass like you."

"Oikawa!!", Daichi snapped. "Language!"

Aoba Johsai's captain stuck his tongue out at Daichi and turned towards Ushijima. "Jeez, Ushiwaka. If you can't even understand that... then even my precious advice and knowledge can't help you!"

"Hey, Ushiwaka!", Kuroo called. "Your bae probably thinks that all of your dreams are coming true now that you can spike Oikawa's tosses. Makes him feel kinda shitty since he's mooning over you and you're just like... like... Bo, help me out."

Bokuto jumped in, pitching his voice so it at least resembled Ushijima's. "Oikawa. You should've come to Shiratorizawa."

"You're basically telling Shirabu that you would rather have Oikawa than him", Daichi said.

Oikawa faked puking.

Ushijima blinked. "But this is nonsense. I am in love with Shirabu, not with Oikawa. At least not anymore."

_"ANYMORE?!",_ Oikawa screeched in horror.

Kuroo chuckled. "Oiks, he made a joke. Look. It's his joke face.

"HE'S THE SAME STOIC COW AS EVER!!"

Daichi sighed, put his hands on his hips, took a deep breath and yelled: "SIT DOWN IN A CIRCLE! NOW!"

Only a couple of seconds later, Ushijima, Bokuto, Oikawa, Kuroo and Daishou sat in a circle in the gym floor, awaiting Daichi's words.

"Ushiwaka", Karasuno's captain said. "You hurt Shirabu."

The mighty ace flinched. "I'm afraid I did."

"You will graduate in less than three months."

"We do, too", Bokuto piped in and Daichi glared at him, making him shut up.

"Ushiwaka-chan doesn't have the balls to confess", Oikawa sing-songed and received a volleyball to the face from Daichi.

" _You_ were pining after Iwaizumi for _six years_ , Oikawa", Kuroo pointed out. "Look at me! I'm an example for all of you!"

"Megane confessed to you, not the other way round", Oikawa replied dryly.

"Will you all shut up?!", Daichi barked and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm dealing with a whole bunch of children wherever I go."

"Geh, shut up, Daicchan!", Oikawa whined and crossed his arms. 

"Ushijima", Daichi said and turned towards Shiratorizawa's captain. "Why don't you go and apologise to Shirabu? It's okay if you don't feel ready to confess, but the guy probably hates himself right now and it's pretty much your fault."

"Dadchi has spoken!", Bokuto called and started hooting. "Ushiwaka, my hoot-doot, listen to Dadchi!"

"Bro, you're so embarrassingly cool", Kuroo whined and threw himself at Bokuto. "Why???"

Bokuto grinned. "HEYHEYHEY! I really am the best!"

Ushijima rose to his feet, grimacing when he put too much weight on his injured foot. "Then, I will be going now. Excuse me."

\----

Shirabu's breath came out in little clouds and he couldn't feel his nose anymore. 

"Dammit", he whispered under his breath and served the balk against the gym's wall again. "Dammit. So naïve. So _naïve_ . Of course he still yearns after Oikawa's tosses. Stupid. _So stupid!_ "

The crunching sounds of shoes in snow indicated someone approaching.

Shirabu picked up the ball and kicked snow. "Taichi, I swear to God-"

"Shirabu."

The setter nearly dropped the ball, but only snorted at the deep, rumbling voice. Of course. The irony. Fate was indeed cruel.

"Ushijima-san", Shirabu said and turned around, hoping that his eyes weren't as red as they were before. "Is individual practice already over?"

"No." 

Ushijima shifted. 

"Listen, Shirabu, if I somehow offended you, I am sorry. I didn't mean to."

Shirabu blinked. Did Ushijima - _Ushijima Wakatoshi_ \- just apologise to him?

"Don't worry", Shirabu said with a bow of his head. "It's nothing."

Ushijima blinked. "You seemed upset somehow."

"I was only worried for your ankle", Shirabu lied and glanced at the clock. "I'm glad it's merely a sprain. I'll go practicing my serves with Futakuchi now. Excuse me."

The setter turned on his heel and walked towards the second gym, leaving Ushijima back in the snow.

"Hey, Shirahoe!", Yahaba yelled when Shirabu entered the gym and twirled a ball on the tip of his index finger. "Why do you look like your dog died just now?"

Shirabu glared at Aoba Johsai's future captain. "Piss off, Yahoeba. I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"Oi!", Kyoutani barked.

"Jeez, calm down, Mad Dog, it's just the usual banter", Terushima called and waved at Futamata. "Take! One more!"

"Yuuji, we should wrap up soon!"

" Wrap up?! Hah! _Get hyped!!_ "

Shirabu glanced at Akaashi practicing jump serves with Seguro, Tanaka and Ennoshita and the other second years on the bench from Karasuno doing flying receives, Futakuchi and Aone blocking for Terushima's spikes while Yahaba and Kyoutani were just serve-receiving.

"Dammit", he muttered and threw the ball into the next cart. "Good work today. I'm going to bathe."

"So soon?", Yamamoto asked, who was doing some push-ups in the corner. "Did something happen, Shirabu?"

"No. Not at all", he replied and quickly left the gym when he felt heat prickling behind his eyes. "See you tomorrow. Goodnight."

When he went outside, Ushijima wasn't standing there anymore.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some first year shenanigans, Iwaizumi's inner mom coming out and UshiOi banter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't proofread, because I'm in a lot of trouble right now. In Germany, it's tradition that the graduating class organises a party for the whole school including pranks and my class' prank was today, but some stupid kid decided to set fire to the towels in the bathrooms and now my year (including me) are suspected of arson, blocking escape ways and favouring fire by throwing old sheets around since the police assumes it was one of the pranks gone wrong which is just stupid. So you can guess that I'm not in the mood to check this chapter for typos - I just didn't want to let you wait any longer. I hope you enjoy!

"Heeey!", Goshiki whisper-shouted. "Taichi!"

Kawanishi laid in his bed, eyes closed, trying to find his chill. "Tsutomu, I swear to god, if you wake Semi-san up, we're dead."

"Can I go sleep in the common room?"

Kawanishi snorted. "You have a futon ready, right?"

Silence.

Kawanishi sighed and rolled onto his side. Goshiki and him had taken to sharing a bed when Kawanishi was cold (which was basically all the time in winter) and honestly, he didn't look forward to losing the human heater that was his boyfriend.

"Alright", he muttered. "But gimme the extra blanket on your bed."

Goshiki grinned and slipped out of the bed to fetch the blanket for Kawanishi. "There you go!"

Semi mumbled something in his sleep and turned.

"Shut up!", Kawanishi whispered and gestured towards Semi's bed. "Shoo, quickly!"

Goshiki jumped, grabbed the futon and slipped out of their room.

"Hey, Tsutomu!", a voice whispered and he spotted Sagae, Shibata and Akakura standing in the hallway in pyjamas with their futons rolled up.

"You managed to sneak out?", Goshiki asked as they started descending the stairs in the direction of the first year common room.

"Shirabu-san cried and Tendou-san comforted him, they didn't notice me leaving", Sagae said with a frown. "I'm worried about Shirabu-san, though."

"Ushijima-san didn't notice a thing! He sleeps like a rock!", Shibata said and shrugged. "Yunohama-san saw me but he just shot me thumbs up?"

"Ueda-senpai tried to stop me, but I said it was for team-building!", Akakura told them and shivered. "Ueda-senpai can be really creepy. Yamagata-senpai was watching Netflix and didn't notice anything."

Goshiki grinned and pushed the door to the common room open. "Guys!"

The guest first years were busy bickering, but Hinata jumped to his feet as soon as he spotted the Shiratorizawa first years at the door.

"Tsutomu! You all made it!"

Yamaguchi waved. "C'mon in! Do you have futons?"

They held up their rolled up futons in affirmation and slid the door shut behind them.

"What are you guys up to?", Shibata asked when he settled between Sagae and Sakunami.

"Gossiping about our senpais as it seems", Tsukishima muttered.

"Hey, do you three have Skype?", Yamaguchi asked and pulled his phone out. "We have a first year group chat. Actually, we didn't want to add any more people, but you guys seem fun!"

" _ScarletSwan_ ", Akakura said and smiled. "Thank you, Yamaguchi-kun."

" _sagaEH?!_ ", Sagae said and chuckled when Yamaguchi handed him his phone to enter it himself. "There."

" _Shibata9._ Pretty boring, I know, if you have ideas, change it", Shibata said and rubbed the back of his head.

"There you go", Yamaguchi said. "Fukiage, what's yours?"

Fukiage blinked. " _Bingo._ "

"His first name is Jingo, so he took it from there!", Sakunami quickly explained when Fukiage was met with confused looks. 

"Oh, uhm, are any of you newbies homophobic?", Yamaguchi asked and silence fell across the room.

"I'm straight, but I have no problem with gays", Fukiage said and shrugged.

Onaga threw his hands up. "Thank god, I thought I was the only straight first year in Japan."

"Jingo is dating our manager, Nametsu-san!", Koganegawa said excitedly.

"I'm dating my manager, Suzumeda", Onaga said and looked incredibly relieved. "Man, I'm happy you exist, Fukiage."

Fukiage nodded. "Thank you."

"I'm gay, so no?", Akakura said and fidgeted.

Goshiki stared at him in bewilderment. "You are?!"

Akakura stared back at him. "Tsutomu, I _told_ you that!"

"You did?!"

"Jesus Christ, Tsutomu..."

Shibata shrugged. "No, I'm not homophobic."

"Me neither", Sagae said.

"Yo guys, I don't think we'll be running tomorrow", Kindaichi called from the windows. Snow reached above the windowsill by now.

"Didn't Ushiwaka get injured?", Kuguri asked and stretched. 

"He sprained his ankle", Shibata replied. "The nurse forbid him to do any sports today and he's supposed to take it slow tomorrow."

"I don't believe he will, though", Akakura sighed.

"Oikawa-san was limping today, too", Kunimi mumbled. "Iwaizumi-san was really angry."

"Well, he did do only jump serves during individual practice, I'm sure that strained his knee", Kageyama said and frowned. "He is still refusing to teach me how to serve."

Tsukishima chuckled. "I'm starting to like Oikawa."

The door slammed open and the first years jumped with a shriek.

"You", Iwaizumi growled. "Don't you think I didn't see the Baby Eagles wandering around past curfew. Go to bed! Now!"

They had never been faster tucked into their futons.

Iwaizumi scowled. "And stay in bed."

"Iwaizumi-san, you should tell Oikawa-san to leave his hickeys where a shirt will cover it", Kunimi said with a yawn and everyone's gaze was dragged towards Aoba Johsai's ace's bare collarbones that were covered with purpling love bites.

"At least I'm getting some, you bratty perverts", he snapped and shut the door.

"Hey", Lev said from his futon. "Who do you think is topping with Iwaizumi and Oikawa?" 

"They switch", Kageyama replied dryly. "The _Better Pretty Setter_ -chat is really comfortable talking about things like that. Right, Koganegawa?"

Datekou's giant setter shuddered. "Yeah. _Way too_ comfortable."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!"* , Iwaizumi barked and this made the first years shut up at last.

\-----

"Semi-kun!"

Semi wiped his brow and turned towards the voice that had called him and smiled. "Sugawara. Hi."

Suga was grinning and jogged up to Shiratorizawa's 3rd year setter. "Did you hear the coaches talking about today's program?"

Semi twirled the ball he had been holding on his palm. "You mean the setter specific practice? Yeah, a pretty cool idea."

"I think so too! Mixing up the teams' spikers and setters should be a great experience", Suga replied and rubbed his hands together. "They should announce who's gonna set for which spikers soon, right?"

"The warm up will be finished soon, so yeah, I guess-"

"HUDDLE!", Saitou yelled and the boys stopped their warm ups to circle around Shiratorizawa's coach.

"Today we will have a setter specific practice", Saitou announced. "Each setter will be assigned between six and eight spikers from all teams. This will improve both spikes and tosses and we don't want any complaints about the match-ups! Is that clear?"

"OSU!", the players yelled.

"Then: Hanamaki, Ennoshita, Numajiri, Seguro, Onagawa and Yamamoto, you will practice with Semi."

"Oohira, Iwaizumi, Bobata, Numai, Obara and Inuoka will go with Kageyama."

"Kawanishi, Kyoutani, Onaga, Kuguri, Futakuchi and Kuroo with Sugawara."

"Soekawa, Azumane, Iizaka, Sarukui, Aone and Kai with Yahaba."

"Kunimi, Sawamura, Higashiyama, Daishou and Lev with Shirabu."

"Goshiki, Kindaichi, Tanaka, Konoha and Fukiage with Kozume."

"Matsukawa, Hinata, Shibata, Bokuto and Narita with Sakijima."

"Ushijima, Tsukishima, Washio, Numai, Terushima with Oikawa."

"NO!"

All heads turned towards a certain setter and monster server from Aoba Johsai.

"I _won't_ set to Ushiwaka", Oikawa stubbornly declared and crossed his arms. "Send him with Koganegawa, Ushiwaka's supposed to be good with high tosses. Or Akaashi, he's used to setting to national top aces."

Koganegawa whined in the distance and Akaashi sighed.

"You'll be tossing to Ushiwaka at Chuo anyways, Oiks, don't make a fuss", Kuroo snorted and Oikawa glared at him.

"University is still months away", he spat and pointed at Ushijima. "I didn't want to be at the same uni with Ushibaka, but I'm not gonna decline a _Chuo sports scholarship!_ "

"Oikawa", Ushijima said and there was exasperation in his voice. "It would be good practice for Chuo."

"Fuck off", Oikawa snapped and Iwaizumi grabbed his boyfriend's arm.

"Oi, Shitkawa, pull yourself together!", he growled, but Oikawa ripped himself free.

"You know, Ushijima, you're so used to Shirabu's devoted tosses, you're probably unable to hit anything else but these pathetically boring set-ups!"

Ushijima's brows furrowed and his voice had a threatening tone when he said: "I can tolerate your resentment towards me, but there's no reason for you to drag my setter into this."

"Ushijima, Oikawa, that's enough!", Irihata called and stepped forwards. "You _will_ practice together and if you toss unlike you usually do, Oikawa, there will be consequences."

Oikawa glared at Ushijima, then at his coach and huffed.

Saitou read out the other match-ups and then assigned them court halves.

"Seems like Ushiwaka was protecting you", Kunimi mumbled after getting a spike from Shirabu's set-up in. "That toss was a bit high."

"You got it perfectly, don't be lazy and ask for low tosses", Shirabu snapped. "And I don't see how Ushijima-san is any of your concern."

Kunimi only rolled his eyes and lined up while Shirabu tossed to Sawamura.

He walked over to Kindaichi and mumbled: "I think UshiShira will be the next IwaOi."

Kindaichi frowned. "You think so?"

"The pining is strong with them."

"...if you say so, Akira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kunimi ships it.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training camp is almost over, so have some SuguTora and Captain Squad :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 400 kudos, oh my god, thank you! :3 I love y'all!

"I can't believe it's already over", Kuguri mumbled while standing in front of the final win/loss calculations. 

It was the last day of the winter camp and the teams would depart from Shiratorizawa in the afternoon, so the coaches granted them some free practice time in all four gyms for the last two hours.

"As to be expected, Shiratorizawa won the most games", Numai said. "Followed by Fukurodani and Karasuno. Aoba Johsai, Datekou and Nekoma have the same count of wins and losses. We and Johzenji have the most losses."

"They're less easily irritated when it's not an official game", Daishou drawled. "Go hit some more spikes, we still have two hours."

Kuguri and Numai shuffled towards one of the gyms, bickering and throwing snarky comments back and forth while Daishou stayed in front of the calculations.

He didn't expect them to reach the top three, they never even beat Shiratorizawa. They were close that one time though, their regular setter was a lot more hotheaded than he seemed to be.

Still... this had been his last High School Training Camp and it was bitter to see these results.

"Hey! Suguru!"

Daishou turned and smiled devilishly when Yamamoto walked towards him, hands deep inside his pockets.

"My, my, Taketora", he lilted and tapped his cheek with his index finger. "You came to see me one more time before we have to share a bus back again?"

Yamamoto snorted. "Yeah, sure."

Daishou was tucked into a warm trenchcoat and a woolen scarf. He wore his Nohebi sweater beneath and snow was starting to seep into his outside trainers.

"Can we... can we go for a walk?"

Daishou raised his eyebrows. "It's freezing."

Yamamoto huffed, exhaling a cloud in the process. "We can go inside, too, but there's Kuroo."

Daishou immediately grimaced and pushed his hands deep into his coat pockets. "A walk it is, then."

Once they weren't that close to the gyms anymore, Yamamoto asked: "Do you like me?"

Daishou laughed. "What? Don't be ridiculous, Taketora."

"I'm not!!"

Nohebi's captain jumped at his boyfriend's shout and stared at him in shock. "Hey, looks like someone's irritated! And it's not even my fault, jeez!"

Yamamoto hid his face in his scarf. His voice was muffled and surprisingly small when he said: "I like you."

Daishou's heartbeat sped up and he felt the tips of his ears getting warm. Hopefully he could blame it on the cold.

"Taketora, what's this about?", he asked teasingly, but it was shaky and half-hearted. "Are you going soft on me?“

Nekoma's ace kicked the snow up and looked at his feet. "I just wanna know if this is still that fuck-buddy relationship to you, cause I don't wanna continue _that_ if you go to uni."

Daishou stared at his boyfriend. His stomach was churning and he felt sick.

It was true, their relationship had started out as purely physical after a practice match in Yamamoto's first year. They weren't really more than that until Yamamoto confessed - a blushing and stuttering mess - about four months after they started. Daishou, who had been a second year, had teased the first year relentlessly, but accepted his confession in the end.

He never told him that he liked him, too, though.

"Fucking hell, I knew it", Yamamoto growled when Daishou didn't answer and started walking back, when Daishou grabbed him by the sleeve of his jacket. "What?! Feel bad for me? Save it, as if."

"Shut up", Daishou snarled and averted his eyes. His blood was swooshing in his ears and he clenched his fingers even tighter in Yamamot's sleeve to hide their trembling "I do like you, okay?! A lot. I might even love you."

Yamamoto froze. He blinked. Once. Twice. "...what?"

Daishou crossed his arms and stared straight at him. Backing down now? In front of his boyfriend? Hah! Never. "You heard me!"

"This is not some shitty trick, right? That would be just about the worst thing you've ever done and you're a prick to begin with."

Daishou huffed. "I tell you the three magical words and you call me a prick. I'm freezing my ass off so either kiss me or-"

Yamamoto stepped into Daishou's personal space before he could finish and pressed a chaste, but firm kiss to his lips. Their lips were chapped from the cold and their noses bumped into each other, but neither of them could really care. 

"Thanks", Yamamoto said with a wide and sincere grin and Daishou hid his face behind his hands.

"You're so damn sappy. Confessions in the snow before the couple's approaching separation."

"What?! You were the one confessing!", Yamamoto barked and Daishou flicked his forehead. 

"Shut up! I'm freezing and not able to think coherently!"

"YAMAMOTO!!", Kuroo yelled from the gyms. "MOVE YOUR ASS HERE, WE'RE PLAYING AGAINST KARASUNO ONE MORE TIME!"

Yamamoto immediately flared up. "BATTLE AT THE GARBAGE DUMP! COUNT ME IN, CAPTAIN!"

"I AM, IDIOT! STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR PET REPTILE AND COME HERE!"

"RATHER A REPTILE THAN A HALF-BLIND KITTY!", Daishou yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BASTARD?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!!"

\----

"Heyheyhey, Ushiwaka, how's your ankle?", Bokuto asked, a volleyball tucked under his arm and sweat on his forehead. 

Shiratorizawa and Fukurodani had been playing one more set, which Shiratorizawa won with 35:33. 

"I taped it, it barely hurts anymore", Ushijima replied and glanced at the clock. "Still, I doubt that I would've been able to play a full three sets."

"You did pretty well with Oikawa yesterday! I'm glad I'll be playing on the same team as you two, but I'd still bust your asses even if I wasn't!"

Ushijima tilted his head. "You are going to Chuo too, aren't you?"

"Yup! Dadchi, Kuroo and Daishou are going to Tokai!"

"Wouldn't it be good if we found an apartment together?", Ushijima asked and shrugged his jersey jacket on. "Tokai and Chuo aren't that far and the dorms are full, even scholarship students don't get a place in there."

Bokuto's eyes lit up. "OH MY HOOT, USHIWAKA! YOU'RE A GENIUS!! OI, KUROO!! KUROO~! BRO! USHIWAKA'S GOT THE BEST IDEA _EVER_ JUST NOW!"

"I'm in the middle of a match, you dumb owl!!", Kuroo yelled back.

Bokuto shrieked and grabbed his chest. "BRO! YOU WOUND ME!"

"I still love you, bro!"

 _"BRO...!"_ , Bokuto wiped a stray tear away and sat next to Ushijima. "Now, my hoot-doot, you'll retire after the camp, right?"

Ushijima sighed. "Yes. My focus should be on my studies from now on until we enter college. I assume you will retire too?"

Bokuto groaned. "Yeah, after nationals. Who's gonna be your new captain? That Soekawa guy? He's your vice right now."

Ushijima shook his head. "No, Soekawa is a third year as well. Washijo-kantoku chose Shirabu as my successor."

"Your bae?", Bokuto tilted his head, looking more like an owl than ever. "Hoo, boi. Hey, did you talk to him yesterday?"

Ushijima shrunk slightly. "I did."

"So~?"

"Bokuto, how did you confess to Akaashi?"

"Not at all", Akaashi said while passing by. "There wasn't much of a confession involved. He was always rather open with his feelings towards me."

"Keiji~", Bokuto whined. "You make me sound like an idiot!"

"Well, he's not wrong", Konoha sing-songed. "C'mon captain, we want to see that arm-wrestling contest you and Iwaizumi promised."

Bokuto jumped to his feet, thrusting his arms out. "I AM THE BEST! LET'S GO!"

Ushijima looked after them, saw Bokuto wrapping an arm around Akaashi's shoulders and the setter's hand on the small of Bokuto's back.

"Hey, Wakatoshi."

Ushijima turned towards Reon. "What is it, Reon?"

"Wanna hit some spikes? Shirabu offered to toss some for me."

Ushijima's stomach churned.

"I don't think Shirabu would want to have me there if he only asked you."

Reon frowned. "I told you, Shirabu likes you. Why don't you confess? You only have three months until we graduate."

Ushijima didn't reply to that. "I'll go tape my ankle again."

Reon huffed when his captain left. "Seriously. They are worse than Tendou and Semi."

"Reon-kun~! I can hear you~!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the training camp...

"Line up!"

The Tokyo and Miyagi teams lined up in front of Shiratorizawa and bowed.

"THANK YOU!"

Daichi went up to Ushijima and extended his hand. "Thanks for having us. This is the last time we'll see each other as captains, right?"

Ushijima grabbed Daichi's hand and nodded. "Have you considered Bokuto's plan?"

"Renting an apartment together? Yeah, personally, I think it's a great idea", Karasuno's captain replied and jerked his head in Oikawa's general direction. "I'm afraid this guy will put up a fuss though."

Ushijima sighed inaudibly. "That cannot be helped. Thank you for attending this camp, Sawamura."

The two captains bowed and before Ushijima could straighten his back again, Bokuto had launched himself at him.

"USHIWAKA!", he yelled and Ushijima just barely managed to stay on his feet when Bokuto slammed into him, arms and legs wrapping around his torso, at full speed. "THANKS FOR HAVING US!"

Ushijima awkwardly patted Fukurodani's captain's back. "Uhm, of course. I wish you good games at Nationals. To you too, Sawamura, Kuroo."

Kuroo cackled. "Ushiwaka, you're probs the only one who isn't fazed at all from being tackled by Bokuto."

"I'm used to it. Tendou has similar habits."

"Hey!", Tendou called.

Bokuto let go of Ushijima and put his hands on his hips. "But y'know what, Ushiwaka? In only a bit over three months we'll be hitting tosses from the same side of the net!"

Ushijima's lips quirked into a tiny smile that made Tendou fake-faint next to him. "I'm looking forward to it."

Kuroo gave Ushijima a brotherly half-hug that Shiratorizawa's captain awkwardly reciprocated, Daishou and him shook hands, Terushima tackled him just like Bokuto and gave him a fist bump and Futakuchi proceeded like Daishou.

Then, Iwaizumi went up to Ushijima, scowling, hands in his pockets.

"Fucking Trashkawa thinks it's beneath his dignity to thank you for hosting us, so I guess since I'm the vice captain and actually a decent human being, I'm gonna do this", he muttered and flipped Oikawa's distant complaints off. "So yeah. Thanks for hosting us at camp."

Ushijima glanced to Oikawa, who was pouting in a corner, then back to Iwaizumi and extended his hand. "Of course."

Iwaizumi sighed, shook the captain's hand and turned on his heel, yelling insults at Oikawa for chickening out on a handshake.

"TSUTOMU!!!"

Goshiki's face lit up, then he was buried beneath Hinata, Lev, Inuoka and Koganegawa while the other first years either laughed at the dog pile on Shiratorizawa's future ace or observed the happening with deadpan expressions.

"You'll be the ace soon!", Hinata whined. "Ushiwaka's gonna retire and then it's you!! That's so _unfair_ , goddammit!!!"

Goshiki grinned from under his friends' limbs. "What about you, Shouyou?"

"Tanaka-san will follow in Asahi-san's footsteps, so I'm gonna have to wait another year", the energetic Karasuno's Middle Blocker said with a pout. 

"I'm already Nekoma's ace!", Lev called.

"You're not!", Inuoka groaned.

The giant first year yelped when he spotted Yamamoto walking over to their human dog pile with a murderous expression.

"Guys! Guys, get off! I need to escape! Yamamoto-san is gonna kick me!"

They quickly scrambled to get off Goshiki, but despite his long legs, Lev wasn't fast enough to dodge his future captain's kick to the back.

"That hurt~", he whined and rubbed the now sore spot. "Yaku-san, do something!"

Yaku turned and smirked. "We told you to stop proclaiming yourself Nekoma's ace!"

Then he returned to his conversation with the other Liberos, ignoring his boyfriend's whined complaints.

"Shirahoe!", Yahaba called from where he was standing with the other future captains. "Come over!"

Shirabu's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I fucking swear to god, Yahoeba, call me that one more time and you can ditch your family plans!!"

Before Yahaba could retort, Akaashi clamped his mouth shut and Ennoshita wrapped Shiratorizawa's setter in a tight hug.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!", Shirabu stuttered.

"Are you okay?", Ennoshita asked and let go of him. "Kawanishi texted us yesterday night and we were really worried."

Shirabu huffed. Of course his stupid best friend had thought it would be a good idea to text his interteam buddies about his absolute breakdown. He had started wailing like a fucking baby and Tendou, who had attempted to comfort him, called Taichi over to help.

Treacherous friend that Taichi was, he had informed the _Next Gen Captains._

"I'm fine", Shirabu said and yelped when Yamamoto and Terushima sandwiched him in a hug. "What is up with you guys?!"

"Making Ushiwaka jealous", Seguro mouthed and winked and Shirabu felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Nah", Terushima said and grinned widely. "We just wanna squish some love into our favourite salt mine!"

"You have three seconds to let me down or I'll bite you."

Shirabu had his feet firmly planted onto the floor a few moments later. Yamamoto and Terushima knew from Kawanishi that Shirabu would indeed bite them. The Middle Blocker had a scar from their first year to prove this.

Ukai bowed before Washijo.

"Thanks for hosting us, Washijo-san", he said and groaned inwardly. "My grandfather told me to give you his greetings."

Washijo frowned and crossed his arms. "Tell him that he's still the same sarcastic bastard he was in college."

Ukai coughed awkwardly. If he was suicidal, he would tell his grandfather that. "Uh, yes."

Irihata, Nekomata, Oomizu, Oiwake and the other coaches thanked Washijo before yelling at their teams to get into the busses.

Kuroo used the remaining time to kiss Tsukishima deeply before Yaku dragged him off. Bobata and Futamata had a similar problem with their own captain who gave them a hard time prying Terushima off his boyfriend.

"I'll call you later, Tadashi!", he shouted while his teammates shoved him into the bus.

"You are so gross", Tsukishima muttered and frowned at Yamaguchi. "Seriously."

"You and Kuroo-san were kissing just a few seconds ago", the freckled first year pointed out, his cheeks still slightly flushed.

Tsukishima huffed. "Without my consent."

"Of course", Yamaguchi replied. "And _your_ tongue in _his_ mouth was entirely non-con, too, wasn't it?"

Tsukishima blushed. "Shut up, Yamaguchi."

The shared Nekoma-Nohebi bus took off first, followed by the Fukurodani bus (where Bokuto was plastered against a window, waving wildly).

"Come on!", Daichi called and clapped his hands. "Get in the bus, it's time to get back!"

"Oi, Yamayama-kun, I'll be first in the bus!"

"LIKE HELL, DUMBASS!"

Before Suga could grab the weirdo duo, they had taken off and got stuck in the bus's too narrow entrance.

Oikawa cackled from their own bus, shouting about how stupid his sweet kouhai Tobio-chan was before Iwaizumi literally kicked him into the vehicle.

Johzenji and Datekou took off next, followed by Aoba Johsai.

"Do you have everything?", Daichi called once they were in the bus.

"Yeah!", the players chorused.

Daichi shot Takeda a thumbs up and they left Shiratorizawa grounds through the gates.

"Hey, Daichi", Suga said after a while and looked around.

"Hmm...?"

"Where's Asahi?"

Daichi froze, then unbuckled his belt and jumped up. 

Their ace was nowhere to be seen.

"Sensei!!", Daichi shouted. "Turn around! We forgot Asahi at Shiratorizawa!!"

\---

"Uhm, excuse me?"

Reon turned around and frowned when he saw a tall brunet with a bun and a goatee, clad in Karasuno training clothes. "Hey, aren't you Azumane?"

The third year rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yes. Have you seen someone my team? I went to the bathroom and now I can't find them anymore."

Reon's frown deepened. "They... left already? Oh my god. Did they forget you?!"

Asahi paled and started shaking. "They did?!"

"Hey!", Yamagata shouted from farther away. "Karasuno's bus is coming back!"

"I think they noticed", Reon said with a chuckle and patted the distressed Asahi's back. "Come on."

The bus came to a halt with screeching brakes and the doors opened immediately.

"You didn't notice? _You didn't notice?!_ ", Daichi barked while exiting the bus. "He's your boyfriend, Nishinoya!! I can't believe we forgot _someone_ instead of _something_!!"

Asahi shouldered his backpack and let himself be hugged by Daichi and Nishinoya, the latter was apologising profusely.

"Well, Karasuno is a very different team", Reon said with a smile while Daichi shooed their ace into the bus.

"They're more like a family", Ushijima agreed. "This situation somehow reminded me of Tendou's favourite Christmas movie."

Tendou cocked his head. " _The Grinch?!_ "

"No, the other one."

"Ohh! _Home alone_! It's great!"

Semi huffed beside him. "You have some weird taste, Satori."

"He _is_ dating you, after all", Shirabu mumbled and only Reon, Tendou and Yamagata together were able to stop Semi from strangling his kouhai right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll return to chat style next chapter! See you there :3


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Return to chat style!

**Hyped!!** : "it has been suspiciously quiet here."

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "yeah that's because kageyama is at the All Japan Intensive Youth Training Camp in Tokyo and hinata, kogane, kunimi, kindaichi, goshiki and tsukki are at some 1st year special camp at stz"

**Owl-san** : "Sakusa and his libero are at the All Japan camp too"

**Bear Cub** : "who are they?"

**Skytree** : "oh! kuroo-san told me! They're from itachiyama!"

**sagaEH?!** : "that freakishly good school with #1 Ace and #1 Libero who's most likely to win nationals?"

**Owl-san** : "yeah they beat us in the spring high prelims"

**Owl-san** : "bokuto was in his emo mode for _hours_ "

**ScarletSwan** : "does anyone know who the top 4 ace is?"

**Yamacutie** : "I forgot his name but he's from kansai"

**Yamacutie** : "and a halfie, his mom is afro-american"

**Yamacutie** : [IMAGE]

**Hyped!!** : "he doesn't look japanese at all"

**Shiba-Inu** : "he _is_ a halfie, kuguri-san"

**Skytree** : "hey kuguri!"

**Hyped!!** : "oh no"

**Skytree** : "u r crushing on ur ace right"

**Hyped!!** : "maybe"

**Bear Cub** : "Ooh Lev, do you know something we don't??"

**Skytree** : "Hinata told me that kenma told him that numai told yamamoto-san that he's crushing on u too kuguri!!!"

**Shibata9** : "this seems complicated?"

**Hyped!!** : "well then I'll go confess"

**Yamacutie** : "don't pretend you're not blushing right now ^^"

**Hyped!!** : "i'm not"

_Hyped!! is offline._

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "is he really gonna confess???"

**Owl-san** : "probably not"

**Owl-san** : "i guess he just signed off to escape our prodding"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "oh my god. What a fox."

**Neko-Puppy :3cBear Cub** : "so, Shibata-kun, Sagae-kun, Akakura-kun, Goshiki-kun mentioned wanting to plan a goodbye party for your third years!"

**Shibata9** : "he did?"

**sagaEH?!** : "yes he did, we were planning in a separate group chat you're in too, Shibata!"

**sagaEH?!** : "your memory is terrible."

**ScarletSwan** : "we'll throw the party at Shirabu-senpai's house since he's super rich and his parents will be off to Europe for business for a couple of weeks!"

**Shiba-Inu** : "sounds great! What do you have planned?"

**sagaEH?!** : "yunohama-senpai said he'll organise the booze and soekawa-senpai will take care of the music!"

**ScarletSwan** : "we plan to watch a movie the third years have watched during their first training camp together, Saitou-sensei told us about it"

**Skytree** : "Oooh!! Which one???"

**Shibata9** : " _Woman in Black_ , it's a horror movie and it'll be hilarious if the third years are drunk"

_Future Ace is online._

**Future Ace** : "WE CAN'T LEAVE SEMI-SAN AND TENDOU-SAN IN A ROOM TOGETHER OR _IT_ WILL HAPPEN"

**Owl-san** : "hi goshiki, you finished for the day?"

**Future Ace** : "YEAH THE OTHERS SHOULD BE ONLINE SOON"

**Skytree** : "what is _IT_?"

**sagaEH?!** : "tendou-senpai and semi-senpai having really, really loud sex bc they're intoxicated"

**ScarletSwan** : "it happens every time they drink too much according to yamagata-senpai x_x"

**Skytree** : "oh"

_excitedcrownoise is online._

_Saltysaurus is online._

_Angry-Bird is online._

**excitedcrownoise** : "heyy guys!!!"

**Saltysaurus** : "oh the ball boy. I forgot you were even there."

**Yamacutie** : "TSUKKI!"

**Yamacutie** : "it's rude to insult people you're training with!"

**Saltysaurus** : "but I'm not training with him since he hasn't been invited. He's the ball boy. Therefore I can insult him."

**Yamacutie** : "INSULTING IS BAD IN GENERAL OMG TSUKKI"

**Future Ace** : "YAMAGUCHI-SAN YOU'VE FOUND THE VALUE OF CAPS LOCK!"

**Angry-Bird** : "ehrs kugrii?"

**Owl-san** : "procrastinating confessing to Numai as it seems"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "btw has anyone seen kunimi and kindaichi?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "uhm they are still in the bath"

**Saltysaurus** : "so they're fucking"

**Bear Cub** : " -throws in a friendly reminder that Kunimi-kun is asexual- "

**Neko-Puppy :3** : "whoa hey did our tiny iron libero just beat tsukki's salt??"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Good job, Sakunami-san!"

**Bear Cub** : "thank you, Shibayama-kun :)"

_swageyama is online._

**excitedcrownoise** : "heyy kageyama! :DDDD"

**swageyama** : "hi hinata"

**Yamacutie** : "how's camp?"

**swageyama** : "there are lots of interesting people"

**Owl-san** : "you mean Sakusa?"

**swageyama** : "nah he seems really average"

**Owl-san** : "OI!"

**swageyama** : "there's a crazy jumping guy, an incredible setter, itachiyama's no. 1 Libero and Broccoli #2"

**Angry-Bird** : "brcoli ##2?"

**Neko-Puppy :3** : "oh! I think he means Chigaya Eikichi from Shinzen!"

**Saltysaurus** : "that MB?"

**Neko-Puppy :3** : "yeah! He's about as tall as Lev!"

**Skytree** : "he's 1cm shorter!! :3"

**Owl-san** : "that's basically nothing"

**Skytree** : "ur shorter than him too!"

**Owl-san** : "yeah true"

**Bear Cub** : "Did you make friends, Kageyama-kun?"

**swageyama** : "I'm here for volleyball"

**Shiba-Inu** : "...friends and volley don't exclude each other?"

**swageyama** : "whatever"

**swageyama** : "I'm tired, goodnight"

**excitedcrownoise** : "KAGEYAMA DON'T GO OFFLINE YOU JERK TELL ME EVERYTHING!!"

_swageyama is offline._

**excitedcrownoise** : "!!!!!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that formatting is such a pain *sigh*


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aces deal with drunk Ushijima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm late. I'll spare you the details, but it's been a really busy and emotional week. Also, I'm sorry that this has gotten so short. Next one will be longer (I hope)! :)  
> Thanks to y'all for your continued support! <3

_(Chat: Avengers ACEmble)_

**Ushiwaka** : "hey"

**Kazum8** : "hey ushijima"

**Ushiwaka** : "did i ever tell u i luv shirabu"

**Iwa-chan~** : "okay what the fuck tendou"

**Iwa-chan~** : "why do u have ushiwaka's phone"

**Ushiwaka** : "dis me"

**Ushiwaka** : "not tendou"

**banana spike** : "yo hEll nOo"

**Gentle Giant** : "I've never seen Ushiwaka use this kind of chat slang?"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "YOOOO"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "USHI"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "U DRUNK?"

**not ur senpai** : "i still think tendou hijacked his phone"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "Nahhh man"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "Ushi starts using chat slang every time he's drunk"

**HEYHEYHEY** : "1st hand captain chat experience bro"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "soooo we're seeing drunk ushijima rn??"

**Kazum8** : " -so screenshotting this- "

_Avengers ACEmble is now calling..._

 

The screens flickered to life and all chat members jolted in surprise.

"Woah okay", Terushima whispered. Johzenji's Captain and Ace was sitting on a couch with his headphones plugged in. Yamaguchi's head was resting on his lap, the younger boy sleeping peacefully. "Who called?"

Futakuchi shrugged. He was laying on his stomach on his bed, cradled by Aone. "Don't know. It wasn't me."

"That's weird", Yamamoto said with a frown. His usual prim mohawk was dishevelled and in the background was a naked shoulder and brown hair to be seen. "Oi, quit staring. It's Suguru, before any of you think I'm cheating."

"Oh c'mon man", Numai groaned. Nohebi's Ace was lounging on his chair in front of a desk, munching on popcorn. "I really don't wanna know what my captain is up to with his boyfriend. Move the camera."

Yamamoto shuffled so that his boyfriend's body was no longer in the frame.

"I didn't call either", Iwaizumi grumbled and scratched the back of his neck.

Asahi, whose hair wasn't in its bun, looked like he had just woken up and shook his head too.

"Guys", Bokuto said unusually quietly because Akaashi was perched up against his side, fast asleep. "I think it was Ushiwaka."

Everyone's eyes shifted towards the last frame.

Ushijima was sitting in a kitchen, empty cups and bottles of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages stood on the counter. The #3 national Ace's eyes were hazy and his cheeks were flushed.

"Oh, it's their Farewell Party at Shirabu's house, right?", Numai asked and put the popcorn aside.

Ushijima blinked. "How'd you know?"

His voice was slurred and if there had been any doubts of Ushijima's intoxication, these had been abolished by now.

"Kuguri told me."

Iwaizumi grinned wolfishly. "Oh~ Kuguri told you, heh?"

Numai groaned. "Shut up, Iwaizumi."

"Everyone, I think Waka-chan's got something to say", Terushima pointed out. 

Once again, everyone focused on Ushijima's frame.

The Ace burst into tears. Everyone's jaws hit the floor.

"Shit", Yamamoto cursed. "Ushiwaka, you okay?"

"He's crying for god's sake", Futakuchi snarled. "Of course he's not okay!"

"Woah Ushijima", Bokuto said with wide, worried eyes. "What's up, bro?"

Ushijima was shaking with silent sobs, wiping at his eyes furiously.

"H-heey", Asahi stammered, eyes wide and helpless. "Wh-what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid that I have indeed fallen for Shirabu", Ushijima said quietly, his voice raspy from the tears and the alcohol.

Iwaizumi frowned. "Yeah, okay, but that's a good thing. Are these tears of joy?"

"You don't understand", Ushijima replied and pressed the heel of his right hand to his eye. While his voice had been steady before, it took on a nearly panicked edge by now. "I am _in love_ with Shirabu. It's not a crush anymore."

"I don't get it", Bokuto mumbled.

Futakuchi clicked his tongue. "Duh, Bokuto. I think it's the first time that he has really, really fallen for someone."

Ushijima hiccuped and most of the Aces had to pull themselves together so they wouldn't laugh at the sound.

"Let me guess, Mr Dense Lefty is now afraid of graduating", Iwaizumi muttered. 

"I just got him and then I have to lose him again...?", Ushijima said with red-rimmed eyes.

"What the fuck, how much did you drink?", Yamamoto blurted out.

"Don't worry, he's a reaaally emotional drunk", Bokuto piped in, loud enough to make Akaashi stir in his sleep.

"Shut up, idiot!", Numai growled.

"B-but you didn't even confess to Shirabu?", Asahi confusedly pointed out. "So you didn't even get him?"

Ushijima blinked. "... right."

"Go sober up, big guy, and then you confess!", Terushima said cheerfully and shot him a bright grin. "Sounds great, yeah?"

Ushijima nodded, moved to stand up and passed out on the table before he even stood up.

"Oh fuck", Yamamoto sighed. "Someone got a number from a Shiratorizawa guy there? Teru, Futa and me only have Shirabu's."

"Which wouldn't be good in case Ushiwaka starts drunk babbling and accidentally confesses", Futakuchi said with a shrug. "He _should_ be sober when he does."

"I have Oohira's number", Asahi said timidly. "We're friends, sort of?"

"Great", Iwaizumi said and rubbed his temples. "Call him and tell him to check on Ushiwaka. I dislike the guy, but I don't want him to choke on his own vomit. The rest of you, go to bed."

A mumbled, mismatched chorus of "Yeah mom" came from the other frames and before Iwaizumi could yell at them, they went offline.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama should probably put a password on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post two chapters today bc this one is so super short, but my router is broken and I only have scarce internet! I'm sorry :( I'm just glad that I got this one up because I've been trying since monday.

**swageyama** : "YOOOOO"

**swageyama** : "what's up eggplants"

**Yamacutie** : "I swear to god if this is the _third drunk rambling while all of us are underage_ I'm gonna freak out"

**Yamacutie** : "also aren't you at camp, kageyama???"

**swageyama** : "Kaggie should be moooore careful with his phone"

**Skytree** : "woaahh kageyama got his phone hijacked???"

**swageyama** : "Hi! I'm Komori Motoya from Itachiyama!^^"

**Shiba-Inu** : "NO WAY"

**Bear Cub** : "KOMORI-SAMA"

**ScarletSwan** : "I HAVE DIED AND ASCENDED TO HEAVEN"

**Hyped!!** : "hello komori-san"

**swageyama** : "hi kuguri!"

**IwaOi's child** : "who are you?"

**Bear Cub** : "KINDAICHI-KUN!! /(T_T)\"

**Shiba-Inu** : "THIS IS ITACHIYAMA'S KOMORI MOTOYA!!!"

**ScarletSwan** : "HE'S THE #1 HIGH SCHOOL LIBERO!"

**Future Ace** : "YEAH WE PLAYED AGAINST THEM, YAMAGATA-SAN AND HIM ARE BUDDIES"

**swageyama** : "You're goshiki, huh?"

**Future Ace** : "YEAH!"

**swageyama** : "your straights are really sharp"

**Bear Cub** : "Goshiki-kun got complimented by Komori-sama"

**ScarletSwan** : "I'm so jealous~"

**Shiba-Inu** : "me too..."

**swageyama** : "ahhh, I get it!!"

**swageyama** : "you're the first years, right?"

**Hillaryious** : "unfortunately"

**swageyama** : "you probs approve of pics from the national camp"

**excitedcrownoise** : "YES! PLEASE! WUAAAAHHH!"

**swageyama** : [IMAGE]

**swageyama** : [IMAGE]

**swageyama** : [IMAGE]

**Owl-san** : "wtf."

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "these are gold :'D"

**Shibata9** : "they are close ups of the player's butts captioned with 'dat aaasss'"

**Saltysaurus** : "yes thanks for pointing that out, shibata, in case no one here knew what a butt looks like"

**Shibata9** : "that was sarcastic right?"

**Saltysaurus** : "never."

**swageyama** : [IMAGE]

**Future Ace** : "HEY THAT'S SAKUSA-SAN!"

**swageyama** : "hahahaha fuck he spotted me"

**swageyama** : "abort mission!!! Udijekkkkjjnb"

**swageyama** : "motoya-kun is a bit busy running away from his ace~"

**swageyama** : "I apologise on his behalf ;)"

**Angry-Bird** : "nd hre u?"

**swageyama** : "miya atsumu, the one and only :3"

**swageyama** : "ugh the pic motoya-kun took of my booty is so blurry"

**swageyama** : "do you guys want a proper one? ^^ "

_Owl-san is offline._

_Shibata9 is offline._

_Bingo is offline._

_sagaEH?! is offline._

**Hillaryious** : "and all the exclusively straight guys sign off"

**Hillaryious** : "still we don't really want any more booty pics, miya-san"

**swageyama** : "tch rude :("

**swageyama** : "oh look, tobio-kon discovered me, I should run"

_swageyama is offline._

**excitedcrownoise** : "he calls kageyama by his given name??"

**Future Ace** : "HE DOES THAT WITH EVERYONE"

**Future Ace** : "IT'S REALLY DISTURBING"

**swageyama** : "ooh tsutomu-kun! Don't be mean~ ;)"

**Yamacutie** : "you were pretending to be off??"

**swageyama** : "of course~ ;)"

**swageyama** : "now if you would excuse me"

**swageyama** : "I have found a setter group chat I need to check out"

**Angry-Bird** : "oh no"


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya discovers the setter group chat ;)

_(Chat: Better Pretty Setter)_

**swageyama** : "he~llo~ ;)"

 **Angry-Bird** : "y"

 **Spacekawa** : "tobio-chan, are you drunk? /(T_T)\"

 **Semisemi** : "if you deducted this from his style of texting that would mean you're drunk all the time, oikawa."

 **Spacekawa** : "Uhm EXCUSE ME semi-chan"

 **Mommywa** : "not again, _please_ "

 **Shiraswan** : "gj semi-san"

 **creampuff** : "gasp"

 **creampuff** : "SHIRAHOE"

 **Suga-Rush** : "that's rare, Shirabu-kun taking Semi-kun's side..."

 **Shiraswan** : "wtf I'm not taking his side jfc"

 **swageyama** : "yes you are~"

 **Takehoe** : "and who are you, now?"

 **swageyama** : "miya atsumu ;)"

 **swageyama** : "the one and only"

 **Semisemi** : "OH FUCK NO"

 **Shiraswan** : "LEAVE. NOW."

 **swageyama** : "now now calm down little eagles"

 **Semisemi** : "YOU'RE YOUNGER THAN ME YOU BRAT AND THE SAME AGE AS SHIRABU!!"

 **Spacekawa** : "miya-chan, I think I like you <3"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "this is bad."

 **Kenma** : "yup"

 **swageyama** : "is this any way to treat a nationally ranked setter and future captain?? :O"

 **creampuff** : "oh fuck"

 **Shiraswan** : "he's a Next Gen Captain"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "sigh"

 **Spacekawa** : "miya-chan~ gimme your contact, I'll add you~ <3"

 **swageyama** : "darling tobio-kun didn't save my contact :0"

 **swageyama** : "anyway~ my username is _handsomiya_ ;)"

 **Spacekawa** : "gotcha :3"

_Spacekawa added **handsomiya** to »Better Pretty Setter«_

**swageyama** : "now I can return tobio-kun's phone~"

_(a few moments later)_

**swageyama** : "wtf?!"

 **handsomiya** : "now now~"

 **Spacekawa** : "don't use unattractive words!"

 **Mommywa** : "aren't I supposed to be the mom?"

 **swageyama** : "NONE OF YOU IS MY MOM"

 **Suga-Rush** : "oh really? ^^ "

 **swageyama** : "except for you, Sugawara-san."

 **Spacekawa** : "GASP"

 **Snakejima** : "woah hey now did oikawa get roasted??"

 **Snakejima** : "today is a good day"

 **Spacekawa** : "saki-chan."

 **Spacekawa** : "i'll tell sugu-chan that you're crushing on his ex girlfriend"

 **Snakejima** : "YOU WOULDN'T"

 **swageyama** : "he would"

 **Kenma** : "he would"

 **Takehoe** : "he would"

 **Semisemi** : "he would"

 **creampuff** : "he would"

 **Angry-Bird** : "h wulfd"

 **Shiraswan** : "he would"

 **Suga-Rush** : "he would"

 **Mommywa** : "he would"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "he would"

 **handsomiya** : "since Oikawa-san is my brother from another mother as far as my intuition goes, he most definitely would"

 **Snakejima** : "thanks guys ._. "

 **Spacekawa** : "yes, thank you, for your support ❤"

 **Spacekawa** : "OMG MIYA-CHAN :O ❤"

 **handsomiya** : "you may call me Atsumu ;)"

 **Spacekawa** : "Atsucchi when will you ever be in Miyagi??"

 **handsomiya** : "I don't know yet, oikawa-san D': "

 **Spacekawa** : "you can call me Tooru-nii "

 **Shiraswan** : "this is not a fucking private chat gtf out"

 **Mommywa** : "Shirabu-kun!! Language!!"

 **Shiraswan** : "you see that? These things in the sky? They are my fucks and I've lost them all so I have none to give!!"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "sigh"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "shirabu, please."

 **swageyama** : "this whole group chat is a disaster"

 **Suga-Rush** : "now now kageyama ☝"

_swageyama is offline._

**Mommywa** : "ah koushi-kun you might have to revise how you raised that kid"

 **Suga-Rush** : "I think you're right, kaname-kun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying why are the chapters so short I'm so sorry guys


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UshiShira and the Next Gen Captains!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new router and therefore hopefully better and more stable Internet! :) As always, thanks to everyone who commented on the last chapter, you guys really make my day <3

_(Chat: Next Gen Captains)_

**Shiraswan** : "i didnt do it"

**not ur senpai** : "u r kidding right"

**banana spike** : "he gotta be kidding"

**Shiraswan** : "no, I'm not. I didn't confess"

**Snake Prince** : "dude tomorrow is graduation"

**Shiraswan** : "yes I know"

**eh-no-shit** : "shirabu, why?"

**Shiraswan** : "why would you guys care anyway"

**Shiraswan** : "btw I told you at camp"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "bullshit"

**Shiraswan** : "shut up yamamoto"

**eh-no-shit** : "hey, we're trying to help you"

**creampuff** : "appreciate it u shit"

**Shiraswan** : "none of you have a reason to care!!"

**Eternal Sighing** : "but we do"

**eh-no-shit** : "last time I checked, friends care"

**eh-no-shit** : "don't tell me kawanishi didn't give a fuck about you getting subbed out and slapped at camp and wasn't he the one who texted us when you had a tearful breakdown at the end of camp"

**Shiraswan** : "I didn't have a _tearful breakdown_ "

**Eternal Sighing** : "remember when futakuchi broke down during the video call? We're here for you just as we were for him"

**Eternal Sighing** : "no one will judge you for being in love and afraid of rejection and the future, shirabu"

**banana spike** : "except maybe yahaba"

**creampuff** : "I actually don't want to bitch with shirabu rn"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "SHIT I can't do emotional talk"

**Shiraswan** : "do any of you know _for sure_ that Ushijima-san might reciprocate my feelings? No!"

**Snake Prince** : "from what I've seen at camp he clearly likes and values you"

**not ur senpai** : "he looked fucking murderous when the stz demon slapped u and when oikawa called ur tosses boring"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "what do u have to lose if u confess it's not gonna be bad for team dynamics or stuff he's graduating anyway"

**eh-no-shit** : "2 things Yamamoto"

**eh-no-shit** : "1. use a comma once in a while"

**eh-no-shit** : "2. you're really not good at emotional talk"

**Eternal Sighing** : "I have to agree with ennoshita"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "SORRY"

**creampuff** : "now listen here shirabu"

**creampuff** : "I'm really sick of you pining after and mooning over ushiwaka"

**creampuff** : "yeah a lot of couples will separate bc of college"

**creampuff** : "iwaizumi-san and oikawa-san, daishou-san and yamamoto, bokuto-san and akaashi, kuroo-san and tsukishima, yaku-san and haiba"

**creampuff** : "but I still don't believe that they'll not last"

**eh-no-shit** : "...they _won't_ last, yahaba"

**creampuff** : "control ur inner grammar nazi ennoshita will u"

**eh-no-shit** : "well I guess I can try" 

**creampuff** : "and I don't think there's anything sadder than a couple separating bc of college before they even got together"

**creampuff** : "if ushiwaka doesn't return ur feelings that fucking sucks and hurts"

**creampuff** : "but otherwise u will keep on regretting not doing this and u gonna think 'what if' and there's nothing worse than that"

**creampuff** : "so grow a pair and confess bitch"

**Shiraswan** : "not sure if I should kiss or punch u rn"

**creampuff** : "u go kiss ushiwaka not me u fucking idiot"

**creampuff** : "or i'll come over and is2g drag u there"

**banana spike** : "woah yahaba chill"

**Shiraswan** : "can we all watch Mean Girls while eating ice cream if he rejects me"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "HELL YEAH"

**eh-no-shit** : "of course :)"

**not ur senpai** : "woah u remembered our heartbreak procedure ritual?"

**Shiraswan** : "it was u who invented it after u realised u had it bad for aone"

**not ur senpai** : "still have it bad for him ;)"

_Shiraswan is offline._

**YAMAMOTORS** : "is anyone good at hacking phones so you can hear what they're saying"

**banana spike** : "wooooaaahhh does that even exist????"

**not ur senpai** : "nah as if"

**eh-no-shit** : "it sounds illegal too"

**Eternal Sighing** : "I can do that"

**creampuff** : "you're the man, Akaashi"

**Snake Prince** : "how do you know how to do stuff like that???"

**Eternal Sighing** : "Bokuto-san tends to get into fights with the opponent's aces... especially with Sakusa, Kiryuu-san and Ushijima-san whenever we were to play against them at nationals"

**Eternal Sighing** : "this happened often in hallways when we lost him so I hack his phone in order to check if he's doing something stupid again in order to come and intervene if necessary"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "DAMN AKAASHI"

**not ur senpai** : "u look so innocent bit u r really..."

**Eternal Sighing** : "consider your words carefully now, futakuchi"

**not ur senpai** : "...impressive"

**banana spike** : "No! Ur really badass!!!"

**eh-no-shit** : " *you are not *your, so it's *u r instead of *ur"

**creampuff** : "jeez ennoshita ._."

**Eternal Sighing** : "alright I'm in"

**Eternal Sighing** : "normal call, not video, so you can listen too."

**Snake Prince** : "alrighty!"

_Next Gen Captains is now calling..._

"We really need to change this chat's title", Terushima grumbled and was immediately silenced by a chorus of "HUSH!" from his chat mates.

_»Ushijima-san, do you have a minute?«,_ Shirabu said.

The quality was bad because Shirabu had his phone in his pocket and his clothes were rustling.

"I swear if he farts and we get to hear it", Yamamoto growled and Futakuchi groaned.

"Who farts while confessing, Bakamoto?!"

"Will. You. All. Shut. Up", Ennoshita hissed and the two other boys shut up at once.

_»Oh~? Kenjirou, is this something you can't tell Wakatoshi-kun's best buds?«_

"Oh my god, Tendou, piss off!", Yahaba mumbled.

_»Satori, let's go, okay?«_

_»Reon-kun~ you're no fun! Then, see ya at the dorms, MIRACLE BOIII!«_

All the future captains flinched at Tendou's screech reaching Shirabu's phone.

Footsteps.

They were leaving.

_»Do you want to toss some to me for the last time?«,_ Ushijima said with a soft tone to his deep voice.

"This is so emotional, I'll go get some tissues", Yamamoto said quietly.

"Do it _quietly_ ", Ennoshita growled.

_»Yes, of course. Shall we go to a gym or stay here?«_

"They're outside? How cute!", Terushima whispered.

_»I have no problems practicing out here. Whatever is most comfortable for you.«_

_»I think the gyms are all closed by now, anyway.«_

_»Alright.«_

The sounds of a volleyball getting spiked and the following thud of it hitting the ground rang through Akaashi's laptop's speaker.

"C'mon", Futakuchi whined. "He was supposed to confess, not practice!"

"Shut up, Futa, this is Ushiwaka-romance!", Terushima replied.

The sounds of spikes went on for a good 15 minutes, then they stopped.

_»What was it that you wanted to say, Shirabu?«_

"Everyone, be quiet now", Akaashi whispered. 

_»Ushijima-san, I will not follow you to Chuo next year, as it seems. So I... I wanted to say this since this is probably the last time we'll be able to talk like this.«_

"He's not following Ushiwaka?", Seguro whispered incredulously. "Yahaba, did you know that?"

"Didn't know it either", Yahaba mumbled.

_»Why?«,_ Ushijima said and his voice was quieter than usual. _»Your skill is truly sufficient for Chuo, as are your grades.«_

_»I have an academic Kyoto University scholarship.«_

The captains hissed.

"Damn!", Futakuchi growled. "He has a damn academic scholarship for _fucking Kyoto University?_ This little punk!"

_»This is very impressive. I wasn't aware your grades were this good.«_

_»Yeah, well, they are.«_

Shirabu sounded slightly sour.

_»Yes. I'm sorry for underestimating you.«_

"Come _on,_ Shirahoe", Yahaba growled. "Do it!"

"Make your dreams come true! Just _do it!_ ", Terushima whispered.

"No meme'ing!", Akaashi said firmly. "Or I'll kick you out of the chat."

_»I like you.«_

Shirabu's voice was steady, but oh so small.

Everyone in the call held their breath.

_»You are a valuable teammate, Shirabu. I like you too.«_

_»NO, for fuck's sake!«,_ Shirabu snapped, then they heard a deep breath. _»I'm sorry. But that's not what I meant. I... Ushijima-san, you do know I like guys, don't you.«_

_»Tendou told me. I have no problem with it. I am, in fact, homoromantic as well.«_

Shirabu's breath hitched.

_»... I want to be with you, Ushijima-san, as in a relationship.«_

Silence.

_»Shirabu... are you confessing to me, by any chance?«_

Angry footsteps, more rustling. Shirabu was walking.

_»Okay, yeah! I am fucking confessing to you! Because I've had the worst crush on you since I've seen you play against Kitagawa Daiichi in my second year of Middle School! I came to this fucking purple academy because of you! I studied my ass off to get into this goddamn school since I couldn't get a sports scholarship! So yeah, after four fucking years I'm confessing and you can't show a bit of emotion, Ushijima-san, so that- mmph?!«_

"What happened?!", Yamamoto hissed.

There was a slightly smacking sound.

"He kissed him?!", Terushima shrieked. "Oh my god, Ushiwaka kissed Shirabooboo!"

_»Please call me Wakatoshi«,_ Ushijima said quietly, softly, his deep voice resonating from Akaashi's laptop. 

Shirabu sounded breathless when he asked: _»Why...?«_

_»I've been told by Tendou and Reon that couples call each other by their given name. Am I wrong?«_

"This is so damn cute", Ennoshita sighed.

_»C-couple? H-hold on! Are you... are you actually feeling the same way as I do?«,_ Shirabu stuttered.

_»Yes, of course. You are a beautiful, talented and kind person and I love you.«_

"He said it!!!!", Terushima whisper-shouted.

_»Oh my god«,_ Shirabu whimpered. _»I love you, too.«_

_»Does that mean I get to call you Kenjirou?«_

A sob.

"He's crying of joy!", Yahaba whispered excitedly.

_»Yeah. Of course. Please do.«_

_»Did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?«_

A quick laugh escaped Shirabu's choked sobs. _»I'm crying because I'm happy, Ushij- Wakatoshi.«_

_»This is a relief. May I kiss you one more time?«_

_»Fuck, yes.«_

Akaashi ended the call at that.

_Call ended. Duration: 32:04 minutes._

**Eternal Sighing** : "let's give them some privacy."

**banana spike** : "it was just getting exciting!!"

**eh-no-shit** : "what are you, a voyeur?"

**banana spike** : "bleeehh don't kinkshame me, ennoshita~"

**eh-no-shit** : "guess what"

**eh-no-shit** : "kinkshaming is my kink."

**not ur senpai** : "!!!!!"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "NICE ONE XD"

**Snake Prince** : ":'D"

**creampuff** : "omg"

**Eternal Sighing** : "I'll delete the recent messages so Shirabu won't notice anything."

**not ur senpai** : "even crow capt's sick burn?"

**Eternal Sighing** : "take a screenshot."

 

_(two hours later)_

_Shiraswan changed his icon._

**creampuff** : "omg"

**banana spike** : "YEEAAH SHIRABU DUUUDE"

**not ur senpai** : "so no Mean Girls then I guess? ^^ "

**Shiraswan** : "nope"

**eh-no-shit** : "I'm really happy for the two of you :) it's a very cute picture btw"

**Shiraswan** : "thanks :)"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "GJ MAN"

**Snake Prince** : "congrats!"

**Eternal Sighing** : "that's wonderful, shirabu. I'm very glad you mustered up the courage to confess."

**creampuff** : "I'll have to bleach my mind from u and ushiwaka kissing but congrats shirahoe"

**Shiraswan** : "yahoeba I almost liked u"

**creampuff** : "woah where tf did that come from?!"

**not ur senpai** : "guys seriously"

**Shiraswan** : "anyway thanks for ur support"

**eh-no-shit** : "SHIRABU I REALLY WANNA HUG YOU RIGHT NOW"

**banana spike** : "ennoshita wth man?! XD"

**Eternal Sighing** : "how about we all go to bed now? It's almost 1am and tomorrow is the graduation ceremony."

**YAMAMOTORS** : "OKAASAN HAS SPOKEN"


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa and Miya meet the Next Gen Captains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still haven't caught up with the manga and when I wrote this, Inarizaki hadn't appeared yet. So Miya Atsumu was the only character I knew. If I had caught up with the manga, I probably would have chosen someone else as the next captain, Osamu for example, but alas, I screwed up. Please bear with me. I don't even know if Itachiyama has appeared as a team now. I really have to go read the manga.

_Eternal Sighing added **Plum Cookie** and **handsomiya** to Next Gen Captains._

**Plum Cookie** : "may I ask what this is?"

**Snake Prince** : "may I ask who u r"

**Eternal Sighing** : "this is Sakusa Kyoomi. He's the top ace in Japan at the time and will be the new Captain of Itachiyama."

**handsomiya** : "ahh keiji-kun, my beautiful, beautiful fellow setter ;)"

**Shiraswan** : "oh no"

**handsomiya** : "hello~ kenjirou-kun ❤"

**Shiraswan** : "...hello."

**creampuff** : "ugh"

**handsomiya** : "come on shigeru-kun, are u still not over me being tooru-nii's new favourite kouhai? ;) "

**creampuff** : "go die, miya"

**Plum Cookie** : "is this chat about volleyball?"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "nahh"

**Plum Cookie** : "I see"

_Plum Cookie has left the chat._

**banana spike** : "ooOH hELL nO!"

**banana spike** : "this acey shit better come back rn!!!"

_Eternal Sighing added **Plum Cookie** to Next Gen Captains._

**Plum Cookie** : "akaashi, I do not approve of this"

**Plum Cookie** : "you should have come to itachiyama after all."

**creampuff** : "this is not happening"

**Shiraswan** : "holy shit I knew he admired Wakatoshi but _this_ ... this needs to stop."

**Snake Prince** : "oohh shirabu did u just meme"

**handsomiya** : "Oooh shit waddup"

**eh-no-shit** : "meme'ing at 7am? On a Sunday? Are you for real?"

**eh-no-shit** : "go back to sleep you nerds."

**not ur senpai** : "ennoshita~"

**eh-no-shit** : "no. Go away, futakuchi."

**banana spike** : "don't be rude to futa!!"

**not ur senpai** : "thx teru"

**banana spike** : "anything for u dude"

**Plum Cookie** : "are you a couple?"

**banana spike** : "fuck yes"

**not ur senpai** : "we're brofriends"

**Plum Cookie** : "I thought the term was _boyfriends_?"

**creampuff** : "sakusa... do you know tumblr?"

**Plum Cookie** : "a tumbler? As in, tumble-drier? Yes, of course, how else would I dry my decontaminated laundry"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "OH MY GOD SAKUSA YOU POOR SOUL"

**Eternal Sighing** : "I agree with Yamamoto."

**eh-no-shit** : "Sakusa, you _do_ know what a meme is, right?"

**Plum Cookie** : "I assume it's an abbreviation of sorts for memory. I haven't heard about meme'ing, though."

**Shiraswan** : "omg"

**Snake Prince** : "...sakusa..."

**handsomiya** : "and there fades the image of the invincible #1 ace of Japanese high school volleyball."

**not ur senpai** : "oi sakusa, don't u think komori will get jealous if u keep on asking akaashi to come to itachiyama"

**Plum Cookie** : "Komori? Why would he be?"

**banana spike** : "uhm aren't u a couple??"

**Plum Cookie** : "I don't think so."

**creampuff** : "another oblivious purple giant ace"

**creampuff** : "seems familiar, shirahoe?"

**Shiraswan** : "ye"

**banana spike** : "when did you 2 become best bitches anyway???"

**creampuff** : "duh"

**handsomiya** : "how is ushijima-san anyway?"

**Shiraswan** : "well, he shares a flat with oikawa-san, bokuto-san, kuroo-san, sawamura-san and daishou-san and they're still busy moving furniture"

**creampuff** : "ushiwaka has his houseplants everywhere ofc it takes long to place stuff"

**banana spike** : "at least they will have a healthy exchange of carbondioxid and oxygen"

**Snake Prince** : "Terushima, that's actually smart?"

**banana spike** : "i'm in class 7 ya doof"

**Plum Cookie** : "Who are you guys? I only know Miya, Shirabu, Akaashi, Yamamoto and Seguro."

**eh-no-shit** : "I'm Ennoshita Chikara from Karasuno, but I didn't play in the National Spring High, so you probably don't know me."

**Plum Cookie** : "Yes."

**creampuff** : "Yahaba Shigeru, captain and setter of Aoba Johsai! We will definitely beat Shiratorizawa and go to nationals!"

**eh-no-shit** : "you'll have to beat Karasuno first!"

**Shiraswan** : "and you wouldn't win anyway against us. Don't underestimate the easily excitable mess that is our new ace."

**banana spike** : "Teeeeerushima Yuujiiii~!!!! U can call me the Party Captain!! XD Johzenji's gonna kick all of ur asses!!"

**not ur senpai** : "futakuchi kenji from Date Tech"

**not ur senpai** : "spike all u want u fuckers u won't get through the Iron Wall of Date"

**Plum Cookie** : "Datekougyou never made it to Nationals recently."

**not ur senpai** : "yeah fuck off sakusa bleeehhh :P "

**eh-no-shit** : "hey, have you chosen your vice captains yet?"

**Eternal Sighing** : "according to Fukurodani tradition, a 2nd year got the spot. Onaga."

**creampuff** : "I chose Kindaichi"

**creampuff** : "it would be nuts to name kentarou"

**Shiraswan** : "taichi, of course."

**banana spike** : "BOOBS FTW"

**creampuff** : "u mean bobata? Really? His nickname is 'boobs'?"

**banana spike** : "YAS"

**not ur senpai** : "obara's my vice"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "FUKUNAGA SAID NO SO IT'S KENMA WHO SAID NO TOO BUT HE ALWAYS SAYS NO"

**Snake Prince** : "our baby snake kuguri :3"

**Plum Cookie** : "Komori."

**eh-no-shit** : "Liberos can't be vice captains or captains?"

**Plum Cookie** : "I forgot everyone else's names."

**YAMAMOTORS** : "...you're kidding, right?"

**handsomiya** : "yes he is~"

**handsomiya** : "it hasn't been decided with itachiyama yet, Motoya-kun told me ;) "

**eh-no-shit** : "okay guys, it's now 9am, I wasn't able to get _any_ sleep and I'm in a _really sour mood_ right now"

**banana spike** : "EEEEK!! FUTA ABORT MISSION!"

**not ur senpai** : "MISSION ABORTED!!!"

_banana spike is offline._

_not ur senpai is offline._


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our first years are now officially senpai and the Next Gen Captains need help.

**Skytree** : "its rlly weird"

 **Yamacutie** : "what do you mean?"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "it's our first practice without the third years"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "it feels veeeryy wrong"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "but the new first years are cute!"

 **Future Ace** : "OMG WE'RE SENPAIS NOW"

 **Bear Cub** : "Goshiki-kun, shouldn't you change your name now?"

 **Future Ace** : "EH?"

 **sagaEH?!** : "yeah you wear the #4 jersey now, and since Ushijima-senpai is gone you're the new ace of Shiratorizawa"

 **Future Ace** : "OH YOU'RE RIGHT"

_Future Ace changed his name to **Ace-sama**_

**excitedcrownoise** : "I'm soooo jeaaalooouuuussss D':"

 **Skytree** : "me toooooo~"

 **Ace-sama** : "HEHE"

 **Hillaryious** : "tch"

 **Hyped!!** : "numai-san gave me his jersey too"

 **Saltysaurus** : "he gave you his jersey huh~"

 **Ace-sama** : "WUOAH KUGURI-SAN LET'S BE COOL AND ACEY TOGETHER"

 **Hyped!!** : "yeah"

 **Hyped!!** : "whatever that means"

 **Owl-san** : "So, how are your new first years?"

 **swageyama** : "we have five newbies"

 **swageyama** : "a kouhai of mine from kita-ichi, Libero, Uchiyama Tarou"

 **IwaOi's child** : "that kid never had any taste to begin with"

 **swageyama** : "OI!"

 **Hillaryious** : "we got the rest of our kita-ichi kouhai, Honda, Mizushima and Sato"

 **Shibata9** : "Nagamatsu from our Junior High is already enlisted as a regular"

 **Shibata9** : "we also got a Kitagawa Daiichi graduate? Ishida-kun?"

 **swageyama** : "NO"

 **IwaOi's child** : "HOW COULD HE"

 **Hillaryious** : "calm down none of you two liked ishida to begin with. He was a WS right?"

 **ScarletSwan** : "Yes!"

 **Skytree** : "our newbies r so bratty!!!"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "really? They remind me of you, actually, Lev"

 **Saltysaurus** : "well done, Shibayama"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "hnnngggg getting one from tsukishima is not faiiiiirr"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "oh, oh, onaga-san!!! Who's ur new ace???"

 **swageyama** : "calm down dumbass"

 **Owl-san** : "He wasn't a regular before, Sugiyami Tatsuya"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "IS HE AS GOOD AS BOKUTO-SAN???"

 **Ace-sama** : "HE CAN'T BE AS GOOD AS USHIJIMA-SAN OR BOKUTO-SAN"

 **Owl-san** : "nah he's not but still, I think he's pretty close to Bokuto-san"

 **Skytree** : "WOOOAAHHH"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "how r all of ur new captains dealing??"

 **IwaOi's child** : "really well! I think Yahaba-san is really confident in his captainship!"

 

_(Chat: Next Gen Captains)_

**creampuff** : "someone save me pls"

 **Shiraswan** : "you have no _finally I'm the ace, uuuhhh, I'm senpai, yes pls call me senpai_ Goshiki Tsutomu to deal with so stfu"

 **creampuff** : "I have a kentarou and a watari"

 **creampuff** : "ur argument is invalid"

 **not ur senpai** : "nu-uh bitches"

 **not ur senpai** : "koganegawa tops any of ur kouhai"

 **handsomiya** : "hmmm I can't imagine this giant setter, as infantine as he is, bottoming~"

 **banana spike** : "OMG MIYA NO"

 **Plum Cookie** : "is _bottoming_ even a proper word? What does it mean?"

 **banana spike** : "SAKUSA NOW IS NOT THE TIME"

 **eh-no-shit** : "miya HE IS A CHILD!!!"

 **handsomiya** : "what? He isn't even a virgin anymore~ ;)"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "OI U PUNK WHAT R U IMPLYING FFS????!!!!"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "everyone, please calm down"

 **Snake Prince** : "miya's rude to a precious datekou child, akaashi!!"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "koganegawa-kun has a boyfriend - Sakunami Kousuke - and slept with him already. Miya is right, he's not a virgin. And he tops. So this isn't wrong either."

 **banana spike** : "I present to u again akaashi's mad hacker skillz!!"

 **Shiraswan** : "again? I didn't even know he had any. How do u guys know?"

 **not ur senpai** : "nvm"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "I didn't hack anything"

 **creampuff** : "the setter chat is just really open with everything but tactics"

 **Snake Prince** : "so basically a chat for perverts?"

 **Shiraswan** : "fuck you kindly seguro"

 **eh-no-shit** : "shirabu. Chill."

 **Plum Cookie** : "Can somebody explain now what 'bottoming' means?"

 

 **Plum Cookie** : "Hello?"

 **eh-no-shit** : "any volunteers?"

 **handsomiya** : "I'll do it! ;) "

 **Eternal Sighing** : "in a private chat please"

 **handsomiya** : "bleeeh no fun~ :( "

 **handsomiya** : "not doing it then~"

 **eh-no-shit** : "oh come on, stop sulking"

 **Snake Prince** : "oh ffs"

 **Snake Prince** : "gay guy couple"

 **Snake Prince** : "top: puts the dick in the ass"

 **Snake Prince** : "bottom: takes the dick in the ass"

 **Snake Prince** : "bottoming: doing the bottom-part; topping: doing the top-part"

 **Snake Prince** : "got it, Sakusa?"

 **Plum Cookie** : "Uh yes. Thank you."

 **eh-no-shit** : "thank you, Seguro, for being a decent and mature third year unlike someone else."

 **handsomiya** : "mean chikara-kun! DX"

 **eh-no-shit** : "but what part of 'in a private chat please' did you not understand"

 **Snake Prince** : "oh crap i'm fucked"

 **creampuff** : "oh really? By whom?"

 **Shiraswan** : "you're not keeping secrets from us, are you, seguro?"

 **eh-no-shit** : "shirabu, yahaba, shut up!"

 **not ur senpai** : "ennoshita's taking no shit"

 **banana spike** : "WADDUP USERNAME REFERENCE"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "did you just quote Lilly Singh?"

 **banana spike** : "I'm Lilly trash #1"

 **handsomiya** : "same ;)"

 **creampuff** : "and now dan howell?"

 **banana spike** : "hey how's it going bros my name is _TERUUUSHIMAA_ "

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "was that pewdiepie? dude you watch too much youtube"

 **Plum Cookie** : "who are all these people? Is pewdipie even a human name? Who would name their child like that?"

 **banana spike** : "i've had a powerpoint ready for this day since forever, hang on tight, guys, it's gonna be a wild ride!!!"

 **Shiraswan** : "look what you've done, sakusa, and fucking shame on you"

 **Snake Prince** : "Shame! Shame! Shame! *rings bell* Shame! Shame! Shame!"

 **eh-no-shit** : "why am i even friends with you guys."

 **Eternal Sighing** : "want to join me in my eternal sighing?"

 **banana spike** : "WADDUP USERNAME REFERENCE"

_eh-no-shit is offline._

_Eternal Sighing is offline._


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's greet the new members of the 'Eggplant Party'-chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't slept enough the last few days, put your hands up *lifts both hands*  
> Anyway, shout out to pomeranian_choir, Mintteabag and bae tendous_satoris for commenting on the last chapter! I hope y'all enjoy! :3

**swageyama** : "yamaguchi?"

 **Yamacutie** : "hm?"

 **swageyama** : "can u add someone?"

 **Yamacutie** : "yeah sure, y'know as long as they're a now second year volleyball player"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "oh oh oh I got someone you gotta add too!!!!"

 **Yamacutie** : "send me their contacts in the private chat, I'll add them :)"

_Yamacutie added **Broccoli #2** to »Eggplant Party«._

_Yamacutie added **Tol Bean** to »Eggplant Party«._

**Owl-san** : "oh hi eikichi"

 **Broccoli #2** : "should I feel offended that u didn't ask yamaguchi to add me earlier, wataru?? We've been teammates in Middle School!!"

 **Owl-san** : "yeah sorry buddy"

 **Broccoli #2** : "jeez"

 **Broccoli #2** : "well hi! I'm Chigaya Eikichi, a MB from Shinzen High School in Saitama! Pleasure to meet y'all! I may or may have not bullied Kageyama into adding me here and I've been at the National Training Camp with him if anyone wondered!"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "uuuoooaahhhh ur that leftie mb what could almost keep up with my _gwaahhhh_ spike!!"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "yeah!! Right! That was before u could do that _swoosh_ and _kabaaannng_ spike!!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "idiots."

 **Hillaryious** : "I agree."

 **Hyped!!** : "is that japanese...? They sound like Oomizu."

 **Angry-Bird** : "hs thar?"

 **Hyped!!** : "oomizu's my coach"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "the one that set your nickname?"

 **Hyped!!** : "yup"

 **Tol Bean** : "My name is Hyakuzawa Yuudai. I am a Wing Spiker at Kakugawa Academy, prefecture Miyagi. I am honoured to make your acquaintance."

 **Skytree** : "amigo friend друг u dun have to be formal here"

 **Tol Bean** : "What does the third word mean?"

 **ScarletSwan** : "it's Russian for 'friend' I think?"

 **Skytree** : "it's friend in Russian!!!"

 **Skytree** : "awww maaannn akakura-san u beat me to it"

 **ScarletSwan** : "hehe~"

 **Saltysaurus** : "Hi Hyakuzawa"

 **IwaOi's child** : "hi hyaku! Akira would say hi too but he's too grumpy bc you told him one of his most-hated words at camp"

 **Ace-sama** : "WOAHH YOU'RE THE TWO METRES GUY RIGHT?? YOU'RE SO CHILL IT'S REALLY COOL"

 **Tol Bean** : "I think your Caps Lock might be broken."

 **Ace-sama** : "NAH IT'S PERFECTLY FINEEE"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "he always texts like that!"

 **Tol Bean** : "don't you feel yelled at?"

 **Hillaryious** : "one grows deaf playing at Aoba Johsai"

 **Saltysaurus** : "or karasuno"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "or nekoma"

 **Bear Cub** : "or date tech"

 **Shibata9** : "or shiratorizawa"

 **Hyped!!** : "or nohebi but that's coach's fault"

 **Owl-san** : "well bokuto-san's gone so it's quiet at Fukurodani"

 **Broccoli #2** : "it's pretty chill at Shinzen until Ubugawa comes in"

 **Yamacutie** : "about that! Are your Captain and their Captain a thing?"

 **Broccoli #2** : "tbh we don't know, not us, not the ubugawa guys, even our managers don't"

 **Broccoli #2** : "we've got a shitload of bets going on though even our coaches joined in"

 **Hillaryious** : "reminds me of Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san"

 **swageyama** : "what about them?"

 **IwaOi's child** : "MatsuHana placed bets on when they would confess and everyone from the regular team and the bench and even mizoguchi gave in and placed theirs"

 **sagaEH?!** : "and who won?"

 **Hillaryious** : "Watari-san. He always wins his bets it's creepy."

 **ScarletSwan** : "but he seems like a nice guy!"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "he is, Akakura-san, but he's _really_ good at bets and stuff"

 **IwaOi's child** : "he'll go to casinos and will either be a millionaire or a beggar, there's no in between"

 **Bear Cub** : "you can talk so colloquially to your senpais, Kunimi-kun, Kindaichi-kun?"

 **Hillaryious** : "yes"

 **Bear Cub** : "kanji, I've found our goal for this year's team's accomplishments!"

 **Angry-Bird** : "rllty?"

 **Bear Cub** : "becoming friends with the senpais!!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "lmao good luck with that"

 **Tol Bean** : "lmao means _laughing my arms off,_ right?"

 **sagaEH?!** : "ehm... no."

 **excitedcrownoise** : "really????? :0"

 **swageyama** : "DUMBASS"

 **Skytree** : "I know!!!! It means laughing my ass off!!!!"

 **Hillaryious** : "congratulations, haiba."

 **Skytree** : "thanks! :3"

 **Tol Bean** : "Thank you, Haiba."

 **Skytree** : "np dude!"

 **Yamacutie** : "speaking of Ubugawa, I think Yukawa Kouji and Nanasawa Kengo are first years, aren't they?"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "u can be reaaally happy nanasawa-san didn't see this! He's a 3rd year, but nobody believes him."

 **Yamacutie** : "oh!"

 **Hyped!!** : "don't mind..."

 **Broccoli #2** : "I can give you yukawa's contact if you want?"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "oooh! Is he ur boyfriend???"

 **Broccoli #2** : "ew no, I'm leaving the ubugawa-shinzen-coupley stuff to Daiki-san and Fish Lips"

 **Broccoli #2** : "I have a girlfriend"

 **Bingo** : "one more straight."

 **ScarletSwan** : "the sad thing is that I can't tell if he's talking about sexuality or volleyball."

 **Bingo** : "sexuality."

 **Broccoli #2** : "I'm ace though"

 **Hillaryious** : "really? Me too."

 **Broccoli #2** : "cool!"

_Yamacutie has added **The Curl** to »Eggplant Party«._

**The Curl** : "baby broccoli _i will end u_ " 

_The Curl is offline._

**Broccoli #2** : "let's forget about this!" 

**Shibata9** : "is this like Shiratori vs Seijoh?" 

**Saltysaurus** : "Yes. But Ushiwaka didn't argue back with Oikawa the way Ogano-san and Masaki-san do." 

**Shibata9** : "so... it's worse?" 

**Mikasa's bae** : "yeah" 

**swageyama** : "AKIO WHAT THE HE ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE???!!!" 

**Mikasa's bae** : "hey this is free entertainment 24/7 don't judge" 

**Mikasa's bae** : "hahahaha shit tobio's calling me" 

**Mikasa's bae** : "lol i'm dead" 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a look at the Captain Squad apartment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been losing bookmarks, sadly, but hey, I still love all of you that stay with me :) especially tendous_satoris and Marichi! Thanks for commenting on the last chapter :)

Oikawa woke up to his alarm beeping Alien-like noises. 

"What the hell man", Kuroo groaned from the opposite side of their shared room. "Turn that stupid thing off...!"

Oikawa swiped across his phone to turn off the alarm and sat up. It was 6:00am and while their classes hadn't started yet, they had already moved into their apartment.

It had three bedrooms and only one bathroom, but also a separate toilet. The kitchen was big enough to host a table for the six of them; they had however already agreed to sit around the kotatsu in the living room in winter. Their living room was kind of cramped, their couch was too small for six persons, but the space they had within the bedrooms compensated easily.

Oikawa shared a room with Kuroo, because they had all come to a mutual agreement that him and Ushijima being roomies would only end in a catastrophe. They same applied to Kuroo and Daishou _and_ Kuroo and Bokuto. Thus, Bokuto had loudly announced that he would share a room with "his Hoot-Doot" and Daishou yelled "THIGHCHI" at the top of his lungs. 

So that was how they got to room now.

Oikawa didn't bother changing out of his pyjamas, consisting of sweats with aliens and an old Doctor Who T-Shirt.

"Yeah, fuck you, too, Kuroo-chan", he mumbled and shuffled out of their room. 

His side of the room had lots of framed pictures with Iwaizumi all through their shared life, Aoba Johsai team photos and selfies taken with Iwaizumi, Makki and Mattsun. There were pictures with his nephew, his sister, his parents. Next to the framed photographs hung an aesthetically very pleasing calendar with amazing landscapes, flowers and cities. His desk, however, was littered with textbooks, doodles and sketches of volleyball strategies. Right over his desk was his _Best Setter Award_ from Middle School.

Kuroo's side was incredibly tidy compared to Oikawa's, who never even bothered to make his bed. A poster of some western band named Fall Out Boy was plastered across his wall and on his desk was a photograph of Nekoma and one with Tsukishima. Textbooks were neatly lined on the shelf over his desk, the novels sorted alphabetically. Even his volleyball gear in the corner was tidy. 

Let's not even talk about how their respective closet halves looked like.

Oh, and the plant. Ushijima had insisted that they needed a plant and now they had a white adder's-mouth because they were easy to take care off and looked nice enough. 

Instead of going to the bathroom Oikawa shuffled into the kitchen and yawned, yearning for some coffee. He couldn't function without at least three mugs of the black potion after waking up.

His phone buzzed.

_**Iwa-chan~** : u up?_

Oikawa smiled tiredly and hit dial. It only rang twice before his boyfriend picked up the phone.

"Hey Iwa-chan", he croaked, voice hoarse with sleep. "Bit early."

_"You wouldn't be so tired if you went to bed at a decent time, Shitkawa",_ Iwaizumi replied with a huff. _"What are you up to today?"_

Oikawa blinked drowsily. "Uh... I think we should go grocery shopping... and Ushiwaka and Bo-chan want to hit some spikes, so I guess I'll help them out. Daicchan, Sugu-chan and Kuroo-chan have some stuff to do at Tokai, so they'll be off... I dunno, maybe Yamamoto or Beauty-chan will come over, they usually do..."

Iwaizumi hummed at the end of the line. _"They help Daishou and Bokuto with their stuff?"_

"Beauty-chan helps Bo-chan with organising his school stuff and revises some maths with him", Oikawa said and poured some coffee into his alien mug, nipped at it without adding any sugar or milk. "I don't wanna know what Sugu-chan and Yamamoto do. They usually go out. How's rooming with Numai?"

Iwaizumi chuckled. _"Pretty cool. I mean, the flat is fucking tiny and each of our rooms as only just enough space for a desk and a bed, so our clothes are stuffed into the closet in the hallway and if you open that closet, you can't go through the hallway. The bathroom's pretty decent. And Numai's a cool guy. He can cook, too. Who's cooking with you?"_

"Ushiwaka's cooking is good. Each of us has a day and there's takeout on Sundays. But there's takeout on Thursdays too because Bo-chan can't cook", Oikawa said and poured himself another coffee. He heard a door open and close. "Hey, Iwa-chan, I think someone's up. Have a nice day!"

_"Yeah, you too. Love ya."_

Oikawa smiled giddily. "Love you too. Bye."

The call ended the second Ushijima stepped into the kitchen, beelining for the fridge to take out the orange juice that he drank instead of coffee.

"Good morning", he said and ruffled through his slightly messy hair.

Oikawa grimaced. It was a good thing he already had had two coffees. "Ushiwaka-chan."

"Was that Iwaizumi?", the former Shiratorizawa captain asked and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. 

"Yeah", Oikawa snapped. "What, you gonna say something against him again?"

Ushijima frowned. "No, why would I? Do you phone every day?"

The setter clicked his tongue and poured himself his third mug. Caffeine shock? Please. Oikawa was a coffee specialist. "Ushiwaka-chan, we've only lived here for less than a month. Don't you and Bunny-chan do that?"

"In the evenings, mostly", Ushijima replied and sighed. "And only for a couple of minutes. Kenjirou's busy with practise and his studies, he has to keep his scholarship."

Oikawa raised his eyebrows. "Scholarship? Is he coming to Chuo? He won't be moving in here, I don't want to hear you two banging!"

Ushijima's cheeks tinted pink at Oikawa's comment. "No... he has a Kyoto University academic scholarship."

Oikawa choked on his coffee and hastily filled himself a glass of water to chug. "Kyoto University? _Academic scholarship?_ How could such a smart boy fall for you cow?!"

"Oikawa, stop yelling, it's 7am!", Daichi barked and stuck his head out from his room.

"Rude, Daicchan!"

Their landline started ringing and Oikawa groaned. Who called at 7 in the morning?!

Ushijima picked up the phone. "Hello. This is Ushijima Wakatoshi. ...yes, they are both living here too. ...at 2:30pm? Yes, that can be done. Yes. Thank you very much. We will be there. Yes, we wish you a good day, Kantoku."

Oikawa perked up. "Kantoku?!"

Ushijima hung up. "The Head Coach wants us to come in today with our certificates et cetera. He wants to clear the last formalities."

Oikawa's eyes lit up and he slid across the tiles, over to Ushijima's and Bokuto's room yanking the door open.

"Bo-chan!!!", he screeched and Ushijima heard a yell and a thud indicating that Bokuto had probably fallen out of his bed (again). "we're gonna meet the Head Coach today!! Get up, get up!!"

Oikawa shrieked when he was tackled to the floor by a blur of black & white striped hair, shrill green pyjamas with tiny owls on them and hooting.

"BRO THAT'S AWESOME!!",  Bokuto screeched and a grin stretched across his face so wide Ushijima was worried it would split.

"Bro, man, I love you, y'know", Kuroo groaned and shuffled into the hallway. "But why you gotta screech like that on a Saturday morning, huh?! People are trying to sleep!"

"Yes, pay attention, cats sleep up to 20 hours a day", Daishou snarked from the bathroom.

Kuroo whirled around. "Come out, you damn snake so I can make a knot out of you!!"

"Kinky", Oikawa snickered.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP?!", Daichi shouted and glared at everyone of them menacingly.

Ushijima wondered if it was possible to get dad'ed by a man four months younger than himself.

He came to the conclusion that it was.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new Ace Groupchat goes online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's _Thank you!_ goes to: exxy, ZaphLeFay, tendous_satoris and Anon :3  
>  I'm glad you guys still stick with me and I give you nothing but this measly chapter?? I'm sorry D':  
> The next one will be longer, I promise!

_Dragon Samurai created **Shake that ACE for me**._

_Dragon Samurai added **YAMAMOTORS, banana spike, not ur senpai, Mad Dog, Ace-sama, soft hooting, Hyped!!, Plum Cookie, STARBOY** to »Shake that ACE for me«._

**Dragon Samurai** : "INTRODUCTION TIME!!"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE! 3RD YEAR! KARASUNO!"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "RYUU!"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "TORA!"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "RYUU!"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "TORA!"

 **Mad Dog** : "wtf"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "YAMAMOTO TAKETORA! 3RD YEAR! NEKOMA!"

 **Hyped!!** : "kuguri naoyasu. 2nd year. Nohebi."

 **STARBOY** : "that team that has their heads up the ref's ass all the time?"

 **Hyped!!** : "I still blame daishou"

 **STARBOY** : "I'm Hoshiumi Kourai, 3rd year!! Don't _any of u big ass trees_ underestimate me!! I'll spit on ur heads before u know it!!"

 **Hyped!!** : "go find ur chill"

 **Ace-sama** : "GOSHIKI TSUTOMU! 2ND YEAR AT SHIRATORIZAWA!"

 **Plum Cookie** : "Oh, hello, Goshiki-kun."

 **Ace-sama** : "HELLO SAKUSA-SAN"

 **Plum Cookie** : "How is Wakatoshi-kun fairing?"

 **Ace-sama** : "GOOD I THINK"

 **Plum Cookie** : "I will have to pay him a visit in due time. I am Sakusa Kyoomi, 3rd Year, Itachiyama Academy."

 **banana spike** : "teeeeruuuushimaaaaa yuuuujiiiiii!!!! 3rd year badass at johzenji!!! XD"

 **not ur senpai** : "calm the fuck down, teru!! Omg!!"

 **not ur senpai** : "futakuchi Kenji, 3rd year at Date Tech"

 **Mad Dog** : "kyoutani kentarou seijoh 3rd year"

 **soft hooting** : "sugiyami tatsuya, 3rd year at Fukurodani."

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "u weren't a regular last year right?"

 **soft hooting** : "I was on the bench. #6 then"

 **Plum Cookie** : "the tired looking brunet?"

 **not ur senpai** : "sakusa my man have u seen ur own eyebags"

 **banana spike** : "sugiiii broooo! Nooice! :D <3"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "u know that damn city boi??"

 **soft hooting** : "...city boi?"

 **banana spike** : "yeah! Sugi's feints r rlly mean cuz his wipes and straights r so fucking whipped!! We practiced lots at camp together!"

 **Ace-sama** : "WOAH"

 **soft hooting** : "i'm nothing compared to bokuto-san's spikes though"

 **Plum Cookie** : "that doesn't matter"

 **Plum Cookie** : "Bokuto Koutarou was unable to beat me anyway"  
 **Ace-sama** : "DON'T INSULT BOKUTO-SAN HE'S SHOUYOU'S FAVE SENPAI!!"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "WHAT THE HELL DID U JUST SAY???"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "CLEARLY ME AND NOYA-SAN R HIS FAVE SENPAI!!!!!"

 **Mad Dog** : "this is so stupid"

 **banana spike** : "cheer up buttercup!!<3"

_Mad Dog is offline._

**STARBOY** : "maaan i'm starting to rlly love this gc guys :D"

 **Plum Cookie** : "Hoshiumi, you are plotting something, aren't you."

 **STARBOY** : "NEVEEEERRRR"

_STARBOY is offline._

**Hyped!!** : "and here I thought Eggplant Party was loud and boisterous"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "WHAT THE HELL DID U JUST SAY PUNK"

_Hyped!! is offline._

**not ur senpai** : "you scared him off"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "DID NOT"

 **not ur senpai** : "did too"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "DID NOT"

 **not ur senpai** : "did too"

_[cut for length]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugiyami is an OC. I mean there was a "tired looking brunet" with the jersey number #6 during one of the Tokyo Camps, but his name was not known nor his position nor his age. So I made him Akaashi's age and a spiker. Fight me. I needed a Fukuro ace.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushiwaka is cooking. What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to tendous_satoris for commenting! Love you! <3

Daichi sighed deeply and put the bags full of groceries down to pull out his keys. It had been his turn to go shopping, so he was the last one home today. Luckily, it was Ushijima's day to prepare dinner and his stomach growled in appreciation just at the thought of his flatmate's heavenly cooking.

"Tadaima!", Daichi called out and closed the door behind him. Practice had tired him out - University volleyball was different from High School volleyball after all - and he just wanted to take a hot shower and munch on Ushijima's food.

"Welcome home", Ushijima called from the kitchen and Daishou yelled something similar from the living from before starting to cuss.

Daichi toed off his shoes and shuffled into the kitchen to put the groceries away. 

"What're you cooking?", he asked while stuffing the packets of rice and noodles into the cupboards.

"Oyakodon", Ushijima replied. "I should be done in 15 minutes. Bokuto is still showering, though."

Daichi groaned. "Okay, thanks. I'll tell him to hurry up."

"Hmm. Do so."

Daichi finished with the groceries and made his way across the hallway to knock on the door to the bathroom.

"Bokuto!", he called. "I want to shower too, don't use up all of our hot water!"

"Yeah, gimme five minutes!", Bokuto called from inside and Daichi went to drop his backpack off in his and Daishou's shared room.

He opened the door to Oikawa's and Kuroo's room and waved at Oikawa, who was busy scribbling down stuff in his textbooks. "Hey, Oikawa."

"Mmmhh, oh hi, Daicchan", Seijoh's former captain mumbled without looking up, only adjusting his glasses. "Is the food done?"

"Not until another 15 minutes."

"Ugh", Oikawa groaned. "Whatever. Oh, I think Yamamoto is over, he's playing Mario Kart with Sugu-chan and Kuroo-chan in the living room."

Daichi closed the door with a quick "okay" and shuffled into the living room, tripping over the bonsai standing in the hallway (a gift from Daishou's mother).

"Hey everyone", he said and slipped onto the couch next to Kuroo. "Hi Yamamoto."

Nekoma's ace and new captain threw a quick "hi Sawamura-san" his way before starting to cackle loudly when Daishou (who was playing Toad as usual) was hit by a rocket he sent off. "Ha!! I think I might win this again!!"

"In your dreams", Daishou growled and furiously murdered the A-Button on his Wii remote, the blue shell missing Yamamoto (playing Mario) by a hair and hitting Kuroo.

"Daishou, you _bastard!!",_ Kuroo yelled and kicked his flatmate in the back. "You totally did that on purpose!! You never shoot the blue shells at Yamamoto!"

"It's a computer aim, Tetsu-chan, how's that my fault??", Daishou snapped and bit Kuroo's shin when he tried to kick Daishou in the shoulder.

Kuroo yelped. "Did you just _bite_ me?! Can't you save that for the bedroom with Yamamoto??"

"Kuroo!!", Yamamoto whined and the tips of his ears turned red.

"Say, Kuroo", Daichi said, pulling his legs up to sit crosslegged. "Are you playing Peach?"

"Peach is and will forever be the queen of my heart", Kuroo said confidently and let the pink clad princess leave a banana peel on the road, resulting in Daishou slithering on it. "Don't tell that Tsukki, please."

"What the hell?? Go to hell, stupid kitty!!", Daishou yelled and Kuroo cackled.

"Why?", Daichi asked amused.

"Tsukki would either kill me for prioritising Peach or for comparing him with a Queen when I try to apologise", Kuroo said with a smirk and groaned when he fell off the road. "C'mon, man!!"

"How are you and Tsukishima faring anyway?", Daichi asked.

"We skyped just yesterday!", Kuroo replied and his face lit up. "I don't know yet when we will be able to meet up, though. Where's Sugawara going for university again?"

"Tōhoku University", Daichi said and couldn't help the pride in his voice.

Suga's uni was one of the most prestigious public universities in Japan and he could very well remember the tears of joy Suga had cried when he received his acceptance letter. It meant that they would separate for uni, though, and Daichi's own tears of joy upon getting the news of his acceptance to Tokai transformed into tears of frustration.

"Really? Nice! What's he majoring in again? _Damn it,_ Yamamoto!! Will you ever _not_ win?!"

"Medicine. He wants to go into paediatrics", Daichi replied.

"Woah, he's got the brains for medicine studies at Tohoku Uni? Dayum, Dadchi. Don't let that Suga-Daddy run."

Daichi and Daishou groaned at the same time. Yamamoto just made a confused noise.

"Kuroo, why?", Daichi asked with a sigh.

"What's wrong?! That was a good one!! Bro, tell them!"

Bokuto had just stepped out of the bathroom, hair down and wet with a towel around his shoulders. "IT WAS AWESOME, BRO!"

"Bokkun doesn't count!", Daishou snarked. "You're twins in mind, that applies for your horrible humour too!"

"What did you say?!"

Daich sighed, stood up and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. Once he stepped out of the bathroom again, the delicious scent of Oyakodon wavered through the house.

"FOOD!", Oikawa yelled and Daichi pressed himself against the wall to not get run over by Oikawa following the scent of food.

"Yamamoto, will you stay for dinner?", Ushijima asked while filling the bowls for his flatmates who were already preparing the table.

Nekoma's Ace & Captain waved him off. "Nah, I'm good. I have a _shitload_ of homework to do so I'll head home. Thanks, man."

Daishou grimaced. "Bring your homework next time, idiot. You keep both me and yourself from studying."

Yamamoto made a face that might have had the purpose to be intimidating. "Blaming me again, heh, Suguru~?!"

"Not again", Oikawa groaned. "I already have a migraine coming up, shut up."

Daishou rolled his eyes, pecked his boyfriend's lips and sat down while said boyfriend showed himself out.

The six flatmates clapped their hands and chorused "Ittadakimasu!" before digging in.

"Ushiwaka, this is delicious as fuck", Bokuto whined and swooned. 

Ushijima smiled. "Thank you. Say, Bokuto, the black in your hair is almost gone. You look like Semi."

Bokuto glanced at the black tips of his naturally white hair. "Yeah, I'll have to redye it. But the hair dresser is so _expensive~."_

"You could just let it white, then you'd look like in first year", Kuroo snickered.

The former Fukurodani captain shrieked in horror. "BRO I LOOKED LIKE AN OWLET!!"

"Yeah, adorable and fluffy as fuck", Daishou said with a wide smirk.

"Or I could dye it red!", Bokuto exclaimed.

"Like Tendou?", Ushijima asked owlishly.

"Nah, just the parts that were black before, y'know? That would look so badass!!"

"You'd look like an amateurish murderer with blood in his hair, Bo-chan", Oikawa said cheerily.

"Huh?! Really?!"

Affirmative humming.

"ARRRGHH! Then how about gold??"

"Bokuto", Daichi sighed. "Just buy cheap black dye and dye it yourself. It looks badass enough."

"Dadchi, can you dye hair?", Bokuto asked starry-eyed. 

Daichi blinked. "Uhm, no."

"Dye is bad for hair, so me neither", Oikawa said.

"I can _style_ hair, but _dye_ it? Nah, sorry", Kuroo said.

"I can cut your split ends, if you want. I did that for Yamagata", Ushijima offered

"I can dye hair", Daishou piped up and shrugged. "I helped Mika-chan do it everytime."

"DAISHOU~!!", Bokuto yelled and Oikawa grabbed his arm to stop his roomie from hugging Nohebi's former captain from across the table.

"Anyway, Ushijima", Daichi said once Bokuto had calmed down. "Did you use other spices? It tastes different."

"Oh yes", Ushijima replied with a nod. "I used some of the salt the previous owner left in the cupboard since ours was empty.“

Kuroo choked. "Please tell me you didn't use that small plastic bag in the left cupboard over the stove."

"I used exactly that. I found it to be a lucky coincidence."

Oikawa paled. "Oh no. Please don't tell me you put it all in there?!"

"It smelled good", Ushijima said and frowned when Kuroo and Oikawa scrambled away. "Is something wrong? Is it poisonous?"

"No, man", Kuroo said. "That wasn't salt. The previous owner did drugs and left his stuff here and we haven't quite figured out how to get rid of it without clogging the toilet."

Daichi stopped chewing. Ushijima's eyes widened. Bokuto stared at his empty bowl. Daishou dropped his chopsticks.

"Well, fuck!", Oikawa called out cheerily. "Let's hope we won't get high!"

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

Shirabu's phone pinged with an incoming call. He put his pen aside and frowned when the caller ID said **Wakatoshi is calling.**

He sighed and picked up. "Hey, Wakatoshi, I thought I would call you later tonight?"

_"Kenjirou."_

Shirabu blinked. "Uh, yes?"

_"My flatmates and me might be high."_

Shiratorizawa's new captain frowned. "Excuse me?"

_"I put cannabis in the Oyakodon because I thought it was a herb."_

Shirabu chuckled. "So Tendou was right when he said the Weed-sign is important for the future?"

_"Kenjirou, Kuroo and Daishou are stripping on the table and Bokuto is carrying the iPod-Hi-Fi blasting "Toxic" by Britney Spears like a ghettoblaster on his shoulder while making out with the wall. Daichi ran against the doorframe and is laying on the floor giggling and Oikawa is searching for aliens in the fridge!"_

Shirabu did his best to suppress the laughter bubbling up inside of him. "And what are you doing, Wakatoshi?"

_"I'm naked and I can't remember shedding my clothes."_

Shirabu _did not blush_ at that. No. He didn't.

"Is the door locked? The door to the balcony too?"

He heard shuffling and the distant sounds of "Toxic", then a lock clicking. More shuffling, another click.

_"Yes."_

"Great", Shirabu praised. "Now try to stop any unwanted misadventures of your flatmates. You seem rather sober again."

_"Kenjirou... are you laughing?"_

Shirabu _tried._ He really did. But he just bursted out laughing, that ugly snorting and wheezing laugh unbefitting of a boy as pretty as him. 

He tried to apologise for laughing at his boyfriend's desperation, but he couldn't. Suddenly, a rich and deep noise reached his ears and Shirabu's eyes widened when he realised that Ushijima was also laughing out loud.

 _"Thank you. I'll text you once everything's okay",_ the older boy promised.

"Okay. Uhm, goodnight and good luck?", Shirabu said and Ushijima chuckled once more before hanging up.

Shirabu didn't waste a moment and tapped on the Skype chat of **Next Gen Captains** with tears in his eyes from laughing.

 **Shiraswan** : "akaashi, yamamoto, your boyfriends are high."

 **Eternal Sighing** : "yes. Bokuto-san always is."

 **Shiraswan** : "no like high on real cannabis"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK I LEFT ONLY AN HOUR AGO"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "Yamamoto, will you come with me? I have a key for the apartment and it's probably for the best if we go check on them"

 **Snake Prince** : "I'll come with you, I wanna see Daishou-san lose control"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "THX SEGURO"

 **Plum Cookie** : "should I come too?"

 **Snake Prince** : "the more the merrier."

 **Plum Cookie** : "alright."

 **Eternal Sighing** : "let's meet up at the station in 10min."

 

oOoOoOoOo

 

_(Chat: Los Head Honchos)_

**HEYHEYHEY** : "i can't believe that bratty #1 ace sakusa saw me high af singing Britney Bitch."

 **Dadchi** : "well i can't believe Kuroo has cannabis on his desk!!"

 **Spacekawa** : "AND I CAN'T BELIEVE USHIWAKA DOESN'T KNOW WHAT DRUGS LOOK LIKE"

 **Mommywa** : "I see that your flat is very lively."

 **Mr Purrfect** : "daishou"

 **Mr Purrfect** : "seguro that little bastard uploaded us dancing on Instagram and Snapchat"

 **Sneaky Snake** : "that boy is disinherited."

 **okuDRAKE** : "you mean this?"

 **okuDRAKE** : [VIDEO]

 **Ushiwaka** : "How did this not get flagged? I was naked."

 **Spacekawa** : "you sent it to Teru-chan, didn't you, seiji-chan."

 **okuDRAKE** : "why should I lie? Yeah I did XD"

_Dadchi is offline._

_Ushiwaka is offline._

_Spacekawa is offline._

_Sneaky Snake is offline._

_Mr Purrfect is offline._

_HEYHEYHEY is offline._


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where dem potterheads at?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, sorry for the delay, I've been to London the past few days and didn't check on ao3 bc of poor internet and well, vacation in my fave city :D sorry that this is so short again, but I didn't feel like adding more. I hope you guys will enjoy anyway and as for the weekly shout-out: tendous_satoris, Eccy27 and Anon :) thanks for commenting, guys!

**Ace-sama** : "GUYS"

**IwaOi's child** : "goshiki it's 00:30?!"

**Ace-sama** : "TAICHI AND ME JUST CAME BACK FROM THE CINEMA"

**Shibata9** : "yeah so?"

**Hyped!!** : "50 shades of grey probably"

**Ace-sama** : "I DON'T LIKE BDSM"

**Tol Bean** : "What is bdsm?"

**Skytree** : "bible daily study meeting?"

**Saltysaurus** : "wow your sex life with yaku-san must be really boring."

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "tsukishima you are still a virgin tho?"

**Saltysaurus** : "yes, thank you for pointing that out, inuoka."

**Ace-sama** : "WE WERE IN _FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM_ PREMIERE!!!"

**Broccoli #2** : "NO WAY"

**IwaOi's child** : "OMG HOW WAS IT"

**Hyped!!** : "NO DON'T TELL ANYTHING!!! IF YOU SPOILER ME I WILL KILL YOU!!"

**Yamacutie** : "GOSHIKI IS2G NO SPOILERS OR I WILL TEAM UP WITH KUGURI"

**ScarletSwan** : "you're really passionate about harry potter"

**Hillaryious** : "even kuguri and he never even uses exclamation signs let alone caps lock"

**Ace-sama** : "I CRIED DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN?"

**IwaOi's child** : " **no.** "

**Hyped!!** : " _Goshiki I will BLOCK you_ "

**Yamacutie** : "goshiki tsutomu you must have a death wish!!!"

**Broccoli #2** : "GOSHIKI YOU SEEMED LIKE A NICE GUY BUT I'M RECONSIDERING"

**Shiba-Inu** : "oh is it about the new harry potter movie?"

**Angry-Bird** : "shit's hftting thje fan"

**Mikasa's bae** : "I LOVE HARRY POTTER"

**swageyama** : "akio you're such a nerd"

**Mikasa's bae** : "sorry not sorry tobio ;) "

**Mikasa's bae** : "goshiki, what did you think of Grindelwald?"

**Broccoli #2** : "PPPFFTTTT SHUT UP"

**IwaOi's child** : "KAGEYAMAAAAAAA!!!!"

**swageyama** : "which one"

**IwaOi's child** : "BOTH!!!"

**IwaOi's child** : "TELL YOUR BROTHER TO SHUT UP OR SHUT UP!"

**Hillaryious** : "yuutarou, that sounds hilarious"

**Owl-san** : " -cough- "

**Hillaryious** : "sorry, it sounded _hillaryious_ "

**Ace-sama** : "HIS MOUSTACHE LOOKED WEIRD"

**Hyped!!** : "SHUT THE FUCK UP I SWEAR I'LL DRIVE UP TO SENDAI AND CHOKE YOU!!"

**Shibata9** : "...kinky."

**Bear Cub** : "Shibata-kun!! 0_0"

**Mikasa's bae** : "yeah, right?? He's gonna reappear in the other films, won't he?"

**Yamacutie** : "kageyama akio, goshiki tsutomu, as the chat's admin I will not hesitate to utilise my power of removing you from the chat."

**Mikasa's bae** : "you wouldn't~"

**Ace-sama** : "KAGEYAMA AKIO-SAN"

**Mikasa's bae** : "call me Akio buddy"

**Ace-sama** : "AKIO-SAN WHO WAS YOUR FAVOURITE CHARACTER"

**Mikasa's bae** : "I loved Credence, but I want to hang out with Jacob Kowalski!"

**Yamacutie** : "I warned you."

_Yamacutie removed **Mikasa's bae** from »Eggplant Party«._

_Yamacutie removed **Ace-sama** from »Eggplant Party«._

**Saltysaurus** : "yamaguchi, I'm proud."

**swageyama** : "great now my brother's bugging me to bug you to add him"

_excitedcrownoise is online._

**excitedcrownoise** : "uuuhm what happened??"

**Tol Bean** : "Kindaichi-kun, Hyped!!, Yamaguchi-kun, Broccoli #2 and Goshiki-kun and Kageyama Akio-kun fought about the new Harry Potter film."

**excitedcrownoise** : "oh yeah! Did you guys know that this credence guy is an obscurial? Sick, right?! Izumin told me!"

 

**excitedcrownoise** : "uhm guys?"

_Yamacutie removed **exctiedcrownoise** from »Eggplant Party«._


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two buff aces share a flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with my chapter lengths recently :(

"Hurry up!"

"It's not my fault the damn lock's being a bitch!!"

"Well, I'm carrying _all_ our groceries and they're fucking heavy!!"

Iwaizumi grunted and finally got the key to turn and the door to open. "Didn't know you couldn't handle some groceries, Numai."

Nohebi's former ace sneered and stumbled inside. Their hallway was narrow and when they opened the closet where all their clothes were stuffed into, nobody could pass.

The two men pulled their shoes off and Iwaizumi grabbed some of the grocery bags to carry them into their kitchen. Their living room was small, but could easily accommodate the two of them and two other persons of necessary. The kitchen, though, was _tiny as fuck._ There was a stove, a fridge, a narrow counter with a sink and some cupboards. It could fit one person and that was it. Thus, they were taking their meals in the living room.

"Coach sure is a devil", Numai muttered and shoved the packets of rice into the cupboards. "I didn't think he would let us hit 100 serves and do 5 laps of flying receives at the end of practice."

"Tendou sure pissed him off today", Iwaizumi said and pulled two frozen pizzas from their freezer. "You up for pizza?"

"Yeah, pizza's fine", Numai groaned. "I'm still confused. Tendou said he wanted to quit volleyball after High School. Why did he join our team, then?"

"His boyfriend and him fought pretty badly about that topic", Iwaizumi replied. "That Semi guy from Shiratorizawa. He goes to... Miyagi University? School of nursing, I think. He plays Setter there. Tendou got an offer from here and he wanted to decline it. Semi convinced him, I guess?"

"I like this Semi guy", Numai mused with a grin.

"He's okay. One of his goddamn serves settled a semi-final we had with them, so he's also a shitty guy."

"You're just as unforgiving as your hubby, Iwaizumi."

"Fuck off, Numai. I shook Ushiwaka's hand because Trashkawa was too petty to do it. And he's not my hubby!", Seijoh's former ace snapped and glared at his flatmate. "Gonna hop under the shower. Try not to burn the kitchen."

"Asshole, _you_ were the one who burned _pasta_!!", Numai yelled and Iwaizumi snickered.

Numai's phone's screen lit up while he was waiting for Iwaizumi to finish showering or the pizza to be ready, whatever was faster. 

The former ace's eyes lit up when he saw that Kuguri had snapped him.

He opened the snap and grinned. Kuguri had taken a selfie in his new #4-jersey and captioned it with _"it's official now"._

Numai considered snapping him back, checked the time and decided to rather call his High School kouhai.

Kuguri picked up after a few rings. _"Kazuma-san?"_

"Hey Naoyasu", he said. They had gone over to first names after Numai's graduation, but Kuguri still clung to the honorific. "Figured I could call you instead of snapping you back."

Kuguri hummed. _"I just came out of the shower. Let me get dressed first."_

Numai's cheeks were aflame. "O-okay, yeah, sure."

_"You were thinking something nsfw right now."_

"What?! No! I wasn't!"

_"Yeah, you totally were."_

"Oh for god's sake, Naoyasu, you can't just tell a pan guy-"

_"Can't I? If Daishou-san told you that, then-"_

"Let's drop this topic!", Numai said quickly. He could see it coming, that sneaky underclassman would _somehow_ make him confess by accident. "So, you got your new jerseys today? How's Seguro's captain's label?"

There was rustling on the other end of the line. _"Okay, I guess. The new first years are brats."_

"You're a brat, too, you know."

_"I'm a 2nd year. And the ace. Like... like Sakusa."_

Numai snorted. "You just compared yourself to the gloom tower of Tokyo. But hey, of you practise hard, you will be able to compete with Sakusa on a volleyball skill level. You definitely have the talent."

Silence.

_"... Kazuma-san, I have to tell you-"_

"NUMAI!!!", Iwaizumi roared from the bathroom, cutting Kuguri off. "COME HELP ME! THE DAMN TAP IS EXPLODING AGAIN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THESE GODDAMN PIPES?!"

"Oh fuck", Numai groaned. "Nao, I'll call ya back, okay? I gotta save my roomie and our flat from drowning."

Numai hung up, cursing Iwaizumi for making him cut Kuguri off like that, especially when his former kouhai had wanted to tell him something. 

But this was the third time that their hydraulic thrust was going crazy and the last thing they needed was a flooded flat.

Meanwhile, Kuguri stared at his phone while the sound of his senpai's voice calling him by his pet name as a child, Nao, resonated within his mind.

Kuguri put his phone aside and buried his face in his pillows with a low, drawn-out whine.

He was so _screwed._


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akakura has an announcement to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love <3 I hope you enjoy even though this is pretty short again *sighs* what the hell is wrong with me

**ScarletSwan** : "everyone, this is urgent."

**Yamacutie** : "whbhjt hspponed?"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Yamaguchi-san, were you asleep?"

**Yamacutie** : "yeah yuuji was over and we stayed up late watching movies."

**Hyped!!** : "sure. Netflix and chill."

**Yamacutie** : "Kuguri, I swear to god"

**Broccoli #2** : "didn't akakura want to say something?"

**ScarletSwan** : "I maybeeee have a boyfriend."

**Shibata9** : "YOU WHAT"

**excitedcrownoise** : "WUOOAHH"

**Bear Cub** : "that's amazing, Akakura-kun!"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Yes! Congratulations, Akakura-san!"

**Tol Bean** : "You have my best wishes."

**Skytree** : "congrats~"

**Yamacutie** : "hold on! Who is it? And why 'maybe'?"

**ScarletSwan** : "Yunohama Fuyuo."

**sagaEH?!** : "WHAT?!"

**Ace-sama** : "YUNOHAMA-SAN IS GAY?"

**Shibata9** : "buddy dafuq happened"

**swageyama** : "who was yunohama again"

**IwaOi's child** : "Shiratorizawa's second pinch server. He's the same year as shirabu and kawanishi."

**Owl-san** : "i'm confused. I thought you had a crush on that Benkei guy"

**ScarletSwan** : "so uhm yeah. You know I had a crush on Oohira-senpai for ages."

**Hyped!!** : "no but ok go on"

**ScarletSwan** : "Alright where do I start with this"

**ScarletSwan** : "I may have kind of maybe slept with Yunohama-senpai at the farewell party."

**Bear Cub** : "drunk??!!"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Yamagata-san said it was a real binge"

**ScarletSwan** : "that's true, but I was sober. I'm not allowed to drink, I have some issues with my liver so I shouldn't strain it too much"

**ScarletSwan** : "But Yunohama-senpai was a bit tipsy"

**Yamacutie** : "FFS PEOPLE!! UNDERAGE DRINKING! BAD!"

**ScarletSwan** : "we didn't go all the way though!"

**Saltysaurus** : "what does that mean?"

**ScarletSwan** : "uhm"

**ScarletSwan** : "he blew me and I jerked him off?"

**Bingo** : "tmi"

**Owl-san** : "same, dude, same."

**excitedcrownoise** : "kasfheiurkahsaööidgj akakuraaaaaa we need details"

**Saltysaurus** : "pervert"

**excitedcrownoise** : "GAAHHH I DIDN'T MEAN THAT PART TSUKISHIMAAA"

**Hillaryious** : "of course."

**Shibata9** : "shut up ffs"

**sagaEH?!** : "so you realised you were over Oohira-san? When did that happen?"

**ScarletSwan** : "I realised that I was over Oohira-senpai at the end of camp. We met his girlfriend at the farewell party and she is really nice! I wasn't angry at her or hated her or stuff! I was just genuinely happy for her and Oohira-senpai. And realising that I was finally over that unrequited crush made me even happier. It was somehow a real relief? When I talked to Oohira-senpai's girlfriend, I wasn't even jealous. Not a bit!"

**ScarletSwan** : "Yunohama-senpai has always been kind to me and we practised a lot together since he's a pinch server. Yamagata-san never had the time to receive his serves because Washijou-kantoku wanted him practicing with Ushijima-senpai and Semi-senpai. So I, the substitute Libero, practised with him. We spent a lot of time together, but I didn't consider him like that? That's why it was a bit awkward, especially the morning after. So after we showered - not together - we helped Shirabu-senpai tidying the house up and when we were about to leave he stopped me and confessed!"

**swageyama** : "Shirabu-san confessed to you?"

**Hyped!!** : "buddy..."

**ScarletSwan** : "No!! Yunohama-senpai!! He just told me that he wasn't that drunk and that the alcohol just gave him courage to do what he yearned for! I mean he did stutter and he didn't really met my eyes? And his hand was totally shaking when he held it out to me and asked me out on a proper date."

**ScarletSwan** : "We went on a few dates since then and uhm I guess it's official now??"

**ScarletSwan** : "I realise that this is a very unconventional way to start a relationship but I can assure y'all that it's serious."

**Shibata9** : "akakura u fucker. We're ur best friends!!"

**Ace-sama** : "DID ANYONE ELSE KNOW??"

**ScarletSwan** : "Yamagata-senpai and Umeda-senpai."

**ScarletSwan** : "Yamagata-senpai just noticed? And then I told him? And Umeda-senpai is really close with Yunohama-senpai!"

**Shibata9** : "and we aren't close to u?? Congratulations, u r officially the ass of the year. I'm coming over."

**sagaEH?!** : "me too! Should I bring Yunohama-senpai ? ^^"

**Ace-sama** : "ME TOO"

**ScarletSwan** : "don't bring yunohama-senpai!! This will be so awkward!!"

**Shibata9** : _"Sagae. Bring him."_

**Ace-sama** : "YEAH BRING HIMNKJKKKKLLLN"

**Ace-sama** : "tsutomu and me are rewatching _Sherlock_ season 3. I won't let him leave."

**ScarletSwan** : "oh my god. Kawanishi-senpai."

**Ace-sama** : "osu"

**Ace-sama** : "so u and fuyuo?"

_ScarletSwan is offline._

**Ace-sama** : "rude."


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a live commentary from KageHina!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love to the ever loyal tendous_satoris and my newest readers sarahthegirlwonder and Asimi_Shadowborn! <3

**excitedcrownoise** : "ladiiiieeessss and gentleeeeemeeeen"

**Saltysaurus** : "Do you see a lady somewhere?"

**Saltysaurus** : "this is an all-boys group chat you doofus"

**Yamacutie** : "Tsukki, nice!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "bleeehhh"

**Hyped!!** : "has anyone texted kunimi today? he ignores me"

**swageyama** : "no, aoba johsai has a practice match with shiratorizawa today"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Oooooh"

**Angry-Bird** : "thid gonnba b intendse"

**excitedcrownoise** : "yeah!! Me and kageyama-kun here will do live commentary!!"

**Tol Bean** : "I look forward to it."

**Skytree** : "woaahhhh hinata u send pics ok??"

**swageyama** : "hinata's camera is shit I'll do it"

**excitedcrownoise** : "WHAT DID U SAYYYY???!!!"

**Bear Cub** : "hey, no fighting!"

**swageyama** : [IMAGE]

**swageyama** : "yahaba-san and shirabu-san shake hands"

**Broccoli #2** : "they look kinda uncomfortable"

**Saltysaurus** : "that might just be because they hate each other's guts"

**Broccoli #2** : "that... makes sense, I guess"

**Angry-Bird** : "bt thyre also bst bitxhes"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "how do u know kogane?"

**Angry-Bird** : "stter gc"

**excitedcrownoise** : "oh! Tendou was replaced by a new MB! I think that guy's a 1st year!"

**Tol Bean** : "That is probably Nagamatsu Yumeto from Kousen Middle School. He was at the Winter Camp for the now 2nd years when he was still in his 3rd year of Middle School."

**excitedcrownoise** : "hoooo ur right!! Thanks hyakuzawa!!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "ugh that nagamatsu is so tall"

**Hyped!!** : "u r just tiny"

**excitedcrownoise** : "ARGHHH YYYY KUGURIIII"

**Owl-san** : "who's on the starting line-up?"

**swageyama** : "for seijoh: Yahaba (S), Watari (L), Kunimi (WS), Kyoutani (WS), Kindaichi (MB) and Sato (MB), a first year from kita-ichi"

**swageyama** : "for shiratorizawa: Shirabu (S), Akakura (L), Goshiki (WS), Shibata (WS), Kawanishi (MB) and Nagamatsu (MB)"

**Bear Cub** : "sagae-kun is not playing?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "he's on the bench with some scary looking 3rd years and a weird grinning 1st year!"

**swageyama** : "umeda, yunohama and suzuki. The grinning first year is ishida makoto, an A+ pinch spiker"

**Owl-san** : "oh? Yunohama? As in Akakura's maybe-bf?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "WAHHHH WHAT'S HIS JERSEY NUMBER"

**swageyama** : "#3 dumbass and you can ask me in person, I'm sitting right next to you!!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "bleehhhhhh"

**swageyama** : "Seijoh serves first, kyoutani's up"

**excitedcrownoise** : "he's doing that body snap thing!!!! S-scaaaryyyy!!! How does his spine not break??!!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "WAHHH!!!"

**swageyama** : "shibata sent it barely up and shirabu has to move to an ugly spot"

**excitedcrownoise** : "GOOO TSUTOMUUUUU!!"

**swageyama** : "sharp straight from goshiki, but kindaichi gets a one touch on it."

**excitedcrownoise** : "NICE ONE-TOUCH KINDAICHI!!"

**Broccoli #2** : "I can't tell who he's hooting for"

**Tol Bean** : "Hoot? I thought the correct word was 'root'."

**Owl-san** : "don't use _hoot._ I'm scarred for life thanks to Bokuto-san."

**The Curl** : "HOOT"

**Owl-san** : "wtf piss off ubugawa"

_The Curl is offline._

**Yamacutie** : "Onaga-san, this was very impolite"

**Owl-san** : "chill I know these doofs. They can handle it."

**swageyama** : "yahaba's toss goes up

**swageyama** : "time lag attack from kunimi."

**excitedcrownoise** : "AOBA JOHSAI SCORES FIRST!!!"

**excitedcrownoise** : "great, great, Akira, push it, push it, Akira! One~ more~ time~!!"

**Angry-Bird** : "ths serijiohs channt?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "ayyyy"

**swageyama** : "kyoutani's 2nd serve"

**excitedcrownoise** : "AAHHH NET IN"

**swageyama** : "nagamatsu dives for it and it's up"

**swageyama** : "high toss and a nice sharp straight from goshiki"

**excitedcrownoise** : "Ni~ce~ kill~, Go~shi~ki~!!"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "oh! Shiratorizawa's chant, right?"

**Tol Bean** : "Do you like music, Hinata?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "Yeah!"

**swageyama** : "Goshiki's serve. Akakura out, Umeda in."

**swageyama** : "powerful jump serve, cleanly received by watari"

**Hyped!!** : "guess they lost the advantage of a leftie spiker"

**Broccoli #2** : "i'm also left handed"

**swageyama** : "setting to lefties is interesting"

**Angry-Bird** : "rlly?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "AHH KINDAICHI GETS BLOCKED BY KAWANISHI"

**swageyama** : "yahaba-san saves it"

**excitedcrownoise** : "there comes that _WHOOOSH_ libero jump toss from watari!!"

**Bear Cub** : "I'd like to be able to do that"

**Shiba-Inu** : "me too! But Nekomata-kantoku says that as I'm the guardian's team's libero, I should leave the setting to Kenma-senpai and focus on receives"

**swageyama** : "kunimi's feint is received by shibata. Nice pass to shirabu-san."

**excitedcrownoise** : "WAHHHH A DUMP!!!???"

**swageyama** : "and shirabu-san dumps it. Yahaba-san looks ready to kill."

**Saltysaurus** : "jesus christ will they comment on all 3 sets like this?"

**swageyama** : "they're playing a 5-set-match."

_Saltysaurus is offline._


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news is: I got the Haikyuu Fever once more and started writing a lot for this fic again. The new chapters have gotten longer, too! I haven't actively written for _Eggplant Party_ since January, I just had a shitload of chapters stockpiled, so I'm really really happy I can write for this fic again :)  
>  Also, _Eggplant Party_ has over 11k hits now which is just?? Mindblowing??
> 
> Bad news is: none. All good ;)
> 
> A biiiiiiig thank you to Asimi_Shadowborn, tendous_satoris and JadeKagerou! <3

"Bokkun, your hubby is here!"

Daishou waited for a response, but there was none. He sighed.

"Come in. I'll fetch him", he said and stepped aside to let Akaashi in. 

Fukurodani's setter was now in the third month of his last year at High School and he looked indescribably tired. 

"Thank you, Daishou-san", Akaashi said and toed his shoes off. "Pardon the intrusion."

Daishou motioned for him to wait and sauntered down the hallway to yank the door to Ushijima's and Bokuto's room open. 

"Bokkun!", he called and clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

Bokuto was hunched over his desk, halfway buried in textbooks and papers. Fukurodani's former ace had procrastinated all of his essays and other assignments and hadn't slept in four days, simply living off coffee, protein crackers and energy drinks to complete everything.

Ushijima, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed and appeared to be texting - with Shirabu, probably - looked up at Daishou's entrance. 

"Bokuto", he called and threw a piece of paper at his roommate. "Daishou calls for you."

Bokuto jolted and yanked the headphones out of his ears. His eyes were bloodshot and he had dark bags beneath his eyes. His hair was sloppily spiked, barely defying gravity. "Oh, hi! Sorry, I'm _really_ busy right now, is it urgent, dude?"

Daishou huffed. "How would I know? Akaashi is here."

Bokuto's eyes widened. "Keiji?"

Akaashi stepped into the room, nudging Daishou aside with a mumbled "thank you, Daishou-san". The former Nohebi captain closed the door behind him and disappeared in the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

"Sorry, Keiji, I gotta finish three more essays until tomorrow and I'm sorta stressed out, can you come by later?"

"Koutarou."

Bokuto frowned and turned his chair. Despite nearly one and a half years of relationship Akaashi still called him _Bokuto-san,_ his first name was reserved for serious discussions.

Fuck.

"Ushijima-san, I'm sorry, but could you leave? I want to talk to him alone", Akaashi said and bowed to Shiratorizawa's alumnus. 

Ushijima blinked slowly, nodded, pocketed his phone and left the room.

Bokuto's stomach was churning with anxiety. There had been no announcement of Akaashi's visit via text as usual, no hello-kiss, instead Akaashi called him by his first name and asked Ushijima to leave for a four-eyes-talk?

"K-keiji, I know that we didn't do a lot of things recently and-"

"Koutarou, I came here to end things between us."

Bokuto made a noise as if he'd been hit by a train. There was no way he had heard that correctly. Akaashi... was breaking up with him?

"H-huh?", he croaked. "But... why?! Everything's fine, isn't it?"

Akaashi didn't even sit down. He hadn't intended for this to take long.

"Koutarou", he said quietly. "I have heard _nothing_ from you the past week. I texted you and I never got a reply. In the end it was Kuroo-san who told me you've procrastinated for ages."

Bokuto choked. "What the hell? You're breaking up with me because I'm lagging behind with my _assignments?!_ Are you for real, Keiji?!"

"No!", Akaashi shouted and Bokuto flinched. The younger boy rubbed his temple. "I'm sorry. But that's not it. I understand that university is busy, but so is my schoolwork. I also have practice. And yet it's always me who comes over, me who organises our dates. I have the feeling that I'm the only one putting real _effort_ into this relationship."

"That's not true!!", Bokuto croaked and tried to reach for Akaashi's hand, but the black-haired boy pulled away. "I- I'm always texting you and-"

"Tell me, Koutarou, did you ever ask how I was doing? The only thing you ever wanted to know was how the team was doing. Maybe you somehow asked and-"

"That's ridiculous!", Bokuto cried. "I asked how you were doing! I _did_ ask! _You_ were the one talking about the team instead about yourself! Don't blame me now, Keiji!"

Akaashi's eyes widened. "Koutarou-"

"Why didn't you _talk to me?!",_ Bokuto cried and rose to grab Akaashi by the shoulders. His eyes were burning with tears and his heart was thundering inside his chest. "Keiji, shouldn't couples do that?! You never complained, _how_ was I supposed to _know?!"_

Akaashi bit his bottom lip and fixed his eyes to the floor.

"Why won't you look at me?! What is it, what did I do wrong?!"

"... Hokkaido University offered a medical scholarship to me."

Bokuto dropped his hands and stepped back. His eyes were red and his cheeks wet with tears. "...Hokkaido...?"

Akaashi reached up to wipe at his eyes. His voice was small when he spoke again: "This is an incredible chance for me, Koutarou. I've helped in my parent's hospital for years and a medical scholarship of a national uni is everything I could ever dream of. It's almost 16 hours from Chuo to Hokkaido's campus. I don't want to fight for a one-sided relationship when that distance-"

"One-sided?!", Bokuto roared and now he was no longer sad and devastated but angry. "Keiji, fuck, I _love_ you! It's only June...! You will get more offers, from private and public unis and-"

Akaashi smiled weakly and now there were clearly tears in his dark green eyes. "How could we work out such a long distance relationship if we have trouble to do so when we're still in the same city but not on the same school anymore? I'm so sorry, Koutarou. I think this is for the best."

Akaashi bowed and hurried out of the room.

"Keiji- oi, _Keiji!!",_ Bokuto roared and followed him. "Oi! Akaashi! I'm not letting you go now! _Oi!_ We're not finished yet! **Akaashi!!** Don't you leave- Akaashi!! Wait!! Fuck! Keiji!"

Akaashi slammed the front door shut and Bokuto hurried to get into his shoes, when strong arms wrapped around him.

"Let me go!!", he screamed and struggled against the hold of his flatmates. "Let me go! I have to talk to him!"

"Bokuto, no!", Daichi called and tightened his hold.

"Kou, we won't let you go after him now, when you're both like this", Kuroo said quietly and pulled Bokuto back.

"Please, Bokuto", Ushijima said and gripped his roommate harder. "That won't do any good."

Bokuto finally stopped struggling and let out a choked off sob, then a whine before bursting into tears.

"Why?!", he wailed and clung to Kuroo, Daichi and Ushijima at the same time. "Why did he do that?! What did I do wrong?! We would've worked it out, we... fuck, fuck, _why?!"_

\--

Kuroo entered the kitchen where the rest of his flatmates except for Bokuto were sitting around the table.

"He's asleep now", he said and sat down with a sigh. "So."

Kuroo looked at the worried faces of his flatmates. "What are we gonna do now?"


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the Next Gen Captains' heartbreak ritual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so first I'd like to apologise for breaking some people's hearts and making them share a coffin until today's update (*cough* AsimiShadowborn and sarahthegirlwonder *cough*) and also sorry to tendous_satoris, Anon and Donttouchmeyoumuggle for making you cry and high-five to my fellow fic-masochist and angst-lover idfcare - you guys seriously rocked my world with your lovely and emotional comments <3

**Plum Cookie** : "Has anyone seen Akaashi these days?"

**not ur senpai** : "dude five of us live in miyagi and god knows what hicksville miya's from"

**handsomiya** : "uhm excuse me I'm from Hyogo"

**eh-no-shit** : "but Sakusa's right, has anyone recently texted Akaashi?"

**creampuff** : "No"

**banana spike** : "nope"

**Shiraswan** : "me neither"

**Snake Prince** : "same"

**handsomiya** : "he wasn't active in the setter gc either :("

**creampuff** : "right! Usually he tries to solve our disputes and stuff"

**Shiraswan** : "he wasn't even online when Semi-san and Oikawa started bickering"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "guys akaashi's been feeling really shitty"

**Plum Cookie** : "this wouldn't have happened if he came to Itachiyama"

**eh-no-shit** : "Sakusa shut it."

**not ur senpai** : "what's wrong? Did something happen?"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "he broke up with Bokuto a few days ago"

**banana spike** : "HWAT"

**creampuff** : "you're kidding?!"

**Shiraswan** : "I don't think he is"

**Snake Prince** : "hooold on gangster cat"

**Snake Prince** : "u sure?"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "uh yeah fukunaga was over just yesterday and he texted me"

**handsomiya** : "fukunaga?"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "he's on my team and akaashi's neighbour and one of his best buddies"

**eh-no-shit** : "why did they break up?"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "ugh I hope akaashi won't kill me for telling u guys this"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "so since bokuto's at uni their relationship has suffered a big deal, ok? Like their practises and stuff overlap and they haven't been able to see each other since school spurred on and all that shit"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "akaashi was really tired of always being the one coming over and then Bokuto stopped replying to his texts and he was rlly hurt"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "I know from kuroo that bokuto hasn't slept in six days now to finish his assignments and that's why he didn't reply but akaashi lost hope, I guess. I don't know bokuto's side of the story tho"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "and he received an offer for a medical scholarship at hokkaido uni"

**Plum Cookie** : "That's impressive."

**Shiraswan** : "and rlly far away"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "yeah seems like akaashi didn't want a half-assed relationship when he's 16 hours away"

**banana spike** : "but uni is still months away!! Akaashi's reaaaally got some brains he will get more invitations from Tokyo unis too, right?!"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "their breakup was _really_ ugly kuroo said and Bokuto hasn't come out of his room ever since? He called in sick so he's excused from practise and he's eating less and doesn't spike his hair, they're both feeling like shit"

**eh-no-shit** : "oh my... I wish I could hug akaashi right now"

**not ur senpai** : "yeah me too"

**banana spike** : "saaameee I give the best hugs"

**creampuff** : "Tokyo capts we're counting on u"

**Snake Prince** : "u do?"

**Shiraswan** : "the heartbreak ritual."

**Plum Cookie** : "what ritual?"

**handsomiya** : "i'm confused too?"

**banana spike** : "watching mean girls together while eating ice cream!!! we did it for futa when he cried over realising that he's head over heels for aone and almost for shirabooboo!"

**Shiraswan** : "Shut up, terushima."

**Snake Prince** : "Yamamoto, sakusa, pack ur stuff, we're gonna visit akaashi!"

**creampuff** : "you should bring kenma and sakijima too, they're his setter pals"

**not ur senpai** : "and fukunaga!"

**YAMAMOTORS** : "ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!!"

 

\--

 

"Keiji...?"

Akaashi peeked out from under his blanket to see his dad standing in the door. Akaashi had closed all the blinds and hidden in his bed.

"There are some of your friends at the door. They are talking about a heartbreak ritual? They brought a DVD and ice cream."

Akaashi rubbed his eyes and sat up. His voice was hoarse when he spoke: "Is Bokuto-san with them?"

His father shook his head. "No, he's not. They're all your age. Should I let them in, Keiji?"

Akaashi shrugged. "Yes, please..."

He heard his father speak to someone at the entrance, then his door opened once again.

"Akaashi?", Seguro said quietly while Fukunaga crawled into his best friend's bed and wrapped him in a catlike hug.

"Hello, everyone", he whispered. He must be looking horrible - he knew his eyes were bloodshot and swollen, his cheeks were tear stained and his hair was a real mess. "I'm sorry for all this."

Sakusa shifted uncomfortably and to be honest, Akaashi felt sorry for him. He hadn't cleaned recently yet aired out his room. This must be close to hell for Sakusa, second only to public bathrooms. 

Yamamoto cleared his throat and stepped forward to hug Akaashi. "Hey, dude, we're here for you."

Seguro, Sakijima and Kenma joined in the group hug and Sakusa awkwardly leant against their hugging pile.

"Thank you, guys", Akaashi whispered and clung to his friends' shirts while his eyes were starting to burn with tears again. "...thank you."

"Yahaba, Shirabu, Futakuchi, Terushima and Ennoshita would like to be here too", Sakusa mumbled, voice muffled from his mask. "Or so it seemed..."

"Should we pop _Mean Girls_ in?", Seguro asked and shuffled out of the big embrace. "We brought ice cream, too! The Miyagi captains can join via Skype. Sounds good?"

Akaashi wiped his face with his sleeve. "Yeah... yeah, let's do that."


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eggplants plan a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, as usual, hugs and cookies go out to: sarahthegirlwonder, Asimi_Shadowborn (hope it's still comfy in your coffin, girls), tendous_satoris (thanks for sticking around, love <3), madamemusa (welcome to the club!), Anon (if you're the same anon that commented quite frequently here, cheers to you! If not, then welcome :3)! You guys are my VIPs <3

**Bear Cub** : "guys, do you have plans for the second week of summer break?"

**IwaOi's child** : "kicking shiratorizawa's ass before"

**Shibata9** : "ha!"

**sagaEH?!** : "You wish :P"

**excitedcrownoise** : "we really gotta do something about ur name shibata!!"

**Shibata9** : "yeah"

_Neko-Puppy :3c changed **Shibata9** 's name to **Shibaeta**._

**Shibaeta** : "thanks man"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : ":D"

**Owl-san** : "summer camp is in the third week and tokyo camp is scheduled for the fifth so yeah I'm free then"

**swageyama** : "oh right, summer camp will be soon"

**excitedcrownoise** : "KAGEYAMA Y R U NOT EXCITEDER!!!"

**Saltysaurus** : "why are you not able to speak Japanese"

**Hillaryious** : "why can't you learn how to form a comparative degree"

**Hillaryious** : "you beat me to it, tsukishima."

**Saltysaurus** : "well ^^ "

**Yamacutie** : "what's up with the tokyo camp?"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Nekoma, Fukurodani, Nohebi and Itachiyama will have a five day camp! :)"

**Angry-Bird** : "!!!!!!!!"

**Ace-sama** : "OH SHIIIITTTT WITH ITACHIYAMA?! THAT'S SO COOL!!"

**Owl-san** : "Nekomata, Yamiji-sensei and Oomizu had to organise lots of stuff for that to work out, itachiyama has a shitload of practise matches"

**IwaOi's child** : "the winter camp will be held again, right?"

**Saltysaurus** : "aw. Did you miss us, Kindaichi?"

**IwaOi's child** : "shut up tsukishima"

**Hyped!!** : "aw he did"

**IwaOi's child** : "SHUT UP"

**Hillaryious** : "so cute"

_IwaOi's child is offline._

**Skytree** : "I think u broke him?"

**Hillaryious** : "no, no"

**Hillaryious** : "he's just too embarrassed"

**Hillaryious** : [IMAGE]

**Ace-sama** : "HIS FACE IS SO RED IS HE OKAY??"

**Angry-Bird** : "ohniooo hes chojking!!!!"

**Broccoli #2** : "pretty sure that's a major blush"

**Tol Bean** : "It does appear to be unhealthy. A person shouldn't be able to be that flushed."

**Bear Cub** : "uhhhmmm so about the second week?"

**Shiba-Inu** : "That's the week we have off practise!"

**Skytree** : "reaallly??? I have to visit yakuuuu-saannn"

**Saltysaurus** : "I planned to visit Tetsurou for a couple of days. Preferably Friday to Sunday."

**Skytree** : "!!!!!!"

**Skytree** : "that's when i'll go 2!!!! Let's go togetheerrr~"

**Saltysaurus** : "no."

**Skytree** : "EH? Y?"

**Saltysaurus** : "who are you, Goshiki?"

**Ace-sama** : "MEAN"

**Saltysaurus** : "I live in Miyagi. You, dear stupid Haiba-san, live in Tokyo."

**Skytree** : "Oooooh"

**Skytree** : "wait did u call me stupid?!"

**Bear Cub** : "I thought we could spend a few days together! Not at an official training camp, but like friends!"

_IwaOi's child is online._

**Yamacutie** : "that's a great idea, sakunami-san! :) I think Karasuno has that week off as well, Ukai-san is on vacation"

**sagaEH?!** : "We only have the first four days off."

**Ace-sama** : "YEAH CAUSE WASHIJOU-KANTOKU'S DOCTOR TOLD HIM TO TURN IT DOWN A NOTCH"

**Shibaeta** : "best decision ever. Let's send his doc flowers."

**ScarletSwan** : "Let's buy him a flower store!"

**swageyama** : "that's gay"

**excitedcrownoise** : "woaahhh that's really shitty to say u know?? There's nothing gay about flowers, bakageyama!"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "seems pretty bold to say that when all of us are lgbtq, kageyama! :D"

**Owl-san** : "…"

**Shibaeta** : "…"

**Bingo** : "…"

**sagaEH?!** : "…"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : " _most_ of us are lgbtq"

**IwaOi's child** : "seijoh usually takes a week off practise in the beginning? So either the 1st or the 2nd week"

**Hillaryious** : "aren't you the vice captain?"

**IwaOi's child** : "yeah, but yahaba-san has to talk to irihata and mizoguchi before. It's not set in stone yet"

**Hyped!!** : "we have a 1-week-camp first week and the 2nd week off"

**Broccoli #2** : "I'm free too! :D"

**Tol Bean** : "So am I."

**Bear Cub** : "great! So we could do something from Monday to Thursday?"

**Yamacutie** : "yeah, seems like it :)"

**Bear Cub** : "any specific ideas?"

**excitedcrownoise** : "AMUSEMENT PARK!!!!!"

**Yamacutie** : "no"

**Saltysaurus** : "no."

**swageyama** : "hell no"

**swageyama** : "last time you got all excited about the rollercoaster and ended up puking afterwards"

**Saltysaurus** : "never again."

**Yamacutie** : "yachi-san looked outright terrified..."

**Skytree** : "my cousin's in-laws own an onsen in hasetsu!"

**Shiba-Inu** : "Kyushu is too expensive to go to, Haiba-kun. Let's stay somewhere between Tokyo and Miyagi."

**Hyped!!** : "my parents have a beach house at hasaki, ibaraki"

**Ace-sama** : "REALLY??! ARE YOU RICH?"

**Hyped!!** : "nohebi is not cheap"

**Ace-sama** : "SO YOU ARE RICH"

**Hyped!!** : "yeah okay I am chill"

**Hyped!!** : "my parents are off to the states for the first half of summer break bc of work and they never use the beach house anyway"

**Broccoli #2** : "are you sure they wouldn't mind us?"

**Hyped!!** : "yeah"

**Hyped!!** : "they're chill about that stuff"

**Yamacutie** : "ask them anyway, please :)"

**Hyped!!** : "yeah hold on"

**Hyped!!** : "who would be coming?"

**Angry-Bird** : "me nd ko7uu"

**Skytree** : "me 2!"

**Shiba-Inu** : "sou-chan and me as well :)"

**excitedcrownoise** : "me and kags!"

**swageyama** : "yeah"

**Yamacutie** : "me :)"

**Hillaryious** : "count me and yuutarou in."

**ScarletSwan** : "I'd love to be there :)"

**Saltysaurus** : "me too, I suppose."

**Mikasa's bae** : "Ibaraki is too far :P"

**swageyama** : "AKIO!!!!"

**Mikasa's bae** : "jk :D chill tobio"

**Tol Bean** : "Would it be okay for me to come too?"

**Hyped!!** : "sure."

**Tol Bean** : "I take up a lot of space, though."

**Skytree** : "more than me?? :D"

**Tol Bean** : "Yes. I have 8cm on you, Haiba."

**Skytree** : "WOAH"

**Broccoli #2** : "I'll be coming too!"

**Ace-sama** : "COUNT ME IN!"

**Shibaeta** : "I guess I have time too"

**sagaEH?!** : "I'm in :)"

**The Curl** : "I'm in Tenerife then."

_The Curl is offline._

**Broccoli #2** : "what an antisocial rich bitch... can't believe naguri-san is dating that dude."

**Yamacutie** : "can I kick him out?"

**Owl-san** : "that's a dick move, Yamaguchi. I'd also come to the beach house, kuguri"

_Yamacutie removed **The Curl** from »Eggplant Party«_

**Hillaryious** : "savage"

**Neko-Puppy :3c** : "no mercy."

**Yamacutie** : "guuys stop~"

**Bingo** : "i'd come too"

**Hyped!!** : "okay so kunimi, kindaichi, goshiki, shibata, sagae, akakura, yamaguchi, tsukishima, kageyama, hinata, kogane, sakunami, fukiage, shibayama, inuoka, haiba, onaga, chigaya, hyakuzawa"

**Hyped!!** : "19 people + me"

**Hyped!!** : "four days?"

**Bear Cub** : "yes :)"

**Hyped!!** : "if we cook for ourselves and don't bring alcohol or any more people for a party or stuff my parents are cool with it"

**Hyped!!** : "i can't cook"

**Skytree** : "I can make borschtsch!"

**Tol Bean** : "Did he drop his phone?"

**Skytree** : "huh? No"

**Saltysaurus** : "borschtsch is a russian dish."

**Tol Bean** : "Oh. I see. I can cook just fine as well."

**excitedcrownoise** : "saaame!!! My ramen is superrrrr yummy!!"

**Broccoli #2** : "I don't think cooking's gonna be a problem but where do we sleep?"

**Hyped!!** : "beach house"

**Broccoli #2** : "yeah I got that, but you can't have twenty rooms?! Right?!"

**Hyped!!** : "we got four bedrooms so if we have four people each the others can sleep in the living room"

**Yamacutie** : "and that's really okay?"

**Hyped!!** : "ffs yes I already said so"

**excitedcrownoise** : "that's soooo cooool!!!!!!! *-*"

**Ace-sama** : "YEAH IT IS THANK YOU KUGURI-SAN"

**Hyped!!** : "np"

**sagaEH?!** : "can we talk more about that tomorrow? Like a packing list? It's getting pretty late..."

**swageyama** : "it's only 00:30."

**Saltysaurus** : "some people like to sleep by then, King."

**swageyama** : "don't call me that!"

**Saltysaurus** : "oh, why King?"

**Saltysaurus** : "does it bother you, King?"

**Broccoli #2** : "oi tsukishima, don't call him that."

**Saltysaurus** : "...okay."

**swageyama** : "ytf did you listen to chigaya?!"

**Owl-san** : "middle blocker pride."

**excitedcrownoise** : "WUUUOOOAHHHH"

**Skytree** : "YEAAAHHHH"

**Saltysaurus** : "not you two morons, though."


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga and Kiyoko pay Karasuno a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for your lovely comments. I'm too tired to name everyone of you rn, but I appreciate y'all! <3

"Shimizu!!", Hana called. "Phone!"

Kiyoko put her textbook aside and walked out of her room, taking the phone from Hana.

"Shimizu Kiyoko speaking."

_"Ah, uh, Shimizu",_ a nervous male voice said. _"It's, uh, me. You know. Asahi."_

Kiyoko sat down on the couch. Yui was playing some game on her PlayStation she brought into the apartment, Yukie was charged with cooking today and Hana was supervising her so that she didn't eat everything she prepared.

"Azumane-kun, yes", Kiyoko said and motioned for Yui to turn down the volume a little. "How are you? You sound distressed."

_"Uh, I am",_ Asahi stammered and Kiyoko could imagine the giant glass hearted man hunched over while calling her. _"M-my co-worker caught a summer flu and I have to work his shift in the afternoon and evening."_

Kiyoko sighed. "Oh. You aren't able to come with me and Sugawara-kun."

_"Sorry, Shimizu",_ Asahi said and Kiyoko could hear his sadness. _"I wanted to see the team again, too, it would have been a nice surprise for Yuu... but I can't leave my boss hanging. We don't have enough staff as it is."_

Kiyoko believed him, of course. Asahi worked in a physiotherapy practice with an  emergency room for domestic injuries. He was still an apprentice, but a  valuable staff member. His shifts were often changed and he rarely saw Nishinoya. She knew how disappointed he was. 

"That's really unfortunate, Azumane-kun", she said. "Don't worry. You will see Nishinoya-kun soon enough."

_"Y-you think so?",_ he asked and let out a long exhale. _"Thanks, Shimizu. Just, greet everyone for me, okay? And Yuu especially."_

"I won't kiss him", Kiyoko clarified. 

Asahi laughed. _"Didn't want you to. Could you tell Suga? I have to go to work in five minutes."_

"I will", Kiyoko replied. "See you someday, Azumane-kun."

"Finally~", Yukie called and waved Kiyoko into the kitchen. "Lunch is done!"

Kiyoko smiled and sat down at the table in their kitchen. The four women clapped their hands and chorused "Ittadakimasu" before digging in.

 

\--

 

"Have you told anyone, Sugawara-kun?", Kiyoko asked later while clicking on the turning light of her car. 

The silver-haired man next to her on the passenger seat shook his head. "Nope! Only Daichi, but I trust him to keep his mouth shut. Did you tell Yacchan?"

Kiyoko shook her head and ignored the dreamy sigh Suga let out when her hair flew with the motion. Really, the guy had a boyfriend, yet both him and Daichi were still crazy about her. She was already longing to see Ennoshita again - he and Tsukishima were the only guys on the team that talked to her without calling her Kiyoko-sama on accident.

"No", she replied and a gentle smile pulled at her lips. "I want this to be a surprise for Hitoka."

Kiyoko pulled into a carpark and stopped the engine. "Let's go, Sugawara-kun."

They had planned this for weeks, it was a real pity Asahi had to cancel this, but he didn't have a choice.

"Do you think they'll be happy to see us?", Suga asked while they walked towards the gym. They could already hear Ukai's yelling and the squeaking of gym shoes. 

Kiyoko smiled and brushed a strand of hair back. "I think so."

When they entered the gym, the team was currently playing a practice match. They had split in two, Team Red and Team Green as usual. 

On Team Red were Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Tanaka and Nishinoya.  
On Team Green were first years supported by Narita and Kinoshita. Yamaguchi was responsible for the points, but he wore a green jersey too. 

"Come on, Kurokawa!", Ukai yelled and one of the Wing Spikers jolted. "That spike was sloppy! Yura sends you such a toss and that's what you make of it?!"

The boy bowed and got ready for Kageyama's serve.

"Is he related to Kurokawa-senpai?", Suga asked quietly. No one had noticed them yet. 

Kiyoko nodded. "His little brother. Naoki."

Team Green's Libero, a Kitagawa Daiichi graduate who was probably used to Kageyama's killer serves, dove for it.

"UWAAAHHHH!!!"

Kiyoko and Suga jumped. Hinata had spotted them and pointed at them with wide eyes and his jaw hanging open.

"IT'S KIYOKO-SAN AND SUGA-SAN!"

The game was forgotten and all the 3rd and 2nd years ran towards the gym's doors, bowing to their former senpais.

"HELLO!", they chorused. 

Suga waved. "Oh, come on. Don't bow. Sorry for interrupting your game, right, Shimi- Shimizu?!"

Kiyoko had her arms wrapped around Yachi's waist who clung to her while hiding her face in her girlfriend's neck.

"Oh, sorry", he chuckled and grinned at the rest. "Surprise?"

Kageyama was starry-eyed, Hinata and Nishinoya were bouncing with contained joy and Tanaka had already pulled his shirt off, much to Ennoshita's disdain. Yamaguchi smiled brightly and even Tsukishima offered half a smile.

"Sugawara-kun, Shimizu-san!", Takeda called. "Oh, Kataoka-san, come here. Uchiyama-kun, Kurokawa-kun, Yura-kun, Tachibana-kun, you too! These are Sugawara Koushi, Karasuno's former setter, and Shimizu Kiyoko, our former manager!"

The first years bowed. "YOROSHIKU!"

Kiyoko smiled at the 1st year manager, a brunet girl with wide, green eyes and freckles. "Kataoka-san?"

The girl smiled back. "Kataoka Chihiro. You may call me Chihiro, Shimizu-san."

"She's doing really fine!", Yachi boasted and Chihiro blushed a bit. "But we all miss you and Sawamura-senpai and Azumane-senpai..."

"Yeah, where's Asahi?", Nishinoya asked. The Libero had dyed his fringe red and got a piercing on his ear. "Is he hiding outside, the big goof?"

"Asahi had to jump in for a sick co-worker", Suga said with a sigh. "Sorry, Noya."

Nishinoya looked disappointed, but he didn't have any more time to look down because Ennoshita clapped his hands and called: "Hey, we have a game to finish! Suga-san and Kiyoko-san want to see results!"

Suga grinned and shot his former kouhai a thumbs up. They had done well when they thought he'd make a good captain. Karasuno's preliminaries would start up soon and the team wanted to go to Nationals again.

The set ended in Team Red's win. The first years had given everything they got, but they didn't stand a chance against the freak quick, Nishinoya's receives, Tanaka's spikes and Kageyama's killer serves and Tsukishima's read blocks.

Still, the match ended 25:20 and 25:21. It was a good game.

"Let's go to my store", Ukai called after they had finished closing up. "Sensei and I will treat you to meat buns!"

The team cheered and while they walked down the road to Ukai's store, Suga noticed that the coach and their club advisor had linked their pinkies.

"Looks like Coach and Take-chan finally figured it out", he said quietly to Kiyoko who was holding hands with Yachi.

Kiyoko chuckled. "Finally." Then she sighed. "I missed this."

Suga couldn't help but sigh as well. He wished for Daichi to be here, for Asahi to be here. The two of them would've given anything to be here right now. 

"Yeah", he said softly. "I did, too."

He liked his team at Tohoku University. Oohira was nice, Kamasaki and Sasaya were pretty cool and he got along with his flatmate, Semi Eita, who attended Miyagi University, really well.

But still...

...this was Karasuno. And even if it hurt to admit it, neither him nor Shimizu nor Asahi nor Daichi were a part of that anymore.

Now they were alumni like Shimada and Takinoue and Kurokawa and Tashiro. 

They weren't part of the team anymore.

"Suga-san!", Nishinoya called and pulled Suga from his depressive thoughts. "You're thinking about something angsty. Lighten up! Coach is treating us! Just like the old times!"

Suga laughed. "Yeah, you're right, Noya. Just like the old times."

And for the moment, they could imagine that they were still a part of the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in something like a 15k-hits celebration thingy that's like me taking prompts for the rarepairs in this or pairings that haven't gotten much screentime? In the 'Eggplant Party' verse? Let me know :3


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some KuroTsuki with a sprinkle of sad Bokuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *brings out a platter of special magic christmas cookies* I virtually baked for Asimi_Shadowborn, gindusa, tendous_satoris, sarahthegirlwonder, Anon and idfcare :3

"It's okay, Kaa-san", Kei said with his phone pressed to his ear while maneuvering himself and his bag into the train. "I talked to Sawamura-san. Everything's planned."

_"I'm worried, Kei!",_ his mother replied. _"It's a surprise visit! What if Kuroo-kun is not there?"_

"Kaa-san, it's his first match as a starter", Kei scoffed and sat down on his reserved seat. "I doubt he'd miss that. I'll call you when I've arrived, okay?"

_"Okay. Have a nice trip, sweetie, be safe."_

Kei smiled lightly and hung up. Kuroo had told him full of excitement that he would start in their match against Hosei University the following week and Kei had, acting solely on impulse, booked a train ticket to Tokyo on that day. It was 6am and he would arrive at 9:30. He had told Daichi about it who agreed to let Oikawa let him in since the Tokai team had a meeting before departing for the match. Oikawa and Ushijima would take him with them to the gym.

Kei sighed and put his headphones on, closing his eyes to somehow get this 3 and a half hours of a train ride over.

"Megane-chan!", Oikawa called with a bright smile plastered across his face after opening the door. Kei jumped slightly at the former captain's enthusiasm. "Ugh, you're so tall! Come in!"

Kei bowed and stepped inside. "Pardon the intrusion, Oikawa-san."

The setter waved him off. "Anything for Tetsu-chan's hubby!"

Kei frowned at being dubbed "hubby", but kept quiet and looked around.

The flat was surprisingly neat. There were lots of plants adorning the hallway and the living room and real herbs were on the windowsill in the kitchen. The living room was a bit cramped with the one big couch and the kotatsu and the TV, but it was cosy.

Volleyball magazines were scattered on the coffee table and thera-bands were neatly rolled up in a corner. The breakfast's dishes were drying next to the sink and some photographs hung on the walls. 

"Want some coffee?", Oikawa asked and disappeared in the kitchen. Kei quickly followed him.

"No, thank you. Could I have some water?"

Oikawa grabbed a glass and filled it for the younger boy before handing it to him.

Seijoh's former captain had gained more muscle, Kei noticed. His shoulders were broader and his biceps appeared to be thicker as well. His hair was still in disarray and he wore sweats and a Chuo-University-Shirt. A pair of glasses sat on top of his nose.

"So, you came down here on a random weekend just so you could surprise Tetsu-chan by attending his first starting match?", Oikawa asked and leaned against the counter while Kei sat on a chair at the kitchen table.

Karasuno's middle blocker flushed slightly. "Yes. What about it?"

"Nothing~", Oikawa lilted and smiled innocently. It made Kei's skin crawl. "Just cute."

"Iwaizumi-san is only about 100km away from you", Kei muttered. "With me and Tetsurou it's almost 400km. What's so cute about wanting to see him?"

"Salty", Oikawa said and grimaced when Ushijima entered, hair wet and his upper body bare. "Geh, Ushiwaka-chan! Get dressed! Ugh! I'll have to bleach my eyes! Megane-chan, help me!"

Kei frowned and bowed his head slightly to Ushijima. "Good morning, Ushijima-san. Pardon the intrusion."

Ushijima nodded and took a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. "Tsukishima."

He poured himself a glass. "Oikawa, has Bokuto come out of our room?"

Oikawa's face darkened with worry. "No. I tried to get him out of bed, but he didn't move."

Kei frowned. "Excuse me. Is something wrong with Bokuto-san?"

"Kuroo didn't tell you?", Ushijima asked.

"Beauty-chan and Bo-chan broke up and it was a really ugly ordeal, lots of tears, none of them really wanted to from what I gathered", Oikawa said and shrugged. "That was about a week ago? Maybe he'll come out for Tetsu-chan's game."

Kei's frown deepened. Kuroo hadn't told him anything. Neither did Onaga. Did Bokuto feel so bad?

"Shoo, Ushiwaka!", Oikawa snapped and pointed at the alien clock hanging on the wall. "Put on a shirt, for god's sake! You should get ready!"

"So should you", Ushijima replied bluntly and Oikawa let out and indignant screech.

"Will we going by car or by train?", Kei asked before Ushijima could leave the kitchen.

"By car", the Super Ace replied. "We will depart in 10 minutes."

"Got one more seat?"

Ushijima and Oikawa whirled around to see Bokuto standing in the doorframe.

His hair wasn't spiked, there was no black dye left in it and he had dark bags beneath his eyes. He was also extremely pale and his eyes were bloodshot and swollen.

"S-sure, Bo-chan!", Oikawa called and smiled. "Get changed, though."

Fukurodani's former captain wore boxers and a T-Shirt with an owl clipart captioned "I will OWLways love you".

"Yeah", Bokuto muttered and disappeared in his and Ushijima's shared room again.

Ten minutes later they sat in Oikawa's car, a plain silver Honda with an alien and a volleyball keychain hanging from the rearview mirror. Ushijima sat on the passenger seat, Kei in the back with Bokuto who was staring at his hands without saying anything.

"Megane-chan!", Oikawa called cheerfully to break the uncomfortable silence. "How's Yahaba-chan doing? And the rest of my team?"

Kei blinked. "Fine, I think. Kindaichi is the vice captain. Kyoutani is the new ace. They had a practise match with Shiratorizawa."

Ushijima perked up at that. "How is Kenjirou?"

"Goshiki says he's mean to him."

The Super Ace hummed. "Yes. That seems very like him. Oh, Oikawa, there is a parking spot. We can walk the short distance."

"Don't tell me what to do, Ushiwaka-chan!"

The walk to the gym was indeed rather short and they squeezed through the crowds in the hallways. Well, Hosei and Tokai were big universities, so this shouldn't be a surprise.

"DAICCHAN!", Oikawa screeched and began waving, nearly slapping Kei in the face in the process. The younger boy clicked his tongue and he swore he heard Ushijima snort behind him.

"Hey guys!", Daichi called and jogged up to them. The dark blue and white uniform looked good on him and he was smiling brightly when he saw Tsukishima. "Tsukishima! Good, so everything went well. It's good to see you again."

Kei couldn't help but smile a little when he bowed. "Thank you for your help, Sawamura-san."

Then his former captain's gaze fell onto Bokuto and he frowned, but didn't say anything. "Kuroo and Daishou are still bickering, but they-"

"Hah?! My hair is naturally this fabulous!!"

"Fabulous?! You look like an overrun stray, Kuroo-chan!"

"Says the one whose scalp is as scaly as a snake!"

"OKAY, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!"

Kuroo and Daishou rounded the corner, both in their blue and white jerseys and gym shoes.

"Come on, stop that!", Daichi called exasperatedly. "We have a match coming up! Kuroo's starting, don't rile him up now, Daishou!"

"Mean, Sawamura-chan! Don't take his side!"

Kuroo glared at Daichi and opened his mouth to retort. Then he spotted Kei standing next to Bokuto, Ushijima and Oikawa.

"Holy guacamoly", he breathed and his jaw fell open. "Daishou, pinch me."

Daishou didn't even question him.

"OUCH! Ugh, what is wrong with you, scaly-skin?!", Kuroo barked after his teammate pinched his biceps with way more force than necessary. 

"I had hoped for a more romantic greeting", Kei said with a sigh and shrugged. "Surprise?"

Kuroo abandoned bickering with Daishou and closed the distance between him and Kei with a few long strides before enveloping his boyfriend in a tight hug.

"This is seriously awesome", he whispered against Kei's neck and Kei clung to him so tightly it must have been uncomfortable on Kuroo's behalf. But, god, he had _missed_ this dork. So much. Jeez...

Kuroo pulled back a little and Kei's eyes widened when he saw tears glistening in the older boy's eyes.

"Damn", Kuroo said, voice hoarse. "Now I really have to win that game, right?!"

Kei arched an eyebrow, but smiled. "Of course."

Kuroo pulled the slightly taller boy down to press a deep kiss to his lips and Kei kissed him back, not minding that they were in the midst of a hallway until Oikawa cat-called.

"Oh, come on, Tooru!", Kuroo whined. "Don't be such a killjoy!" 

Then he turned to Bokuto and wrapped his best friend in a hug as well.

"Thanks, bro", Kuroo said and lightly beat on Bokuto's back. "I know you still feel like utter shit. I really appreciate this."

"'S fine", Bokuto mumbled and punched Kuroo's chest lightly. "Give 'em hell."

Kuroo shot him a lopsided grin. "Hell yeah."

"Kuroo!", Yaku called and waved. "Come on!"

With that he ran to catch up with Daichi, Daishou, Yaku, Hanamaki and Matsukawa who were already with the rest of their team on their way into the gym.

"Alright!", Oikawa called and clapped his hands. "Let's find us some seats!"

Tokai won the game. Kuroo had played the first two sets, then he had been substituted by Matsukawa in the third set. Still, it was impressive. Daichi and Hanamaki were on the bench, Yaku played through all three sets and Daishou was pinch-serving.

It had been a good game and Kei thought he recognised Ubugawa's Goura and Shinzen's Ogano on the Hosei team as well as Nohebi's Sakijima.

Even Bokuto had grinned when Kuroo had blocked a particularly nasty spike or hit a kill.

Kei had to admit that Daishou's serves were wicked jump serves and even Oikawa had hummed a compliment before starting the "You should have come to Shiratorizawa"-argument with Ushijima. Yaku's receives were on point, it was no wonder he was already a regular. 

"Proud?", Kuroo asked later in the apartment with a lazy smirk. He wore shorts and a plain black T-Shirt and his hair was down from the shower.

Kei, who had his legs stretched across Kuroo's lap, hummed while playing with Kuroo's jersey jacket. Oikawa had left them the room for themselves and was currently watching some western series named "Desperate housewives" with Daishou.

"That one spike during Hosei's set point in the 2nd set", he said, "that was clearly a time lag attack. Can't believe you fell for that."

Kuroo whined. "Tsukki~"

"No, quit whining."

"It was only one block~"

"Mmmh, and the reason you were subbed out."

"True", Kuroo said and tackled Kei to the bed with a catlike smirk. "I'll do better next time."

Kei pushed his glasses back up his nose. "It was was a good game. You did well."

Kuroo smiled and lowered himself to kiss his boyfriend.

"Thanks for coming to watch me", he mumbled between kisses. "It means a lot to me."

Kei felt his face heat up. "You're being sappy."

"I can gladly live with that."

 

\--

 

"If they have sex in that room I'm sleeping on the couch", Oikawa announced in the living room.

Bokuto, who had been a bit more lively since the match, stood in the kitchen, was searching for snacks while Ushijima was cooking tea (in summer, with a broken AC, but hey).

"It's not your bed, is it?", Ushijima asked.

"Shut up, Ushibaka! You don't understand! Would you want to sleep in the room where Tendou and Semi banged only hours before?"

"Yes. What is the problem with that?"

"The scent?", Bokuto suggested from the depths of the fridge. "Kuroo never airs out his room."

"Scent?", Ushijima asked with a confused frown on his face.

"Aw~", Daishou lilted and shot his flatmate a devilish smirk. "Ushijima-chan is a virgin!"

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?"

"Nah, dude", Bokuto said with a sigh after retrieving some frozen Mentos from the fridge. "Daishou's just being a bit of a dick."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, I'll put these in the microwave for a sec, they're frozen", Bokuto said and waved the Mentos.

**"BOKUTO, NO!!!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone else, except for Anon and tendous_satoris, I'd be super happy if you'd let me know what you think of th 15k-thing I mentioned in last chapter's notes ;)


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy making my characters suffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Unchain_My_Melody, MiraRose, sarahthegirlwonder, idfcare, gindusa, tendous_satoris, Asimi_Shadowborn and Anon! I wishing you all the best for 2018 <3

The gym was long nearly abandoned. Washio and Yamagata had stayed behind for some extra practise with Oikawa and Ushijima, but even they had left by now.

"Ushiwaka!", Oikawa called and twirled the volleyball in his hands. "Think you can hit an even higher toss?"

The two of them were the last ones left in the gym for the first years. Some of their senpais were still practicing as well, but they were the only ones in this gym staying behind this late.

Ushijima wiped his face with the hem of his black T-Shirt. "Of course. Take my stamina into accord, though. I may not be able to hit an extremely high toss at the end of a 5-set-match. Right now I don't think I'll be able to hit a higher toss satisfactorily."

Oikawa clicked his tongue. "Then, let's try a broad attack."

Ushijima glanced at the clock. Almost 8pm, official practise had ended 1 1/2 hours ago. Kuroo was on cooking duty, so there would be grilled mackerel waiting for them at home. His stomach growled lightly at the thought of food.

"Broad attacks are for middle blockers", he replied. "I don't see why I should do them."

"Duh, Ushiwaka-chan", Oikawa said with a sigh and twirled the ball on the tip of his index finger. "No one expects _you,_ a left cannon, to hit a broad attack. Now imagine you _do_ hit one - it doesn't matter if you score-"

"I will definitely, always score", Ushijima interrupted bluntly, brows furrowed in an offended manner.

"I _just_ said it doesn't matter, you big purple oaf!", Oikawa snapped. "So you hit a broad. And that will disrupt the opponent's concentration and make them nervous. They'll be distracted. It's a mind game and it's _perfect."_

Ushijima nodded curtly. "I see. That makes sense. We can practise that tomorrow."

Oikawa hummed. "Think Bo-chan's gonna be at practise or class tomorrow? He _did_ come out for Tetsu-chan's game."

Ushijima took a gulp out of his water bottle. "I don't think so. He's still crying himself to sleep."

The setter sighed. "I wish Beauty-chan would come online! I'd like to know what happened."

"You could ask Bokuto."

"Duh, he's barely talking to Tetsu-chan and they've been friends since 3rd year of middle school", Oikawa scoffed. "I'll hit some serves."

"It's late."

"So what?"

Ushijima suppressed a sigh and grabbed his towel. Oikawa had become less hostile over the three months they had been living and training together, but compared to how Oikawa was acting around Kuroo, Bokuto, Sawamura and Daishou, it was clear that he still didn't like Ushijima.

He heard Oikawa tossing the ball up and turned around to tell him he'd take the train home instead of driving with Oikawa in the car, when he saw the setter slipping on sweat during his approaching run.

His braced knee gave out with a snap.

Oikawa screamed.

Ushijima dropped his bag and hurried over to his teammate, careful not to slip on the sweat himself, and crouched down. Oikawa laid on the floor, face scrunched up in pain and his right leg was twisted at an awkward angle at the knee.

"Oikawa, your knee-"

"It's fine", the setter panted. His eyes were wet and his lower lip was trembling. It was clear that he was in great pain. "Just the old injury acting up again."

"No", Ushijima said, face dark. "I've heard the snap. A ligament must have torn. This angle is not normal."

Oikawa shook his head and heaved himself into a sitting position, resulting in a groan of pain that he barely managed to muffle by biting on his hand. "Nonsense. I know these pains, it's just- _FUCK!"_

Ushijima removed his hand from Oikawa's right knee where he had pressed down onto the outer side ligament. "There's definitely a tear, Oikawa. What was your previous injury?"

"Patella luxation", the setter mumbled. He was trembling, his face distorted with pain. "Shit. _Shit._ Damn it all. Why?"

Ushijima fished his phone out of his bag and hit the emergency dial. He quickly explained what had happened to the staff member at the end of the line and told them where they were.

Oikawa sat on the slippery gym floor like paralysed. His hands were clenched to fists so hard that his joints were shining through.

"The ambulance will arrive shortly", Ushijima said after hanging up. "Can you walk?"

"Yes."

Aoba Johsai's former captain's voice was small, yet firm. Ushijima felt uncomfortable with that - Oikawa was emotional and passionate about everything he did, all snarky comments, offended screeching or cheerful laughter and charming compliments. Not this.

Ushijima hoisted his teammate up, Oikawa's arm around his shoulder, his own around Oikawa's waist. The older boy was heavily limping the short way to the bench and his nails dug into Ushijima's biceps with so much strength that it hurt.

"I'll call Iwaizumi."

"No", Oikawa said harshly. "He's busy enough as it is."

"Oikawa", Ushijima said sternly. "He'd want to know about this. He's your boyfriend."

"Ushiwaka, I will hate you forever if you call him."

Ushijima blinked. "I don't see the threat in this. You already hate me."

With that he hit dial.

\--

Iwaizumi had the landline pressed to his ear while trying to cut some cheese for his sandwich when his phone went off.

"Hey, Kuguri, can we talk tomorrow?", he said when he saw who was calling. Ushijima had never called him before. Something was wrong. "Numai should come home anytime soon."

_"Okay, Iwaizumi-san. Bye."_

They had been planning Numai's birthday - still two months until then, but they were both busy - but this was urgent.

Iwaizumi hang up and picked up his phone. "Hey, Ushiwaka?"

_"Iwaizumi. Sorry for calling you this late."_

Aoba Johsai's former ace glanced at the clock 8:15pm. That wasn't really late, but okay. "'S fine. Why are you calling?"

_"Oikawa reinjured his knee doing jump serves."_

Iwaizumi dropped the cheese knife. "Fuck. Damn it, what happened? No wait, hand him the phone."

There was rustling at the end of the line, then Oikawa spoke: _"Hey, Iwa-chan."_

"Tooru, god damnit!", Iwaizumi hissed and ran a hand down his face. "The doc told you to stop with the extra jump serve drills! Damn it, why don't you _ever_ listen to medical advice?"

_"Sorry",_ Oikawa replied. _"I slipped on sweat. Ushiwaka says I probably tore a ligament."_

Iwaizumi took a deep breath. Oikawa had had a patella luxation in their 1st year of High School when he was still only a pinch server and worked his ass off to become the regular setter. No ligaments were damaged, just no sports for two weeks and a sports brace for his knee. Then his knee pains had started up again during their 3rd year and they hadn't gotten any better. That was when Iwaizumi dragged Oikawa to the doctor who then told him to stop his jump serve marathons at the end of practice. Under Iwaizumi's surveillance, he indeed decreased the amount of jump serves.

Now, without him, he probably started up again... well, considering the pressure that came with a sports scholarship for a volleyball elite uni, he probably increased his serves again.

_'Damn it.'_

"How's the pain? Can you walk?", he asked quietly. 

_"It's okay. I've had worse."_

Iwaizumi had known him for too long to believe that. He could hear it in the tightness of his voice, the immense pain his boyfriend was in. "Tooru, don't lie to me."

Oikawa chuckled weakly. _"It hurts like hell, but breaking my hand in kindergarten hurt more.""Tokai University Hachiouji Hospital is the nearest one, I think that",_ Oikawa said. _"It's 100km, Hajime, and it's late. It'll take over one hour by car and almost 3 by train. Please, please, stay at home."_

"What the hell?", Iwaizumi barked and gripped his phone tighter. He heard the lock of the front door clicking, but didn't react to Numai's call of "Tadaima!". "As if I'm just going to sleep when you're alone in fucking hospital!"

_"I'm not alone, I have Ushiwaka. I mean, I'd rather have you here, but I'm not alone. Also! I'm not some damsel in distress, jesus christ",_ Oikawa snapped and took a deep breath. Iwaizumi could hear sirens approaching. _"Okay, the ambulance is hear. I'll call my parents and when I know more, I'll call you back, okay?"_

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw and turned away from Numai's worried look. "Okay. Be safe. I love you, you self-destructive nerd."

_"Rude, Iwa-chan",_ his boyfriend said with a weak chuckle. _"Love you too. I'll talk to you later."_

Then the line went dead. 

"Dude, are you okay?", Numai asked with a deep scowl on his face. 

"Tooru fucked up his knee", Iwaizumi muttered. "And I'm 100km away from him and can't help him for the first time ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm a busy bee (searching for a flat, arranging everything in case uni accepts me, my two jobs), I decided to open the 15k special now, to collect some prompts in advance and stockpile fills in case things get too busy in the future. So keep an eye out for that ;)


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Seijoh group chat shenanigans :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all had a good start into 2018! I most certainly had, with all the lovely comments <3 thank you to Akilest_Heel, idfcare, Unchain_My_Melody, Anon, tendous_satoris, sarahthegirlwonder, lo_nely, Asimi_Shadowborn, Skyevaheri and Robin_Hood! :)

_(Chat: Thx for the memeries)_

**Iwa-chan~** : "hey guys"

 **Spacekawa** : "iwa-chan don't"

 **Iwa-chan~** : "tooru is in hospital right now. He didn't want me to tell you, but that would be a dick move."

 **Spacekawa** : "HAJIME!"

 **creampuff** : "wait what happened?!"

 **Watacchi** : "oikawa-san, are u ok?"

 **Spacekawa** : "see, iwa-chan! Now they're worrying which is _exactly_ what I wanted to avoid!"

 **Iwa-chan~** : "stop worrying about other people worrying. We want to know if you're not doing fine."

 **OhShitWaddup** : "here it comes"

 **HereComeDatBoi** : "oikawa's pity-mode"

 **Spacekawa** : "makki, mattsun, rude!!!"

 **IwaOi's child** : "Oikawa-san, is everything alright?"

 **Iwa-chan~** : "could u change ur fucking nickname, kindaichi?!"

 **Hillaryious** : "he can't it. It's Eggplant-Party™."

 **creampuff** : "so what happened?"

 **Spacekawa** : "I slipped during a jump serve and had another patella luxation"

 **Spacekawa** : "the outer side ligament is scribed"

 **OhShitWaddup** : "fuck. r u ok?"

 **Spacekawa** : "I hate it ofc"

 **Spacekawa** : "the docs informed my coach and I'm not allowed to do any sports except for stupid physiotherapy for 6 weeks :( "

 **creampuff** : "wait do u lose ur scholarship bc of that??"

 **Spacekawa** : "no, I can keep it. If the ligament was torn completely, I would've lost it"

 **Spacekawa** : "i may play professionally in two months again and i'll get a more supportive knee brace as if the current one isn't ugly and uncomfortable enough"

 **HereComeDatBoi** : "do u need to get surgery?"

 **Spacekawa** : "if it tears again or if i have another luxation yeah, but not right now, no"

 **Spacekawa** : "just stupid crutches for two weeks minimum and a super annoying brace"

 **Watacchi** : "u can be glad it's not ur meniscus, oikawa-san"

 **Spacekawa** : "Yeah watacchi, but it's still shitty"

 **Spacekawa** : "I'll miss the whole Inter High while Ushibaka can already play as a regular!!"

 **Hillaryious** : "that's crap"

 **Spacekawa** : "well phrased, kunimi-chan :3"

 **Mizogucci** : "OIKAWA! WHAT DID WE ALWAYS TELL YOU?!"

 **Spacekawa** : "hii mizo-chan!"

 **Iwa-chan~** : "coach, calm down."

 **Mizogucci** : "I MAY NOT BE YOUR INSTRUCTOR ANYMORE BUT I'M STILL YOUR SENIOR!! SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR ELDERS!"

 **Eeriehata** : "Mizoguchi, act your age."

 **Mizogucci** : "of course, Irihata-sensei. Sorry."

 **Eeriehata** : "where are you getting treated, Oikawa?"

 **Spacekawa** : "tokai uni hachiouji hospital"

 **Eeriehata** : "that's a good clinic. You're in good hands. Just follow the doctor's orders, no matter what."

 **HereComeDatBoi** : " _no matter what,_ huh"

 **OhShitWaddup** : "hmmm kinky"

 **Eeriehata** : "Hanamaki, Matsukawa, I'll let you know that your head coach Otonashi is my former teammate and that we're still in contact"

_OhShitWaddup is offline._

_HereComeDatBoi is offline._

**Eeriehata** : "Now, Oikawa. Don't start walking without your crutches before you're allowed to. Don't go on runs or practise before you may. Attend your check-ups and physiotherapy appointments. No practice. I'm sure the hospital will explicitly inform Chuo."

 **Spacekawa** : "thanks sensei!! :) "

 **Mad Dog** : "get well soon."

 **Spacekawa** : "KYOKEN-CHAN!!! ❤ Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ"

 **creampuff** : "uhm oikawa-san, back off, I already called dibs like five years ago" 

**Watacchi** : "THERE! A WILD SHIGERU-MEME!"

 **creampuff** : "shut up shinji that's not so rare!!!"

 **Iwa-chan~** : "yahaba, be nice!"

 **creampuff** : "sorry, Mom."

_creampuff is offline._

**Iwa-chan~** : "YAHABA!!!"

 **Hillaryious** : "What are you gonna do? Run from Chiba to Miyagi and kick him, senpai?"

 **Iwa-chan~** : "I'm tempted."

 **Mizogucci** : "Get well soon, oikawa."

 **IwaOi's child** : "please rest yourself and get well soon! :)"

 **Watacchi** : "get well soon from shigeru and me! He's too scared of iwaizumi-senpai's wrath to come back online XD"

 **Hillaryious** : "get we'll soon, oikawa-senpai"

 **Spacekawa** : "thank you guys ✌(-‿-)✌"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is short. Congrats, Stella, you truly outdid yourself ._.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has probably never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only updated today becaaaauuuuuse~ it's Eggplant Party's birthday! Today, one year ago, I published this fic and wow, I could have never imagined it would be so popular! So thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and commented <3  
> Special thanks go to sarahthegirlwonder, Asimi_Shadowborn, tendous_satoris, oikawabbyhq and Robin_Hood who all commented on the last chapter :)

_ This chapter's appearances: _

_excitedcrownoise: Hinata Shouyou_

_Hyped!!: Kuguri Naoyasu_

_Ace-sama: Goshiki Tsutomu_

_Hillaryious: Kunimi Akira_

_Shibaeta: Shibata_

_Skytree: Haiba Lev_

_Neko-Puppy: Inuoka Sou_

_Owl-san: Onaga Wataru_

_Saltysaurus: Tsukishima Kei_

_Yamacutie: Yamaguchi Tadashi_

_IwaOi's child: Kindaichi Yuutarou_

_Broccoli #2: Chigaya Eikichi_

_Shiba-Inu: Shibayama Yuuki_

_Angry-Bird: Koganegawa Kanji_

_Tol Bean: Hyakuzawa Yuudai_

_sagaEH?!: Sagae Yuushou_

_Bingo: Fukiage Jingo_

_Bear Cub: Sakunami Kousuke_

_swageyama: Kageyama Tobio_

_ROLLINGTHUNDER: Nishinoya Yuu_

_Kickass: Yaku Morisuke_

_Boa Akama: Akama Sou_

_Party-Boiii: Tsuchiyu Arata_

_Punk Eagle: Yamagata Hayato_

_Owletty: Komi Haruki_

_dem eyebrows: Komori Motoya_

_ScarletSwan: Akakura Kai_

_Watacchi: Watari Shinji_

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **excitedcrownoise** : "AAHHAHAJAHHHHADHSKLZDUAHHHHAAHAHHA!!!!!!“

 **Hyped!!** : "did goshiki fall asleep on his keyboard"

 **Ace-sama** : "NO I'M HERE"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "DJAJHAJAJAJAJAKALSGHBSNAAHAHHAHAHH!!!!!!!!"

 **Tol Bean** : "I'm worried."

 **Hillaryious** : "He's probably just bouncing up and down his phone on accident."

 **Shibaeta** : "or he fell asleep on his laptop..."

 **Skytree** : "hinataaaa r u ok???????"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "hinataaaa??????"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "YYHDJDHSHKDKLAISLAJSJDUUIUHBHDWKNFNN"

 **Owl-san** : "ok now I'm concerned for his mental health."

 **Saltysaurus** : "hmmm me too, for about a year now..."

 **Yamacutie** : "Tsukki!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "...shut up, yamaguchi."

 **IwaOi's child** : "but seriously, is he okay?"

 **ScarletSwan** : "where's kageyama?"

 **Hillaryious** : "oh god if that's naked butt typing"

 **Hyped!!** : "someone hand me the bleach yeah?"

 **Skytree** : "naked butts? What's that got to do with hinata and kageyama???"

 **Owl-san** : "has no one given you The Talk yet?"

 **Skytree** : "which talk???"

 **Broccoli #2** : "oh no"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "I think it was Fukunaga-senpai's turn, but well..."

 **Bear Cub** : "poor yaku-san."

 **Skytree** : "what r u all talking bout???"

 **Hyped!!** : "sex."

 **Yamacutie** : "kuguri!!!"

 **Hillaryious** : "you're not a virgin anymore, stop being offended, yamaguchi."

 **Saltysaurus** : "don't roast him."

 **Hillaryious** : "why?"

 **Broccoli #2** : "he already called dibs like five years ago."

 **IwaOi's child** : "oh hell no, a meme"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "AHRUSHAKALSBAHAIAJAJAJKVNVDMEURIJJKKKDKDJN"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "srsly!!!! What's wrong w/ him???!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "takeda-sensei's little brother came to practice."

 **Angry-Bird** : "sdso?"

 **Yamacutie** : "ah well, you see, turns out that our teacher is the Small Giant's older brother."

 **excitedcrownoise** : "DHSJEJEJEKKALSHFUIDEJNSN"

 **Saltysaurus** : "king is busy trying to restrain him."

 **Saltysaurus** : "and failing."

 **IwaOi's child** : "wait so the Small Giant showed up to your practice?"

 **Ace-sama** : "WOW ISN'T HE LIKE SHOUYOU'S IDOL"

 **Yamacutie** : "yes... you can't imagine how hinata's acting right now."

 **Owl-san** : "see that thing on the other side of your phone? The camera?"

 **Yamacutie** : "..."

 **Yamacutie** : [VIDEO]

 **Skytree** : "XD XD XD"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "is he made of gum??? O.o"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "these twists of his body are very worrying!!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "Takeda-sensei is flailing as usual and hitting his boyfriend in the face..."

 **Tol Bean** : "boyfriend?"

 **sagaEH?!** : "oh! Is it Ukai Jr?? They were pretty cute at camp!"

 **Shibaeta** : "yuushou, we're the straight ones."

 **Bingo** : "Indeed."

 **Shibaeta** : "oh god I thought you were dead!"

 **Bingo** : "I read everything."

 **Ace-sama** : "THAT'S A BIT CREEPY, FUKIAGE-SAN"

 **Bear Cub** : "I'm so sorry! He has a blunt way with words."

 **swageyama** : "i tried."

 **Broccoli #2** : "wait what?"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "TAKEDA'S LITTLE BROTHER IS THE SMALL GIANT! WUOOOHHHHA! THIS IS SO WOUAHHH!! WHOOSH!! AWESOME!! I EVEN KNOW HIS NAME!!"

 **Hyped!!** : "oh shit"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "IT'S TAKEDA KENTA!! I SAW HIM IN REAL LIFE!!"

 **Hillaryious** : "I am still sceptical why no one knew the Small Giant's real name."

 **Hyped!!** : "yeah wasn't he a bit fame or stuff?"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "A BIT FAME?! A BIT FAME?! THE SMALL GIANT WAS THE PATRON SAINT OF ALL SMALL WING SPIKERS, A SYMBOL OF HOPE FOR KARASUNO, THE GOD OF VOLLEYBALL!"

 **Tol Bean** : "He is really passionate about the Small Giant, isn't he?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "barely."

 **Yamacutie** : "oh no hinata dropped his phone!"

 **Ace-sama** : "IS IT BROKEN?! SHOUYOU?!"

 **swageyama** : "osu"

 **swageyama** : "nishinoya-san accidentally just did a Rolling Thunder over it before Hinata could retrieve it"

 **Angry-Bird** : "OJHHH NOOIOOO"

 **Yamacutie** : "and now Tanaka-san rolled the ball cart over it"

 **Saltysaurus** : [IMAGE]

 **IwaOi's child** : "he's so white and frozen"

 **Hyped!!** : "he's dead"

 **Broccoli #2** : "YO HOLY SHIT HE DEAD! OH HE DEAD FOR SURE!"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "woahhhhh chigaya!! Another meme!!"

 **Broccoli #2** : "why do you sound so surprised ._. "

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "ah no reason ;)"

 **Broccoli #2** : "inuoka, you're kind of creeping me out..."

_(Chat: LIBROS)_

**ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "AYYY WHAT'S UP LIBROS"

 **Kickass** : "nishinoya TONE IT DOWN A BIT!"

 **Boa Akama** : "someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today"

 **Party-Boiii** : "no wonder with how much Lev must sprawl out in bed"

 **Punk Eagle** : "you guys have a death wish right"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "they must have ×_×"

 **Kickass** : "i'll come over and kick your asses"

 **Owletty** : "living up to ur username! ^.^"

 **dem eyebrows** : "noya-kuuuun! Speak up! What is it!"

 **Kickass** : "Komori-kun, I expected much more from you."

 **dem eyebrows** : "teehee sorry yaku-senpai"

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "NITTAIDAI OFFERED ME A SCHOLARSHIP"

 **Punk Eagle** : "no fucking way"

 **Kickass** : "Yamagata language!"

 **Boa Akama** : "we're talking about _the_ nittaidai, right"

 **ScarletSwan** : "Nippon Sports Science University?"

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "OSU!!!"

 **dem eyebrows** : "NOYA-KUN THAT IS AMAZING?????"

 **Watacchi** : "yes??? Congrats nishinoya???"

 **Bear Cub** : "Congratulations, Nishinoya-san! You deserve it! :)"

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "THANK U THANK U MAH FELLO LIBRUHS"

 **Kickass** : "maybe university should wait for a bit, nishinoya-kun. Your spelling is atrocious!"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "have you received offers yet, Komori-san, Watari-san, Tsuchiyu-san, Akama-san?"

 **Party-Boiii** : "nah but a dude from hosei was at johzenji a few days ago"

 **Boa Akama** : "whoever wants me, I'll go there ;)"

 **Watacchi** : "I actually plan to go abroad for a year after graduation..."

 **ScarletSwan** : "Oh! That's cool! Where?"

 **Watacchi** : "Australia ^^"

 **Owletty** : "oh dude don't get poisoned or sth"

 **Bear Cub** : "yes! Australia is very dangerous!"

 **Watacchi** : "i'll be careful guys :D"

 **dem eyebrows** : "sakusa and me got recruited for the U21 national team and we'll both attend Nittaidai as well ;)"

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "KOMORI-SAN WE'LL BE AT THE SAME UNI!"

 **dem eyebrows** : "damn straight ;)"

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "IT GONNA BE LIT"

 **Kickass** : "seriously, nishinoya! Stay in high school for another year!"

 **Punk Eagle** : "don't be so hard on the guy yaku"

 **Boa Akama** : "but seriously the U21 national team?!"

 **Party-Boiii** : "for real?!"

 **dem eyebrows** : "yep"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "that's simply incredible..... O.O"

 **Bear** **Cub** : "and you're able to go with Sakusa-san! This will be good for your relationship!"

 **dem** **eyebrows** : "if that gloom tower only gets that it is an actual relationship jfc XD"

 **Owletty** : "he still doesn't get it? Really? He's more clueless than ushiwaka!"

 **dem** **eyebrows** : "dude I totally agree with you"

 **Watacchi** : "noya, what will you and asahi do?"

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "i'll go tell him asap! He doesn't know yet!"

 **Kickass** : "good luck, you damn brat"

 **Party-Boiii** : "Noya faito!"

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "OSU!!"

 

  


 

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some Miya Twins and the return of the Owl Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #notdead. Yes, I'm alive, I just was incredibly busy this past week because _I got accepted into university!_ *-*  
>  Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! I'm glad y'all enjoy this :)

_This chapter's appearances:_   
_handsomiya: Miya Atsumu_   
_Snake Prince: Seguro Akihiko_   
_creampuff: Yahaba Shigeru_   
_Shiraswan: Shirabu Kenjirou_   
_banana spike: Terushima Yuuji_   
_not ur senpai: Futakuchi Kenji_   
_Eternal Sighing: Akaashi Keiji_   
_Plum Cookie: Sakusa Kiyoomi_   
_eh-no-shit: Ennoshita Chikara_   
_YAMAMOTORS: Yamamoto Taketora_   
_Nosamu: Miya Osamu_

 

* * *

 

 

_(Chat: Next Gen Captains)_

**handsomiya** : "I have a confession to make"

 **Snake Prince** : "dude this isn't a confessional box"

 **Snake Prince** : "this is a disastrous group chat"

 **handsomiya** : "hush seggy you're ruining the moment"

 **Snake Prince** : "seggy?!"

 **creampuff** : "oh for fuck's sake"

 **Shiraswan** : "spit it out already"

 **banana spike** : "or swallow ;)"

 **not ur senpai** : "nice one teru"

 **banana spike** : "thx futa broo"

 **Plum Cookie** : "I didn't get that."

 **Eternal Sighing** : "sigh"

 **eh-no-shit** : "still living up to your username, I see"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "it's not like I have a choice, ennoshita-kun."

 **handsomiya** : "I will leave you guys soon :'("

 **creampuff** : "oh thank god"

 **Shiraswan** : "lol are you still bitter about oikawa liking him better, yahoeba?"

 **creampuff** : "shut your shitface, shirahoe"

 **eh-no-shit** : "okay! Guys! Shut it!"

 **banana spike** : "yooo y u leaving, miya?"

 **handsomiya** : "I apparently upset my brother, even though he is hopelessly exaggerating, and he challenged me at Winning 11 for the Captaincy."

 **Plum Cookie** : "What is Winning 11?"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "a video game, like FIFA? u know FIFA right?"

 **Plum Cookie** : "they're responsible for the football world cup, aren't they?"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "nvm"

 **not ur senpai** : "okay wtf did you do miya"

 **handsomiya** : "ate the limited summer edition of his favourite pudding but that's not what's important here!"

 **handsomiya** : "I, begrudgingly, lost. And Shin and Suna were witnesses to my loss so there's no turning back..."

 **banana spike** : "shin and suna?"

 **handsomiya** : "suna rintarou, osamu's boyfriend and a friend of mine who cruelly betrayed me by dating my brother, and the perfect and precious kita shinsuke, my boyfriend~ ❤ ;)"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "how does a rotten guy like you have a boyfriend as pure as Kita-san?!"

 **handsomiya** : "teehee~ ;)"

 **eh-no-shit** : "so miya osamu is the new captain of inarizaki"

 **handsomiya** : "indeed"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "what's his username?"

 **handsomiya** : "it's 'NOsamu' the uncreative slug"

_Eternal Sighing has added **NOsamu** to »Next Gen Captains«._

**NOsamu** : "guess it's official now, tsumu"

 **handsomiya** : "quit grinning like that samu you eyesore!"

 **NOsamu** : "we're identical twins, you get what calling me an eyesore means then, right"

 **handsomiya** : "farewell my friends!"

 **NOsamu** : "classic ignorance™"

 **banana spike** : "bye miya!"

 **banana spike** : "uhhhh miya atsumu!!!"

 **creampuff** : "fuck off already"

 **eh-no-shit** : "yahaba get it together!"

 **creampuff** : "...fine. Bye miya atsumu."

_Eternal Sighing has removed **handsomiya** from »Next Gen Captains«._

**not ur senpai** : "welcome to the club even if you made it in pretty unconventionally"

 **NOsamu** : "I won fair and square"

 **NOsamu** : "tsumu was stupid for accepting the challenge"

 **not ur senpai** : "osamu-san, I think I like you"

 **banana spike** : "futaaaaaaa O.O D':"

 **not ur senpai** : "ur still my bro #1 teru"

 **banana spike** : "❤"

 **NOsamu** : "should I already regret this"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "yeah"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "sigh"

 

–

 

"Brokutooooo!!"

Bokuto glanced into the mirror one last time. His hair was still completely white and only lazily spiked, he seriously had to buy black hair dye but he just couldn't be bothered. Who did he have to impress, anyway? Oh, right, Akaashi. They were about to go see a practice match between Nekoma and Shinzen before going to the Metropolitan Gym to see a Inter High qualifier match between Fukurodani and Nohebi.

Bokuto tugged at his clothes. Jeans and his old Fukurodani #4 jersey which was getting a bit tight at the biceps, shoulders and chest. Was that acceptable to wear? Would it be weird? He wasn't a member of Fukurodani anymore, after all. Only an alumnus and were alumni allowed to show up in old jerseys?

"Brokuto, man, we're gonna be late!", Kuroo called again. "Move your feathered butt, great horned owl!"

Bokuto shook his head. What was he doing?! He had a mission and that mission was to get Akaashi back and he wouldn't fail! He was the best!

...right?

The door to his and Ushijima's room slammed open and he was greeted with the sight of Kuroo with all of the old Nekoma stuff he possessed.

Bokuto snorted. "Bro! You look like a walking ad for Nekoma!"

Kuroo grinned and waved his red and white banner. "Gotta cheer for my precious kittens, dude! Even Daishou has a little flag!"

"That you forced onto me, mop-head", Daishou grumbled and glared at the tiny, red flag in his hand. "Ridiculous...."

Kuroo turned around slowly. "Oh~? Wanna repeat that, scaly-skin?"

Daishou's eyes narrowed, but before they could explode, Bokuto threw himself between them.

"Y-up! That's it! I'll just get my banner, alrighty? Who's driving?"

Daishou's hand shot up. "Me! Tetsu-chan behind the wheel is a danger to all of Tokyo!"

Kuroo shrugged. "Can't argue with that. But hey, I've been driving on my moped for years."

"A CAR'S NOT A MOPED, TETSU-CHAN, YOU IDIOT!"

Bokuto grabbed his banner and shoved his two squabbling flatmates out of his room. "C'mooooon, let's go!"

After ten minutes of driving, Bokuto promised himself that he'd drive the next time. Kuroo was the kind of driver that got honked at, who was always driving 15km/h above the speed limit, never changed gears before 5000 revs and only braked in the last second. Daishou, however, had the worst kind of road rage. He was screaming and honking at the smallest things and even Kuroo didn't say anything for fear of the Snake Captain's wrath.

"Motherfucking son of a bitch! That was my parking spot, you slimy dickhead!", Daishou shouted at the guy currently manoeuvring his car inside the spot where he himself had planned to park. "Fucking asshole! I'll run you over, just come out of that shitty car, limp-dick! I fucking dare you!"

"Uhm, Daishou, there's another parking spot just there-", Bokuto started from the passenger seat, but the glare Daishou sent him made him gulp and shut up.

"Motherfucker", Daishou growled and drove over to park their car in the other free spot. "I'll break his neck."

"That'll get you arrested though", Bokuto mumbled and Daishou rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for pointing that out, Bokkun, I totally was not aware of that."

"Wait, really?!"

"No!"

"Oi!", a loud shout interrupted them and they turned to see a red-clad guy with a very distinct mohawk waving at them. "Over here!"

"YAMAMOTO SHUT UP!", Kuroo shouted back, but grinned and jogged over. "Hey, dude!"

Yamamoto was wearing his red Nekoma jersey with the #1 captain label and grinning like a maniac. If even possible, he had gotten even more buff and Bokuto suddenly felt the itch to go the gym because NO WAY WOULD HE BE OUTBUFF-ED BY A JUNIOR!

"Kuroo-san, uh, what's with all the stuff?", Yamamoto said and gestured to the banners, flags, horn, hat and plush cat.

"Got a problem, Yamamoto?", Kuroo asked with a sly grin.

"U-uh no?", the new Nekoma captain stuttered and turned to Daishou, who had just finished shuffling over. Yamamoto's face lit up. "Suguru!"

"Here", Daishou said and rolled his eyes. "Don't expect me to wave this stupid flag Tetsu-chan forced on me."

Yamamoto seemed like he was about to explode with pride. "You're gonna cheer for me?"

"If I feel like it, I might", Daishou said lightly and Yamamoto jumped forward to squeeze his boyfriend in a tight hug. Daishou made a strangled noise. "Tora, fuck! Can't breathe!"

Yamamoto loosened his grip and stepped back. "Alright, I gotta go, Su. See ya in the stands!"

And with that he dashed off, leaving a ridiculous red-faced Daishou and Kuroo and Bokuto with huge shit-eating grins on their face.

" _Su,_ heh?", Kuroo said and elbowed Daishou.

"Things are going well, huh?", Bokuto chirped and hip-checked the by now scarlet-flushed man.

"You two are disgusting and I hate you", Daishou declared and stomped off. "Move your asses!"

Bokuto and Kuroo snickered and followed their flatmate into the Nekoma gym.

"Oh! Kenma actually did cut his hair!", Kuroo called and ignored the stairs to the stands and instead walked straight onto the court. "Oi~ Ken~ma~!"

The setter jolted and turned slowly. "Kuroo... what are you doing here... and why do you look so terrible?"

"Aww, I missed ya too, kitten", Kuroo said and ruffled Kenma's short hair. "Hey, boys!"

Lev, Inuoka, Shibayama, Teshiro and Fukunage turned around and their faces lit up at once.

"Kuroo-san!", Lev crowed and came flying, but Kuroo sidestepped and snickered when the too-tall second year almost fell flat on his face.

"How's it going?", he asked and Inuoka started bouncing in excitement.

"We're gonna defeat Shinzen, Kuroo-san! For sure!", he exclaimed and put his hands on Shibayama's shoulders for leverage. "Right, Yuuki?"

Shibayama smiled shyly. "Of course. Kuroo-senpai went through the trouble of coming here to watch us play so we can't lose!"

Kurok patted Shibayama's head with a grin. "You're such a good kouhai, Shibayama."

The little guy puffed out his chest at the praise. "Y-yes! Thank you, Kuroo-senpai!"

"Oi! Quit babbling!", Yamamoto called from the other side of the court where he was standing with the coaches. "Huddle up, everyone! You too, Kenma!"

Kenma sighed and shuffled over. "What a pain..."

Kuroo made his way back up to the stands with a fond smile and flopped down next to Bokuto. "You're not gonna go down and say hi?"

Bokuto shook his head. "They're your team, bro. I don't wanna steal the show."

Kuroo looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you getting cold feet about talking to Akaashi later?"

"W-what?! No!!", Bokuto screeched and crumbled. "I really miss him, Kuroo." He propped his chin up. "Think he misses me too? Or does he really hate me?"

"Don't be stupid, Bokkun", Daishou huffed. "Beauty-kun is as madly in love with you as you are with him. Even a dumb nut like you should get that from the way he cried while breaking up with you."

Bokuto visibly deflated and Kuroo shot Daishou a foul look.

"Great job, Daishou."

"Hey, I'm just doing my job as the flat's local asshole, don't blame me."

 

–

 

The match ended with Nekoma's victory, but it was a close game that had all three of them on the edge of their seats.

"Come on, Tetsu-chan!", Daishou snarled when Kuroo was still talking to his old teammates 20min after the whistle ended the match. "We'll be late!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up." Kuroo shrugged him off, said his goodbyes and turned to leave with his flatmates.

"Uhm", Bokuto spoke up once they were outside. "I think I'll take the underground back home."

Kuroo and Daishou froze. "The fuck?!"

"The match- I think I shouldn't be there, y'know?", he said with a nervous laugh and swallowed thickly. "Akaashi-"

"Oh my fucking god!", Kuroo snapped and stomped back to grab Bokuto's arm. "I can't believe it, dude! When did you even go back to calling him that? This is not just about Akaashi, man! This is about your old team! You haven't been to a single one of their games since we graduated, Bokuto!"

"I visited practice!", Bokuto shot back, brows furrowed in irritation. "And I caught that one practice match with Ubugawa!"

"Dude, that's not the same, our schools have practice matches with Ubugawa and Shinzen all the time. This is the Inter High qualifiers! If they win this, they'll be up against Itachiyama!", Kuroo said with a sigh and let go of his friend. "I mean... don't you wanna see how Onaga's doing? How Sugiyami's faring? You could meet Suzumiya again!"

"Suzumeda", Bokuto corrected and let out a long huff. "Kuroo, I hate you, bro."

Kuroo chuckled. "Love you too, bro. C'mon, move. We gotta cheer for your owlets because admittedly, Daishou's baby snakes are tough."

"Aw, thank you!", Daishou lilted. "But I'm afraid we're gonna crush you!"

 

–

 

The stands were cramped by the time they arrived. Daishou went over to the Nohebi fans while Kuroo and Bokuto squeezed through the Fukurodani supporters. They were late and the score was 4:6 in Nohebi's favour.

"Man, it's harsh seeing Sugiyami in my old jersey", Bokuto sighed while one of Nohebi's players went back to serve.

"Yours had the captain label, though", Kuroo pointed out and poked the line beneath the #4 on Bokuto's jersey. "So it's technically not the same."

Seguro Akihiko served and Fukurodani's new Libero received it cleanly, sending a nice A-Pass to...

...Akaashi.

Bokuto gulped and his stomach twisted. He looked gorgeous, tossing the ball with the captain's label on his back and chest. His form was perfect, as usual. Like everything about him. A new third year spiker, Nishimura, jumped to hit a whipped cross and score.

Bokuto's fingers tightened around the edge of his seat. Damn, that kid had talent.

The people in the stands erupted in cheers and Bokuto started applauding while Kuroo whistled next to him.

Sugiyami went back to serve and hit a powerful jump serve over the net that was just barely received by Akama.

"Sorry, cover!", Akama called and the third year setter, Sakijima, moved.

"Kuguri!", he shouted and damn, Bokuto hated the snakes, but that bedhead #4 had some wicked technique.

"Relax, relax!", one of the Nohebi players said when Fukurodani's Libero, Hyuuga, had to dive for the ball. "That pretty setter is nothing without their former ace. Nothing but a pretty face."

Bokuto tensed. They sat in the front rows so he was able to hear every word and right now he wanted to stomp over and  smash some spikes into that damn asshole's smug face. Keiji was pretty, he was fucking gorgeous, but there was so much more to him than that! There were wits, intelligence, patience, determination, dedication, ambition, anger, love, kindness, resilience and a good amount of sass to the man called Akaashi Keiji.

Akaashi sent a toss to Onaga during a combo play, but the blockers read him and smacked the ball down in a kill block. Nohebi's fans exploded with cheers.

"You see?", Akama said with a laugh. "#1 can't do proper quick attacks without Bokuto Koutarou. Still mourning your ace's graduation? Wake up, princess! You suck without him! You can't captain that team! You can't set to that team! You're a disgrace to Fukurodani's name."

"Oi, Akama!", Seguro said and pulled his teammate aside, bowing slightly to Akaashi in apology.

Kuroo tried to grab Bokuto's arm, but his best friend was already gone.

"Shit", Kuroo cursed. "Bokuto! Bro, that's a bad- where are you going?!"

Instead of storming onto court, Bokuto ran up the stairs in the stands, taking two steps at a time and squeezed through the fans until he reached the 2nd stringers of Fukurodani Academy VBC.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE QUIET, YOU BRATTY OWLETS!", he yelled and grabbed a horn. "MAKE SOME NOISE! THEY'RE TRASH-TALKING YOUR CAPTAIN DOWN THERE!"

"B-bokuto-senpai?!", a second year gasped.

"The one and only!", Bokuto called and lifted to horn to his mouth. "DON'T MIND, DON'T MIND, FUKURODANI! GET THE NEXT ONE!"

The players on the court turned and Bokuto could see their eyes widen upon spotting the familiar jersey and hair in the stands.

The second-stringers and fans woke up and started chanting and drumming at the top of their lungs, filling the gym with noise.

Bokuto saw how Akaashi lifted a hand, hesitantly and unsure.

His heart thundered in his chest at that small, incomplete little wave and while thinking 'He doesn't hate me!' over and over again, a wide grin spread across his face.

"GO KICK SOME SNAKE ASS!", he yelled and the players' faces lit up.

Akaashi gave him a smile before going back in position, ready to score some points.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owl Boys part 2!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, important note. Maybe some of you have noticed: "Eggplant Party: Of Rarepairs and Background Ships" has been deleted. An admin removed it because apparently, prompts are not allowed on ao3. Which is sort of confusing since I've seen TONS AND TONS of promps on here, but I don't have the time nor the energy to fight the staff on this matter. They have put a warning on my account as well. **The project is cancelled, guys.** I don't want to risk another warning or even more severe consequences for my account. I'm sorry, really. Especially for all of you who gave me prompts... I just don't want to risk my account and everything I've achieved as extrastellar on ao3 just for this one project. Also, I believe that it's for the better too... I have two large projects running atm, "Eggplant Party" and "Heavy Is The Head" and they're already pretty time-consuming. Anyway... yeah. I'm sorry guys :(

It was over after two sets. Fukurodani had won 25:21 and 25:20. 

Bokuto fiddled nervously with the hem of his jersey, just outside the court entrance. The staff had recognised him as an alumnus, not a player, and refused to let him celebrate with his old team on the court. The rules applied to everyone, even Bokuto Koutarou.

The doors opened - _finally!_ \- revealing Akaashi with a towel around his neck and his eyes fixed on the clipboard with the game stats in his hands. The rest of the team was following him suit, but it was Onaga who spotted Bokuto first.

"Bokuto-san!", he called and waved.

The other players whipped around and Sugiyami hurriedly bowed. "Hello, Bokuto-san!"

Except for Akaashi, the rest of the team followed the ace's example, bowed and chorused: "Hello, sir!"

"Heyheyhey, owlets!", Bokuto called and stretched his arms out with a wide grin. "That was an awesome match!"

"Thanks!", Nishimura said and straightened under the former captain's approving look.

Akaashi sighed and stuck the clipboard under his arm. "Alright, boys. Go shower, get changed and wait in the bus for me. Suzumeda-san, please look after them. I don't want another one lost. We'll have a meeting once we get back."

"Yes, sir!"

The team made its way towards the showers, ushered by Suzumeda, leaving Akaashi and Bokuto behind. Without the team around, they fell into awkward silence.

"You, uh, played great", Bokuto said and rubbed the back of his head. "Made me want to go down there and hit your tosses again."

"You're playing for Chuo University, Bokuto-san", Akaashi said softly, eyes downcast. "I'm sure that's more your calibre. Also, you're spiking Oikawa's tosses now."

"S'not the same", the older boy mumbled. 

Another minute of awkward silence passed between them.

"Your hair is different", Akaashi said and his hand twitched as if he had to stop himself from reaching out and touching the white strands.

"Dye is expensive and time is sparse. I'm a poor college student working part-time, y'know?", Bokuto replied with a chuckle. "Are- are you growing yours out? The bangs are longer..."

Akaashi touched the curly, black bangs. "I actually need a haircut."

"It looks good", Bokuto blurted and Akaashi blinked in surprise.

Silence.

"Koutarou-" "Keiji-"

They stared at each other.

"You go first", Bokuto said quickly.

Akaashi sighed again and straightened his back. He seemed to gather some courage internally before he spoke up: "It was wrong of me to break up with you. I have never, ever been this wrong and there is nothing I regret more."

Bokuto's heart leapt inside his chest and its beat increased rapidly.

"I see how Yamamoto and Sneaky-Bastard-Daishou-san work out and even long distance couples like Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san and Tsukishima-kun", the setter proceeded, fiddling with his clipboard. "I think if we both work on managing our schedules better and take each other's plans more into consideration... we could work it out. As a couple. Our communication sucked and we will have to work on that, both of us, but- I don't want to not be with you just because we can't talk properly."

Bokuto knew that his eyes were the size of saucers and that his jaw was hanging open.

Akaashi started playing with the hem of his jersey, averting his eyes. "Well, that is if you still want me, of course. I'd understand if you wouldn't. I have hurt both of us out of my own silly-"

Bokuto shut his jaw and wrapped the younger boy in a tight embrace, burying his face in the crook of his neck with a shuddering exhale.

"For someone so awesomely smart you can be really dense, y'know", he said with a laugh, his voice rough with emotion. "I love you, that's what _I_ wanted to say. These five weeks were the shittiest of my life yet and I just wanted you back because I'm still crazy in love with you, Keiji, and that won't change anytime soon."

Akaashi dropped the clipboard and wrapped his arms around Bokuto's muscled torso, squeezing tightly all while repeating "thank you" and "I love you" and "I'm sorry" all over again.

"You gotta talk to me if something's bothering you, Keiji. I'm a dumb owl, I can't figure it out on my own."

Akaashi pinched Bokuto's biceps, making the college student yelp. "You're a simpleminded owl, but not a dumb one. And I will tell you, I will. But you also have to stop neglecting me without telling me why. We just have to communicate better. We really have to improve that."

"Yeah", Bokuto said hoarsely. "I can do that. I can absolutely do that."

Akaashi hummed. "Koutarou?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you come cheer for us in the finals?"

Bokuto pulled away a bit, shooting his boyfriend - they were together again, right? - a wide smile. "The day after tomorrow, right? I'll totally be there rooting and hooting for my owlets!"

Akaashi smiled. "Thank you, Koutarou." 

The younger boy's eyes were glistening with unshed tears when he looked up at Bokuto and the college student sniffled.

"Don't cry", Akaashi said soothingly and rubbed his thumbs over Bokuto's cheekbones, but his voice was hoarse from suppressed tears. "You'll make me cry too."

Bokuto blinked rapidly. "M'not crying."

"Yes, you are."

" _You_ are. _I'm_ sweating through my eyes."

Akaashi laughed softly and used the collar of his sweaty uniform to wipe the tears off. "Are you free after 3pm?"

Bokuto winced. "Practice. Coach won't let me skip again after the one week I faked being sick."

Akaashi frowned. "You faked being sick to ditch practice?"

The older boy jumped at his boyfriend's judging glance. "I, uh, no? I mean, yeah, but... well, I have practice from 3:30pm till 6:30pm, and it's not my turn to cook so I could come over to yours immediately after practice? I can finish my assignments tomorrow morning before class."

Akaashi knew he still had homework to do, but Bokuto postponed his assignments for him, so he could do his own homework on the train or something. This was more important. They had to catch up on a lot of things and even more things to talk about.

"Okay", he said and picked up his clipboard. "Then... I'll see you later."

Bokuto took Akaashi's arm and blinked owlishly with an exaggerated pout. "Keiji~ can I kiss you goodbye?"

Akaashi's adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed thickly and nodded, not trusting his own voice at the moment.

Bokuto leaned down and placed a surprisingly chaste, soft kiss to his lips.

"I know you don't like PDA so much", he said with a sheepish smile and Akaashi fought down the heat threatening to rise to his cheeks.

"I'll make my parents and brother leave tonight."

Bokuto's face lit up and he waggled his eyebrows. "Oyaoyaoya, Keiji~"

Akaashi huffed out a soft laugh and playfully flicked his forehead. "I'll be off, then."

"Give Onaga and Kaori-chan a giant hug from me, Keiji~!"

"I'll convey your message."

_"Hug them!!"_

Akaashi chuckled and waved at Bokuto before walking off.

"Oh thank god, you're done", a familiar lilting voice called from afar.

"Oya? Was this what I think it was, bro?", Kuroo's voice sounded from closer to him.

Bokuto turned around, sniffled and shot Kuroo thumbs-up with a wide grin on his face. "Yeah, dude. Yeah."


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, the setter group chat is not safe for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo hello my dudes! Thank you to idfcare, Robin_Hood, tendous_satoris, Mira_Rose and Asimi_Shadowborn for your comments~ <3

_This chapters appearances:_   
_swageyama – Kageyama Tobio_  
_Spacekawa – Oikawa Tooru_  
_Suga-Rush – Sugawara Koushi_  
_Angry-Bird – Koganegawa Kanji_  
_Semisemi – Semi Eita_  
_creampuff – Yahaba Shigeru_  
_Shiraswan – Shirabu Kenjirou_  
_Mommywa – Moniwa Kaname_  
_Snakejima – Sakijima Isumi_  
_handsomiya – Miya Atsumu_  
_Kenma – Kozume Kenma (duh)_  
_Eternal Sighing – Akaashi Keiji_  
_Takehoe – Futamata Takeharu_  
_Yuraaa – Yura Shouta_

 

* * *

 

 

_(Chat: Better Pretty Setter)_

**swageyama** : "hello"

 **Spacekawa** : "ugh tobio-chan"

 **Suga-Rush** : "oikawa, please."

 **Angry-Bird** : "hui kasgeyuama!"

 **Semisemi** : "learn how to type, koganegawa."

 **swageyama** : "I have a question"

 **creampuff** : "no there's no cure for being a bitch. Otherwise I would have given it to shirabu years ago"

 **Shiraswan** : "if there was a cure against idiocy, it wouldn't work on yahaba since his stupidity exceeds medical knowledge."

 **creampuff** : "oi!!!!"

 **Mommywa** : "please stop fighting =.="

 **Snakejima** : "moniwa stop being such a mom this better than cinema"

 **swageyama** : "my question is about sex"

 **Spacekawa** : "oh! well why didn't you say so at once, tobio-chan! :3 ❤"

 **handsomiya** : "we're here to offer you wise advice, tobio-kun ;)"

 **Kenma** : "ugh it's gonna be another one of those conversations right...."

 **Eternal Sighing** : "sigh"

 **Suga-Rush** : "what is it, kageyama? :)"

 **swageyama** : "shouyou and I want to do it."

 **creampuff** : "wait you haven't done it yet?! Lmao I thought you've been banging him like a drum"

 **Shiraswan** : "well said yahaba"

 **Shiraswan** : "you're still an insufferable bitch though"

 **creampuff** : "how about you repeat that, hm? O:)"

 **Snakejima** : "hell yeah!! YahaShira bitch fight!! Whoop!! Who's betting with me?!"

 **Mommywa** : "please! Don't fight!"

 **Takehoe** : "you're both virgins amirite?"

 **swageyama** : "uhm yes"

 **swageyama** : "we raced over who would get to top and I won"

 **Spacekawa** : "why am I not surprised..."

 **Suga-Rush** : "wait _that's_ what you raced for out of the blue last week?! :D kinoshita was so confused he texted me for help!"

 **handsomiya** : "did you buy lube, tobio-chan~? ;)"

 **swageyama** : "I did. One without benzocaine because shouyou's allergic to PABA."

 **Semisemi** : "wow someone did his research. I wish tendou would have, as well."

 **Eternal Sighing** : "what happened?"

 **Semisemi** : "i tasked him with buying the necessary stuff since i had to kick out my family, it was the least he could do, but he bought vaginal lube the idiot. We had to go and buy a proper one again."

 **swageyama** : "there's a difference?"

 **Takehoe** : "yeah vaginal lubes are more liquid-y and it doesn't really stick in place the way you need it for anal, y'know? Lubes specifically appropriate for anal are usually thicker, more like gel."

 **creampuff** : "how do you know so much about lubes?!"

 **Takehoe** : "my ex gf wanted to try anal once so we did a lot of research and then decided nah"

 **Takehoe** : "but ey I'm your lube expert now so ask away"

 **swageyama** : "it says 'suitable for vaginal and anal intercourse' on the bottle."

 **Takehoe** : "should be fine then."

 **swageyama** : "ok."

 **Suga-Rush** : "have you guys ever tried warming lube? It's supposed to be amazing and I'll go see daichi this weekend ;)"

 **creampuff** : "warming lube is amazing, especially when you're into temperature play! Like me! Honestly, gimme kentarou, some ice cubes and a bottle of warming lube and i'll have the night of my life"

 **creampuff** : "and some wax maybe..."

 **Eternal Sighing** : "i've never really seen the appeal in wax play. Doesn't it hurt?"

 **creampuff** : "but in a good way ;) if you're into it. But you seem more like the bondage type, akaashi"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "I do enjoy some light bondage, yes, but my favourite is sensory deprivation."

 **Angry-Bird** : "likje bloindfgolds?"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "for example. It's very good. Bokuto-san was always a bit scared in the beginning, but he enjoyed it too. It was quite refreshing to have him this dominating without having to give him instructions... he gets really into it as well."

 **handsomiya** : "keiji-kun, how naughty~ ;)"

 **Spacekawa** : "iwa-chan and I both have a reaaal uniform kink ❤ lucky enough, we've kept the old Seijoh jerseys~"

 **handsomiya** : "you always seemed more like an exhibitionist to me, Tooru-nii ;)"

 **Spacekawa** : "never, atsucchi. Except for a few times in the locker room or club room... ^-^"

 **creampuff** : "oh god how am I supposed to ever be able to go back into the club room again, oikawa-san?!"

 **Spacekawa** : "teehee~"

 **Suga-Rush** : "oh god I almost forgot"

 **Suga-Rush** : "kageyama!! did you buy condoms?!"

 **swageyama** : "uh no?"

 **swageyama** : "it's not like he can get pregnant"

 **Eternal Sighing** : " you do realise a condom is not just a contraceptive, kageyama-kun...?"

 **swageyama** : "huh?"

 **Kenma** : "STD"

 **swageyama** : "what"

 **Semisemi** : "sexually transmitted diseases, idiot. Have you ever paid attention in Sex Ed?"

 **Spacekawa** : "he's a volleyball baka of course he hasn't"

 **swageyama** : "Oi!"

 **Mommywa** : "anyway! Condoms are used to prevent getting or spreading an STD. You could have one even if you've never had sex before, so it's important you either get yourself medically checked to ensure that you're both clean or you just go the safe route and use a condom. Which i recommend!"

 **swageyama** : "oh"

 **swageyama** : "thanks"

 **swageyama** : "I'll go buy some at once"

 **Suga-Rush** : "good boy :)"

_swageyama is offline._

**Spacekawa** : "seriously tho! I thought tobio-chan and that bouncy ball of sunshine were going at it like rabbits?!"

 **Angry-Bird** : "threy wsrent sdure sboiut it and kagheyuuama is dremi"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "these kids..."

 **handsomiya** : "beauty-kun, your inner mom is showing~ ;)"

 **Yuraaa** : "okay what the hell is going on here"

 **Mommywa** : "AHDJASJKA YURA-KUN! OH GOD! I'M SO SORRY YOU HAD TO HEAR ALL THIS!"

 **Yuraaa** : "is this a chat for perverts disguised as setters?"

 **Shiraswan** : "the kid's got it on the first try, congratulations"

 **Semisemi** : "as expected of a Shiratorizawa Junior High graduate"

 **Yuraaa** : "you realise I joined karasuno, right, Semi-senpai?"

_Semisemi is offline._

_Shiraswan is offline._

**Kenma** : "that's the most passive aggressive move they've ever pulled off"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "we hope we didn't offend you by talking so casually about homosexual intercourse."

 **Yuraaa** : "I have a boyfriend, Akaashi-senpai"

 **Suga-Rush** : "wait what?"

 **Yuraaa** : "yeah nagamatsu yumeto, he joined stz. We met at camp."

 **Angry-Bird** : "riughht!!!"

 **Mommywa** : "IS THERE EVEN A SINGLE STRAIGHT SETTER IN JAPAN BESIDES ME?"

 **Takehoe** : "nah dude"

 **Takehoe** : "even komaki's gay"

 **Snakejima** : "who?"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "komaki yuzuru, captain and setter of kakugawa academy. He is hopeless with technology so he always forgets his skype password and blocks his own account. He is technically a member of both this chat and the Next Gen Captains."

 **Takehoe** : "I didn't know he was gay."

 **creampuff** : "he has a thing with his teammate, asamushi kaito."

 **Spacekawa** : "but hanayama! He's straight! I've seen him with his girlfriend! Wakutani's setter!"

 **Suga-Rush** : "he's bi, though. When we were first years, he was going out with Nakashima Takeru's brother, Nakashima Isamu"

 **Spacekawa** : "wait what?! Really?! O_O"

 **Mommywa** : "what about you, futamata-kun??"

 **Takehoe** : [VIDEO]

 **Spacekawa** : "omg takeharu-chan :'D"

 **Suga-Rush** : "backstreet boys 'bye bye bye'?"

 **Takehoe** : "didn't you mean 'bi bi bi'?"

 **Takehoe** : "i'm going out w/ numajiri rn and i'm still tryna confess to him but ey it'll work out dontcha worry"

 **Mommywa** : "so self-reliant... Futamata-kun, I'm so proud of you!!"

 **Takehoe** : "uhm thanks?"

 **Spacekawa** : "oh!!! have you heard the newest gossip? Apparently, kakugawa's giant has been seen holding hands with their libero!!"

 **Angry-Bird** : "HUWHAHHAAT??"

 **Snakejima** : "that 2m guy? Sorry but all i can imagine is [this](http://knowyourmeme.com/photos/861482-hamsters)"

 **Yuraaa** : "lol"

 **Mommywa** : "YURA-KUN!"


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very late. I'm sorry. I've been struggling with writing a lot, recently. Not only Eggplant Party, also my other WIP. Yeah, maybe some of you think "how hard could it be to write a chatfic" but guys, please believe me when I say that chatfics also consume time and effort. Writing has been really frustrating lately and that is just, well, frustrating me more. Without your support and kind words I probably would have paused this fic? So thank you all ❤

_(Chat: Eggplant Party)_

**Angry-Bird** : "hyakuyshwjaaaaaaaaa"

 **Tol Bean** : "is this supposed to be my name? I'm here."

 **Angry-Bird** : "isuri truee yyoiu'rte daastinggh uur librreo?????"

 **Yamacutie** : "koganegawa, you're not drunk, are you?"

 **Bear Cub** : "he's just really excited... sorry"

 **Tol Bean** : "Minamida-san? Yes. You could say so."

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "and u didn't tell us?????!!!!!!"

 **IwaOi's child** : "dick move, hyakuzawa."

 **Tol Bean** : "Excuse me?"

 **Hillaryious** : "he means that you fucked up, not that his dick moved."

 **Tol Bean** : "oh. Yes, that does make more sense."

 **Hyped!!** : "so u got a bf"

 **Tol Bean** : "I guess so. We have been together for a fair amount of time now, though."

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "maaaaan and u didn't tell us? :("

 **Saltysaurus** : "Rule #1 of this stupid chat: relationships news have to be immediately posted here. Apparently."

 **Tol Bean** : "I didn't know that."

 **Tol Bean** : "Well. Taishi-san and I are dating."

 **Shiba-Inu** : "congratulations???"

 **Tol Bean** : "Thank you, Shibayama-kun."

 **Yamacutie** : "anyone else with relationship news?"

 **Hyped!!** : "I'm going on a date with Kazuma-san this weekend."

 **Skytree** : "WAIIIIT REALLY???"

 **Hyped!!:** "yup"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "AHH THAT'S AMAZING KUGURIIII"

 **Hyped!!** : "i know"

 **Hyped!!** : "actually i'm just dropping by with ramen though"

 **Saltysaurus** : "counts as a date"

 **Saltysaurus** : "the one time Tetsu dropped by spontaneously we just spent the day on my bed watching 'Breaking Bad'."

 **Hillaryious** : "goals"

 **Yamacutie** : "wait.... _Tetsu_ , huh? ^^"

 **Saltysaurus** : "shut up, yamaguchi"

 **Skytree** : "kuroo-san visited us recently!!! It was really gr8 to see him again!!"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "true! He has gotten a lot more muscular, too!"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "yeah and Bokuto-san looked like he could lift Yuuki up with one hand O.O"

 **Broccoli #2** : "the training at Chuo and Tokai must be crazy..."

 **Hyped!!:** "yeah... daishou-san seemed a lot more ripped too..."

 **Shiba-Inu** : "oh yes! Yamamoto-senpai was ogling him the whole time when he wasn't looking! :D"

 **Saltysaurus** : "Tetsu told me that the gym regimen is especially harsh on the first years."

 **Owl-san** : "since when do you call him 'Tetsu'"

 **Yamacutie** : "omg tsukki did you have sex"

 **Shibaeta** : "pls spare us the details if you did"

 **Saltysaurus** : "so what if I did"

 **Bear Cub** : "wait really???"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "AHHH TSUKISHIMA WAS FASTER THAN US KAGEYAAMAAA"

 **swageyama** : "THAT'S NOT A RACE HINATA DUMBASS!"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "uhmmm calm down?"

 **Yamacutie** : "tsukki I can't believe you haven't told me"

 **Yamacutie** : "i'm your best friend..."

 **Saltysaurus** : "unlike others (@excitedcrownoise, @swageyama) i'm not as comfortable talking about my sex life"

 **swageyama** : "the setter gc would be your nightmare"

 **swageyama** : "right, koganegawa?"

 **Angry-Bird** : "ohgh yessds"

 **Saltysaurus** : "i'm not a setter so do I care?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "oh right. I don't."

 **Yamacutie** : "nice, tsukki!"

 **Yamacutie** : "i'm still mad, though."

 **sagaEH?!:** "great now I'm curious"

 **Bingo** : "sagae, are you leaving the SJHSVPA?"

 **sagaEH?!** : "the sorry what?"

 **Shibaeta** : "Straight Japanese High School Volleyball Players Assembly"

 **sagaEH?!** : "nah I'm just comfortable with my sexuality"

 **Saltysaurus** : "I won't tell you anything"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "what if we trade? You tell us how it was and we'll you about our firsts!"

 **Saltysaurus** : "and why would I want to know that?"

 **IwaOi's child** : "blackmail?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "...point taken."

 **Ace-sama** : "SOOOO?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "I bottomed, it was in his flat, after his first match as a starter, his room, it was nice and it was Tetsu's first time too."

 **Skytree** : "y so cold tsukkiii"

 **Saltysaurus** : "his nyan-cat boxers were a bit of a turn-off"

 **Shiba-Inu:** "ah that is very much like Kuroo-senpai :D"

 **Saltysaurus** : "Now, your part of the deal."

 **Saltysaurus** : "No wait. I changed my mind, I'd be too grossed out"

 **Broccoli #2:** "well"

 **Yamacutie** : "tsukki, private chat?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "...alright."

 **excitedcrownoise** : "AHSKLSHAHANA NOOOOO"

 **Hillaryious** : "pervert"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "WHAT DID U SAY GYAHHHH????"

 **Hyped!!** : "what a pain..."

  
\--

  
**Ushiwaka** : "Kenjirou? Are you there?"

 **Shiraswan** : "yes, I'm here"

 **Shiraswan** : "How was your day?"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Decent. Oikawa threw a tantrum about not being able to play yet, but Bokuto joined practice again and was unusually chipper"

 **Shiraswan** : "Maybe he got back together with Akaashi?"

 **Ushiwaka** : "It's possible..."

 **Shiraswan** : "Now that I think about it, he was texting about his sex life in the setter group chat"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Excuse me?"

 **Shiraswan** : "It's basically a chat for perverts"

 **Ushiwaka** : "But you're not a pervert, Kenjirou."

 **Shiraswan** : "thank you?"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Anyway. How are things going in Sendai?"

 **Shiraswan** : "Good. Goshiki's quickly becoming a real ace, but I'll never tell him that. Ever since you told him that you count on him he's been more perceptive towards critics and his own mistakes."

 **Ushiwaka** : "I knew he could do it."

 **Shiraswan** : "I also think that Taichi and him started banging."

 **Ushiwaka** : "Uhm"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Yes?"

 **Shiraswan** : "Well, I know it."

 **Shiraswan** : "Umeda walked in on Taichi blowing Goshiki in the showers."

 **Ushiwaka** : "I did not need to know that, Kenjirou..."

 **Shiraswan** : "Right. Sorry. Habit. I just bitched with Yahoeba about that kind of stuff."

 **Ushiwaka** : "It's alright. I'm glad the team is doing well. How is Nagamatsu handling being a starter?"

 **Shiraswan** : "Surprisingly well. He's adapting quickly."

 **Ushiwaka** : "He made a good impression at the Intensive Camp."

 **Ushiwaka** : "Say, are you free this Sunday?"

 **Shiraswan** : "Sunday? Apart from practice and the usual studying, I'm free, yes."

 **Shiraswan** : "why?"

 **Ushiwaka** : "I'd like to introduce you to my sister."

_**Shiraswan** is now calling..._

"Your sister?!", Shirabu almost yelled into the phone.

" _Yes. And please don't yell"_ , Ushijima said, his voice as neutral as always.

"Sorry." Shirabu took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. "I didn't know you have a sister."

" _Nobody does. I rarely see her since she attends university in  South Korea. She's more of a distant acquainted relative to me than a sister. She took my father's last name when my parents got divorced and she decided to live with him. We are not particularly close, but nevertheless, she's family. I'd like you to meet her_."

"Okay?" Shirabu tried to imagine a female Ushijima and scowled. "How old is she?"

" _23\. She was the captain of Niiyama Girls High School Volleyball Team._ "

Shirabu blinked. "Niiyama Girls... the Queens? The top girls team? Haven't they won Nationals three times in a row? And wait, she was here in Miyagi?!"

Ushijima hummed. " _She is a brilliant player. If she were born a boy, she would have exceeded me in Volleyball by far. As of now, she's on par with me in speed and strength._ "

"What's her name?", Shirabu asked. Just imagining a female player as strong and fast as Ushijima gave him the shivers. No wonder did Niiyama Girls conquer Nationals so often.

" _Utsui Suzuna. I will pick you up on Sunday at 2pm_?"

"Uh, sure. Where are we going, I mean, should I wear something fancy or stuff?"

" _We're gonna play Volleyball_."

Shirabu grinned. Why was he not surprised. "Alright." He stopped for a heartbeat. "I miss you."

He could hear a soft sigh at the other end of the line. " _So do I. But we will see each other on Saturday._ "

Shirabu frowned. "I thought we were gonna meet her on Sunday?"

" _I'm not coming up to Sendai for a mere day. That would be very ineffective. I look forward to having the current team play against the old one."_ Shirabu could swear he heard an implied 'duh' in that sentence.

"Wait! The old team?!"

" _Yamagata, Soekawa, Tendou, Reon and Semi will be coming too. I'm looking forward to the match already._ "

And he did sound happy. Shirabu chuckled. "Me too. I love you."

Ushijima's breath hitched slightly. " _Yes... I love you too_."

"So..." Shirabu settled back against his pillows and plugged in his headphones to be able to move more freely. "Wanna hear about how Suzuki and Goshiki accidentally stepped on a stray dog's tail and were hunted by it through half Sendai?"

Ushijima laughed softly. " _Please. Go on._ "

 


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The old Shiratorizawa team reunites!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, I'd love to thank you all for your lovely and sweet and supportive comments — you really lifted me up and I actually felt inspired to write something new for this since November — so thank you ❤

_This chapter's appearances:_   
_Ushiwaka — Ushijima Wakatoshi_  
_Guess Monster — Tendou Satori_  
_Semisemi — Semi Eita_  
_Benkei — Oohira Reon_  
_ScarletSwan — Akakura Kai_  
_Punk Eagle — Yamagata Hayato_  
_Jin Tonic — Soekawa Jin_  
_Shiraswan — Shirabu Kenjirou_  
_Ace-sama — Goshiki Tsutomu_  
_Winter Is Coming — Yunohama Fuyuo_  
_Kawaii-nishi — Kawanishi Taichi_  
_sagaEH?! — Sagae Yuushou_  
_Shibaeta — Shibata Daisuke_  
_SUV — Suzuki Ryouta_  
_Catsuki — Umeda Katsuki_  
_Shisha — Ishida Makoto_  
_Yummyto — Nagamatsu Yumeto_  
_SaiSai — Saitou Akira_

 

* * *

 

 

_(Chat: Majestic Sweagles)_

**Ushiwaka** : "good morning"

 **Guess Monster** : "WA"

 **Guess Monster** : "KA"

 **Guess Monster** : "TO"

 **Guess Monster** : "SHIIIIIIIIII"

 **Semisemi** : "morning wakatoshi"

 **Benkei** : "morning wakatoshi, morning satori"

 **ScarletSwan** : "good morning Ushijima-senpai! Tendou-senpai! Semi-senpai! Oohira-senpai!"

 **Guess Monster** : "such a dutiful kouhai kai~ :3"

 **Ushiwaka** : "is everyone here?"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Hayato?"

 **Punk Eagle** : "osu"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Jin?"

 **Jin Tonic** : "yep"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Kenjirou?"

 **Shiraswan** : "yes"

 **Ace-sama** : "WHY DOES SHIRABU-SAN GET CALLED BY HIS FIRST NAME TOO USHIJIMA-SAAAAAN???"

 **Shiraswan** : "I'm his boyfriend, you fucking walnut!"

 **Ace-sama** : "MEAAAAAAAN"

 **Semisemi** : "Oi, Shirabu! Apologise!"

 **Shiraswan** : "with all due respect, I don't take orders from you, semi-san"

 **Semisemi** : "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT"

 **Guess Monster** : "now~ now~"

 **Punk Eagle** : "my money's on kenjirou"

 **Benkei** : "mine's on Eita"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Kawanishi?"

 **Jin Tonic** : "wakatoshi is unfazed by all this ruckus as usual"

 **Kawaii-nishi** : "ye"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Yunohama?"

 **Winter Is Coming** : "present!"

 **Kawaii-nishi** : "Fuyuo, you're such a nerd wtf"

 **Winter Is Coming** : "oi it's a pun on my name that goes with my favourite show"

 **Kawaii-nishi** : "nerd"

 **Winter Is Coming** : "says the one with a 'undesirable no. 1' poster in his room!"

 **Kawaii-nishi:** "whoops"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Umeda?"

 **Catsuki** : "here!"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Goshiki?"

 **Ace-sama** : "I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE YOU WHENEVER YOU'RE READY USHIJIMA-SAN"

 **Semisemi** : "spoken like a true ace, Tsutomu"

 **Ace-sama** : "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SEMI-SAN!"

 **Shiraswan** : "wow just great semi-san now he's gonna be insufferable again"

 **Kawaii-nishi** : "oi that's my bf you're talking about kenjirou"

 **Shiraswan** : "don't tell me it doesn't annoy you when he gets like this??"

 **Kawaii-nishi:** "it doesn't"

 **Ace-sama** : "TAIIIIICHIII"

 **Kawaii-nishi** : "you're welcome tomu"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Akakura?"

 **ScarletSwan** : "here!"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Sagae?"

 **sagaEH?!** : "Yes!"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Shibata?"

 **Shibaeta** : "osu"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Suzuki?"

 **SUV** : "yep"

 **Ushiwaka** : "Nagamatsu?"

 **Yummyto** : "here, Ushijima-senpai!"

 **Ushiwaka** : "ishida?"

 **Shisha** : "yes"

 **SaiSai** : "I'm here too"

 **Punk Eagle** : "oh hi aki-chan"

 **SaiSai** : "you may have graduated, Yamagata, but it's still saitou-san to you"

 **Punk Eagle** : "whatever you say aki-chan"

 **SaiSai** : " ఠ_ఠ "

 **Ushiwaka** : "I assume Kenjirou has told you all about our friendly reunion match today."

 **Catsuki** : "wait what?!"

 **SUV** : "you were probably chasing some stray cat when he told us, katsuki-san"

 **Catsuki** : "oh, you mean Spock?"

 **Kawaii-nishi** : "you named a stray cat Spock?"

 **Catsuki** : "yeah cause he had pointy ears!"

 **Punk Eagle** : "he's joking right"

 **Benkei** : "afraid not..."

 **Catsuki** : "what's wrong?"

 **SUV** : "katsuki-san have you ever seen a cat with round ears?"

 **Catsuki** : "oh"

 **Catsuki** : "but actually! I have!"

 **Catsuki** : [[IMAGE](https://www.google.de/search?q=cat+round+ears&client=ms-android-huawei&prmd=sivn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi35NuX9-vZAhUODOwKHaimDw8Q_AUIEigC#imgdii=FOTwnMV610v3SM:&imgrc=WXoqvxairJ3I-M:)]

 **SaiSai** : "I will referee the match. We will meet at 4pm sharp at Gym 1. Is that understood?"

 **SaiSai** : "please don't answer. My phone will explode."

 **Ace-sama** : "YESSIR!"

 **SaiSai** : "Goshiki what did I just say!"

 **Ushiwaka** : "the graduates' team will consist of me, Satori, Eita, Reon, Hayato and Jin."

 **Shiraswan** : "we will play with our current regulars: me, taichi, goshiki, akakura, shibata and nagamatsu. This doesn't mean the other's can't get subbed in though. This is not an official match, after all."

 **Shiraswan** : "that means: katsuki, fuyuo, suzuki, sagae, ishida, if you get subbed in and I see that you are not in peak condition because you neglected warm-up or else, you will do triple practices for a week. Understood?"

 **Catsuki** : "jeez kenjirou why so cranky"

 **Winter Is Coming** : "triple practices? It's confirmed, kenjirou is the spawn of Satan"

 **Ushiwaka** : "I suggest you rethink your choice of words when talking about my boyfriend, Yunohama."

 **Winter Is Coming:** "...yes, ushijima-san."

 

* * *

 

"Eiiiita-kuuuuuuun~!"

Semi glanced up from his phone and grinned at his boyfriend weaving through the crowd of people exiting the train from Tokyo. "Yo, Satori!"

Tendou was towering over the commuters, his spiked red hair making him stick out and he waved like a maniac. Ushijima was walking next to him, the two of them had taken the same train with Tendou boarding at a later station than Ushijima.

Tendou thrust his gym bag into Ushijima's hands and bounced to tackle Semi in a starfish hug. "I miiiiiissed you~"

Semi chuckled and patted his boyfriend on the head before stepping back — they were still in public and Semi wasn't that big on PDA. "Same here." It hadn't been that long since he last saw Satori — he had been visiting him just two weeks ago — but still, between touching him in the flesh versus skyping and calling him, the first one clearly won.

"Hi, Wakatoshi. Good to see you again."

Ushijima stood next to them, stoic as usual but looking kind of lost. "Yes. It's good to see you too, Semi. Tendou, your bag."

"Yeah, yeah~", Tendou lilted and took his gym bag again. Both of the Shiratorizawa graduates wore their university jersey tracksuit bottoms and their jersey jackets and Semi had to admit that especially Ushijima had bulked up considerably. He didn't even want to imagine the hellish training regimen at Chuo.

"Let's go", Semi said and jingled his car keys. "I've been dying to kick some kouhai ass for months."

"Eita-kun~ you sadist~"

"Don't see you complaining" Semi gave his boyfriend a shove, his face reddening. "Holy shit, let's just go already."

Tendou yelled "SHOTGUN!" at the top of his lungs as soon as he saw Semi's car — or well, his mother's. He had asked to borrow her car since he didn't have one of his own and now that Semi thought about it, maybe he should have rather borrowed his father's Toyota rather than his mother's Mini Cooper. Ushijima didn't have any legspace at all and he ended up lying halfway on the seats, half-strangled by his seatbelt.

"Sorry, Wakatoshi", he said with a grimace while manoeuvring the car out of the parking lot. "Satori, can you have an eye on him so that he doesn't choke?"

"I'll be fine", Ushijima said, but his voice was very strained.

"...we'll be picking up Hayato on the way."

Ushijima blinked twice. "...that could be problematic."

"...and Jin if he misses the bus."

Ushijima made a strangled sound. "Semi, this is a four seat car—"

"Live a little, Wakatoshi-kun~!", Tendou called and grinned at his best friend. "It's gonna be cosy!"

"I will die."

"Just unbuckle your seatbelt then", Semi suggested and Ushijima's look of utter horror and dismay at that made him snort. "Sheesh, Wakatoshi, you should see your face right now!"

"Seatbelts are a basic part of securing oneself in traffic, Semi. Unbuckling them is the same as riding a bike without a helmet."

Tendou and Semi shot each other amused looks.

"I haven't worn a helmet since I was in primary school. How about you, Satori?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmm, yes, same~"

Ushijima huffed. "That is very irresponsible."

"Sorry, Dad", Semi muttered, still grinning.

"Ah, ah, Eita-kun~", Tendou sang with a wiggle of his index finger. "That term is reserved for Kenjirou in the throes of passion~!" He pitched his voice higher and faked a moan: "Ah! Daddy!"

Semi sputtered and swerved so hard the car beside him honked. "Satori—!"

Ushijima was actually blushing in the backseat.

"Tendou, refrain from such public indecency", he said and Tendou just cackled.

Semi's phone buzzed and Tendou grabbed it.

"Ah, Eita-kun, Jin-kun got his bus. So it's only Haya—", he said and stopped when another message came in. "Nope, Hayato-kun's taking his bike! So we can head straight to school!"

Ushijima let out a relieved exhale.

"This meaaaans~" Tendou's grin widened even further when he connected his phone via Bluetooth with the car's HiFi system. "DJ Satoriiiiiiiiiiiii is back on track!"

Semi turned the volume up and rolled the windows down when he recognised the song.

" _Take it back to the place when you know it all begaaaaan!_ ", he sang at the top of his lungs.

" _We could be anything we wanna beeee!_ ", Tendou joined in, hanging half out of the window.

" _We can tell by the noise that the boys are back agaiiiiiin~_ "

" _Together making historyyyyyy!_ "

" _It's time to show how to be a superherooooo~!_ "

" _Just like a showdown, Will Smith and Bobby De Niro!_ " Tendou leaned so far out Ushijima was afraid he would fall.

Semi turned the volume up even more. " _We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do_!"

" _This is our time and I'm telling you aaaaaall~!"_

They looked at each other, grinned and burst into the chorus together: " _OOOH! THE BOYS ARE BACK! HEY, THE BOYS ARE BAAACK! THE BOYS ARE BACK, GONNA DO IT AGAIN, GONNA WAKE UP THE NEIGHBOURHOOOOD!_ "

Ushijima could only chuckle softly. If there was one thing that Tendou and Semi unconditionally agreed on, then it was that High School Musical was the best thing since sliced bread and volleyball.

It was nice that, after all, some things never changed.

 

* * *

 

"I wonder where Eita, Satori and Wakatoshi are at?", Reon muttered and glanced at his watch. It was already 3:55 and Saitou had said 4pm sharp.

"Knowing Eita and Satori? They probably got so caught up in some song that they missed a turn and got lost", Soekawa said with a fond chuckle.

"Yeah, that sounds like them", Yamagata said with a grin. He had gone home a day earlier than his teammate Ushijima and he was suddenly glad for it because getting yelled at by Saitou for being late was not fun. He had been there. Fifty percent of his first year at Shiratorizawa.

"I was counting on you to navigate us, Satori!", a familiar voice barked.

"Eeeeehhhh Eita-kun! You can't expect me to pay attention to the road when I'm riding shotgun and High School Musical is on!", another well-known voice whined.

"It doesn't matter. We're here on time."

Yamagata's, Soekawa's and Reon's faces lit up and Yamagata began bouncing up and down and waving like an idiot when he spotted the three missing members coming around the corner.

"Ooooiii!", he yelled. "Wakatoshi! Satori! Eita!"

"Hayato-kun~!", Tendou screeched and tossed his bag into poor, unsuspecting Ushijima's arms (again) before darting at Yamagata to body-check him. Poor Yamagata almost lost his balance, but Soekawa quickly came to steady him.

"Hi Satori", the former vice captain greeted and hugged the redhead. "Good to see ya."

"Hm, hmmm, yes, thank you, Jin-kun~!" Tendou grinned from one ear to another and then jumped on Reon's back. "Reon-kun~!"

Reon huffed at the unexpected weight and patted one of Tendou's spidery hands resting on his shoulders. "Glad to see you too, Satori!"

"Sheesh", Semi said fondly and hugged his old teammates. "Really cool you guys could make it too."

"I don't think Wakatoshi would have let us not come", Reon said with a laugh and pulled Ushijima into a brotherly side hug. "Right?"

Ushijima nodded solemnly. "Yes. That is right. I would have been gravely disappointed if someone had cancelled these plans."

Tendou screeched, pretended to faint and clutched his chest. "Wa- Wakatoshiiiiiii-kuuuuun! My heart! I can't take this!"

Semi huffed and gave his boyfriend a shove. "Stop fainting, you big drama queen. We're running late already."

"And whose fault is that, hmmm, Ei~ta~kun~? It wasn't me or Wakatoshi-kun who drove past our turn, you know~"

A vein popped up at Semi's forehead. "I'll give you a three second headstart, Satori."

Tendou cackled and dashed off, Semi on his heels yelling bloody murder.

 

* * *

 

Shirabu was going over some files for their upcoming practice match with Date Tech when Goshiki crowed out: "AH! USHIJIMA-SAN! SEMI-SAN! TENDOU-SAN! OOHIRA-SAN! YAMAGATA-SAN! SOEKAWA-SAN! GUYS, THEY'RE HERE!"

Everyone immediately dropped whatever they were doing (also meaning that Akakura jumped off Yunohama's lap where they had been cuddling like lazy cats) and rushed to the gate of the first gym to greet their former senpai.

Shirabu thrusted his clipboard into a second-stringer's hands and dashed out of the gym, standing just a bit in front of his team.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw the group of six sauntering over, in their middle Ushijima with a fond look on his eyes while his friends bickered.

Shirabu wanted nothing more than to run and hug and kiss him, he was sure that nobody would even mind it, even his coach had a boyfriend after all, but Shirabu felt like he had to act as a captain now first and foremost, not as a boyfriend.

"Welcome back, boys", Saitou greeted them with a warm smile.

Soekawa returned the smile. "Tadaima."

"You guys ready for us to kick your asses?", Yamagata called and crossed his arms behind his head, lips quirking into a cocky smile. "Let's see if you can beat college players!"

"How about we take you on, right now?!", Tendou yelled and struck a dramatic pose.

"That's what we came to do, Tendou", Ushijima said blankly.

Shirabu couldn't help but smile at his former teammates' antics. He bowed and his team followed his example. "Let's have a good game!"

 

* * *

 

Goshiki felt as if his legs would fall off any second once Saitou's whistle announced the end of the match and they bowed to each other to wrap up.

Out of three matches, the current team had only won one. Not that surprising really — their seniors were high calibre college players now. The thrill of playing against them had been incredible, but the loss was still bittersweet.

"Oi, Tomu."

Goshiki forced his eyes open from where he laid sprawled out on the gym floor when something cool was pressed against his flushed cheek.

Kawanishi squatted next to him held a bottle of water out. "Good work. Drink some water, your head's so red you could serve as a lamp."

Goshiki pouted, but took the bottle. "We could only win one game though!"

Kawanishi shrugged. "Sucks, but they're members of famous college teams. And Shiratorizawa graduates."

Goshiki gulped down water and wiped his face with the hem of his shirt. Going up against Tendou in an actual match was completely different from practicing with him. Goshiki had lost count of how many of his spikes had been shut down my Tendou's guess block.

"...omu. Tomu. Oi, Tomu, quit spacing out."

Goshiki startled upright. "Y-yes!"

Kawanishi sighed, but it was more fond than exasperated. "You did well today."

The younger boy glowed at the praise and jumped to his feet with a bright grin on his face. "Thank you, Taichi!"

He turned on his heel and marched over to where Ushijima and Tendou were talking to Shirabu.

"Ushijima-san!", he called and clenched his hands to fists. "I won't lose next time! I'll prove I'm worthy of being Shiratorizawa's ace!"

Ushijima blinked slowly while Shirabu glared at him and Tendou pretended to faint. "You have nothing to prove."

Goshiki opened his mouth to protest, but Ushijima wasn't done yet. "You have already proven yourself to be worthy of the jersey #4."

"AHHH, WAKATOSHI-KUN!", Tendou yelped and draped himself over Goshiki with fake sniffles. "OUR BABY HAS GROWN UP SO QUICKLY!"

"Oi, I thought we were Tsutomu's team parents, Satori?", Semi yelled from across the gym.

"Now, now~ Eita-kun, don't get jealous now~"

"Jeal— oi, Suzuki, get me a ball so I can serve it in my boyfriend's smugass face!"

"Eeeekkkk!!!!!!! Wakatoshi-kuuuuuuun, protect me~!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: the name "Majestic Sweagles" comes from an argument in the past where they couldn't agree on whether a swan or an eagle is their school's animal. They constantly changed the chat's name from "Majestic Swans" to "Majestic Eagles" until Ushijima was sick of it and changed it to "Majestic Sweagles" and no one dared to go up against him on this ever since.


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hello from the other siiiiiiide~*  
> I'm very sorry for my absence. I was lacking inspiration, motivation and time (got into uni, I think that speaks for itself so), but I haven't updated in so long, so have this. I'm not entirely happy with it, but I hope you enjoy and please forgive me for my inactivity! ❤

_This chapter's appearances:_   
_Weed — Ukai Keishin_  
_Suga-Rush — Sugawara Koushi_  
_Gentle Giant — Azumane Asahi_  
_Ukai's husbando — Takeda Ittetsu_  
_eh-no-shit — Ennoshita Chikara_  
_Yamacutie — Yamaguchi Tadashi_  
_Saltysaurus — Tsukishima Kei_  
_excitedcrownoise — Hinata Shouyou_  
_swageyama — Kageyama Tobio_  
_Yacchan — Yachi Hitoka_  
_Kiyoshi — Shimizu Kiyoko_  
_Chiquita — Kataoka Chihiro_  
_Dragon Samurai — Tanaka Ryuunosuke_  
_ROLLINGTHUNDER — Nishinoya Yuu_  
_Yuraaa — Yura Shouta_  
_Kinno — Kinoshita Hisashi_  
_Nari — Narita Kazuhito_  
_Dadchi — Sawamura Daichi_  
_Mikasa's bae — Kageyama Akio_  
_Spacekawa — Oikawa Tooru_  
_Semisemi — Semi Eita_  
_handsomiya — Miya Atsumu_  
_creampuff — Yahaba Shigeru_  
_Eternal Sighing — Akaashi Keiji_  
_Shiraswan — Shirabu Kenjirou_  
_Takehoe — Futamata Takeharu_  
_Kenma — Kozume Kenma_  
_Mommywa — Moniwa Kaname_  
_Angry-Bird — Koganegawa Kanji_  
_Snakejima — Sakijima Isumi_

 

* * *

 

 

_(Chat: The Mighty Crows)_

**Weed** : "alright everyone listen up, ittetsu has something to tell you"

 **Suga-Rush** : "oh! can I be your best man, coach?"

 **Weed** : "NO, we're NOT getting married, sugawara!!"

 **Weed** : "also why are you guys still in this chat??"

 **Gentle Giant** : "uhm nostalgia?"

 **Weed** : "aha. nostalgia."

 **Ukai's husbando** : "well! That aside, we have a practice match on Friday!"

 **eh-no-shit:** "really? Against whom?"

 **Ukai's husbando** : "Hokkaido's Komadai Fujimaki! Their coach extended an offer based on the vice captain's request."

 **Yamacutie** : "Komadai Fujimaki? I feel like I've heard that name before..."

 **Weed** : "they've been Hokkaido's champions last year. And their baseball team is a national top tier."

 **Saltysaurus** : "that wasn't it..."

 **excitedcrownoise** : "GYAHHH! KAGEYAMAAA!"

 **swageyama** : "SHUT UP!"

 **Yacchan** : "uhm, according to my data, there is a player called Kageyama on their team?"

 **Kiyoshi** : "good work, hitoka-chan :)"

 **Yacchan** : "yes! Thank you?! But Chi-chan helped a lot!"

 **Chiquita** : "thank you, yachi-senpai!"

 **Yamacutie** : "ah! Isn't your twin on that team, kageyama?!"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "kageyama has a twin??!!"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "akio! He's really cool!"

 **swageyama** : "...shut up"

 **Ukai's husbando:** "What? Komadai Fujimaki's Vice Captain is your twin brother, Kageyama-kun?"

 **swageyama** : "unfortunately"

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "THAT'S SO COOL!"

 **swageyama** : "is it?"

 **Yuraaa** : "twins are super cool, kageyama-senpai! Is he a setter like you??"

 **swageyama** : "uhm yes"

 **Yuraaa** : "Sugawara-senpai!"

 **Suga-Rush** : "On it! Yamaguchi! His contact!"

 **Yamacutie** : "Yes, sir!"

 **swageyama** : "DON'T PUT HIM IN THE SETTER CHAT!!"

 **Suga-Rush:** "hehe nice work, yura-kun!"

 **Yuraaa** : "thank you, Sugawara-senpai!"

 **swageyama** : "I hate you."

 **excitedcrownoise** : "your face is really creepy right now, yamayama-kun~ O.O"

 **Saltysaurus** : "No reason to be salty, King"

 **Kinno** : "that coming from tsukishima..."

 **Nari** : "yeah..."

 **Weed** : "so we will be playing against Komadai! They are a top level team that faced off against Kyuushu's Kiryuu and put up an excellent fight! It will be great practice!"

 **Dadchi** : "can we join?"

 **Weed** : "Sawamura you are in Tokyo!"

 **Dadchi** : "yeah...?"

 **Weed** : "You stay in Tokyo and practice hard!"

 **Dadchi** : "...yes, Sir."

 **Weed** : "We will be playing three matches against them before they go to Shiratorizawa and then Aoba Johsai. Make sure you learn something!"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "YOU'VE HEARD THE MAN, CROWS! DESTROY THEM!"

 **ROLLINGTHUNDER** : "OOOOHHHHH YUUSSSSS"

 **eh-no-shit** : "Tanaka, noya, shut it!"

 

* * *

 

_(Chat: Better Pretty Setter)_

  
_Suga-Rush has added **Mikasa's bae** to »Better Pretty Setter«._

**Mikasa's bae** : "i'm very sad I just got added now, tobio~"

 **Spacekawa** : "uhhhhhmmm"

 **Spacekawa** : "who are you and why are you harassing my insufferable kouhai??"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "Kageyama Akio! ;D better half of the kageyama twin pair, setter and vice captain of komadai fujimaki! I called 'harassing dibs' 17 years ago, seven minutes before tobio was born ;)"

 **Spacekawa** : "oh god I thought iwa-chan was trying to tease me when he said there were two kageyamas"

_Spacekawa is offline._

**Semisemi** : "stop being such a drama queen, oikawa"

 **Semisemi** : "everyone knows you're pretend-offline"

 **Spacekawa** : "so rude! =.="

 **handsomiya** : "oh~ tobio-kun, you didn't tell me you were a twin too~"

 **swageyama** : "neither did you, miya-san."

 **handsomiya** : "that's because samu's my secret weapon!"

 **creampuff** : "well not so secret anymore"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "I regret everything."

 **Shiraswan** : "oh akaashi, are you and bokuto-san back together?"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "Yes, we are :)"

 **Takehoe** : "Oh my god"

 **Kenma** : "Akaashi used an emoji..."

 **Takehoe** : "I can die happily now"

 **Mommywa** : "I'm so happy for you, Akaashi-kun!!"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "thank you, Moniwa-san. I'm very happy."

 **Spacekawa** : "Beauty-chan, this is very important"

 **Spacekawa** : "did you have make-up sex?? ^^ ;) ❤"

 **creampuff** : "oikawa-san..."

 **Yuraaa** : "oh man it's getting juicy"

 **swageyama** : "put your phone away, yura! You're too young for this smut!"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "aww tobio, so protective~"

 **Suga-Rush:** "kageyama, you were the same age when you were added to this chat ;)"

 **swageyama** : "please back me up, sugawara-san!"

 **Suga-Rush** : "no, not today"

 **Semisemi** : "getting the BTS vibes, Suga?"

 **Suga-Rush** : "you know it, Semi ;)"

 **Spacekawa** : "hush now!"

 **Spacekawa** : "Beauty-chan?"

 **Eternal Sighing** : "we did, but don't expect any details."

 **Takehoe** : "oh c'moooon"

 **Takehoe** : "don't leave us hanging"

 **Angry-Bird** : "kaguehsamaaa"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "here! ;D"

 **swageyama** : "shut up akio"

 **swageyama** : "koganegawa. Let's leave before this gets too detailed."

 **Eternal Sighing** : "don't worry, kageyama-kun, koganegawa-kun. I won't go into detail."

 **Shiraswan** : "...really?"

 **Eternal Sighing** : " _yes_."

 **Spacekawa** : "not fair!! D': ×_×"

 **Spacekawa** : "I tell you all about _my_ sex life!!"

 **Mommywa** : "that we didn't ask for, frankly..."

 **Takehoe** : "omfg"

 **Takehoe** : "Breaking News!"

 **Takehoe** : "Moniwa Kaname just roasted Oikawa Tooru!"

 **Spacekawa** : "so mean!!"

_Spacekawa is offline._

**creampuff** : "oikawa-san we _know_ you're pretending again"

 **Spacekawa** : "yahaba, back me up for once?! D':"

 **Mommywa** : "Kageyama Akio-kun, we're very sorry for this. We aren't usually like this."

 **Shiraswan** : "yes we are"

 **creampuff** : "we are"

 **handsomiya** : "we are~"

 **swageyama** : "we are..."

 **Semisemi** : "we are."

 **Angry-Bird** : "wqe asre"

 **Suga-Rush** : "yep we are ;)"

 **Kenma** : "...we are..."

 **Yuraaa** : "we are!"

 **Takehoe** : "lol we are"

 **Snakejima** : "we areee"

 **Mommywa** : "Guys!! O.O"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "i'm gonna love this chat :')"

 **Semisemi** : "all we do is bitch around and talk about gay sex though"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "not gonna retract my statement ;)"

 **creampuff** : "hey kageyama, are you really related?!"

 **swageyama** : "please don't ask, yahaba-san..."

 

 

 


	56. Chapter 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm gonna spare you the excuses. Just... enjoy the chapter? :)

_This chapter's appearances:_   
_excitedcrownoise — Hinata Shouyou_  
_Ace-sama — Goshiki Tsutomu_  
_Skytree — Haiba Lev_  
_Neko-Puppy :3c — Inuoka Sou_  
_Angry-Bird — Koganegawa Kabhi_  
_swageyama — Kageyama Tobio_  
_Mikasa's bae — Kageyama Akio_  
_Bear Cub — Sakunami Kousuke_  
_Saltysaurus — Tsukishima Kei_  
_Owl-san — Onaga Wataru_  
_Hyped!! — Kuguri Naoyasu_  
_Hillaryious — Kunimi Akira_  
_IwaOi's child — Kindaichi Yuutarou_  
_Yamacutie — Yamaguchi Tadashi_  
_Shibaeta — Shibata Daisuke_  
_Tol Bean — Hyakuzawa_  
_Shiba-Inu — Shibayama Yuuki_  
_sagaEH?! — Sagae Yuushou_  
_Broccoli #2 — Chigaya Eikichi_  
_Dragon Samurai — Tanaka Ryuunosuke_  
_STARBOY — Hoshiumi Kourai_  
_soft hooting — Sugiyami Tatsuya_  
_banana spike — Terushima Yuuji_  
_YAMAMOTORS — Yamamoto Taketora_  
_not ur senpai — Futakuchi Kenji_  
_Plum Cookie — Sakusa Kyoomi_  
_NOsamu — Miya Osamu_  
_Mad Dog — Kyoutani Kentarou_

 

* * *

 

  
_(Chat: Eggplant Party)_

 **excitedcrownoise** : "GUUUUYSSSSSSS"

 **Ace-sama** : "SHOUYOUUU"

 **Skytree** : "HINATAAAA"

 **Neko-Puppy :3c** : "SHOUYOU!"

 **Angry-Bird** : "HIONNNATRTAA"

 **swageyama** : "hinata I will kill you if you tell them anything"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "what, were you that bad, tobio?"

 **swageyama** : "the hell are you talking about"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "I scrolled up in the setter chat... ;)"

 **swageyama** : "shut up!!"

 **Bear Cub** : "uhm what's going on?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "King got glasses"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "GAHHHHH TSUKISHIMAAAAAA"

 **excitedcrownoise** : "MY BIG MOMENT!!!!"

 **swageyama** : "I'll kill you both"

 **Owl-san** : "glasses? What's so bad about that?"

 **Hyped!!** : "aren't you the first bespectacled member of this gc"

 **Saltysaurus** : "cough"

 **Hyped!!** : "oh right"

 **Hillaryious** : "yuutarou has contacts too"

 **IwaOi's child** : "yup"

 **Skytree** : "I have contacts too! I only wear my glasses at home and with mori ❤"

 **swageyama** : "I despise glasses"

 **Yamacutie** : "what? Why?"

 **swageyama** : "playing volleyball gets much harder"

 **IwaOi's child** : "uhm no?"

 **Saltysaurus** : "I agree with Kindaichi"

 **Skytree** : "yeah! It's easy peasy lemon squeezy!"

 **Shibaeta** : "wtf haiba"

 **IwaOi's child** : "you actually just have to decide if you want contacts for volleyball or sports glasses"

 **swageyama** : "can't I just play without them"

 **Saltysaurus** : "if you want your depth perception and accuracy to decline, sure"

 **Saltysaurus** : "what's your dioptre anyway?"

 **swageyama** : "-1 left, -1.2 right"

 **swageyama** : "or the other way round"

 **IwaOi's child** : "I'd use contacts, they're super chill"

 **swageyama** : "I can't use those"

 **Skytree** : "eh? Why?"

 **swageyama** : "my oculist said my eyes are extremely easy irritated and that I won't be able to use contacts without itches and burns."

 **Tol Bean** : "That sounds very uncomfortable."

 **excitedcrownoise** : "c'moooon timidyama, just aaaaask"

 **swageyama** : "shut up dumbass"

 **swageyama** : "tsukishima"

 **Saltysaurus** : "oya?"

 **Shiba-Inu** : "Kuroo-senpai is rubbing off on you, Tsukishima-kun..."

 **Hyped!!** : "literally, in every sense of the word"

 **Yamacutie** : "is2g kuguri!!"

 **Hyped!!** : "return of the mamaguchi"

 **swageyama** : "what brand of sports glasses do you recommend"

 **Saltysaurus** : "king asking for a commoner's opinion? What a rare sight"

 **Yamacutie** : "Tsukki, don't be a dick"

 **sagaEH?!** : "ah and I think terushima is rubbing off on you, yamaguchi"

 **Hyped!!** : "..."

 **Yamacutie** : "Kuguri!!!"

 **Hyped!!** : "I didn't say anything"

 **Saltysaurus** : "I personally recommend this page"

 **Saltysaurus** : " <http://www.zennioptical.com/sports-glasses> "

 **Saltysaurus** : "Tetsu bought his reading glasses on that page and Oikawa-san purchased his specs there as well."

 **Saltysaurus** : " but the optician _Hanaoka Glasses_ in Sendai has some good models as well"

 **swageyama** : "...thank you."

 **Yamacutie** : "see, tsukki? That wasn't so hard now ;)"

 **Saltysaurus** : "shut up yamaguchi..."

 **excitedcrownoise** : "can I go spec-shopping with you, kageyama? Can i can I can I can I???"

 **swageyama** : "...sure."

 **Mikasa's bae** : "tobioooo"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "it's official now!"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "i'm the superior twin!"

 **IwaOi's child** : "are you describing specs as inferior"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "what? No?? Omg"

 **Skytree** : "u are! That's so shitty mikasa-san!"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "uhhh my name's akio??"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "and I really wasn't??? Ahhhhh i'm sorry alright????"

 **Saltysaurus** : "I have to consult my fellow bespectacled comrades to decide if we offer you forgiveness"

 **Broccoli #2** : "okay what"

 **IwaOi's child** : "it might take some time"

 **Skytree** : "like three hours"

 **Mikasa's bae** : "three hours??!!"

 **swageyama** : "take this, akio"

 **Mikasa's bae** : " D': "

 

* * *

 

 

_(Chat: Shake that ACE for me)_

**Ace-sama** : "I HAVE A QUESTION"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "SHOOT!"

 **Hyped!!** : "so loud..."

 **STARBOY** : "dude your username is so deceiving"

 **Hyped!!** : "my coach set it up and I can't be bothered to change it back..."

 **STARBOY** : "duuude"

 **soft hooting** : "isn't your coach really hyper, Kuguri-kun?"

 **Hyped!!** : "yeah"

 **Hyped!!** : "he also has a thing with nekoma's coach"

 **soft hooting** : "O.O"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "WITH NEKOMATA-SENSEI???!!!!"

 **Plum Cookie** : "The age gap is quite... big."

 **Hyped!!** : "nah the younger one"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "oh thank FUCK"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "I WAS REALLY CONFUSED TOO TORA"

 **not ur senpai** : "did you know that the coaches have a gossiping group chat? XD"

 **Mad Dog** : "for real?"

 **banana spike** : "yeah!! Seijoh's Mizoguchi, Karasuno's Ukai and Takeda, Shiratori's Saitou, our Anabara, Datekou's Oiwake, Nekoma's Naoi and Nohebi's Oomizu!"

 **banana spike** : "we stole anabara's phone once to read the chat and really all they do is gossip about us XD"

 **banana spike** : "also, he's got a thing with saitou"

 **Ace-sama** : "WAIT REALLY?"

 **banana spike** : "yeah! Apparently they've been to the same college and rekindled at the winter camp :') "

 **Mad Dog** : "is gayness infectious or something"

 **Plum Cookie** : "it's not a germ, is it??!!"

 **soft hooting** : "of course it's not a germ, sakusa."

 **Hyped!!** : "Oomizu-kantoku got into trouble because of it once"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "what?!"

 **Hyped!!** : "nohebi's pretty conservative and when the old headmaster got wind of oomizu's relationship with naoi and then discovered almost all of nohebi's vbc is lgbt+, he almost fired him bc he was a _bad influence_ on us or some shit like that"

 **NOsamu** : "these people still exist?"

 **STARBOY** : "oh miya hi"

 **NOsamu** : "osu"

 **Hyped!!** : "yeah it was really shitty and oomizu almost cried when he told us about his talk with the headmaster"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "what happened then???"

 **Hyped!!** : "the headmaster's contract expired and he was moved to a school in shizuoka and has never bothered us since and the new headmistress is a cool noodle so all chill"

 **banana spike** : "woah i'm glad"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "I think he never told naoi-sensei?"

 **Hyped!!** : "idk man"

 **STARBOY** : "wait didn't goshiki want to ask something??"

 **Ace-sama** : "UHM YES"

 **Ace-sama** : "SINCE I'M NOW THE ACE AND STUFF I WANNA CHANGE MY HAIRSTYLE?? DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA?"

 **Dragon Samurai** : "sure! I shaved my head to signalize change!"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "SO DEEP!"

 **Hyped!!** : "is that what daishou-san screams in bed"

 **STARBOY** : "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA"

 **YAMAMOTORS** : "YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

 **Plum Cookie** : "I don't understand."

 **NOsamu** : "ask komori"

 **NOsamu** : "tsumu and I changed our hair when we entered high school but that was mostly so that people could tell us apart"

 **Ace-sama** : "SO YOU GUYS THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA"

 **soft hooting** : "uhm generally yes? Unless you want to dye it bright pink or something?"

 **Ace-sama** : "NAH I JUST WANT MY BANGS KINDA GONE AND LOOK HOT"

 **not ur senpai** : "say no more"

 **banana spike** : "ahhh good old barber memes"

 **Mad Dog** : "just do it man"

 **banana spike** : "JUST DO IT"

 **not ur senpai** : "MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!"

 **STARBOY** : "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

 **Mad Dog** : "wtf"

  


* * *

 

 

  
Kawanishi was just chilling with Shirabu in the common room, playing some _Winning 11_ while Shirabu was typing away on his phone.

 "Oh my god, Taichi."

 "Hmmm", Kawanishi muttered without tearing his eyes off the screen. That was a good play, he could bring it to the goal-

 Shirabu shoved his phone into Kawanishi's face, making him hastily pause the game.

 "What the heck, Kenjirou", Kawanishi growled and glared at his best friend. "I was really on a roll right now!"

 "I don't care", Shirabu cut him off and waved his phone with a sly grin. "Read this."

 Kawanishi shot him a weary look and held the phone a bit away to start reading.

 

_(Chat: Next Gen Captains)_

**NOsamu** : "so apparently goshiki is going to get a haircut"

 **eh-no-shit** : "what? Really?"

 **NOsamu** : "he said he wanted his bangs gone and look hot"

 **NOsamu** : "right sakusa?*

 **Plum Cookie** : "Affirmative."

  
Kawanishi dropped the phone and Shirabu dove after it to catch it with a curse.

 Goshiki was getting a haircut. Right now. Without consulting any of his friends about a specific one.

 'Bangs gone and look hot'.

 That could mean anything?! What if he came back with green hair? Or extensions because the barber convinced him it was the latest trend?? Or worse, no hair at all??!!

 "Ah! Taichi!"

 Kawanishi froze at his boyfriend's cheerful voice. Oh god, he was back. If he turned around now, he'd see his new hairstyle and honestly, he was terrified. This was _Goshiki._ No hairstyle-sin was impossible.

 "Goshiki?", Shirabu spoke up next to him, disbelief evident in his voice. "That's... an unusual look on you."

 Goshiki laughed, nervousness edging in. "Ah, thank you?"

 'Curiosity killed the cat', Kawanishi thought and turned around.

If he hadn't mastered his poker face long ago, his jaw would have dropped.

 Goshiki looked _hot._ Gone was the childish look that came with the even bangs that every single Asian child ever had worn. How could a single haircut change looks so much?!

 Goshiki fidgeted slightly and bit his lower lip. "Uh, Taichi?"

 "Fuck, you look good", Kawanishi muttered and got up from the couch. "Really good."

 Shirabu faked a gag.

 Goshiki's face lit up and he grinned brightly, making Kawanishi want to fall on his knees, thank god and probably suck Goshiki off while he was down there.

 'I'm so screwed', he thought, and then: 'I wonder how it would feel like if I pulled on it or ran my fingers through it?'

 And fuck, he was definitely horny now.

 Kawanishi marched over, grabbed Goshiki's arm and said: "Bedroom."

 Goshiki blinked in confusion and surprise, but didn't struggle when he was pulled away. "E-eh? Taichi?!"

 Shirabu snickered. He could understand Kawanishi - Goshiki had looked unusually hot. If you were used to Asian-Toddler-Bowl-Cut-Goshiki, this new look was quite a pleasant surprise. He just hoped that they wouldn't overestimate themselves and be too worn out for morning practice.

 

20 minutes later, Nagamatsu stumbled into the common room, pale as a sheet.

 "Sh-shirabu-san", he stuttered and Shirabu could imagine what happened. "Kawanishi-san and Goshiki-san-"

 "Yeah, I know", Shirabu said and stretched leisurely. Maybe he should have texted KawaGoshi's poor first year roommate to warn him. "They could have put a tie or a sock on the door handle or something."

 Nagamatsu nodded, now bright red in the face.

 "Nagamatsu", Shirabu spoke up and turned towards the first year, eyes serious. "I have an important question."

"Uh, yes?"

 "Who was on top?"

 Nagamatsu made a noise like a tortured cat. "Uh-"

 "Nagamatsu. Tell me. This is an order from your captain."

 Was he abusing his authority? Never.

 "W-well, I didn't see much because I ran right out again", Nagamatsu stuttered. "K-kawanishi-san was on top. B-but I think he was, uhm, well, not, uh, _topping?"_

 Shirabu's brows furrowed. "What, Taichi rode him?"

Nagamatsu made another tortured-cat-noise. "Y-yes??"

 Shirabu leaned back and scowled. So Goshiki was topping Taichi. Fuck. Now he owed Yamagata twenty bucks.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goshiki's new hairstyle is like in this pic on the left:
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/eb/bf/9e/ebbf9e33acf29539943f114980a1d97a.jpg


End file.
